


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by obsessedwithstabler, PrettySin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Complete, M/M, Switching, Top Castiel, TopGabriel/BottomSam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 102,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySin/pseuds/PrettySin
Summary: When Sam saw that his favorite actor was going to a local Con, he knew that he had to meet him. What he didn’t expect was for his older brother arrange a meet and greet with Gabriel Novak himself! Turnabout is fair play, of course, and Dean finds himself face to face with Castiel Novak- Can they make something past the first meeting, or will it crash and burn?





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This fic was written with the amazing obsessedwithstabler- it is complete, and I am just working on getting it edited and posted. I will be posting every Saturday until it's all up. Enjoy!

Sometimes school sucked.

Sam Winchester was a sophomore at Kansas University, where he was studying pre-law. He was an excellent student, but between school, his part-time job, and trying to have some kind of social life, he was beginning to burn out.

The one thing he looked forward to more than anything every week was his favorite show, Dead Alive. It was a fantasy, apocalyptic show based on a popular graphic novel, and it focused on the daily survival of a small group of survivors. The show was in its fifth year and Sam always made sure that he was in his dorm on Sunday night to see his show.

Saturday night, after finally finishing a mountain of homework, Sam found himself with a few hours of free time before bed. He sent a text to his big brother, Dean, then opened his computer and began to browse the internet.

There was an article on the upcoming episode of Dead Alive, and Sam skimmed through it before noticing a link at the bottom of the screen. Curious, he clicked on it.

The link took him to a fan event page, and his jaw dropped when he realized that Dead Alive would be coming to the convention center in town. Letting out an excited sound, he clicked on the list of guests. Nearly everyone would be coming, including...

He shot upright and read the page over and over. His favorite actor, Gabriel Novak, would be coming to the convention! Gabriel played the wise-ass but loyal Richard.

Gabriel Novak was going to be ten minutes away from him.

He had to go.

XXXX

A month later, after picking up a couple of extra shifts at the diner where he worked part-time, Sam was elated as he paid for his weekend pass and photo op with Gabriel. He had worked his ass off for this trip and he had no idea what to expect since he had never attended a convention. Plus he was certain he would stick out like a sore thumb since he would be going alone.

When the big day finally arrived, Sam left class early and drove down to the convention center. The place was packed with people of all ages, and everyone was decked out in Dead Alive gear. He was wearing his own Dead Alive shirt and jeans, and he quickly relaxed as he got into the line to pick up his wristband.

Someone tapped him on the back and he turned around, his eyes going wide. "Dean!" He grabbed his brother and hugged him tightly. "You said you couldn't take off work for this."

"You're joking, right?" Dean laughed, hugging his moose of a younger brother as the crowd bustled around them. "This is too cool to miss! Bobby gave me a break at the garage if I can get a picture for him of Ellen. You know how smitten he is."

 

"I know." Sam was practically bouncing. "I can't believe I'm really going to meet Gabriel Novak!"

Dean grinned, watching him. He was too damn adorable... and Dean was way too cool, of course, to show his own excitement at getting to see the more popular Novak brother on the show. "You're going to nerd out all over the poor guy, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Sam talked excitedly about Gabriel as the line progressed, and soon it was their turn to collect their tickets. Sam gave their names and was shocked when the attended handed him a bright green slip of paper. He looked over the paper and gasped. "But...this is a meet and greet..."

Dean's grin broadened as he saw his brother’s ecstatic reaction. "Oh, would you look at that?"

Sam spun around and jumped into Dean's arms again. "Dean, you shouldn't have bought this but you're the best!"

"Whoa, Sammy! If you didn't notice, you outgrew this!" Laughing, Dean hugged him back, patting his shoulder. "Happy birthday- I was going to buy you that textbook that you wanted, but this seemed like the better option."

“You’re the best brother in the entire world!” Sam reiterated before finally dropping back to the floor. Tickets and schedule in hand, they moved out of the line so Sam could read the schedule.

“It says my meet and greet starts in thirty minutes, in Ballroom B.” Sam began highlighting the times he would have his photo op and autographs with Gabriel, as well as all the panels he wanted to see.

"I'm expecting an in-depth description of the entire thing." Glancing over his schedule, Dean started going over and marking the things that he wanted to see.

“Of course!” He noticed a handful of people were already beginning to head toward that hall. He asked one woman if she was going to the meet and greet, and when she said yes, he hugged Dean and followed the small group.

With fifteen minutes until the meet, Sam and the seven others were allowed to check in and go inside. They had to put away any bags and their phones.

Two more people joined them and Sam realized that the eleventh chair would be for Gabriel.

And it was next to him.

He gulped softly and was immediately reassured by several members of the group who had all attended prior meet and greets.

Then the door opened and Gabriel Novak strolled in, and Sam thought he might pass out.

Looking around the room, Gabriel shot a grin to the fans- some were familiar as he headed towards his chair, only to get slightly distracted by the giant of a man seated next to where he was going. At 5'8", he was a perfectly average size man, an inch or two taller than most women, even if they weren't exactly his cup of tea. This man was well over six feet and it took him a moment to realize that he'd just trailed his gaze over him. "How are we doing, everyone? We waiting for anyone interesting?"

Sam blinked and felt his cheeks heat up as he realized Gabriel was talking to him. “You’re... I-I’m such a big fan!”

"I'll agree on the big part." He shot the man a grin as he sat down, looking around the room. "All right, everyone, so do we know how this works? I tend to just wing it. They get fussy on time limits sometimes, though." And he wasn't going to spend that much attention on him, no matter how very tempted he was. After, though... maybe he could get muscles' phone number.

Each person took a moment to say their name, where they were from, and when they started watching. When it was Sam’s turn, he was still blushing. “I’m Sam, I’m a sophomore at Kansas U, and I’ve been watching the show since the start.” He looked at Gabriel and shyly added, “Richard is my favorite character.”

The pink rising up from the student's color was nearly hidden by his hair... but not quite. "What makes Richard your favorite character? Why not one of the brothers? Or Carl?"

“He’s complex and flawed. He doesn’t always make the right choices. He’s the most human of any of the characters.”

One of the girls in the group seemed to disagree with this assessment, and Gabriel was forced to drag his gaze away from Sam to the other side of the group, addressing other questions.

The rest of the meet and greet went smoothly. Gabriel obviously enjoyed spending time with his fans and Sam could see what a genuinely likable person he was.

Toward the end of the meet, Gabriel offered to do selfies with everyone. Sam hung back and watched as everyone took their turn getting a selfie before leaving. Finally, it was Sam’s turn and he blushed again as he pulled out his phone and stepped close to Gabriel.

"Are you normally this shade of red, or am I just special?" Gabriel smirked, slipping his arm around Sam's waist- lower on his hip maybe than a straight man might, but he was testing the waters just a little bit.

Sam leaned closer as he held the phone up. “Like I said, you’re my favorite,” he murmured shyly. “I can’t believe I’m meeting you.”

"And what about having dinner with me?" The smirk that Gabriel aimed towards the camera held a flirtatious bit of intent in it as he waited for Sam to snap the picture. "My treat, of course."

“Are...are you serious? Dinner, with you?”

"Of course I'm serious. I don't tease about dinner... and I wouldn't tease, you. Well... not about wanting to see more of you." Gabriel looked him over, his eyes almost a caress. "Though I am hoping for a bit more than dinner."

Sam’s head was swimming. “I mean...of course I’ll go to dinner with you. Yes!”

"Take your selfie, handsome or they'll kick you out." Grinning at Sam's agreement, Gabriel posed for the picture again, reminding himself to behave lest the poor man's head explode. When Sam took the picture, Gabriel snagged his phone and sent it to himself, adding his number to his phone. "Now... don't go sharing that. I'll message you later when I get a chance."

Sam stood there, mouth agape, as Gabriel’s handlers rushed him out of the room. He finally shuffled out of the room and went in search of Dean.

He found his big brother in the large room where all the panels would be held. Several hundred chairs were set up and fans were walking around and talking about the show. Sam found Dean and sat down beside him.

Dean looked over at him, grinning only to tilt his head as he watched him. "...Are you okay? You look like you can't decide if you're smiling or in shock."

"Both. Both." Sam held up his phone and showed Dean his selfie with Gabriel. "De, he's so cool and nice and down to earth! A bunch of people have been to his meet and greets and he knew them by name. And he answered everyone's questions, then at the end, he took a selfie with everybody!"

"That's awesome! I didn't realize that he was quite that short." Dean grinned as he saw the excitement in his brother's eyes, then blinked at the selfie. Was it just him, or was the shorter man's hand nearly on his brother's ass? Eh, something for Sammy's spank bank later.

“He’s so cool and relaxed, and I totally nerded out.” Sam let out a content sigh. “Holy shit...”

"Totally nerded out, hm?" He laughed, shaking his head. "That's why I'm not meeting my favorite. I don't think I'd manage a ‘hello’ or anything resembling a sentence."

“Oh come on, Dean! You have to meet Castiel!”

"Oh no, I really, really don't. I am planning on watching him in real life without mortifying myself  
by interacting." Dean shook his head with a laugh. "Maybe a line where I don't have a chance to say anything more than hi, because he is so busy signing for everyone else." And he wouldn't catch him ogling him.

Sam nudged his brother. “I’ve heard he’s very nice.”

Dean gave his brother a look, which wasn't terribly effective, given that he'd had so many years to get used to ignoring it. "I'm sure that he is. I don't have a lot of money anyway. I'm perfectly happy just being here and laughing at my dork brother."

Someone behind them leaned forward. “Have you never met Castiel before?”

Looking over his shoulder at them, Dean shook his head. "I've never been to anything like this before. I've got no idea what I'm doing- other than going to these ones." He motioned around the room, trying to indicate the panel.

Her eyes lit up and she handed him a blue ticket. “Here. Enjoy!”

Dean blinked at the ticket then at the girl. "...This is an autograph, right? You... why would you just give it away? That's not fair to you."

Excitement tingled through him at the thought of being that close to Castiel. Fuck.

“It’s fine. At my first convention, a total stranger gave me two photo ops and autographs. It’s how this fandom rolls!”

Dean grinned, then handed her a card. "Free tune-up for your car, seriously. Just call me and tell me who you are, and I'll get you taken care of. Thank you." Shit. He was going to have to do this now. He looked at his brother, his green eyes wide.

Sam laughed and hugged Dean. “See?”

"Uh huh." Dean hugged him back, poking his brother in the ribs with a grin. Holy shit.

 

In the green room after the meet and greet, Gabriel found his brother. Castiel was eating an apple on a plush couch.

"Having fun, kiddo?" Gabriel flopped down next to him with a smirk. He couldn't wait to take his giant out for dinner. Hmm... maybe he could finagle something more private.

“Mm-hmm.” Castiel swallowed his bite. “I know that look. What happened?”

"I met a gorgeous giant at my meet and greet- and I got his number." Pulling up his phone, he showed the picture to Castiel. "He's just delicious..." And maybe his hand was a little close to his ass, but it wasn't quite THAT close... "Anyway, we're going to dinner later."

“You are beyond help.” Castiel finished his apple and looked at his watch. “We’re done with our meet and greet, and we don’t have to be back until karaoke.”

"What's your plan? Wander around?" He tucked his phone away, amused at his brother. "And why would I need help? I'm more than ready to handle Sammy boy all by myself."

“So you don’t want your little brother to tag along for dinner?”

"Mmm... well, Sammy did mention something about a brother." Considering his little brother, he smirked. It'd been an off-hand comment about being there with his brother, not really anything more. "It has been a while since you've had anything resembling fun. You could distract him."

“Haha,” Castiel deadpanned, “No thank you.”

"I think that some distractions would be good for you, brat. All work and no play makes Cassie a dull boy." He nudged his brother, shaking his head.

“I think you have enough fun for both of us.” But he finally relented and agreed to join Gabriel for dinner.

Gabriel smirked, texting Sam a warning that he was going to be joining and to bring his brother. He couldn't fucking wait.

 

 

Dean looked over at his brother, raising a brow at him. "Are you sure that you want me crashing? I mean, it sounds like he had more than dessert in mind." And his brother was acting weird, insisting that Dean dress up almost as nice as he did. Not that Dean was a slob, but he damn near felt like it was his date.

“Dean, no way. It’s just dinner.” Sam fixed his hair again.

"Dude, he said that he was hoping for a bit more than dinner. His hand was on your ass in that picture." Dean rolled his eyes, watching Sam with a smirk.

“It was not! And besides, I’m just a college student. He’s a famous actor.”

"You think he doesn't want you? You're a college student, but it's not like you're a bum, Sam." Dean rolled his eyes, exasperated by his brother. "I bet you $20 that you're being hit on by Gabriel Novak and I'm crashing the date."

“Fine. You’re on.”

The restaurant Gabriel chose was a small, hole in the wall place that Sam was somewhat familiar with. The moment they walked in, two large men in black suits approached them.

“Sam and Dean?”

The brothers nodded.

“Please come with us.” They led Sam and Dean to a corner booth tucked away from the entrance. When Sam saw Gabriel, he began blushing again.

Dean smirked at his brother's blushing. Oh yeah, he was getting that twenty.

Gabriel stood, smoothing down the front of his black button down shirt with a grin. "Sammy, you made it. I wasn't sure that you would." He held out a hand to Dean. "Gabriel, you must be the big brother."

"Dean, nice to meet you." He said with an easy confidence. Gabriel, he could handle. He was an easy going, affable man- and not as sexy as his brother.

Just then, another man came around the corner. “Gabriel, are you certain I can’t just...” His voice trailed off as his eyes fell on the green-eyed man.

"Yes, yes, I am," Gabriel smirked slowly as he watched Dean realize who had just arrived. "I don't want Dean to feel like a third wheel, after all."

Swallowing hard, Dean managed to nod at the actor while vowing inwardly to put itching powder in all of his brother's clothing.

The foursome sat down in the booth, with Gabriel facing Sam and Dean facing Castiel.

Castiel held his hand out to Dean. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean.”

Gabriel made eye contact with Sam, glancing over at the other pair and raising an eyebrow with a smirk. At least if he had to behave so that he didn't chase Sam away they had entertainment. "So Sam, you never said what you were studying."

Shaking Castiel's hand, Dean managed to smile at him without making too much of an idiot out of himself. "Nice to meet you too, Castiel."

There. Words in a sentence that made sense.

“I’m pre-law. I want to go to Stanford in two years,” Sam said proudly.

"Pre-law? Very nice. What sort of law?" Gabriel was highly tempted to say something more flirtatious, but it was a bit soon- it wouldn't do to scare the pup away. "Trial, contracts?"

“I haven’t decided. I’ve thought about family law. I want to help kids in trouble.”

"Sam's on the Dean's list- has been every semester of school," Dean said proudly.

"That's admirable. Wanting to Cum laude?" Gabriel managed not to have too much of a smirk on his face.

“I’m actually trying for valedictorian,” Sam said adorably.

Gabriel couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face as he looked the tall man over. "You're determined. I like that." And sweeter than sugar... and damn if he wasn't going to get a taste.

Choking a bit at his brother's oblivious reply, Dean covered his face with his palm. He had a feeling that Sam had just said something that he was going to have held against him in the court of Gabriel. The other man looked like he wanted to pounce his brother.

The waiter came over and took their dinner orders. Sam continued to smile adorably at Gabriel. “This is the best day ever.”

"I'd say so. It's not every day I meet someone like you and am successful at scoring a date." Deciding to be a bit blunt- because Dean-o seemed to get it, even if his brother didn't, Gabriel toasted Sam with his water.

Ah... and there was twenty made. Seriously, how could Sam not see it?

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “A date?”

Shit... was he straight? Glancing at Castiel, Gabriel cleared his throat a bit. "Well... yes. I thought I'd made that clear earlier."

“I...I just thought...you’re so cool and wouldn’t waste your time in me.”

Spotting the dance floor, Dean decided to let his brother have a moment of privacy. He stood, offering Castiel his hand. "Care to dance?" His concern for Sammy gave him a confidence he wouldn't normally have- but if Sam had a chance with his favorite actor, he wasn't blocking him.

"Cupcake, you're killing me." Gabriel shook his head, leaning across the table and placing his hand on his arm. "You're pretty awesome yourself. I mean, law?"

A little wave of giddiness went through Sam at the contact. “Yeah... it’s always been my dream.”

"And I have a feeling, gorgeous, that you're going to more than achieve it." Stroking his fingers along the taller man's arm, the actor tilted his head at him. "So why family law? Why is that your dream?"

"Because Dean and I had it rough growing up. He pretty much raised me. I don't think any kid should have to go through what we did."

Frowning slightly at hearing that, Gabriel glanced towards the dance floor before looking back at the other man. "Well, I'm glad that you had him. Sounds like he did a damn good job, considering."

"He did. I have a really great ride at KU, but it doesn't cover everything. Dean works at a garage and helps me pay for my books and stuff. I work at a diner but not more than three or four days a week so it doesn't interfere with class." He looked down at Gabriel's hand on his arm and smiled. "I took a week of extra shifts to get a photo op and autograph from you, but Dean busted his ass to surprise me with the meet and greet."

Sitting up, Gabriel reached for his drink, taking a sip of his drink. "Now... I feel a bit bad that you paid just to see little old me." He tilted his head a bit, deciding to make it up to the other man.

“You were worth it,” Sam said shyly.

"I'm just glad that you chose to come tonight- though I am hoping that you'll call this a date. If you're not into that," Then damn it, but it was worth the try, "Then we can have a good dinner, at least, and laugh at the brothers." He motioned toward the dance floor, not looking away from Sam's face.

“I’d...I’d like this to be a date. I still can’t believe it...”

"Oh, brilliant." Gabriel grinned, watching him closely. "I hadn't expected to meet someone like you today."

“I’m sure you say that to every guy,” Sam teased, daring to lay his hand over Gabriel’s.

"You'd be surprised. Maybe at the start, when I was in Brothers, but..." He laced his fingers through the other man's hand, feeling a zing. "Not now. Do you want to know anything about me? Questions?"

“I want to know everything,” Sam breathed.

"Well, I'm 5'8"- a perfectly reasonable height," He teased, trying not to be distracted by Sam's breathy voice. "I'm the middle child of four- Cassie's in there, but you knew that. Michael's a lawyer, and Luke works the stock market... and I'm going to open a candy shop."

“I read about that! How are you going to balance it with the show? Or are you going to wait until the show ends?”

Gabriel grinned at Sam's earnest excitement about his venture- which everyone had called foolish thus far. "Now, the plans are to work it during the breaks- and then have someone work it while I'm on set. I love sweets, but, that's sort of well known."

Sam’s grin widened. “Of course.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring pop. “I know it’s silly, but I went out and searched for two days for one of these.”

"Proposing after one date? Yes, of course!" Gabriel grinned, reaching for the sweet.

Sam laughed softly and gave him the ring pop. “You did an interview last year and mentioned that you loved the strawberry ones.”

Slipping the ring pop onto his finger, Gabriel shot him a wink. "Now, now... I don't even know your favorite candy. You'll have to come over so that I can make you a treat."

“I love brownies. I make a really good brownie sundae.”

"Are you offering to make me one?" Unable to stop the smirk from crossing his lips, Gabriel touched Sam's hand again. "After we're done here, we can go grab the ingredients- I'll let you make it for me."

Sam blushed all over again. “Where? My dorm doesn’t have a kitchen.” When Gabriel’s brow furrowed, Sam leaned closer. “But we could go buy some at the store and enjoy them in my room...?”

"Or you could come back to my suite, which definitely has a kitchen." He'd insisted on it, wanting to play with a few of his different candy ideas. "Besides, your roomie might not enjoy a sundae party."

The younger man's smile was dazzling. "That sounds like a great idea." One of Sam's favorite songs started and Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand. "Dance with me?"

 

Dean was going to hell. Or was he in hell? He was concentrating on dancing, managing not doing too badly at the typical white guy 'good' dance moves- and he was very thankful to his ex-girlfriend, Cassie- for teaching him. She'd been a dance major and gotten him so he wasn't TOO horrible- her words. But he was dancing with Castiel while- was that a ring pop?

"But of course," Gabriel smirked, taking Sam's hand as he stood.

They walked out on the dance floor and Sam pulled Gabriel close.

A few feet away, Castiel's eyes were locked on Dean. "You are very attractive, Dean."

Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam, enjoying the electricity between them as their bodies seemed to move naturally together.

Blinking, Dean focused on the intense blue gaze of the man in front of him. Castiel- his favorite actor and most gorgeous feature in all of his fantasies had called him 'very attractive'. "Thanks- so are you, but you knew that." ...Not smooth. He bit his lower lip, slowly pulling it free. Honestly, anyone else and Dean could flirt like crazy. Castiel... not so much.

Castiel grinned and leaned closer to Dean, focusing on Dean's reddened bottom lip. "It sounds trite, but it is very hard to connect with anyone anymore on a meaningful level."

"I've thought that a lot, really." Dean licked his lips, his pulse speeding up. "People assume about me, with my looks, and me just being a mechanic."

"You're not just a mechanic," Castiel chided gently. "You're a great brother."

Hell, now he was pretty sure that he was blushing. The freckles stood out on his nose, and he tilted his head. "I try. We didn't have anyone else. Sammy needed someone to be there for him. It wasn't fair to him."

"I understand," Castiel rumbled quietly. "Gabriel and I have several brothers, but our father died when I was fifteen and my mother had died shortly after I was born. Even when our father was alive he showed very little interest in me. Gabriel was a surrogate father to me."

Dean's brow furrowed at the thought of Castiel having to deal with a childhood like that. "I'm glad that you had him. That's... our dad wrapped himself around a pole when I was 18. I'd been caring for Sam pretty much since Mom died when he was a baby, but... he was a drunk." An angry one. "Either way, I didn't let the state take him. I couldn't."

"You are a good man for that." Castiel slipped his arms around Dean's neck. "And Sam seems wonderful. I think my brother is quite taken with him."

Hell. He was in there. Tortured. Castiel was touching him, but he wasn't a fantasy. He was real, smelling clean- like spring with some sort of honey. He blinked, glancing at the dancing pair. "I think Sam proposed with that candy ring- he is wearing it on his left hand." He grinned, slipping his arms around Castiel.

Castiel laughed softly. "I know Gabriel seems like a bit of a Romeo, but to be honest this is the first time I've seen him interested in anyone in over two years."

"Well, Sammy's had a crush on him since the first episode he was on the show with- then he found out what sort of person he is, and... well, it'd be great for him if it worked out." That laugh... Dean shook his head, giving him a sheepish look. "I should confess- you're my favorite actor. I was just going to enjoy the panels, but some girl gave me a ticket for an autograph."

Pride filled Castiel's features. "I've heard stories of that happening. Do you know who she is? I could arrange a short meet to thank her for her generosity."

"Really? I gave her my card- I was going to do a free tune-up for her as a thank you." Dean furrowed his brow, trying to think. "I think her name was Charlie- Sammy and I took a picture with her, but that's all I've got."

"My handlers can track her down tonight." A slower song began and their dancing slowed to match the music. "Why am I your favorite actor?" he wondered curiously. "Certainly there are countless better actors and actresses."

"Well, I've seen some of the movies that you don't want your fans to talk about- and I know your reasoning, but I've seen your diversity in roles, and I think that means a lot- plus, you do things like what you just mentioned, with that girl. You care about your fans and people in general." Dean shrugged a bit, smirking a little at the slightly shorter man. "And, as you said to me, you're very attractive."

Castiel's cheeks reddened and he murmured, "Well...thank you, Dean. That means a great deal to me."

"You're welcome, but it's just the truth." Dean shot him a grin, spinning the other man away from him, then back into his arms, almost closer than before.

Castiel melted into Dean's arms. "You're an amazing dancer."

"I'm decent enough." Laughing softly, Dean moved with Castiel wondering if he wasn't somehow in heaven instead.

When their dinner arrived at the table, the pairs reluctantly separated and returned to their booth. This time Sam and Gabriel sat on one side of the booth while Dean and Castiel sat on the other. Castiel's arm brushed against Dean's and he gave Dean a sweet smile.

Gabriel, using the excuse of Sam's size, tucked himself nice and close to the college student. "You missed it, Cassie. I got engaged." He held out the ring pop with a grin. Whether or not Sam'd been serious, he was pretty sure that he was going to hold the younger man to it.

Returning Castiel's smile, Dean looked at Sam. "And you didn't even say anything to me."

Sam let out a belly laugh. "Sorry, De. It was kind of a whirlwind thing."

"I better be the best man, that's all I'm saying." Dean shook his head, starting to dig into his dinner.

"Cassie, of course, will walk me down the aisle." Gabriel mused, picking up his fork. "I doubt that Michael would want to, and Luke would only cause chaos."

"I doubt Luke could be bothered to climb out of the bottle long enough to disrupt a wedding," Castiel grumbled.

"Eloping, clearly, is the better option." Gabriel concluded, glancing at Sam. "Do you have anything against Eloping?"

"As long as it's not during exams, I should be fine."

Dean felt his eyebrow raise as he looked between the couple. He had a feeling that Gabriel wasn't joking- and Sammy... he seemed... not like he was entirely, either.

"Well, then we'll have to work around Dean-o's work schedule. Kiddo and I are off for the summer." Gabriel told Sam, sipping his wine happily.

Sam laughed and began cutting into his steak. "This is my first convention, but I can definitely say it's my favorite one ever."

"Well, depending on schooling and what not, I'd love to have you join me at more of them," Gabriel told him, taking a bite of his own steak. He considered as he chewed, then added, "After all, we are engaged."

"I'd definitely like to go to more, but this one wiped me out. I'll have to wait until I can save up for another."

"...Sammy, love... I'm not as rich as the rest of my family, but I'm inviting you. My treat, my dime." Gabriel told him, his tone affable, and yet somehow, filled with a tinge of steel. "I don't even like that you're paying for this one."

"That's too much…"

"I disagree." Gabriel pushed Sam's wine towards him, then sipped his own. He was going to have to train his puppy a bit.

Sam picked up the glass of wine and sipped at it. He still couldn't believe he was having dinner with Gabriel Novak, much less that Castiel Novak and Dean were there as well. His head was spinning and he felt like he was on cloud nine.

Dinner seemed to fly by, quicker than Gabriel wanted. Still...  
"Are we still on for brownie sundaes, Sammy?"

Dean shook his head, grinning a bit. "I'm thinking we're not invited to sundaes." He whispered to Castiel, his breath brushing his ear.

Castiel looked at Dean curiously. "We could have brownies in my room if that interests you."

Fuck. Dean ran a hand through his hair, nodding. "I'd love that." Even if he preferred pie- he'd take what Castiel offered.

"Actually, Castiel, Dean loves pie. I'm pretty sure you could get him to do anything if you gave him an apple pie," Sam informed Castiel.

Dean blushed darkly at Sam's words. "Brat- I don't think that he needs any help." He would already do whatever Castiel asked, basically, not that he needed to know.

Gabriel smirked, raising a brow at his brother. Good- it was about time that he had some fun.

"We can have some pie sent up to my suite. Whatever kind you like," Castiel assured him warmly.

"That sounds delicious," Dean told him, biting his lower lip.

Gabriel paid the bill, leaving a generous tip before he stood. "All right, Samalam, let's go before Dean thanks Cassie for his pie."

Sam waved to his brother as Gabriel practically dragged him out of the restaurant, leaving one of the bodyguards to follow after them.

Alone in the booth, Dean and Castiel ordered dessert before they also left for the privacy of Castiel's suite.

XXXX

Sam wasn't surprised to learn that Gabriel's suite was in a different hotel than the one where the convention was taking place. The convention hotel was packed and bustling, while the hotel Sam found himself in was quiet and obviously very expensive.

Gabriel moved, setting the sundae supplies on the counter before he moved to take off his shoes. "Penny?"

"This suite is gorgeous," he murmured as he preheated the oven. "Does the show always put you in suites like this when you do these events?"

"Well, pretty much. I chip in for some of it because not all of us want kitchens like this. I'm just picky." Gabriel trailed his eyes over Sam, licking his lips a bit.

Sam didn't notice the longing look Gabriel gave him. Instead, he grabbed a large bowl and the box of brownie mix. He opened the mix and dumped it into the bowl, then added eggs, oil, and water before he began to stir it rigorously.

"Have you dated much, Cupcake, or have you been focused on school?" Chocolate and Sam... he liked that combination... and he'd have roughly thirty minutes to try and distract the moose when the brownies went into the oven.

"I've dated a little, but mostly focused on school. My last relationship was with a girl named Jessica." His stirring paused briefly. "She passed away in a house fire."

"...Damn, Sam... I'm sorry." After his mother, he couldn't imagine what that must have done to the other man. "I'm glad that you've had Dean."

"Thank you. And so am I. Dean...he practically sacrificed his entire life to raise me. I'm lucky to have him."

Gabriel watched as Sam put the brownies into a pan, then put it into the oven before he slipped his arms around him.

Sam turned in his arms and looked down at the shorter man. "Hi..."

Pushing him back against the counter, Gabriel looked up at him. "Do you know how many times tonight you've made me want to kiss you?"

"Why?" Sam whispered. "There's nothing special about me..."

"Now, Sammy... that's where you're wrong. There's everything special about you." Gabriel pushed his hand into Sam's hair, tugging him down for a kiss.

Sam breathed deeply and deepened the kiss, his hands running down Gabriel's back before finally settling on his ass.

Groaning into his mouth, Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam's shoulders, his fingers tangling in his hair. Fuck if he didn't feel like home.

When they broke apart, Sam rested his forehead against Gabriel's. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Gabriel nipped at his mouth. "I'm Elvis in Vegas sure, Sammy. You going to run from me?"

"No." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Gabriel, easily lifting him from the floor so that they were eye to eye.

Wrapping his legs around Sam's waist, Gabriel kissed him again, arousal coursing through him at the younger man's easy showing of strength. "Good."

They continued to kiss until Sam took a brief minute to put the brownie mix into a pan and into the oven. As soon as he closed the door and started a timer, he went back to kissing Gabriel.

Pushing a hand into his hair again- he couldn't help it, he loved the long locks- the actor moaned, pulling him closer. "Mmm..."

The kisses were utterly intoxicating and Sam carried Gabriel over to the plush couch.

"Sam..." Gabriel nipped at his mouth, teasing his lower lip with his tongue. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"Show me," Sam breathed, brushing Gabriel's hair back.

A growl escaped the other man and he kissed him, pulling Sam closer to him as he tried to pull his shirt off. A button slipped free, and he ignored it as it skittered across the floor, tossing the material to the side. "Look at you..."

Sam's eyelashes fluttered as Gabriel ran his hands over the younger man's muscular chest. "That's good..."

Nipping along his neck, Gabriel teased him with teeth and tongue as he caressed the muscles there. "Mmm... very good cupcake. You taste delicious... but this isn't much of a taste, is it?" He mused, then licked down over his nipple.

A shock went through Sam as his jeans tightened uncomfortably. His fingers slid into Gabriel's hair. "Shit, Gabriel..."

"Is that a yes?" Trailing his fingers along Sam's fly, Gabriel made a hungry noise at the size of the bulge under his palm before reaching for his belt.

He suddenly froze and gently forced Gabriel to meet his eyes. "You...you don't take guys home from cons all the time...do you?"

Gabriel froze, kissing Sam's hand as he watched him. "I'm not like that. I won't lie, after that movie, Brothers, I was a bit stupid, but it was lonely as hell. It's been forever since I was interested in anyone, Sam." He moved, cupping Sam's face and stroking his fingers over his cheek. "I wasn't, and I haven't been, joking about eloping. I'd marry you in a heartbeat, even if it sounds crazy."

"You don't even know me!"

Stilling, Gabriel nodded slowly. "I should check the brownies." Sam didn't know him, either. He knew facts about him. It wasn't the same.

Confused, Sam got up and followed after Gabriel. "I'm just saying..." He rested his hands on Gabriel's hips. "I want to know you. I want to date you." He softly kissed Gabriel's neck.

Tensing at first, Gabriel slowly relaxed back against Sam, sighing softly. "I don't like to think about the-" He paused, thinking for a moment. "I've believed in love at first sight- my family, especially Luke and Michael, who never agree on anything, agreed about how very stupid I am with that- that and my candy shop. I don't think, as they have reminded me of routinely. I find something I want and I leap in." He turned slowly, looking at him. "I haven't done this before, Sam." And it was painfully uncomfortable.

Sam held his arms out. "So leap. I'll be here. But I've been hurt and...I need someone who understands and will be patient with me."

"Well... I can do that, though it does make me want to smite anything or anyone who has hurt you." Gabriel told him, slipping his arms around Sam's waist again.

A deep chuckle rumbled through Sam's chest as he hugged Gabriel tight. "You're an amazing person."

"I'm just me," Gabriel smirked a bit, hugging him back as they stood there. "Now, love- do you want to taste something sweet?"

Sam perked up. "How about some of the Cool Whip?"

Gabriel blinked at him, then tilted his head. "Well... we'll save that for the sundaes. I was talking about my bonbons."

"That sounds good, too!"

"Sugar... as delicious as you are, you've missed half of the deliciously dirty things I've told you tonight," Gabriel smirked, leaning into the fridge and pulling out a container. "I've been hitting on you all night." He took the lid off, setting it on the counter before holding one of the bonbons to Sam's lips.

"Oh." Sam bit into the proffered bonbon and groaned pleasurably.

Gabriel smirked, watching as a bit of the filling clung to Sam's lips. "Good?"

"Oh." Sam bit into the proffered bonbon and groaned pleasurably.

Gabriel smirked, watching as a bit of the filling clung to Sam's lips. "Good?"

"Mm-hmm." He nipped playfully at Gabriel's knuckle. "Almost as tasty as you."

"Tease..." He pulled Sam down, licking the sweetness from his lips before kissing him. "I've got lots of delicious, tasty things to show you."

"Just be gentle," he teased.

"Considering the size of you, you're the one that should be gentle." He smirked, nipping at Sam's jaw.

Sam's eyes closed and he pulled Gabriel closer. "Keep doing that and the brownies will burn," he growled.

Fuck. The teasing of Sam's words- and fuck the brownies, honestly, but... the idea of him inside of him had Gabriel groaning as he nuzzled Sam's bare chest. "How much longer on the brownies?"

He glanced at the timer. "Fifteen minutes."

"Not long enough for what I want to do to you..." Alas... and he'd get very, very distracted with him if he kept up teasing him. Licking his lips, Gabriel grabbed the ice cream, moving to put it away.

Sam ran his hands through his hair and willed his dick to calm down. "I need some water."

"The shower for our first time? Here I was picturing riding you on the bed. Or the couch, but the bed gives you more room." Gabriel mused, getting him some ice.

Sam let out a deep laugh. "Make no mistake, I'll have you where ever I want you."

 

The actor's eyes widened, and he stared at Sam, his cock throbbing. "Is that so? How do you want me, Sam? I want you to tell me."

"Well..." Sam took a long drink of the water. "I'd want you in bed because I'm going to spread you as far as you'll go." He set the glass down and walked toward Gabriel. "Then I'll bend you over this counter…"

"Sam..."  
Gabriel was utterly captivated, focused on the man walking towards him, his eyes dark. "I mean this in the best possible way, but fuck the brownies. Turn them off, and take me."

"But I want to eat them-"

"I'll get room service."

Growling, Sam turned off the oven and yanked Gabriel into his arms.

It was like he couldn't get close enough to the other man as he tried to wrap himself around him, nipping at his jaw.

Once again Sam hoisted Gabriel into his arms, letting the older man wrap his arms around his waist. Then he carried the actor toward the king size bed he had seen when he first walked into the suite.

Reaching the bed, Gabriel nipped at Sam's jaw, sucking and teasing. "You've got me so damn hard, Sam- and we haven't even started."

Sam playfully tossed Gabriel down onto the mattress. Then he straddled the smaller man's waist. "Do you have lube and condoms?" he asked as he unbuckled his jeans.

Gabriel licked his lips, nodding as he watched him. "Yes. In that drawer there." It was just easier to keep the toy in the drawer with the lube and condoms clean that way.

"Good. Let's see how many we can use," he purred.

Sitting up, Gabriel slid his hands over his chest, then worked to take his own shirt off, tossing it to the side. Unable to resist, he ran his hand down Sam's abs, dipping it into his fly.

Sam gasped softly as Gabriel freed his cock from his boxers. Was this even happening? Was his favorite actor truly touching him this way?

"Merry Christmas to me..." He licked his lips, biting his lower lip as he stroked Sam's long, thick length. "Delicious, Sammy... move so I can taste you?"

Sam's eyes narrowed and he shifted until he was lying flat on his back and the pillows were tucked under his back. Then he nodded toward his cock. "Suck," he commanded.

Fuck. He'd found a dom in this gorgeous giant. Moving, he tugged Sam's clothing the rest of the way off, baring him so that he could have all the better access to his body. He leaned forward, wetting the length of Sam's cock with his tongue, then slowly sucked on the head of him.

Sam's eyes slowly closed. "Good," he murmured, keeping his breathing even.

Good? He was going to have to do better. Teasing him with his tongue, he took him in until he hit the back of his throat, then swallowed him down until his lips hit his body.

A deep groan tore its way out of Sam's throat. "That...keep going...keep doing that..."

Starting a rhythm, Gabriel tortured his lover, feeling him stretch his throat a bit as he sucked him in and out of his mouth, his fingers slipping up to tease at Sam's well-trimmed sac.

The younger man lifted his hips slightly, relishing the sensations for a minute longer before he gently pulled Gabriel away. Before Gabriel could blink, he was flat on his back and Sam was hovering over him. "My turn..."

Licking his swollen lips Gabriel gave a husky laugh. "Your turn... I love how you just take control."

"You have no idea." Sam hesitated for a moment before leaning down and running the tip of his tongue along Gabriel's aching dick.

Pushing a hand into Sam's hair, Gabriel made a soft noise, biting his lower lip. "Yes... Sam..."

Encouraged, Sam gently pushed Gabriel's legs farther apart. His fingers began to lightly tease his sac while Sam raised his head and watched Gabriel's face.

Happy to help, Gabriel pulled his legs up and apart, baring himself for the younger man. "You feel amazing, sugar."

"You're going to feel amazing when I bury myself inside of you," Sam rumbled, playfully teasing the older man. "I'll bet you're so tight."

Gabriel bit his lower lip, reaching down to stroke his cock."Very. The toy I have isn't as big as you." And the idea of Sam inside, stretching him wide...

"You use toys on yourself? Naughty..."

"I haven't wanted anyone else in a while... then I see you," Gabriel confessed, letting go of his cock to trail his hands over his chest. "You going to finger me open?"

He nodded intently and let Gabriel go long enough to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand. It was strawberry flavored and Sam had to chuckle softly. "You really like strawberries."

"Well, it's my favorite aggregate fruit... since it isn't really a berry," Gabriel smirked a bit as he spoke. "A banana is a berry, though."

Sam just rolled his eyes as he poured a healthy amount of lube into his palm. “I will find all of that very interesting in the morning.”

"You are going to find out all sorts of facts from me, I am sure," Gabriel smirked at him, then wiggled his hips. "Coming, gorgeous?"

“Not yet. But you will be.”

Gabriel gasped as Sam started working him open, his fingers thick. "You feel so good..."

The younger man looked pleased as he moved his fingers methodically. “Gonna take good care of you.”

A moan slipped from Gabriel's lips as Sam's fingers found his prostate, making his hips buck. "God, right there- Sam..."

Sam continued to tease him mercilessly until Gabriel was a quivering mess. Then he unwrapped a condom and slipped it onto his cock.

Gabriel half-heartedly hated the fact that he was wearing it, but it made sense. "God, Sam... I need you."

“I’m here.” Sam stroked himself a few times before slowly pushing into Gabriel.

The actor's eyes went wide as the thick, hard length stretched him wider than he had been before. Gabriel wrapped himself around Sam, holding him close as he was all the way in. "Yes... Sam!"

Sam nodded breathlessly and gave a little thrust. “Perfect...”

Helpfully, Gabriel rolled his, finding a rhythm. This was absolutely perfect, and more amazing than he'd ever thought of.

Sam began thrusting more deeply as he caught Gabriel’s lips in a messy, perfect kiss.

Gabriel clung to him, kissing him back with a helpless need.

“Fuck, Gabriel,” Sam groaned as the heat in his belly intensified. “I’m already close...”

"Yes, Sam- please..." Gabriel reached down, stroking himself between them. "I need to come with you."

He nuzzled Gabriel’s neck and nipped lightly at the reddened skin. “Come with me, sweetheart.”

Gabriel's fingers tangled in Sam's hair, and he clamped down on his lover as he came. He cried out Sam's name, unable to stop himself.

Sam’s hips lost their rhythm and he chanted Gabriel’s name over and over as he came and collapsed into Gabriel’s open arms.

Clinging to him, Gabriel kissed him softly. "Definitely need to keep you, Cupcake."

Sam gave him a dopey smile and nuzzled his neck. “Good.”

Heaven... He'd never expected anything like this, finding anything even remotely like Sam, who just felt like his complement. The piece that completed him. He just needed to convince Sam of it now.

Sam was vaguely aware of Gabriel quickly cleaning them up, but he was too out of it to care.


	2. Back to the Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go back to the con with Castiel and Gabriel.

Dean looked over at Castiel as they walked towards the actor’s suite. "I have a feeling that my dear, virgin brother is going to lose his cherry tonight to your brother."

“Really? Your brother has never had sex, and he’s told you?”

"We're very close. He's a good kid- well... he's not a kid, but yeah." He explained wryly, giving him a smile. "I mean, he's teased me about my spectacularly non-existent love life."

Castiel smiled shyly. “When I saw you, I thought you were straight. Then I thought there was no way you’d be interested in me.”

"I'm bisexual, I guess, if I had to put a label on it... and that's hysterical because after having a heart attack that you were there, I reminded myself that there was no way that you'd be interested in me... and that you were probably straight." Dean nudged him a bit with a grin.

Castiel shyly smiled back. “It is difficult to date,” he said honestly. “Most people pursue me due to my status, or my money, or what I can offer them.”

Dean made a face, shaking his head. "I don't need anyone's money but mine. I manage, and as long as Sammy's good, so am I." He thought for a moment, then said, "I mean, I can't say that I didn't like you before, because I did, but getting to know you beyond that? I'd like to know more if you'd let me."

“I would like that very much, Dean.”

"Is this your suite?" He bit his lip as they reached the door, reminding himself that this wasn't like the dates he'd gone through when he'd been 18 or 20- picking up a chick from the bar. Castiel probably meant to just enjoy pie together, as he'd said. He seemed very literal.

“It is.” Castiel unlocked the door and led Dean inside. Then he picked up the phone. “I’m going to order that pie. Would you like anything else?”

You. "Er... something to drink? Unless you want something else?" The mechanic looked around the room, liking the soft, muted blues and grays. It was very soothing, and yet... very high class.

“I can order a bottle of wine.” Castiel dialed room service and ordered an apple pie, ice cream, and a bottle of wine. Then he sat down on the leather couch. “It’s not home, but the show always puts us in these types of rooms when we do conventions.”

"It's nice." Sitting down on the couch as well, Dean looked at Castiel. "So where's home? Or is that something I shouldn't ask? I mean..." It might be creepy to tell a fan that.

He smiled at Dean’s nervousness. “Well, I have an apartment near the set in Vancouver. I live there while we’re filming, and during the off seasons I live in Texas.”

"It sounds like you've been further than I ever have." Dean couldn't resist smiling back at him, relaxing into the couch. "I've been so busy with Sammy, other than when our dad was dumping us at motels, I haven't been out of Kansas."

“Traveling becomes exhausting after a while. I look forward to being finished with the show so that I can stay in one place for longer than a couple of months.”

"As a fan of the show, I'm screaming no internally, especially with your character- but I can understand that." Spotting a book on the table, Dean grinned, "You like Vonnegut?"

Castiel lit up. “I do. I enjoy his work a great deal.”

"Me too- He's great. I actually love to read- going to the library with Sammy was a great way to entertain us both." That spark in Castiel's eyes was downright distracting, and Dean blushed a little.

“I can tell you that care a great deal for your brother.” Castiel turned to look at him intently. “What are you most looking forward to this weekend?”

"Well... it was Sammy's reaction to meeting Gabriel, but then that girl gave me a ticket to get an autograph from my favorite actor, so it was that..." Hell, he was really blushing as Castiel looked at him like that. "I think I've topped that tonight, though."

Castiel chuckled quietly and nodded. “I very much enjoyed dancing with you.”

"Yeah, that was... great." Better than any dance that Dean could remember before, honestly. That quiet chuckle... he'd have to remember it later for when he was alone.

Castiel scooted a little closer. “Tomorrow, if everything stays on track as it should, I’d like to have lunch with you before my panel.”

Dean couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face, "Really? I'd love that."

“So would I.”

Their pie arrived a few minutes later. Castiel accepted everything and tipped before closing the door. “Pie has arrived.”

Bouncing up, Dean helped him to take everything, setting it on the counter of the little kitchen he had. "I'm a bit shocked that I'm having pie with you."

“I’m happy to have you here.” Castiel sliced the pie and placed two slices on two plates. Then they grabbed forks and the bottle of wine and sat down at the small dining table.

Taking a bite, Dean made a pleased noise, savoring the flavor as it exploded on his tongue.

“Good?”

Nodding, Dean licked his lips, getting a bite with the ice cream and pie on it. "You should try yours, seriously. Pie... that's heaven, right there."

Smiling, Castiel took a bite of his pie and nodded approvingly. “Excellent.”

Taking the bite on his fork before he dropped it, Dean reminded himself to behave. "So what's something I should know about you?"

The other man looked thoughtful. “I play the piano and I am an accomplished dancer.”

"Really?" Dean grinned at him, sipping his wine. "And you were impressed with my dancing earlier?" He tried not to imagine Castiel in various dancing positions and failed. "I sing a bit, but mostly along with the radio. Did a few karaoke contests when I needed the money."

“You’ll have to sing for me sometime,” Castiel said warmly. “I was going to do karaoke at the con tonight but pie with you seemed like a better idea.”

"Really? That's..." Dean blushed, staring at him. "But I'm just me."

He couldn't comprehend why someone like Castiel would do that for him.

“You intrigue me, Dean. And you treat me like a normal person.”

"Well, you are a person, so that makes sense... the first part, not so much." Taking another bite of the pie was easier than talking, and it occupied his mouth.

“I enjoy your company.” Castiel took another bite of pie. “I hope you won’t object to spending more time with me.”

"Of course not- I mean, I'd love to. Tonight's been... amazing. The best date- well, it's not a date, I suppose, that I can remember, and it's not just because you're Castiel Novak. You're Cas," Dean told him, then swore softly as he dropped pie- and ice cream- down his front.

Castiel stood up and grabbed a towel to help Dean clean up. “Are you okay?”

"Just not good at putting things in my mouth, apparently," Dean grumbled, cleaning himself up only to blush as he realized what he'd said.

Castiel helped him clean away the remnants of the pie. “This could be a date, if you wanted.”

Pausing as Castiel's hands, Dean's green eyes shot to his at his words. "I'd like that, Cas."

They shared a small smile and Castiel patted his shoulder. “Grab another slice of pie and try again,” he teased lightly.

"Yes, Sir." He teased back, trying not to let the feeling of Castiel's fingers on his shoulder distract him as he brushed past him, moving to get another slice of the dessert.

After they ate most of the pie, Castiel was feeling especially tired. He yawned and said, “I should sleep. There’s a guest room if you feel comfortable staying.”

Dean moved, starting to put the pie and other leftovers away. "Well... aren't you more worried about me staying here? You don't really know me."

“No.” He came closer to Dean and looked up at him. “But I’m very good at reading people.” His smile widened. “Besides, There’s nothing in here for you to steal or destroy.”

"I wouldn't-" Dean realized that he'd just confirmed the other man's word, really, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I've had a few glasses of wine. I should probably stay."

Castiel nodded and gently squeezed Dean’s arm. “I have to be up early. If I’m already gone, just order room service and come to the convention.”

"Do you want my number? Just in case something changes?" He smiled as Castiel touched his arm. "I'll have to stop at home, get cleaned up and changed."

“Of course.” Castiel pulled out his phone and let Dean put his number in. Then he texted Dean so the other man had his number as well.

"Thanks." Dean shot him a charming, sleepy grin. "Sweet dreams, Castiel. Thank you for all of this. Really."

“Tonight was the best night I’ve had in a long time. I should be thanking you instead.”

"How about we just are good thanking each other?" Unable to stop himself, Dean hugged the other man for a brief moment.

Castiel froze for a moment before relaxing into the embrace.

"Sorry... I should have asked." Dean murmured, letting him go after a moment.

“It’s alright.” Castiel shyly placed his hand on Dean’s arm. “I enjoyed tonight. How about I wake you up in the morning so we can have breakfast together?”

"I'd like that." His hand- Dean was so aware of the other man, felt as if it was burning his shoulder. "Sweet dreams, Cas."

Castiel nodded and softly kissed Dean’s cheek. Then he went into his bedroom and quietly closed the door.

Swallowing hard, Dean touched his cheek. Son of a bitch, he'd never been that attracted to someone. At least he'd been left alone before Dean had gone to full mast. Taking a deep breath, he headed towards bed. Not wanting to dirty the bed with his pie covered clothing, he stripped down to his underwear.

Tonight was gonna be a long night.

XXXX

The next morning, Dean awoke to a soft knock at the door. “Dean?”

Blinking his eyes open, Dean pulled his face out of the pillow, slowly processing where he was and who was at the door. "Castiel?"

The door cracked open. “Good morning.” Castiel was looking adorably sleepy in his pajamas. “I’m going to order breakfast.”

Rolling over, Dean stretched as he gave Castiel a sleepy smile. "Morning. Breakfast sounds great." The blankets were tangled around his hips, and stubble lined his jaw.

Castiel returned the smile. “You could shower here,” he offered shyly. “I have clothes that would fit you.”

"I would love that." Dean slipped from the bed, stretching again, showing off his body without intending to. "Since I made a mess with my other clothing."

"And you want to be clean for the pictures," he teased.

"What pictures?" He was still trying to wake up, and Castiel standing there with bed head was enough to try and process.

"Everyone is always taking pictures at these events." He leaned against the door frame and yawned. "I've seen some fans take pictures of the wall. It's all very fascinating."

"Really?" Dean blinked, tilting his head as he watched the man. "That's a bit weird. Definitely looking forward to clean clothes, then." And into Castiel's pants.... not that he would say it.

"I'll let you take the first shower while I order breakfast. Is there anything, in particular, you'd like to have?"

"Uh, bacon? I'm really not picky." Slipping by him towards the shower, he paused. "I don't suppose that there is a toothbrush that I could use?"

"There is. There's also shampoo and body wash, and I left a change of clothing in there for you."

"Thanks, Castiel." Dean smiled at him, kissing his cheek before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. It was fair- Castiel had done it to him!

When he emerged after a long shower and shave, Castiel was setting out breakfast on the table. He saw Dean and smiled. "Feel better?"

"Mostly human. Thank you, Seriously." The pants were a bit tight but seemed to fit Dean's bow legs well enough. Castiel was apparently in better shape. "That looks delicious."

"It does. Help yourself." Castiel grabbed two plates and handed one to Dean. Then he took his plate and added two waffles, bacon, and sliced strawberries.

Doing the same and grabbing himself a cup of coffee, Dean sat down. "So how did you sleep?"

"Fairly well. And you?"

"Like a rock." He toasted him with his coffee, taking a sip. "It's a bit weird not being above the garage."

Castiel's face fell. "You sleep above a garage?"

Dean paused in sipping his coffee, setting down the mug. "It's just a studio sort of thing. I have a microwave, sink, and I can use the garage's bathroom. Bobby's wife had a shower put in there because she didn't like the smell of grease before she passed on, so it's not bad."

Castiel stared down at his own coffee, thinking of his sprawling ranch home in Texas and his large, comfortable apartment in Vancouver. "Will you be able to get your own home?"

Confused at Castiel's subdued demeanor, Dean tilted his head. "I've been there since Sam went to college- and with as much as his schooling costs, I doubt that it's going to change. It's a roof, so I can't complain. It's clean, and it's safe." Unlike a lot of the places, his father had taken them.

"I see." Castiel sipped at his coffee. "You remind me a great deal of Gabriel. He sacrificed so much in order to provide for me."

"It's not a sacrifice, though. I don't need much, and Sammy is smart as hell. He's easily going to make valedictorian." Dean bit his lip, watching him. "And I am sorry that you had to go through that. Gabriel seems like a good guy." Though if Gabriel was like Dean, that said some weird psychological shit about them- each of the brothers with someone like them. Ish…

"He is when he's not pressing my buttons or trying to convince me that I need to date more often."

"Well, if he says that, regarding me, you should definitely date me more." Dean grinned at him. "I make a mean burger.”

“I’d love to take you up on that sometime.”

"Well, I'm never saying no to you, gorgeous." He teased with a grin.

Castiel laughed sweetly and picked up a strawberry. “Perhaps one day you could visit me in Texas. I have a number of classic cars that you would probably enjoy seeing.”

"Really? I didn't know that you were into cars." Dean grinned, taking a bite of his waffle. "I would love to visit you in Texas."

That made Castiel look hopeful. “So you really are interested in the possibility of something...long term? With me?”

Dean felt his cheeks heat at his words. "Of course. Are you? I mean, I am just me…"

“I like you, Dean. I do. And I feel there’s potential.”

"So do I." He licked his lips, watching him. He was so damn beautiful…

Castiel’s smile was luminous. “I’m very glad.”

Dean shot him a grin, his green eyes bright. "So what are we doing today? You mentioned lunch?"

"Yes. I have several photo op sessions this morning, but I should have a break from noon to about two. We'll have lunch in the green room."

"I will have to figure out where that is. I know that Sammy was going to meet me for some of the panels." Dean finished his food, then sipped his coffee.

"No, I'll have one of my handlers bring you to the room. Don't worry." He reached out and gently placed his hand on Dean's arm. "And of course I'll get to see you when you do your op."

Dean smirked, covering his hand with his. "I look forward to it. I almost think I should give it back if I see her."

"I have an idea. If you saw her again, would you recognize her?"

"Of course." Dean pulled out his phone, showing the other man a picture of her with Dean and Sam.

"Good. I think we should make her day. I want you to find her and go to the back of the line so that the two of you are last."

"Deal." Dean grinned, kissing Castiel's cheek. "I can't wait."

Castiel caught him off guard when he lightly touched his lips to Dean's. "Neither can I."

Blushing, Dean licked his own lips. "Oh."

Raising his hand, Castiel pressed his thumb to Dean's lower lip. "This has been my favorite weekend in a long time."

"Mine too..." Dean pressed his lips to his thumb, smiling. "Thank you, Castiel."

"No, Dean. Thank you."

XXXX

After breakfast, Dean and Castiel went back to the convention hotel and met with Gabriel and Sam. Castiel and Gabriel were immediately rushed off to the green room while Sam and Dean went to view the opening Saturday panel.

At the end of the panel, it was time for them to get in line for Castiel's ops. Sam couldn't stay in the line but he stayed in the hallway while Dean looked for the fan who had given him an op with Castiel.

He found her toward the middle of the line and she recognized him immediately. "Hi!"

"Hey, Charlie- so I wanted to thank you for your kindness yesterday. Hop in line with me?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Of course." Charlie waved to her friends and followed Dean to the back of the line.

Dean grinned, looking at her. "I'm Dean, by the way."

"And you know I'm Charlie." They shook hands and Charlie was practically bouncing. "Are you totally excited? This is my first time meeting Castiel!"

"Really? I can't wait either." Dean patted her shoulder, snapping a selfie with her.

The line moved very quickly and Dean and Charlie remained the two last people, letting other fans go ahead of them. Within a half hour, they were in the photo op room. Music was blasting and Charlie grinned when she caught a glimpse of Castiel across the room. "Oh my God."

Waving at his Castiel- boyfriend? They hadn't put a label on it. Dean waved at him, feeling like a dork.

Castiel caught the wave and returned it before pulling another fan in for a hug.

Finally, they were at the volunteer who would be directing them to Castiel's side. Castiel stepped over to his bodyguard, speaking quickly. The music was turned down considerably and Castiel waved them over. Dean gently pushed Charlie forward.

Castiel held his hand out to Charlie. "Hello, Charlie."

All the color drained from her face.

"You all right?" Dean laughed, slipping his arm around her in case she started to topple.

"You know my name!" she gasped.

Castiel nodded and smiled warmly at the redhead. "I do, and I wanted to thank you for your act of generosity yesterday. Fans like you make what I'm doing worth it."

"He is pretty awesome," Dean told her with a grin.

Charlie still looked completely starstruck as Castiel pulled her in for a warm hug. "What would you like to do for your op?" he asked sweetly.

She held onto him for another moment before pulling out her phone and showing him a pose she had done for another op. "Can you do this?"

Castiel looked at the phone and nodded, giving Charlie a moment to put her phone away again. Then he pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her slender waist. With his free hand, he gently held her cheek as their foreheads touched.

The picture was snapped and Castiel hugged her again. "Please stay right there for a moment while I take my picture with Dean," he rumbled to her.

Charlie nodded dazedly and moved to stand close to Castiel's bodyguards.

Dean grinned, stepping up to Castiel. Her dazed look was perfect and to be fair, he felt that way a bit when Castiel looked at him. "My turn?"

"Your turn," Castiel rumbled happily. "What should we do?"

"Surprise me. You're the picture master." Dean bit his lip, unable to stop smiling.

Castiel pulled Dean close and buried his fingers in Dean's hair. Then he touched their noses together and looked into Dean's eyes.

The picture was snapped and Castiel pulled Dean over to Charlie. "Charlie, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Are you serious?" she whispered.

"Yes."

Dean laughed, squeezing Castiel's hand. "Am I invited?" He couldn't help but tease the other man.

“I suppose...”

"Well, I can go bug Sammy... he might be busy, though." Dean mused.

“You’re going to lunch with me.”

Dean smirked, stepping closer. "Or what?"

“Or else.”

Charlie’s eyes widened. “Oh...my god...”

"I am extremely tempted to see what "or else" is." He licked along his lower lip, watching him.

“I know.” Castiel turned to Charlie. “Let’s go have lunch.”

Dean looked at Charlie, "I really hadn't met him when we talked."

“I believe you.”

Dean grinned, hugging the redhead before looking at Castiel. "I'm yours."

“Let’s go.” Castiel ushered the two of them toward the door.

Dean patted Charlie, smirking as he allowed Castiel to guide them along. "Your brother got called out for walking funny at a panel."

“Great,” Castiel grumbled, “He’ll never shut up.”

"Well, I was under the impression that he never shut up anyway." The elder Winchester nudged him with a grin.

"True. Get ready."

"Ready for-"

Castiel's bodyguards surrounded them before they walked out of the photo op room. Immediately fans went wild at the sight of Castiel.

Dean's eyes went a little wide as they walked, heading through the crowd of people. He grinned at the people, hearing people trying to figure out what show he was on- and wasn't that hysterical!

They were rushed down the hall and into a private walkway that led to the green room. Sam and Gabriel were already in the room and Sam immediately went to hug his big brother.

Dean hugged him back, grinning at him. "How are you feeling, Sammy? Has he been treating you right? He was gentle, right, it was your first time."

Gabriel raised a brow at him as the other man spoke. "Sammy was entirely in charge, Dean-o. Our first time went great." He paused, laughing, "And there was no way that was his first time."

Sam glared at his brother. "Great time to slide that in there, De."

"Sounds like you were the one to slide it in there," Dean told him, patting his shoulder. "It's okay, I still love you."

Gabriel blinked, looking at Sam, then glancing at Castiel. "Don't tell me you actually like him."

"I find him extremely charming, yes." Castiel led Dean and Charlie over to several tables of food. "Get anything you like."

Tilting his head, Gabriel smiled as he saw her. "Charlie, right? Nice to see you again." He moved to get a plate.

Dean blushed at Castiel's words, moving to get himself a plate of food.

Charlie grinned and shook Gabriel's hand. "I can't believe you remember my name!"

Gabriel laughed, shaking her hand. "Eh, that hair of yours is a good identifier. Plus, you've got some of the best in-depth questions. " Grabbing a strawberry, he tossed it at Sam.

Sam caught the strawberry and bit into it, giving Gabriel a mischievous smile.

"How's that for an aggregate fruit?" He teased him with a smirk.

"I'll show you..." Sam slipped an arm around Gabriel and pulled him close.

Charlie let out a little shriek. "Are we all gay? We are!"

Gabriel laughed, letting Sam pull him close before looking over at Charlie. "You got someone, Red?"

Dean blushed a bit, looking at Castiel. He hadn't meant to out the other man, exactly.

"No," Charlie sighed heavily. "But I'm crushing pretty hard on Gilda Chase. I'm pretty sure she's straight, though."

Castiel looked at his brother, then back at Charlie. "You might be surprised."

Gabriel set down his food, rubbing his hands together with a cackle. "Cassie, do you know what Gilda's doing right now? Because I do believe I feel some matchmaking coming on."

"You didn't get enough last night?" Dean teased him, then nudged Charlie.

Castiel pulled out his phone and sent a quick text message. A few moments later, his phone vibrated. "She's coming to have lunch right now."

"Yes!" Clapping his hands, Gabriel pointed at Charlie. "There, gorgeous. And I know she likes red hair."

Charlie let out another little shriek and hugged Gabriel. "Thank you, guys!"

Gabriel laughed, spinning her in a circle with a grin. "There, sweetie. Anything else you need?"

"What, you mean aside from making my biggest fantasy come true?"

"Well, some women would want to change." He explained, shrugging a bit as he looked at her. "Makeup, that stuff."

Charlie grabbed a mirror from her pocket and checked. Then she shot him a grin. "Nah. I'm fine as hell."

"She's awesome," Dean told Castiel with a grinning.

Gilda entered the room, partially in costume as she hummed, looking around. "Hello, loves!" She looked around the room, only for her eyes to still on Charlie. "And definitely hello to you. I'm Gilda." She held out a hand to the beautiful woman.

Charlie shook her hand, giving her a dazzling smile. "Hi... I'm Charlie and you're amazing."

"Not bad for first impressions, two seconds after introduction." Gilda shook her hand back, winking at the woman. "Castiel, I owe you."

"Not as much as I owe you."

She waved a hand at him, smirking before looking at Charlie. "Anything good to eat here, my lady?"

"Well, the fruit and cheese look especially tempting..."

While Gilda and Charlie bonded, Castiel gave Dean's cheek a little kiss.

Dean blushed, looking over at him, then slipped a hand into Castiel's. "I'm not completely sure that I'm awake, you realize."

"I assure you, you're awake."

"Am I?" Dean kissed his cheek in return, then squeezed his hand. "Though I doubt I'd dream about Sammy losing it..."

Castiel pulled a face. "You're right."

Laughing, Dean couldn't stop himself from hugging him at that expression. "You're too perfect, Castiel. That face is just perfect."

Gabriel pulled Sammy into a chair next to him, slipping his arm around the taller man's waist. "Was there something that you forgot to tell me, Samalam?"

Sam looked down at his food. "I didn't want you to freak out."

"You didn't freak me out, Sugar, but... it's a pretty big thing. I was serious about Elvis." And the elopement, but Sam had wanted them to get to know each other.

"Well, it was absolutely amazing. Everything I could have wanted for my first time."

Gabriel reached over, pulling him into a kiss. "Well, I'll make it even better for you. I'm serious about keeping you, Sam."

Sam happily relaxed into Gabriel. "Does this mean I get to spend my school breaks traveling with you?" he joked.

"Well... yes. I was going to kidnap you as often as possible." He pulled him closer, kissing him deeply.

Sam melted into the kiss and buried his fingers in Gabriel's hair.

Dean looked over at Gabriel and Sam, shaking his head with a bit of a grin. He was thrilled that Sam was happy, honestly. He deserved it.

Gabriel made a soft noise, pushing his fingers into Sam's hair as well, nipping at his mouth.

They finally broke apart and Sam grabbed a few red grapes. "What's your favorite part about these events?"

"This time around? Well, I met this giant..." Gabriel mused, stealing a grape from him. "Past that, I love meeting my fans, and seeing what they think of the show- I guess there's a magic to it."

Castiel nodded in agreement. "I enjoy the panels and answering questions from fans. They truly come up with questions I never would have even thought of."

"Exactly- and it shows a lot of different aspects of the characters that I've never met." Gabriel grinned, nodding at his brother.

"And most of them are simply a delight to be around. I feel as though I'm making some little difference in someone's life."

"Exactly." Pointing a banana at him, he grinned, taking a bite of the tip of it.

Gilda smirked at him, shaking her head. "Gabriel, that's a bit phallic. But I definitely agree with you guys."

"Well, you know me. Always thinking about dicks."

Sam snorted and wrapped his arm around Gabriel's shoulders. "You're terrible."

"It's my favorite berry." Smirking, Gabriel offered the banana to Sam, snuggling against him.

Dean rolled his eyes, laughing. "You've perverted my brother."

"Dean, I've always been perverted. You just didn't want to see it." He took a bite of the proffered banana.

"...I'm going to need therapy for that, and you know I don't make enough for it." Dean tossed a berry at him, laughing.

Gabriel grinned, kissing Sam as he finished swallowing the bite of fruit.

 

Right after lunch, Gabriel, Castiel and Gilda were all rushed away again for various events. Charlie disappeared from the green room and Dean and Sam decided to go back to the ballroom and wait for Gabriel and Castiel’s dual panel.

On the way to the room, they stopped to pick up Dean’s picture with Castiel. Other fans were milling around trying to find their own pictures. Sam quickly spotted Dean’s. “There it is, De!”

Dean blushed, listening to the group of teens starting to scream. What the hell? "You want to get it, Sammy?" That was a lot of people...

“I got it, De.” Sam scooped the picture up and ushered his brother away from the table. “It’s a great pic, De. You look so happy.”

Dean blushed as he looked at the picture, pushing his hair back before rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean... well, yes. But I'm just... seeing what he wants." He also knew that Castiel hadn't been happy with him in the garage. Would he be angry with it after a while?

“It seems like he wants to be with you,” the younger brother said softly.

For now. Dean hugged his brother, giving him a small smile. "I'm not rushing it- but I think Gabriel would have you in front of an Elvis in Vegas if you're not careful." There. Subject changed.

“Maybe we could have a double wedding.”

Blushing, Dean nudged his brother with a laugh; he had no idea what to say to that. Castiel wasn't going to go for anything like that, not this soon. Especially if he saw his place. He couldn't quite forget Castiel's expression when he found out about his home.

Sam gently bumped him. “Love you, De.”

"Love you too, Brat." Dean bumped him back, grinning as he looked at his picture. God, he was stupidly happy looking in the picture.

Castiel and Gabriel’s panel was starting soon, so Dean and Sam made their way back to their seats. When a line began forming to ask questions, Sam dragged Dean over to the line.

Finally, Gabriel and Castiel took the stage. Sam and Dean were fourth in their line on the right side of the stage, and Sam listened intently as the fans before them asked their questions.

Dean bit his lower lip, watching Gab and Castiel on the panel, then nudged his brother. He hadn't planned on asking any questions, but of course, Sammy would. He just would make Sam go ahead of him.

Gabriel winked at Sam- which came off as a wink to those questioning in general.

When it was finally their turn, Sam dragged Dean along with him.

"Next question." Gabriel turned in Sam and Dean's direction.

Sam was handed a microphone and he cleared his throat nervously, a little thrill going through him as the audience perceived him as just another fan. "Hi, Gabriel. I'm Sam and my question is for both of you."

Gabriel nudged Castiel, giving him a smirk. "For both of us, even- go ahead, Sam."

Raising a brow at his brother, Dean smiled at Castiel. Well, he couldn't really stop himself.

"So the show is going into its seventh season. We know Richard had a wife who died before the series started, and Misha had a short romance with an unnamed character. My question is, will we see either of these characters end up in relationships, or will they spend the series alone?"

Gabriel nodded, pushing his hair back as he thought. Sam would ask a decent question. He thought for a long minute, considering what he could say and what he couldn't. "Well, Richard's wife was a huge part of his story line- the level of grief that he experienced, really changed who he was. He knows how it is to be in that sort of relationship where both partners are completely in love. There have been murmurs about putting him with someone else, but odds are, it'd change his character away from what we're used to seeing, so... not as far as I know." He grinned, shrugging. "Me, I'd love to see how he'd evolve."

Castiel stepped closer to the edge of the stage so that he could see Sam and Dean better. "As for Misha... I believe he is unwilling to open himself to the possibility of more hurt. It would have to take an extraordinary person to change that. But the show has been on for so long and could potentially go for several more years. I won't say it's impossible, but I'd be surprised."

Dean struggled not to fidget, feeling the other fans starting to look at him as Sam's question finished up. Son of a bitch. The mic was in his hand. He cleared his throat a bit and found his voice about an octave lower than it usually was. "This is for you both- knowing what you know now, if you could go back to when you first started on the show to give yourself one piece of advice, what would it be?" There! He remembered helping Sammy with an essay on that.

This time Castiel answered first. "I would tell myself to not take everything so seriously," he replied in his gravel voice. "Gabriel would probably agree with that."

The audience laughed and a few yelled their agreement.

Gabriel nodded, and Dean missed his answer, largely, though it was short and in agreement with Castiel. He just wanted to get down with Sam, and then tell Castiel later that he didn't think he could do his job... ever. He poked his brother as he reached him, wanting to hide.

"Thank you two for your insightful questions," Castiel said, and a little tingle went through Dean before Castiel went to the next fan. Sam guided Dean back to their seats, but they were stopped several times by other fans complimenting their questions.

"It was an essay question- from when you were in high school," He told Sam after a moment, sitting down. "Also, I hate public speaking."

"But you did great!" Sam hugged his big brother. "And Castiel and Gabriel were so happy with the questions."

Hugging his brother back, Dean laughed softly. "I'm glad- though I blame you. I should have asked what was each character's dream car, and what each of their own was and why."

"Ah, they get those questions all the time." Sam settled in his chair and looked to the stage. "Besides," he whispered, "we can ask them that later."

"True. Castiel told me he's got classic cars at his place in Texas he wants to show me," Dean told his brother quietly, feeling his cheeks heat at the thought. Though honestly, he had no idea when he'd do it... and with Castiel working, he wasn't going to be able to see him much at all with his own schedule.

"Really? That's great, De! The mid-season break is coming up and you could probably go then."

"Sammy, I've got work." Dean reminded him softly. "I've already promised to work a bunch in exchange for these days off so that I could be here."

“You’ll figure it out. It’s Castiel!”

"Well, we'll see." He hoped so, really. He wanted to make it work with Castiel, badly. He just knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

“He likes you.” Sam squeezed his arm. “You’ve done so much for me. You deserve to be happy too.”

Dean hugged his brother, resisting the urge to ruffle his hair. He knew in public- especially here, his little brother would be pissed. "Look at that girl- professing her love to Gabriel."

Sam snorted. “He looks preoccupied.”

Gabriel examined his cuticles for a moment, glancing up at the girl after a moment. "Our fans mean a lot to us. Thank you for your support."

The rest of the panel went by without incident, and Castiel and Gabriel left the stage. Dean and Sam remained seated for the next panel, but soon Sam’s phone began to buzz. He looked at the screen and saw a picture of a bored looking Gabriel. He showed it to Dean.

**Another picture popped up on his phone of a pouting Gabriel. Come entertain me. I require love and affection!**

Sam chuckled. “He’s asking me to go find him.”

"Shoo. I'll live until I see you- I'm just avoiding dealing with public speaking." Dean told him with a grin. "I'll see you later."

**Pleeeeease? I'll even let you meet the rest of the cast later? Dean can even join when you do.**

Sam laughed and showed Dean the text before responding. **I’m coming. Am I meeting you in the green room again?**

**Yes- I'll even feed you!**

Sam got to his feet and headed for the exit. **Promises, promises.**

 **I deliver, gorgeous.** He smirked at his phone, wondering if he could find an alone space for them.

Sam easily found his way to the green room again. Luckily Gabriel was outside waiting for him and he walked right into Gabriel’s arms.

Gabriel grinned, pulling him close. "Hello, sweetness. Having fun?"

“I am, but I’m worried about Dean.”

Tilting his head, Gabriel frowned as he tugged the taller man into the green room. "What's going on? Should I get Cassie?"

“I don’t think so.” They sat down and Sam leaned into him. “He said Castiel invited him to Texas, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to go. I know he’s worried about money, but I also know he really likes Castiel.”

"Well, Castiel and I can afford to fly you guys wherever- that's not a problem." Gabriel blinked, tilting his head as he looked at him.

“I think that might be only part of the problem. He started making up reasons why he wouldn’t be able to visit Castiel during the mid-season hiatus.”

"Really?" Gabriel frowned at the thought, looking at him. "Castiel really likes him- a lot. He thanked me for making him go to dinner and everything." He furrowed his brow, "So what were his reasons? Maybe we can get around it."

"He claimed he would have to work a ton for Bobby-- Bobby owns the garage where Dean works. He's kind of our surrogate father. Dean apparently promised to take a ton of shifts to be here yesterday and today." He let Gabriel pull him closer. "Bobby's not an asshole. He would let Dean have the time off. But Dean always feels like he has something to prove. And he definitely feels like he owes Bobby for giving him this job after he dropped out of high school."

Hugging Sammy against him, him as he tried to think of solutions. "Well, we're going to have to make him. And I'll have Castiel call this Bobby- I'm sure you're right, and he'd want Dean-o to be happy."

"I know he would." Sam's eyes lit up. "I think I have an idea. Are you friends with Ellen Harvelle?"

"Well, yeah. We do dinners and stuff together- she's a mother figure." Gabriel smiled slowly. "Does he have a crush? Because she's single."

"Bobby will never admit it, but he demanded that Dean get him an autographed picture of her. Maybe we could introduce them?"

Gabriel gave a wicked, sensual laugh. "Yes, I do believe that we'll be able to manage that. Does he have a beard? She likes facial hair."

Sam pulled out his phone and showed Gabriel a recent picture of his beloved father figure. "That's Bobby. He's rough around the edges but he has a huge heart."

Pulling out his phone, Gabriel pulled up Ellen's number and hit send. "Hello, beautiful."

"Gabriel, flattery will get you everywhere."

"Don't I know it- especially if I can set you up with a man with a beard who looks just your type." Gabriel sent himself the picture, then sent it to her.

Ellen was quiet as she looked at the picture. "And what is the catch, young man?"

"Well, my boyfriend's brother is with Castiel, and Castiel invited him to Texas- and you know as well as I do, what a big thing that is," Gabriel explained Dean's hesitations and then his plot with Sammy to use her as bribery. "You see, Bobby's got excellent taste in women."

"I see. I suppose I can free a couple of hours tonight. Can you get him here?"

Gabriel looked over at Sam, "Any chance of getting him to come down?"

"He's just twenty minutes away." Sam was already lifting his phone to his ear. "I'll get him here."

"He's twenty minutes away. Sammy's getting him her," Gabriel told her, kissing his man's cheek.

"Alright. I'll see you boys tonight."

"I can't wait, gorgeous. My treat!" Gabriel told her, hanging up.

Sam enjoyed Gabriel snuggling into him while he waited for Bobby to answer. Finally, he heard Bobby's gruff voice. "Bobby? I have a huge surprise for you. Remember Dean promised to get you an autographed picture of Ellen?"

"...He wasn't supposed to tell you that... but yeah. Did he get it?" Bobby asked, putting down the book that he was reading.

"We got you something even better. A private dinner with Ellen, tonight."

"...Sam, that's real funny. What's Dean doing to put you up to this?" His Sam normally didn't do jokes on him.

"It's not a joke, Bobby! Just come down to the convention center tonight. And whatever you do, don't shave," he teased.

Bobby raised a brow, then shook his head. "Fine, fine- if you insist. Both of you are a pair of brats."

"I know, but we're your brats."

Unable to stop the fond smile from slipping over his face, Bobby stood. "Damn straight. Don't you let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I won't." They chatted for a few more minutes before hanging up. Then Sam pulled Gabriel into his lap and kissed him. "You're amazing."

Laughing, Gabriel kissed him lingeringly. "Mmhm. Almost as amazing as you, cupcake." He ran his hands through Sam's hair, watching how it fell.

Sam rested their foreheads together. "After this weekend, how will we do this? I've never had a long distance relationship."

"Well... I was thinking about this earlier. I am probably going to get a place in the area, as I want to be here as often as possible." He explained, stealing a soft kiss. "The question is, do you want to live there while I'm shooting or not here? And are you willing to fly to me on your breaks?"

"Of course I'm willing to fly. I only have a couple more years at school. I could take more classes and graduate earlier, but I can't put more financial strain on Dean, and I can't work more hours."

Gabriel sat up, looking at him. "Sam, if you're serious about making this work, quit your job and double down on school. I'll pay for it."

Sam's eyes went wide. "Gabriel..."

"Well, you did already propose to me- though I'm starting to think that you don't like the Elvis wedding, so if you'd rather something more traditional..." Gabriel shrugged, watching him closely. "That being said, I'm still willing to do it, and I have a feeling that Castiel'll be pitching in."

Sam's head was spinning. "It would be nice to focus on class," he admitted quietly. "I like the diner, but the money fluctuates, especially since most of the customers are students from college."

"Then we'll take care of it." Gabriel smoothed his fingers soothingly through Sam's hair. "I care about you. I want to be able to make this work."

"Me too, Gabriel." He tangled their fingers together. "If Dean isn't working so hard to help with my tuition, maybe he'll find a place for himself. He's living in a room above Bobby's garage. He was too proud to move in with Bobby but he couldn't afford his own place and help me."

"I have a feeling that he's going to be dealing with Castiel trying to take care of him." Squeezing his fingers, Gabriel kissed him softly. "Then you won't have to worry about him, either."

"I don't deserve this." He kissed Gabriel softly. "I don't deserve you."

"You're wrong there, Sam." Gabriel's eyes were intent on his as he watched him. "I think that you deserve all of it... and I'm not sure that I deserve you."

They shared a tight embrace and Sam wiped his eyes. "Okay." He smiled and stroked Gabriel's cheek. "How long until you have to do another panel or autograph session?"

Gabriel checked his watch. "Two hours."

"Good. Let's grab a snack and relax for a while."

"What are you thinking for food? I'll have the guys get it," Gabriel told him, grinning. "I can order sundaes in."

"Actually, I'm craving strawberries and whipped cream. Can they get that?"

Gabriel's eyes darkened as he watched the other man. Sammy, strawberries, and whipped cream... "You got it, hot stuff." He sent a text out. "We've got about fifteen minutes."

Sam held Gabriel tight. "You're spoiling me."

"Get used to it, baby." He explained with a grin, holding Sam close. "Though now I'm tempted to nibble strawberries and whipped cream off of you."

"We can do that tonight. It's one of my fantasies," Sam confessed shyly.

"Is it?" Gabriel grinned, kissing him deeply, nipping at his lip as he broke the kiss. "I want to hear your other fantasies."

"You've already made a bunch of them come true, as sappy as it sounds."

"Well, we'll have to make more." Kissing him, Gabriel tilted his head after a moment. "You realize people are going to look at you, as my partner?"

Sam nodded and squeezed Gabriel's hand. "I'll have to adjust. I know it's going to be hard at first, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." And sooner or later, he was going to get Sammy to agree to marry him- or at least move in with him. Grinning at the idea, Gabriel pulled out his phone and opened up Zillow.

 

The rest of the day flew by, and when dinner time arrived Gabriel took the foursome over to a nice restaurant where Bobby and Ellen would be meeting them.

Ellen arrived first and sat down with the four men. "Well, look at this," she drawled, smiling at the happy couples. "You boys found some very handsome young men."

"This giant one here is mine," Gabriel preened, pointing to Sam. "He's Sam, he's a law student, and amazing. He's aiming to be valedictorian."

Laughing softly, Dean nodded at the actress. "I'm the giant one's older brother, Dean. It's nice to meet you. Bobby should be here before too long."

"It's very nice to meet you. And I'm thrilled Castiel has finally found someone he actually likes."

Dean nudged Castiel, laughing a bit. "You actually like me? Strange times."

Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean and pulled him close. "I suppose I can tolerate you, and those ridiculous green eyes."

"Ridiculous?" He rolled them, kissing his jaw. "Have you seen yours? You have literal fan clubs because of yours."

Gabriel snickered, "Ah, yes... Cassie and his baby blues..."

Bobby entered the restaurant, pausing as their bodyguards stopped him.

Castiel stood up and waved the older man over, and Sam hurried to hug the man he saw as a father figure. "Bobby, I told you it wasn't a joke."

Bobby hugged him back, smiling as Dean hugged him as well. His cheeks were rosy as he looked at the three figures at the table. "You going to explain how this is happening?"

"Well, it's Sam's fault," Dean told him with a smirk. "Ellen, this is Bobby. He did his best to parent us."

Ellen stood up and held her hand out to Bobby. "It's nice to meet you, Bobby. I'm Ellen Harvelle."

"Lovely to meet you, Ma'am." Shaking her hand, he fought the urge to clear his throat. He'd never expected to meet the woman outside of the TV screen. "You're very talented."

"It's always nice to meet a fan.

"It's always nice to meet a fan." Ellen motioned to the empty chair beside hers. "Please, sit next to me."

Sitting down next to the woman, he took a breath, inhaling the clean scent of her. "Thank you for joining us for dinner..."

"Really, Bobby, we made you join us," Dean told him, sipping the expensive beer he'd been served when he'd asked for whatever beer they had.

"Dean told me you were hoping for an autograph. I'll make sure you get one tonight." She smiled warmly at the bearded man.

"Oh, that's- thank you. This already is more than I ever imagined." Bobby told her, smiling. He was also sounding like a damned idjit.

"Well, Gabriel assured me you were very handsome and just my type. So, of course, I had to come along and meet you."

"Your type?" He reached up, tugging at his collar as he glanced over at Gabriel, who gave him a shit-eating grin. Idjit.

"Relax. Dean and Sam told me you might be more comfortable one on one. So you're going to show me your favorite restaurant." Ellen shot him a grin. "Sound good?"

"Well, it's a bit of a dive bar, but the food's awesome," Bobby told her, relaxing after a moment.

Ellen grabbed her purse. "Let's go, then. I need a beer."

"Have fun, Bobby." Dean toasted him with his beer, ducking his head as Bobby messed up his hair before offering Ellen his arm.

Ellen took his arm and they quickly left the posh restaurant.

Sam nudged Gabriel. "That was the best idea. He looked so happy!"

Gabriel grinned, patting him. "That's brilliant. Seriously. She saw his beard and flashed me a thumbs up."

"He's really a great guy. I hope they hit it off." Sam rubbed Gabriel's arm. "Bobby's been on his own since his wife died. Dean and I have always hoped he'd meet someone nice."

Kissing his jaw, Gabriel hugged him close. "Well, I'm damn glad. Ellen gets a lot of creeps after her."

Dean made a face, shaking his head. "I can imagine."

"Bobby's a great guy. And did you see his face when Ellen said she wanted to go to his favorite place and have a beer? I think he's already hooked."

"Oh yeah. Bobby's gone, hook, line and sinker." Dean grinned, nudging his brother.

Sam nudged him back, then said, "Are we ready to start ordering? I'm starving."

"Well, we can't have that." Gabriel waved over the waitress.

Dean looked over the menu, debating what to order. A simple steak seemed to be an arm and a leg…

Castiel leaned close and whispered into Dean's ear. "This is Gabriel's treat. Get anything you want."

Dean, having not been informed yet about Gabriel's plans to take over Sam's college and living expenses inclined his head. "Am I that obvious?"

"I've just been listening to you. I know you're worried about money, but tonight try not to. You can have anything."

Biting his lower lip, Dean looked at Castiel before nodding. "All right. I'll relax about it. I'm just used to it." He looked at the menu, deciding on a thick, juicy steak.

Sam knew his brother well. "You're looking at the steak, aren't you? I want one, too."

"Yeah, it looks delicious." Dean shot him a grin, absently flipping through the menu for dessert.

Sam showed Gabriel the steak and seafood combo that had caught his eye. "That looks incredible."

Gabriel grinned, kissing his jaw. "That's what I was going to get, with the extra lobster."

"I've never tried lobster, but I love shrimp."

"Oh, my love, my cupcake- I'm going to spoil you!" Gabriel grinned, looking at Dean. "Dean-o, do you like seafood?"

Dean blinked, "Well, yeah... what I've tried. Like shrimp and some clams..."

"We're having a seafood feast! And the steaks, of course- and whatever Cassie wants." Gabriel declared as if he were lord of a castle.

Castiel nodded indulgently. "Gabriel is big on trying new things. And I think you might enjoy lobster."

Gabriel announced this to the staff, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, and the desserts! Crème brûlée! You'll have to try it, of course."

"I've always wanted to try that!" Sam said excitedly.

"Of course." Leaning over, Gabriel stole a kiss before telling the staff, "And of course, we'll be trying the desserts after- and Dean will want to try all of the pies as well."

Dean grinned a bit as he spoke. "Seriously, man? You're going all out."

Gabriel shrugged. "Sam's mine now- and so are you because of it. I take care of family." Even if his hadn't.

Castiel agreed with the sentiment and wrapped his arm around Dean. Then he leaned over and whispered to him, "I'm not as loud as my brother, but I agree with his thoughts."

Dean looked over at Castiel, his green eyes darkening at his words. "Cas..." He bit his lower lip, unsure what to say to the other man as something squeezed in his chest. He wasn't used to being cared for like that- he cared for Sammy, and Bobby, well... they tried to care for him as well, but they had enough to do.

"I mean it." He kissed Dean's forehead. "I understand you may not believe me, but I'm a man of action. I'll show you."

"I believe you... it's just... weird." He explained, shrugging a bit. "My life hasn't been like that. I feel a bit like a Cinderfella with dinner, even."

That made Castiel chuckle. "Does that make me your Prince Charming?"

"Well... yes. And you do seem more like it than Gabriel- but Sammy's the one who lost his shoe on his twenty-first birthday. Man, he was pouting!" Dean grinned, pulling out his phone to show the picture off.

"I must see this!" Gabriel grinned, looking at Sam. "How'd you lose your shoe?"

Sam huffed. "Well, I was chasing my drunk asshole brother and I got my foot stuck in a gutter grate."

"Hey- I wasn't drunk!" Dean protested with a grin.

"Dean, you were so drunk that you called yourself Link and kept saying you had to save Princess Zelda."

Dean paused, then snickered. "Ah, yeah, that's right."

Gabriel grinned, looking at the picture. "You're still adorable, pouting."

Sam rolled his eyes but nuzzled into Gabriel's neck. "I'm sure Castiel can show me embarrassing pictures of you."

"Of course I can," Castiel confirmed helpfully.

Gabriel grinned at the thought. "He's got some good ones- Cassie, however, is so staid, that I only have two or three. Like the time he found a liquor store and drank it."

Dean raised a brow, looking at Castiel.

"To be fair it was after a particularly bad breakup."

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't manage to hurt yourself with it," Dean told him, squeezing his knee. "And their loss, my gain."

Gabriel nodded. "Utter idiot- complete bitch, too."

Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "He was abusive," Castiel said softly. "I'll never let it happen again."

Dean's jaw clenched, and he slipped his arms tightly around the other man. "I hope that I never see the son of a bitch."

Gabriel sipped his wine quietly. The bastard, strangely, hadn't been seen in years. Luke had said something about him going on a trip and not to mention it to Castiel... so he hadn't.

"It's one of the reasons I haven't dated in quite some time." He traced his fingers over Dean's. The few times he had opened himself up, he had been accused of being damaged, or the other person was only after his wealth or the status of dating a well-known actor.

Deciding then and there that he'd be taking care of Castiel, Dean kissed him softly on the jaw. "It'll work out."

Gabriel looked up as the food came out, beaming. "Ah, sustenance!"

Castiel finally relaxed and inhaled the aromas deeply. "That smells intoxicating."

Gabriel, of course, insisted that Sam and Dean try the lobster and crab to start with. "Deliciousness, seriously." He grinned, showing Sam how to open his.

Sam, ever the eager student, carefully cracked his lobster open. "Whoa."

Dean tried to copy his brother, cracking the shell open and splashed himself in the eye with juice. "...It doesn't like me."

Laughing Gabriel took a bite of his after dipping it in the flavored butter.

Castiel laughed fondly and helped Dean wipe the juice away. "Try dipping a bite into the butter. And of course, if you don't like it you don't have to eat it."

"Thanks."Dean took a bite of it, then grinned. "That's delicious. What do you think, Sammy?"

Sam had a mouthful of lobster but gave Dean a thumbs up.

"That's my man- he's got priorities," Gabriel informed him, then laughed as he dug into his own food.

After a few bites of lobster, Sam grabbed a knife and cut into his steak. It was seared perfectly and pink on the inside, and Sam groaned in bliss as he popped a bite into his mouth.

Dean was pretty sure that he was in food heaven- he couldn't remember eating a meal like this, and he couldn't help but wholeheartedly approve of Gabriel if he was going to treat Sammy like this. He took a bite of his steak, then melted against Castiel.

The foursome thoroughly enjoyed the entire meal, and Gabriel and Castiel made sure the brothers tried everything that interested them.

When dessert arrived, Sam was sure he couldn't eat another bite. Then he saw the Crème brûlée and he let Gabriel feed him a bite. "Mm…"

Gabriel smirked, watching Sam's pleasure. "I'm glad that you like it, love. Have you tried tiramisu?"

Dean leaned back in his chair, watching with wide eyes as the waitress set pie after pie on the table, then looked at Castiel.

Castiel just laughed. "That's my brother for you. Extravagant. Have whatever you like."

"...I hate to say this, but I think I'm going to need to take a lot home with me." And borrow Bobby's fridge. Reaching out, he grabbed a slice of each, determined to try some.

Castiel nodded approvingly. "We'll have the leftovers boxed up for you to take with you," he promised.

Gabriel looked at Sam, his eyes big. "Any chance of you coming back to the hotel with me again? We can work on finding my apartment."

Taking a bite of each slice, Dean made a pleased noise. "Delicious... and I'll just have to borrow Bobby's fridge. Seriously, Gabriel, this was awesome. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Dean-o."

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "I'll stay with you. I didn't get a Sunday ticket and..." He blushed a little. "I've done everything I wanted to do, and way, way more."

"You realize that you can just ask me for one, right?" Gabriel raised a brow at him, reaching over to hold his hand.

Sam shrugged. "I know you don't have your last panel and op until tomorrow afternoon. I'd rather go to the hotel with you and sleep in tomorrow morning."

"All right, you've twisted my arm, gorgeous." Gabriel kissed him, looking at the table. "We'll, of course, need this boxed up."

"Of course. We can have the rest of the dessert as a snack later."

"Mmm... additional snack, of course." Sam was the thing he was most looking forward to getting his mouth on.

Dean raised a brow, shaking his head with a wince as he realized what Gabriel was saying. "Things I don't need to hear, Gabriel."

"Eh, like Castiel isn't going to pounce you."

Castiel blushed deeply and caught the attention of their server. She brought several boxes and began boxing up the leftovers they wanted to take home.

Watching as the food was boxed up, Gabriel smirked. "Perfect...." He paid the bill and tipped very well, then looked at Sam. "You'll have to help carry, Muscles."

Dean noticed the flush to Castiel's skin, blushing himself. "Thanks for having me out, guys- you especially, Gabriel. This was awesome."

"You're welcome, Dean-o." He gently slapped Dean's back.

Sam began picking up the boxes he and Gabriel intended to take with them after hugging his big brother. "De, are you going home tonight or tomorrow?"

Dean paused as he started to pick up the bags with the pie and other food that Gabriel had decided to send home with him. "Well, I was supposed to be at work for eight tom-" He blinked as his phone buzzed, looking at it. "...Bobby said we're not opening tomorrow?"

Sam cheered internally. "His date with Ellen must be going very well."

"Apparently... and if I come home, I'm supposed to put on the radi-" He cringed at the message, locking his phone and putting it away. He'd sleep in Baby.

"Cassie'll put you up, I'm sure," Gabriel assured him with a grin.

Castiel nodded enthusiastically. "You are welcome to stay with me, Dean."

"I appreciate it- what I just read, I really didn't need to," Dean told him, shuddering.

Gabriel smirked, taking Sam's hand. "Let's go, Cupcake. I've got all sorts of delicious things that I want to try."

Sam nodded to Dean. "Night, De. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Night, Sammy." Dean shot him a smile, then headed for the exit.

Castiel followed him out, and after a short stop at a convenience store, they were back at Castiel's hotel suite. They put the leftovers in the fridge and Castiel yawned deeply.

"You should get some sleep. You've had a hell of a day." Dean told him with a smile. then swore softly. "I didn't get clothing."

"Don't worry, I have extra pajamas," Castiel assured him. He went into his room and came back out with cozy looking pajamas and new boxers, and he offered them to Dean. "Go change and we can watch a movie."

"Thank you, Castiel." Dean kissed his cheek as he took them, heading for the other room. It didn't take him long to change, and he carefully took off Castiel's other clothing, putting it into the hamper.

By the time he came back out, Castiel had settled himself on the plush couch. He had several blankets, pillows, and the TV remote in hand. He looked quite cozy as he turned the TV on. "Come here, Dean..."

Dean grinned as he looked at him, moving to sit next to him. "You look comfortable."

"I am." He leaned into Dean's side and gave him the remote. "What should we watch?"

"Well... what are you normally into?" Dean asked, turning on the guide. "I like just about anything."

"So do I. But I rarely have time to watch movies."

"Well, I do like sci-fi and action. You know, Star Wars." He grinned as he explained,

"I do," Castiel agreed, snuggling closer to Dean. "I enjoy historical movies."

"Those are good." Dean smiled, feeling him snuggle against him and doing the same himself. "So... We could watch Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Sounds good." Castiel took a sip from a large bottle of water he had on the floor.

Dean turned it on, smiling as he looked at him. "I've never been this comfortable before with someone who wasn't Sammy."

"I feel the same way. You put me at ease, Dean."

Taking Castiel's hand in his, Dean toyed gently with his fingers, smiling. "I'm glad. Really. You're a damn amazing person."

"I'm really not. I just try to be a good one."

"Do you know how amazing that is, though?" He kissed his fingers. "It's not like that with everyone- in fact, a lot of people are just out for themselves."

“I know.” He kissed Dean softly. “Let’s watch our movie.”

"Deal..." Dean kissed him back before settling in to watch the television.

Halfway into the movie, Castiel fell asleep in Dean’s arms.

Dean wasn't far behind him exhausted from everything else that had happened, with a full stomach.


	3. Black Card

They awoke late the next morning in Castiel’s bed. Castiel was wrapped around Dean, their legs tangled together, and Castiel vaguely remembered Dean tugging him into the bed late last night. He yawned deeply and buried his face in Dean’s neck.

Stirring a bit, Dean hugged him close, pressing his face into Castiel's hair. "Mmm..." Warm and comfortable, he was reluctant to open his eyes.

Castiel slowly rubbed Dean’s side. “Good morning,” He rumbled sleepily.

Opening his eyes, Dean smiled as he saw the man's sleepy face. "'Morning, Castiel…"

Castiel kissed his nose. “Did I fall asleep on you last night?”

"Mmm. We fell asleep on each other." Dean grinned, kissing his forehead. "I woke up about two and tried to put you to bed, but you wouldn't let me go."

Castiel pulled him closer. “I’m glad you stayed with me.”

Hugging Castiel close, Dean ran his fingers through the other man's sleep-mussed hair. "Me too."

“This weekend...I cannot begin to describe how glad I am it happened.”

"Me too, Castiel. I never thought that I'd find someone like you. Someone who treats me like you, who would make me feel like you..." Dean told him softly.

Castiel stroked Dean’s cheek lightly. “I want this to continue. Whatever it takes.” He knew he was taking a huge leap of faith, but he couldn’t stop it. “I’ll fly to you. I’ll pay for you to come to the set. Whatever it takes.”

"I want to make it work too. I just... I'm worried about working, and dealing with Sam's schooling." Dean kissed his fingers gently, his brow furrowing. "I don't want to use your money, Castiel. I'm with you because you're an amazing person."

“Then let me help. What if I buy a house here that you could live in? I have houses in Canada and Texas. I could have one here, too.”

Dean's eyes widened at his words, and he blinked, watching him. "But... that's... a lot of money, Castiel."

“Not really. Aside from the money I make from the show, I have a very healthy trust fund. So does Gabriel. I could buy several properties in every state and it wouldn’t be a drop in the bucket.” He searched Dean’s eyes. “I’m not bragging about my wealth. I just want to assure you that I could do this. Then I could fly out here between filming.”

Dean bit his lower lip for a moment, then nodded slowly, pulling him in for a kiss. "Okay, I'll go with it. I can't promise that I won't be prideful, but..."

“I just want to be with you, Dean. However you’ll allow me.”

"Well... anyway you'll have me, really." Dean laughed wryly, shaking his head. "I mean, I am a grease monkey. I can take care of your cars at least."

That made Castiel think. “Would you be more accepting of this if you felt like you were earning it?”

"Well... yes. I've always had to earn my own way- I mean, I'm pretty sure Bobby just wanted to keep the snot-nosed kid busy, but..." He paused, he'd probably get hurt being whacked by Bobby. "I was joking about that."

“I told you I have cars. I actually have around 75 classic cars. They’re all in storage and I have not found a single mechanic I trusted to take care of them.”

"Seventy-five? You're joking, right?" Dean looked at him, stretching a bit. "That's crazy, Castiel... and I'd be willing to do that around Bobby's. I can probably cut back on hours, though..."

“Good. Once I find a house I like, I’ll transport my cars here. You’ll be able to tend to them on your own schedule.” He kissed Dean’s head.

Dean kissed his shoulder, hugging him close."You're going to insist on spoiling me, aren't you?"

“Of course I am. It would make me extremely happy to see you happy.”

"You being happy is what's going to make me happy. You and Sammy." He explained, stroking his hands along his shoulders.

They shared a little kiss. “I don’t have to go back until this afternoon. How about we eat leftovers and watch another movie?”

"You're really trying to steal my heart, aren't you?" Dean tickled his side before he rolled out of bed.

“I’m trying.” Castiel followed him out of the bed. “But I have a fondness for leftovers and terrible movies.”

"Is that why you fell asleep last night?" Dean grinned, his hair standing up on end.

“Probably. But I am impressed. I’ve rarely been able to fall asleep with someone else besides me.”

"Yeah, me either." He definitely hadn't, other than Sammy, who had a tendency to kick and take up the bed before he became too big to share a bed with.

They went to the fridge and began dishing out leftovers to warm up. Castiel’s phone buzzed and he checked it, his heart immediately melting. “Gabriel sent me a picture.”

"Oh?"Pausing in making a pot of coffee, Dean looked over at him. "What's it of?"

He showed Dean his phone. The picture was of Gabriel sprawled out on the couch in his suite. Sam’s head was on his chest and he was drooling on Gabriel’s shirt.

"That's... just..." He laughed softly, smiling. "He's always slept like that. He's adorable, really... even if he's the size of a moose now."

“Gabriel looks so happy.” He put his phone away and hugged Dean tightly. “Before Sam, Gabriel was with this woman on and off for seven years. She truly messed him up. Now he just... I never thought I would see him let his guard down again.”

Dean hugged him back, kissing his hair. "Sammy'll move heaven and earth to keep him happy. It tends to run in the family."

“I think I’m starting to see it.”

Kissing his jaw, Dean smiled before he turned to get the coffee ready. "Do you want me to make omelettes with the steaks? I can fry up the potatoes, too, really make us a breakfast up."

“That sounds divine.” Castiel sat at the table with a bottle of water.

Dean started making breakfast up, humming some Metallica to himself as he made them up a feast for breakfast. "What do you take in your coffee?"

“Sugar, and plenty of cream.” Castiel yawned deeply.

Amused at his sleepiness, Dean poured him a cup and doctored it up before setting it in front of him. "There you go." He shot him a grin, then headed to the stove. Breakfast didn't take long, and he set it in front of Castiel as well.

Castiel nearly drooled at the food Dean served him. "Forget mechanic. I'll hire you to be my chef," he joked.

Laughing, Dean sat down with his own plate. "No need to hire me, unless you pay in movie cuddles." Cuddles? Really, Dean? That sounds so emasculating. But they had cuddled, and he had loved it. "Besides, I had to feed Sammy something more than just fast food, even though it was a lot of garbage."

Castiel took a bite and groaned blissfully. "You're not allowed to go anywhere."

Blushing, Dean took a bite of it, watching the other man. He chewed, considering as he watched him. "Well, if you insist."

"I do insist."

"Well, I'm yours, so I suppose that works." Crap. He'd meant- what had he meant? He'd just... still, for better or worse, he was Castiel's... and that, he decided, was okay.

Castiel's eyes lit up and he playfully bantered, "Does that mean I can tie you up and lick ice cream off of you?"

Dean dropped his fork, and he bit his lower lip. "Er... yes. Definitely."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean... Would you be okay with it?"

He laughed softly, shooting Castiel a sensual look. "That was the blood leaving my brain, Castiel."

Castiel relaxed and nodded. "Good. I don't wish to scare you off."

"Are you into tying people up?" Dean raised a brow as he watched him.

"I am. I also enjoy being tied up by the right person."

"That's hot." He couldn't help but to picture both scenarios, then went back to eating

After their delicious breakfast/lunch, Castiel grabbed a quick shower while Dean texted Sam. By the time Castiel emerged from the bathroom, Gabriel and Sam had arrived in their suite.

Gabriel grinned, eating a piece of cake that had been sent back with them. "Sammy, I know we ate breakfast, but it's cake."

Sam just shook his head. "Your sweet tooth is insatiable, angel."

"Well, of course, it is." He smirked, kissing him. "And I've got the biggest bit of sugar right here."

"...I'm traumatized." Dean murmured.

Sam groaned softly, tasting the cherry on Gabriel's lips. "Aren't you sore already?"

"Pleasantly- I know exactly where you've been, and I want more." Gabriel purred the words, kissing him deeper.

"... So many things that I didn't need to know. At all." Dean cringed, wishing that he had a beer. Or something stronger to deal with this.

"Oh, like you and Cassie haven't bumped uglies." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Actually, we have not indulged in relations yet,” Castiel replied calmly, kissing Dean’s cheek before he went for more coffee.

Dean sipped his own, then stood to top it off. He pressed a kiss to Castiel's jaw, then took the carafe as he finished.

"...Seriously?" Gabriel blinked, tilting his head. "You're normally so bowlegged?"

Sam snorted. "I've been asking him that for years."

Pouting to himself as he fixed his coffee, Dean chose to ignore them. Mostly.

"Don't worry, Dean-o. I'm sure that Cassie loves it." Gabriel winked.

“I do,” Castiel happily confirmed.

Dean looked over at him, blushing a bit. "That's good."

"And Dean-o loves him some Castiel ass, so we're good." Gabriel patted his brother.

"..Sammy, have you thought of limiting his sugar intake?" Dean raised a brow.

“Dean, there’s no controlling him.”

Gabriel let out an evil laugh, moving to sit in Sam's lap. "Exactly."

"...Uh huh. So when are we going to Vegas, Sam?" Dean teased him.

Sam brushed Gabriel’s hair back. “No Vegas, Lawrence.”

Laughing his head against Sam's chest, Gabriel paused before looking at him. "Where in Lawrence, Sam?"

Dean grinned, watching the pair. He couldn't help himself and snapped a picture of them.

“The church where our parents got married.”

"Do you have a day in mind?" Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair, already mentally planning.

“I don’t know yet, but I want a ring like my mom’s. Dean, show him.”

Moving over to the pair, Dean held out his hand to Gabriel to look at,  
who snapped a picture. "Nice- simple and elegant."

Dean twisted the ring on his finger, shooting them a smile. "Yeah…"

Sam smiled and squeezed Gabriel tightly. “Our dad was pretty screwed up after Mom died. But that’s important to me.”

"We'll make it happen, sugar." Gabriel smoothed his hand through his hair, kissing him softly. 

Dean considered his ring for a long moment, twisting it on his finger again.

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Do you want a Sunday ticket, Dean? Or would you rather stay here and relax? We’re going to be doing panels and ops.”

"Well... honestly, that's more of Sam's shtick than mine. I might stay here, but-"

"Dean doesn't know what 'relax' means, Castiel," Sam informed him, shaking his head.

Castiel pulled out a black card and pressed it into Dean’s hand. “Then go get some clothes for tonight. And snacks. I’m not flying out until Tuesday so I plan to be very lazy tonight.”

Dean blinked at the card, then kissed his jaw. "It won't take me long to run to the apartment, really. I'll just grab some stuff and come back."

Someday, Gabriel mused, the pair of them would be used to being treated as they should be.

"That's fine. And stop by the store. Get whatever you want," Castiel said firmly. "I mean it."

Looking at the card, Dean blinked as he realized that it wasn't a hotel key. "Ah, well... I can do that. I don't really need anything-"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, looking at Sam. "He said want, didn't he? I heard want. Are Dean's ears broken?"

Dean gave him a look. He knew what that black card was after actually paying attention to the damn thing. It was an elite card that you had to be invited to have- there was no simply applying, as one prick with a Lambo that he’d been fixing boasted. 

Sam gave an insufferable sigh. "I better go with him, angel."

Gabriel smirked, tucking a matching black card into Sam's rear pocket. "Mmhm. And make sure you get anything you want, too- and remember, tomorrow we're viewing the house." He hadn't exactly talked Sam into moving in, yet- he was determined to be somewhat normal until he finished his classes. Still, he'd promised to help Gabriel find a house.

"Of course." Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair. "And I'm getting more strawberries."

"Reasons for loving you." Gabriel sighed happily, kissing him.

Dean blinked, watching the domestic scenario before looking at Castiel. "I don't have a ton of space for things... I'm economical."

Castiel shook his head. "We'll take care of that soon enough." He squeezed Dean's waist. "Gabriel, you're looking at my new chief mechanic."

Gabriel raised a brow, looking at the pair. "Chief mechanic? Well, it does make sense that you'd trust him under your hood..."

Looking at Castiel, Dean tickled his side. "I thought I was promoted to chef?"

"That too. You'll wear many hats." Castiel playfully batted at Dean's hand.

"Castiel is kinky like that." Gabriel felt the need to tell Sam.

Sam just rolled his eyes and grabbed a bottle of water. "I need to go for a run."

Gabriel tugged him in for a kiss, smiling against his mouth. "I'll text you- I want you to text me throughout the day, okay?"

"Got it." Sam playfully nipped his lower lip. "I'll find something special for you for tonight."

"Oh, yes please..." Unable to stop himself, Gabriel grinned, licking along the sensitive skin. 

Dean shook his head, amused before he looked at Castiel. "I could buy something for you."

Castiel arched a dark eyebrow. "I'll text you a few ideas."

"Good." Dean's voice was low, gravelly as he watched him.

Soon Gabriel and Castiel were rushing out the door to head back for the last day of the convention. Dean waited for Sam to go on his run, then the two brothers cleaned up and left the hotel.

They stopped by Dean's apartment first and he grabbed some clothes. Then they drove down to the mall.

Dean looked over at his brother for a moment at a red light before looking back at the road again. "So you're marrying him?"

"I don't hate the idea. And I told him it's not happening immediately," Sam answered honestly. "But I can really see myself with him. And I haven't been able to do that… since Jess died."

"How are you feeling about that? I mean... he's a lot different than she was." Dean was just glad that Sam was happy again.

"Yeah, he's different. He makes me happy." Sam looked at his big brother, supposing now was as good a time as any. "He asked me about school, and I told him I'd like to take more classes and graduate early. So he's going to pay the rest of my tuition so I can quit the diner."

The words shouldn't have been as shocking to Dean as they were- he knew that Gabriel had money- he did. He knew that he'd cared about Sam, but it was so fucking strange, to think of anyone else caring for his Sammy, stepping up and paying for something, especially as big as his schooling. He wasn't sure he liked it, even if he understood why Sammy would need it. "Oh."

"Don't be too upset, De. This is a good thing! I could graduate a whole year early if I bust my ass."

"I know- it's good for you, and I'm glad." He'd make himself be. Sam deserved it. He just didn't know what he'd do with himself. Well, Castiel... but the whole not having to work as much thing was already strange as hell.

Sam was quiet for a bit. "I'll still need you, Dean."

How did he know him so well? Still, he relaxed a bit. "You know me, Sammy. I'm not one for change, and this is a lot of it."

"I know, but it's a good change. You'll be able to focus more on yourself, which I know will be mind-boggling," he teased. "Maybe you could open your own garage."

"Oh, I couldn't do that to Bobby, Sammy." Dean shook his head, pulling into the mall. "Besides, Castiel has 75 classic cars or something he's bringing up here for me to work on, which'll be interesting. I have no idea what shape they're in or anything."

"True," Sam agreed. "I'm sure he could keep you busy for ages. And Gabriel has cars, too! Just not as many as Castiel does."

"Did you offer my services for your fiance, Sammy boy?" Dean teased him, parking finally.

"I might have." Sam got out of the Impala.

"I feel whored out." Shaking his head, Dean laughed, making sure the car was locked up before heading towards the mall.

Sam walked alongside his big brother, grinning. "You love it."

Nudging Sam with his shoulder, Dean just shot him a grin. Maybe a little... but he didn't need to know that. "So we have got to do... shopping."

"Mm-hmm. Gabriel wants to take me out again tonight, and he made me swear I'd get a few school things."

"Costumes for a schoolboy and a naughty professor don't count, Sammy." Smirking at him Dean looked around the mall, not sure what store to go in.

"Shut up." Sam looked at his watch. "We have almost the entire day. Let's just window-shop and see if we find anything good."

"That could work." Dean motioned for Sam to proceed him. "After you."

Sam bowed playfully and headed into the mall.

Dean guided him into an electronics store. "A new computer will help- I know that one I got you in freshman year isn't in the best condition."

"It actually died last week," Sam confessed sheepishly.

Dean froze, his jaw clenching before tugging Sam over to the computers. "You should have told me. I wouldn't have done the con. I could have gotten you a new computer."

"And now Gabriel is going to get me a new computer." Sam shot Gabriel a very sweet text message along with a picture of the computers.

**Buy the best of the best- and hell, make Dean buy one. Has he owned one in the last ten years? He can use it to keep track of car stuff... and porn.**

Dean bit his lip at Sam's words, looking over the computers. It was a hell of a lot different from when he'd been in high school.

Sam grinned at Dean. "We're buying two computers." He flagged down a saleswoman and explained that he was looking for two of the best laptops the store offered. She showed them to the MacBooks and Sam began talking specs and longevity.

Dean blinked at him, tilting his head. "...What's wrong with Dell or whatever?"

"Dells are good computers," Sam assured him. "But Macs last for years. Plus they're less susceptible to viruses, and they have incredible insurance plans."

Not knowing a damn thing, and trusting his nerdy younger brother, Dean let Sammy take charge of the computer buying, only for the girl to tell him that they were having a sale on phones when she saw the cracked screen on his old phone. Figuring that it'd be an expense Castiel would want- or whatever, he let her talk him into a Galaxy S 9.

“He’ll need a Lifeproof case with it,” he told the young lady. “He works in a garage around lots of oil and chemicals.”

She nodded. “I have just the thing.”

Sam also chose a phone, a newer iPhone with plenty of memory. “I’ll need a case as well.”

“Of course.”

Thankful that they could just put his number on the phone, along with his contacts, Dean sent Castiel a text, letting him know what he'd been talked into getting by their brothers.

Sam’s phone sounded a moment later with a wolf whistle- Gabriel had picked his own text tone. **Sammy, get a new phone- I remember seeing yours, and I want to spoil you.**

Sam grinned and replied, -I already chose one with a ton of storage and a great camera.-

**Good boy. 😀 We'll try out the camera later.**

**Exactly what I was thinking. 😉**

Sam hit send and slipped his phone back into his pocket. “Gabriel practically ordered me to get a new phone,” he chuckled.

"Well, you did need one." The one he'd had was old, and barely qualified as a phone these days. Dean looked Sam over. "We can get you some Moose sized clothing."

Sam nodded agreeably. “And I think you should get one of those nice pillows you’ve been wanting forever. The bamboo one.”

"They probably don't even sell those here." He told him only to pause as someone helpfully told  
him where to buy one. "...All right, maybe they do."

His little brother laughed. "We'll get a couple."

"I just don't want to seem like that poor idiot to Castiel who wastes his money on things like... bamboo pillows," Dean told him as they walked.

“Dean, relax. Gabriel has 10,000 thread count sheets. I’m sure they won’t judge you for a pillow.”

Sighing, Dean nodded. "Okay, okay. I'll leave off."

“Smart idea.”

Once their new phones were set up and they had paid for everything, Sam insisted on locking their computers in the Impala. Then they went in search of Dean’s pillows.

Dean shook his head as they walked through the mall. "So what's after pillows? Moose wear?"

“Sounds good.”

They bought bamboo pillows, then made their way to the store for Sam only for Dean to get talked into clothing too- he got some nice things, though he refused to get anything too nice- working on cars didn't require it.

They walked by the shoes and Sam said, “you should get a new pair of work boots. You’ve been wanting a new pair for a year now.”

Dean grinned at the idea, heading over to look the boots over. "They've got a good selection here."

“I should get some new shoes, too. I’m wearing mine out.”

"Did you grow out of them?" Dean couldn't help but tease him. Hell, when he'd been a little kid, Dean'd had to steal Sam shoes it seemed like once a month.

“Something like that.” He showed his brother the worn out bottoms of his shoes.

"...Sammy..." Dean gave him a look, grabbing himself a pair of work boots before looking at his brother. "Get yourself some shoes. Gabriel can buy you sneakers, those loafer things you like, work boots…"

Sam nodded and began picking out different shoes to try on.

Dean tried on the work boots, making a note to buy some socks as well. **See, Castiel, new shoes! Hope your day is going well.**

Castiel’s reply came a few minutes later. **Things are well, but I have found myself missing you.**

**I've been missing you too, Castiel. Seriously. Today would have been better if you could be here, but I really appreciate it.**

**You’re very welcome, Dean. And do not worry. We will have our own shopping day, just us two.**

**I don't know what else I would need to get.** Dean looked at his phone, biting his lip.

**We’ll find plenty of things for you. Do you enjoy video games?**

**Yeah, but Bobby got me a system a while ago.**

**We can get you more games.**

**I will let you spoil me. Is there anything that you need while I am out?**

**Could you please stop by and grab me a few pieces of fudge? I'm not as big of a sweets person as my brother, but I'm craving it.**

**I can do that. There's a nice sweet stand here in the mall.**

**You are an excellent boyfriend.** Then a moment later came another text. **I'm sorry, was that too much?**

Dean, staring stupidly at his phone, grinned before sending him a picture of himself. **Not a bit. I like knowing where I stand.**

"He called me his boyfriend- and an excellent one!" Dean told his brother, nudging him.

Sam grinned. "Of course you are, Dean."

Dean received another text from Castiel, this time with a picture. Castiel was standing on stage in front of the crowd.

**I just told everyone I'm a taken man. Many are disappointed.**

Grinning so hard his face hurt, Dean nudged Sam and showed him the text. "He actually just... that's kick ass!"

Gabriel sent Sam a video of Castiel coming out- then added, **And I told them that I'm taken too. Charlie freaked.**

Sam looked over the moon. "Well, Dean, we've been claimed."

Grinning, Dean hugged him. "I've got to get him fudge. Come on, I want to get a good variety for him."

"Of course. I can surprise Gabriel with fudge, too." They paid for their new shoes and went off to find the sweets shop.

Dean got an assortment of sweets, deciding to spoil himself- and Castiel, later, when they were watching the movie- then had the fudge carefully boxed up and wrapped with a bow.

Sam also indulged in a large amount of assorted fudge for himself and Gabriel.

They made a couple more stops in the mall before finishing up. As they walked to the Impala, Sam received another text from Gabriel. "Gabriel's done!" he said happily. "And he says Castiel is almost done."

"That's awesome- are we bringing in the fudge and stuff?" Dean asked, climbing into the car.

"We are. Gabriel says we're all ordering dinner from the hotel and watching a movie in our room. He says Castiel is a little wound up and he wants to keep an eye on him for a bit."

"Wound up?" Dean blinked at the phrase, starting the car. "What does Gabriel mean?" He pulled out his phone. **Heading for you now. ❤**

Castiel's reply was quick. **Good. need you.**

**I'm yours. Be there ASAP.** And one of the things that Dean could do, unashamedly, was drive. "Buckle up, Sam."

Sam nodded and buckled himself in, then nodded to Dean. "Let's go."

Dean got them to the convention in record time, and found them waved to a special parking area- Gabriel's doing, apparently.

As they parked, two men in suits came out and ushered Dean and Sam inside. Sam wondered why, but the moment they were spotted fans rushed around them trying to get their attention.

Ignoring them, Dean followed the suits back towards where Gabriel and Castiel were. The screams were loud, making his ears throb.

As soon as Castiel saw Dean, he relaxed and went straight into the other man's arms.

Dean pulled him close, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then rubbing a hand up and down his back. "Hi, baby."

"Dean..." Castiel held him tight and rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Are you okay? What can I do?" He murmured softly, stroking his fingers along his shoulders as if he were soothing ruffled feathers.

"I'll tell you everything. Right now I just want to go back to the suite."

"Done. Let's get out of here." He looked at Sam, whose hand had been commandeered by Gabriel.

Almost immediately they were flocked by the bodyguards again and ushered from the building to Dean's car. Castiel got in the passenger seat while Sam and Gabriel piled into the back. Fans were shouting to them and Castiel was gracious enough to wave as Dean started the Impala.

Dean waved, then pulled out, getting them out of there and heading towards the hotel.

Hugging Sam, Gabriel had a new appreciation for the back seat and wondered if he and Sammy could borrow the car at some point.

When they returned to the hotel, Dean took Castiel up to their suite while Gabriel and Sam grabbed all of the shopping bags from the trunk of the Impala.

In the suite, Castiel quickly changed into baggy sweatpants and an old college t-shirt, then he curled up on the plush couch.

Dean, having grabbed one thing from the car other than Castiel, kicked off his shoes before sitting next to him. He handed him the fudge, then smoothed his hand through Castiel's hair. "Talk to me?"

Castiel closed his eyes and leaned into Dean's hand. "I should have a thicker skin by now," he murmured sadly.

"What happened?" Dean's brow furrowed, and he hated seeing Castiel upset. How dare someone say something like that to his Castiel?

"Someone came to my table for an autograph after I told everyone about you." He gripped Dean's hand tightly. "He called me every disgusting, homophobic slur you can think of."

"Sounds like the guy is pretty ignorant." Dean pulled Castiel closer, into his lap as if he could just hug it better. "People like that aren't worth your time, baby. I'm sorry that he upset you. What can I do to make it better?"

"This." Castiel curled into him like a small child in need of comfort. "I know I said we'd go out, but I'd much rather have a movie night with our brothers..."

"And that's perfect to me." Dean kissed him softly, rubbing his back. "I'll even do a fashion show of the clothing I got talked into buying by Sammy and the store lady. Apparently, I am too pretty to just wear what I'm wearing."

That made Castiel laugh softly. "I would agree."

"Well, I'd prefer ruggedly handsome, but I've got a couple of shirts that apparently make my eyes pop." He smirked, smoothing Castiel's hair.

"And you got your new computer, too?"

"Oh, yeah. That'll be in the car unless they brought it up." Kissing his forehead, he smiled.

"Good..."

The door opened and Gabriel and Sam carried their numerous bags in. "Are you feeling better, Castiel?" Sam asked, concerned shining brightly in his eyes.

"Yes, Sam. Thank you."

"Sammy's the best," Dean said softly. "Thanks for bringing that stuff in, guys."

"Sammy and you are doing a fashion show while Cassie and I eat fudge," Gabriel informed him, kicking off his shoes.

That made the brothers laugh. Sam grabbed a handful of bags that contained his new clothes. "I'll start!"

"He's a very diva-esque Moose." Dean smiled, watching him. "He sways his hips like crazy."

"You too, Dean!" Gabriel poked him.

"Dean can model later. Right now I need him."

"All right, that's fine." Gabriel moved, hugging his brother from the other side. 

Dean smiled, kissing Castiel's hair. "I'm yours. Always. Everything will be okay."

Castiel closed his eyes and laid his head on Dean's shoulder.

Sam came out a few minutes later, dressed in new jeans and a deep blue dress shirt.

Looking up, Gabriel licked his lips. "That, gorgeous... makes you look delicious."

He brushed his hair back and adjusted the shirt sleeves. "Thanks."

"Spin around, love. I want the full view." Gabriel told him, holding some chocolate covered popcorn.

Sam obediently turned around, playfully shaking his hair.

"That's my man," Gabriel told Castiel, offering them the popcorn.

Castiel took a little popcorn, and Sam showed off his outfits a little longer before changing into a copy shirt and pajama pants. Then he dropped down beside Gabriel and snuggled into him.

Stealing a kiss, Gabriel offered him  
popcorn. "Gorgeous, love. Just wait, we'll have you properly spoiled in no time."

"Sounds promising." Sam took a handful of popcorn. "What are we gonna watch?"

"A movie." Dean shrugged, kissing Castiel's hair. "What are you in the mood for?"

“Something light. Don’t want to think.”

They settled on a comedy, and Gabriel relaxed as he watched his brother with Dean before letting his attention go to the movie.

Soon Castiel finally began to relax and even laughed at some of the jokes in the movie. Dean's gentle touches only served to calm him further and soon he felt better than he had all day.

Gabriel relaxed as he held Sam, able to tell that his brother was relaxing. He smiled, kissing Sam's jaw. 

"We should get some food," Dean told Castiel, wanting to make sure that he ate.

"Room service," Castiel supplied, reaching for a menu beside the couch.

"Do they have burgers? They sound awesome." Dean suggested after a moment.

"Sloppy burgers, Cassie!" Gabriel added with a grin. "And a salad and whatever chicken dish you want, babe," He told Sam.

"A chicken club sounds like heaven," Sam responded, grabbing the phone.

Gabriel grinned, patting Sam's shoulder. "Anything you want, cupcake."

"Great, now I want a cupcake."

Smirking, Gabriel added that to the order, so each of them could have one.

The order they finally placed was huge, and Dean and Sam insisted on extra fries and mozzarella sticks. Gabriel ordered a bottle of wine and lavish desserts, and Castiel just relaxed as Dean hung up the phone and turned the movie back on

Dean kissed his hair. "I hope you're hungry." Lord knew he was, he and Sammy hadn't thought to stop and eat.

"I am." He buried his fingers in Dean's hair.

Making a soft sound, Dean smiled. "I haven't had a ton of people touch my hair."

Gabriel smirked, "Apparently Sammy pranked him once."

"He started it!"

"Dude, I'm your older brother." Dean smirked, "Besides, it was just a little glue."

"And you put Nair in my shampoo!"

"You didn't even have that much hair then- and if you remember, you did the same thing to me, a year later!" Dean told him, sulking.

"You deserved it!"

"Bitch." Dean couldn't stop the smirk from dancing on his lips, and he rolled his eyes as Sam returned the traditional, “Jerk,” in response.

"...Cassie, remember how I said the brotherly love for these two seemed normal? I'm questioning it." Gabriel blinked at them.

Castiel chuckled and curled closer to Dean. "They're just fine."

Castiel's phone vibrated, lighting up as it rang, the caller ID reading Michael.

Castiel glanced at his brother. "Are you alright, Gabriel?"

"It's Michael." Gabriel frowned, looking at it. He sighed, standing up before going into the other room. "Well, I wasn't expecting to hear from you today."

"So you and Castiel decided to let your legions of fans know about being in a relationship before your family?" Michael raised a brow, purring the words into the phone.

Gabriel gritted his teeth for a moment. "Why wouldn't we, brother dear? They're our actual family."

"Actual family? You wound me." Michael rolled his eyes. "Now... what do you even know about these two men? Does Castiel know his man has a record?"

"Does it matter?"

"He was a whore, Gabriel. He's a thief as well... but he cleaned up after turning eighteen." Michael informed him, his tone sanctimonious.

"So he was a stupid kid. You're no saint yourself, bro."

"I never sold my body. He either tells Castiel, Gabriel, or I will... unless you want to?"

"Fuck off, Michael," Gabriel snapped. "Dean's a decent guy, or would you rather see our kid brother be abused again?"

"Perhaps he should have better taste in men," Michael told him, then hung up.

Gabriel swore again and had to take a minute to compose him himself before he finally rejoined his brother and their boyfriends.

Dean blinked as he watched the other man. He was tense, his normally affable personality gone. "You okay, Gabriel?"

"Yeah, Dean-o... Just dealing with one of our dumbass brothers."

"I'm sorry, Man. Sammy and I have our differences, but it's not like that." Dean reached over patting the other man's shoulder, who gave him a small smile. 

Gabriel was very grateful to hear the knock on the door, stopping further questions. "Sammy, come help?

"Of course." Sam got up and followed Gabriel to the door.

Gabriel pulled him into a kiss, then opened the door, accepting the food before tipping. He didn't know what to say, so he was quiet as he started to divvy up the food.

Castiel watched his brother intently. "Gabriel, what is it?"

"Just Michael being an ass. His normal shit, Castiel. He wasn't happy we didn't tell him about Sam and Dean." He moved, getting some beer out of the fridge.

Dean tensed a little at his words.

Castiel snorted. “I don’t care. He’s a vapid ass.”

Gabriel nodded. "Definitely." He had a feeling that Sammy didn't know about Dean being arrested, and fuck if he was saying anything.

Sam pulled Gabriel down into his lap and his arms encircled the older man. “Eat,” he demanded.

Gabriel sat, snuggling back against him. "Taking care of me, Sammy?" He asked, reaching for a burger.

“Yes.” He kissed Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel found the tension seeping away, and he relaxed back against his lover. "I love you, Sam."

That caught Sam off guard. They had only known each other for a few days. He cared about Gabriel a great deal. But love?

Gabriel took a bite of his burger, pausing to add more ketchup to it. People could think that he was crazy, but it was true.

Castiel and Dean exchanged glances but didn’t say anything as they began eating their own dinners.

Realizing that Sam had frozen behind him, Gabriel looked at him, his earlier tenseness returning. "You don't have to say it back. I'm not expecting it, Sam."

Sam nuzzled his neck. “You fall hard and fast, don’t you?” he whispered.

"I did warn you." Gabriel bit his lower lip, looking at him over his shoulder. "And you're you…"

Sam kissed his temple. “I’m not upset you said it.” He squeezed Gabriel gently.

"I'm glad. I was being honest." Gabriel relaxed, leaning back against him. He couldn't help but think about how he'd grown up with Dean and damn if it didn't hurt. They'd grown up amazing anyway.

"Look at this burger, Castiel! It's perfect- I don't know if it'd be an insult to eat it, or not to eat it." Dean said, looking at the plate in front of him.

Castiel chuckled at Dean’s antics. “I think the burger would be offended if you don’t eat it.”

Smirking, he picked up the burger. "See, I'm a bit worried if my food's sentient." He winked, then took a bite of the sandwich. "Mmm.…"

"Good?"

"Mmmhm..." Dean chewed, then swallowed. "That's the best thing that I've had in my mouth other than pie."

Castiel smiled and bit into his own sandwich. "Oh, that's good…"

Gabriel smirked a bit, watching the pair. They were damn cute together.

"Amazing, right?" Dean nudged him with a grin.

"Mm-hmm." Castiel's eyelashes fluttered as he took another bite.

Damn. Eating a burger shouldn't be sexy. Dean bit his lip and looked away, eating his own food.

Gabriel turned the movie back on while they ate.


	4. Arrested

Dean had been stressing, silently to himself about Castiel's brother- something about him really made him anxious... and it turned out, he was right to be.

The fans found out first, and fuck if they didn't make it clear to Castiel what exactly he'd done- well, what he'd been arrested for. It was more of a nightmare than not, as Castiel's social media blew up, while Dean was in the shower the next morning.

When he emerged from the shower, Castiel was sitting at the table. His phone was in front of him and his expression was unreadable.

Dean blinked as he saw him, going to get himself a cup of coffee. "What's up, Cas?"

Castiel quietly handed Dean his phone. "Why were you arrested, Dean?"

Freezing, Dean set down his coffee cup as the color left his face. He glanced at the phone, swallowing hard as he saw his face splashed with the word 'whore', and about his arrest when he'd been sixteen. "Do you want me to go?" He couldn't imagine Castiel wanting him to stay. Hell, he'd kept it from Sam... and now he was going to know.

"No, but I need to know the truth. Please."

"It's not wrong... it was a week before Sam's birthday, and Dad had left us in some shithole motel- the manager was going to kick us out, and I had nothing to get Sam, no money, and I'd been hungry for a week after making sure he ate." He couldn't look at Castiel as he spoke, staring instead at the phone.

Castiel stood up and urged Dean to sit down. "Go on," he whispered.

Sitting, Dean put his face in his hands, taking a shaky breath. "The manager and a friend of his told me that I was pretty enough, and he made me an offer I couldn't really refuse... and I don't remember how the cops got involved, but they came in- and... the manager said I'd seduced him, and got off." He gave a ragged laugh, "A few times, I guess, because they made sure they got their money's worth. Dad came back and bailed me out and made it clear what he thought of having a faggot son, banging me off a wall outside the motel." 

Damn it, his eyes were burning, and acid like tears slipped down his face. "I snuck Sammy into the movies for his birthday. He didn't know... until now, I guess. Bobby didn't know either."

"Oh, Dean..." Castiel took the phone from Dean's hand and set it aside. Then he pulled Dean into his arms.

Tensing at first, Dean relaxed slowly at his touch. "I get it if you want me to go..."

"I don't want you to go. I just needed to know the truth."

Pressing his face into Castiel's shoulder, Dean took a shaky breath. "Okay." If only Sam took it that well, or Bobby...

Castiel kissed his head softly. "I'm not angry with you for surviving."

"I had a feeling that Gabriel heard something yesterday, with how he was acting. I just... didn't think it would explode like this." Wiping off his face, he looked at Castiel.

"I know it's awful. But I don't think less of you. And I'm certain Gabriel and Sam won't, either."

"I don't want Sam upset. He's going to remember." Dean moved, getting himself a cup of coffee, wanting to busy his hands.

"You should tell him before he finds out from total strangers."

Dean nodded, moving to get his boots on and grab his wallet. He felt like he was in some sort of out of body nightmare, working on autopilot. Before long, he was there, knocking on Sam and Gabriel's door.

Sam opened the door, looking comfy in his new pajamas. “De? What’s wrong?”

"Hey, Sammy... can we talk?" Dean bit his lip. Honestly, he still wasn't convinced that Castiel wouldn't change his mind- wouldn't even blame him if he did…

“Of course we can talk.” Sam let him into the suite. “Come on, let’s sit down.”

Dean walked in, then motioned for his brother to sit. "There's... look, what do you remember about your 12th birthday?"

Sam’s brow furrowed. “I remember... we went to the movies. You were quiet.”

"Yeah..." Dean took a breath, watching his brother for a long moment before he finally told him what he'd held inside since he was sixteen.

Sam’s eyes welled up with tears, and when Dean fell silent Sam flung himself into Dean’s arms. “I’m so sorry, De.”

"Don't, Sammy... don't cry, please..." Dean hugged him close, pressing his face into Sam's fluffy hair.

"Guys, I need to talk to Castiel- we'll be right back, okay? I'm getting some food too." Gabriel said quietly. He knew who was behind this, and fuck if he was letting Michael get away with it without telling Castiel.

He found his brother in the other suite. Castiel’s expression was dark and angry. “Did he tell Sam?”

"He did. Are you okay?" Gabriel asked, watching him closely. It was rare to see such a malevolent expression on Castiel's face.

“He was a child, and he had to sell his body to feed his brother!”

Gabriel nodded, watching his brother closely. "His father sounds, from what Sammy told me, like he wasn't very much of one. Like ours was better..."

“But you didn’t raise me in shitty hotel rooms.” Castiel clenched his fists. “I’m livid, Gabriel.”

"What can we do, Castiel?" Gabriel bit his lower lip, watching him before he sighed. "I think Michael's behind this."

Castiel’s eyes turned cold. Suddenly his voice became soft. “I’ll deal with him.”

"Cassie, don't do anything that'll upset Dean-o... He's the sort to feel guilty," Gabriel told him quietly.

“I won’t do anything to hurt Dean.” He shoved his hands through his hair. “I need to be with him.”

"Okay, let's go." Gabriel wanted to cuddle his brother but had a sneaking suspicion that the only touch he wanted at this moment was Dean's. 

"Are you okay, Sammy?" Dean smoothed his hair, concerned for his brother. "I mean, they know... the fans... I didn't mean to embarrass you."

“I don’t give a shit about the fans. I care about you, De!”

"I'm okay, Sammy... I promise. I'm just worried about you, and Castiel... and Bobby." He added, running a soothing hand along Sam's back.

“Well, what did Castiel say?”

"Well... he asked me why I was arrested, and said he needed to know the truth. He also said he didn't think less of me, either." He told him quietly, sighing.

“Castiel is a good man. I believe he means that.”

"Yeah..." Dean relaxed, cuddling his Sammy to him like he used to do when the moose was so much smaller. It made it him relax as he smoothed Sammy's hair. "I've still got to tell Bobby."

“I know. He’ll understand.”

"He's going to be upset." Sam had been. Dean wasn't sure he was ever going to get that upset look in his eyes out of his head.

“But he’ll understand,” Sam repeated firmly.

Dean gave him a small smile, messing up his hair. "Yeah, he will."

Sam smiled reassuringly and a minute later, Castiel and Gabriel walked in.

Looking up and meeting Castiel's eyes, Dean gave him a small smile.

"I've got a buffet ordered for breakfast, guys," Gabriel told them, pausing. "Dean, do you want me to invite Ellen and Bobby?" He knew the pair was still hanging out together and had asked her to keep him away from the media. 

"...It's probably better sooner than later." Dean finally said.

Sam hugged him tightly. “I’ll be here.”

"Okay." Gabriel moved, hugging them both before he moved to text Ellen that the plan was on to bring Bobby for breakfast.

"Are we okay, Castiel?" Dean asked after a long moment. He seemed so tense...

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean’s temple. “Yes. You and I are fine. But I blame myself.”

"For what?" Dean frowned, looking up at him. "Castiel, you didn't do anything. I did..."

“But because I announced everything, my fans found out. I’m quite upset about it.”

"Castiel, don't. I'm thrilled to be claimed as yours. This is the worst thing that they're going to do, and well... I should have told Sammy and Bobby years ago." Dean stood, cupping Castiel's face. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

Castiel sighed heavily and pulled Dean close. “I’m sorry...”

Stroking his finger along his lower lip, Dean shook his head, kissing him softly. "We're all right, okay?"

Castiel felt a tremor go through him. “Are you sure...?”

"Extremely, okay? Just as long as you are." Dean watched him for a long moment before he kissed him gently. "You're worth it, and I promise, that's my darkest secret."

Castiel finally gave him a small smile before kissing Dean again. “I’m here. Not going anywhere.”

"Good." Dean smiled, looking into Castiel's blue gaze. "I was honestly scared that you'd want me gone, and my world's fine now."

“I don’t want you gone.” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. “I meant everything I said.”

"Good." Dean kissed him, then jumped as Gabriel hugged him from behind. 

"I'm sorry, Dean-o. We're keeping you and Sammy, and this isn't going to stop us." Gabriel promised him. "And we're going to get Charlie in charge of turning the tide of things."

Castiel nodded toward his brother. “That’s Gabriel for you. He knows how to get things under control.”

"And Charlie... she's a beast on the computer. She'll have them eating out of the palms of her hand in an hour." Gabriel grinned, bouncing over to call the redhead.

While he called Charlie, Castiel made Dean sit down again. “Do you need water, sweetheart?”

"Coffee? I didn't really drink mine this morning.” Dean told him, giving him puppy eyes a bit. This was heavy shit without caffeine.

“Alright...”

Sam shot to his feet. “I’ll get it, Castiel. Just take care of him.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

Dean bit his lip, blushing a bit as he looked at him. "Thanks." He pulled Castiel towards him, knowing that he'd relax at his touch.

Castiel obliged and let Dean wrap himself around him. “I promise, Dean, you won’t ever have to worry about money again.”

Looking at him, Dean felt his brow furrow. "Castiel, I don't want your money. I'm not with you for it. I'm with you because of who you are as a person." He took a breath, sighing. "I mean, I just... don't want you to think that's why I'm with you."

“I know, and it just makes me more determined to help you.” He brushed Dean’s hair  
back. “And I won’t insult you by trying to give it to you. I’m going to pay you a fair salary to fix all of my cars.”

"All right... but realize there's rent and stuff that needs to come out of it." Dean turned his head, kissing his hand.

“No. I’m going to buy a house and you can stay in it in exchange for upkeep and maintenance.”

Dean raised a brow. "Did you suddenly change your mind about staying there too?"

“I’m going to go back and forth during filming,” Castiel said reassuringly. “And I know you want to continue working with Bobby. I wouldn’t ask you to give that up to spend several months of the year in Canada.”

"Well... fine. But I'll probably at least come up for a couple of weekends if that's all right..." Dean told him after a moment, smiling at him as he watched him.

“Of course. I’ll arrange everything. And I’m sure if Sam’s school schedule allows he’ll join you.”

Dean bit his lower lip, then kissed him, hugging Castiel close. "I did want to tell you that I'm clean, I promise."

Castiel nodded and felt selfishly relieved. “Your health is extremely important.”

"I've never done anything here without a condom, Castiel." Dean bit his lower lip, watching him.

Castiel reached up and stroked his face. "Relax..."

"Sorry. I'm just..." Dean shrugged, watching him for a long moment. "I just keep remembering what my father said. He was so pissed."

"To hell with your father," Castiel muttered darkly.

Dean hugged him, rubbing his hand soothingly. "It's all right, Case. He's gone... and probably in hell, if we're lucky."

There was a knock on the door, and Bobby looked at Ellen. "You'll love my boys- I know that you meant them briefly, but they're hard-working, smart- and smart asses."

"They were very charming the other night before you whisked me away," she assured him with a smile.

Damn, she was perfect, liking his boys too. He hugged her, blinking as Gabriel opened the door, a phone to his ear. 

"Charlie, Castiel said he'd handle him, but... I'll let you discuss it with him. We're a bit busy-"

Ellen heard a tinny voice from the phone and when Gabriel hung up she gave him a brief hug. "Hey, kiddo."

He hugged her, looking the pair of them over. "You two look like you've been married for years. I like it."

Bobby felt his cheeks heat.

Ellen slapped his chest. “Don’t scare him off, asshole.”

"Ouch! And like I could- you know damn well he's probably ass over heels for you." Gabriel smirked, ducking her next swing. "Sammy, I'm being whacked at."

Bobby's lips twitched, and he looked at Ellen. "That's not scaring you off, is it? Because it's not me."

“Nah. He’s a knucklehead.”

"I'm used to that sort," Bobby assured her, heading into the hotel room. He frowned, immediately sensing that something wasn't right with his boys. "What happened?"

Dean looked up, clearing his throat. "Have a seat?"

Ellen glanced at Bobby and they both sat down across from Dean.

Castiel hugged Dean protectively.

Dean hugged Castiel back, rubbing his back. "So... I'm just going to blurt it out. I'm sorry... when I was sixteen, I was arrested for prostitution." He took a deep breath, then explained what had happened, watching Bobby tensing as he spoke.

When he got to the part about his Dad beating him up, Bobby stood, lifting the oldest of his sons into a bear hug.

Bobby closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing even. “You shoulda come to me,” he whispered harshly, but his voice cracked. “I woulda helped somehow.”

Pressing his face into Bobby's shoulder, Dean took a deep breath, struggling not to cry. "I should have. Dad told me not to go running to you after I did for Christmas- he was so livid, he just..." He shook his head.

“Rotten bastard...” he gripped Dean in a crushing embrace. “Boy, it’s done. Breaks my heart that you went through it, but you did more for Sam than anyone else ever has.”

Hugging him back, Dean didn't even tap out when his back cracked. "Thanks, Bobby. You know that you did more for me than he ever thought of."

“You two are my boys.” He gave Gabriel and Castiel a dark look. “And the two of you better do right by my boys.”

Gabriel nodded, watching him. "Yes, Sir. Trust me, our situation wasn't all that different. I raised Cassie, took care of him..."

Clearing his throat, Dean looked at Bobby. "Their fans found out about it..."

“I see. And that shit can’t exactly be taken down, can it?”

"We're having out media and public image expert handle it," Gabriel assured him. "Speaking of... Castiel, she wants to talk to you." 

"I just hope it doesn't hurt Castiel's public profile." Dean shrugged, sipping his coffee. "It is what it is. And Sammy doesn't need it either."

“My image will be fine, Dean,” Castiel said softly.

Dean moved, sitting on the couch next to him, then leaning against him, relaxing a bit. 

"Breakfast," Gabriel announced, wheeling in a cart.

Everyone began sorting out the food. Castiel wasn’t too hungry but he didn’t want Dean to worry so he took a plate of eggs and toast.

Dean made himself some breakfast sandwiches with eggs, bacon, toast and cheese.

Gabriel looked over at Sammy, checking on him.

Sam looked up and smiled. “I’m okay, angel.”

"Good." Gabriel kissed his jaw, then grabbed a muffin.

Castiel leaned into Dean as he nibbled at a piece of toast.

Dean leaned against him as he finished his sandwich.

“When you visit me in Vancouver, you’ll be able to stay in my trailer. It’s not anything fancy but there’s a 60-inch screen TV.”

"That sounds great." He grinned, grabbing some more bacon. "I mean, Bobby's got a fifty inch one. We go to his place every year for the Super Bowl, not that we're big into football."

"Mmm. One time of year everyone actually wants to see the commercials." Bobby rumbled.

Ellen grinned at Bobby. “I happen to love the puppy bowl.”

"We watch that too." Grinning back at her, Bobby sipped his coffee. "Maybe we can watch it together this year?"

“Absolutely. If I’m filming you can fly out. I’ll buy the pizza and beer.”

"I swear, you're the perfect woman." He leaned over, kissing her cheek.

"That's cute," Dean whispered to Castiel, grinning. He was damn glad to see Bobby with someone.

The rest of the day was spent in Gabriel’s suite, with everyone relaxing and watching a little TV.

Bobby and Ellen excused themselves after dinner. Then it was just the two sets of brothers.

Gabriel kissed Sam's hair, hugging him close. "How are you feeling?" He couldn't help but worry over them. Dean had wanted to go on social media earlier, but it definitely hadn't been a good idea.

Sam picked up Gabriel’s hand and played with his fingers. “I’ll have to go back to class Tuesday...and you’re going back to Vancouver...”

Sighing, Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's shoulder. "I know. I'm not looking forward to it. You'll have to give me your schedule, and when I know anything about filming, I'll let you know so that I can get you on face time at least."

“I can do that. I’m going to give the diner my notice Tuesday. That will free up my nights and weekends.”

"Good." Gabriel kissed him, then sighed. "We'll work it out. I want to find a place down here sooner than later."

“We’ll get it done,” Sam promised. “And I’ll be thrilled to move out of my dorm.”

"Honestly, I thought it would be more of a fight with you." He'd anticipated it, honestly.

Sam smiled and stroked his cheek. “It’ll be my home, too.”

"You're perfect." Gabriel turned his head, kissing his palm.

“But I need something.” He rubbed Gabriel’s lips with his thumb. “I need a big kitchen and a backyard.”

"Done. And I want a place we can garden, so it works." Pulling out his phone, he started the app to shophouses. "And I want to have a top of the line stove so I can work on candies."

“Oh, yes!”

Gabriel grinned, kissing him. "And a gym for you- I know that you're going to want it since I'm making you taste test the sweets."

“And a study?”

"Of course. I like having a room for my books- so a study/library?" He suggested, changing the search a bit. "And a pool."

“Definitely want a pool. You’re spoiling me.”

"Well, I prefer to call it treating you how you should be," Gabriel told him with a smirk.

Sam grinned and kissed his forehead. “And guest rooms for De to visit.”

"Of course. And for Bobby." He explained with a grin. "We can do four bedrooms?"

“Perfect!”

Gabriel kissed him, then showed him a couple of the houses that popped up.

Sam settled more comfortably beside him and began looking at the houses Gabriel showed him.

It was too perfect. Sammy all cuddled against his lover. Snapping a picture, Dean turned to show it to Castiel.

Castiel’s heart melted and he pulled Dean in for a kiss.

Kissing him back, Dean hugged him close. "He's too damn cute- and I'm glad that Gabriel makes him happy."

“So am I, Dean. You both deserve to be happy.”

"So what are you thinking for a house?" Dean tilted his head, looking at him. "I'm up for remodeling and repair work."

Castiel gave him a dazzling smile. “I simply require a large kitchen and a room to use as a library.”

Dean grinned, warmth filling him at that smile. "That works. I'll need a garage with a lift, at least." He told him, grabbing a coffee.

“We can accommodate that.”

"We'll also need space for your cars to be stored- It won't be good for them if they're just outside," Dean told him. "We do get some snow, and I don't want them rusting on you."

“Perhaps I could buy a large property and build a storage unit for them.”

"If that's convenient, and you could put the garage in there." He mused, trying to think. "Honestly, I don't need a lift, but it'd be easier."

“Then I’ll get you a lift. You can design the entire thing if you’d like.”

Dean kissed his jaw, hugging him. "Honestly, I'd like that. I like getting my hands dirty with stuff like that. I helped Bobby set up his garage when I talked him into the lift and with filled in the pits."

“First  
we’ll find a property. Then I’ll find a construction company and you can tell them everything you want to be built.”

"I think you're spoiling me," Dean told him, smirking a little.

“I know I am. You deserve it.”

"So do you, Castiel." Dean paused, his brow furrowing. "Are we getting our own rooms or sharing?" Honestly, he'd slept amazingly well in his arms

Castiel stroked his cheek gently. “We can share a room, or have separate rooms. But I greatly enjoy sleeping beside you.”

Smiling at Castiel's wording, Dean reached up to run a hand through his hair. "I greatly enjoyed sleeping next to you too. It was some of the best sleep that I've ever gotten."

“Good. I’m so glad.”

"Good." Dean kissed him, hugging him closer. "Thank you, Castiel... for taking me and my baggage."

"I don't plan to ever let you go."

"Is that so?" He tilted his head smirking a bit.

"It is. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"And you're stuck with me." Dean kissed him, smiling against his mouth.

Castiel happily returned the kiss and stroked Dean's hair.

"I'm very pleased with that."

XXXX

The next evening, Castiel and Gabriel packed and were driven to the airport by Dean and Sam. Thankfully it was late and while a few people requested selfies with the actors, once they reached security they were left alone.

Sam looked sad as he hugged Gabriel tight. "I'm going to miss you."

"You're going to be driven crazy by how much I'm in touch, cupcake." Gabriel kissed him, holding him close. "Now, you can use this card-" He handed him a black card with Sam's name on it, "To take care of everything, okay?" 

Dean ground his teeth together a bit, looking at Castiel as he held his hand. "I'm bad at goodbyes..."

Castiel just kissed his forehead. "It's not goodbye. Just...see you later."

Relaxing a little, Dean kissed his jaw, sighing. "Okay. I'm going to end up driving Sammy and Bobby nuts, and they're going to ship me to you in a box."

"If it gets too bad, we'll get you a ticket to Vancouver. Promise."

"Yeah... there's this blue-eyed guy I've got it bad for," Dean told him quietly, smoothing Castiel's hair.

Castiel gave him a gummy smile and reluctantly picked up his bag. "Be sure to send me pictures of any properties you come across."

"Of course." Dean bit his lips, then kissed him once more before he stepped back. "Be safe, Castiel... I'll send you pictures and be in touch."

Gabriel kissed Sammy, pressing tight against him. "I'm going to have you kidnapped and brought to me in between your classes." He sighed, his lips quirking. "Or at least during breaks."

Sam grinned and threw his arms around Gabriel's neck again. "I'll go willingly."

"Be good, okay? You and Dean find us some good places to live." He kissed him softly, smiling.

"I will." He ruffled Gabriel's hair before reluctantly letting him go.

Gabriel waved at him and Dean, then headed to the plane, taking a shaky breath. Hell. He had never thought that he'd find someone it'd be this hard to leave.

Castiel walked alongside him, looking like someone had died. "I don't want to leave him."

"Me either." Gabriel slipped an arm around him, giving him a squeeze.

"And you gave Sam the card and told him to buy them anything they needed?"

"I did. I also gave Bobby our contact information in case of an emergency- to make sure we're contacted." He'd had a feeling that Dean wouldn't want to bother them, and Sammy... his Sammy was stubborn too.

Castiel nodded solemnly. "Good." They walked through security and finally reached a section of chairs in their boarding zone. Castiel sat down with a heavy sigh.

Sitting with him, Gabriel sighed. "I wish I'd told him that I love him. I know he wigged, thinking it was too early before, but…"

Castiel patted his back. "He knows, Gabriel."

"I know. It's just..." Gabriel shrugged, shaking his head. "I just want to get everything worked out- and now, thanks to Charlie, they've got fans..."

"I think they'll be okay. And we'll see them again as soon as possible. Sam should have a fall break coming shortly. You could fly him to Vancouver."

"All right." Gabriel nudged him, shooting him a smile. "Thanks, kiddo."

"You're welcome, Gabriel."

XXXXX

As they all promised, once Gabriel and Castiel returned to Vancouver they texted and Skyped with their boyfriends at least every other day. Between work and house hunting, Dean was busy but he always had time for Castiel.

Sam gave his notice at the diner and he soon received an email stating that the fees for his fall and spring semesters were paid. He cried as he shared the news with Dean, who was also choked up at the news.

Now able to take more classes, Sam immediately began redesigning the upcoming semester. He changed his course load from twelve hours to eighteen, which would be hard but he would have time to sleep and talk with his brother and boyfriend.

His fall break arrived in October, and immediately after his last midterm, he went straight to the airport. He would have five days with Gabriel and he could not wait.

Gabriel had been driving the rest of the cast nuts, telling them all about their little family in Lawrence- He was in love, and he couldn't help it. He and Sam were going to try and find a home this time around, so that they could have it set up and ready for the holidays.

Sam made his way through the airport and to the luggage pickup. He was antsy and his eyes scanned the passengers, searching for the man who had claimed his heart.

Shifting from foot to foot, Gabriel bit his lower lip, looking around. He was so impatient, waiting for the plane to land, and deboard- and the luggage... He just had to spot a giant...

Twenty minutes later, just as Sam was ready to start worrying, he spotted his boyfriend in the burst of new arrivals.

"Gabriel!"

"SAMMY!" Gabriel rushed through, his body smacking into Sam's as he hugged him hard. "Look at you!"

Sam lifted him off the floor and spun him around before capturing his lips in a deep kiss. "Gabriel, I missed you!"

Kissing him back, Gabriel wrapped his arms around his shoulders, nipping at his mouth. "I missed you too, so much!"

They slowly came to a stop and Sam just looked at Gabriel in wonder. "I love you."

Staring at Sam, Gabriel shot him a beatific smile. "I love you, Sam Winchester. Always."

"What about me?" a familiar voice asked, and Sam let out a delighted cry.

"Castiel! What are you doing here?"

"Cassie's been keeping me sane." Gabriel grinned, moving to hug his brother. "He loves me, Cassie!"

Castiel laughed and embraced his brother. "Told you."

Sam took his turn hugging Castiel. "Are you surprising Dean? Dean hasn't said anything about you coming with Gabriel."

Gabriel looked over at his brother, then slipped his hand into Sammy's. "Well, what is Dean-o up to these days? Sounds like he's been working his ass off."

 

"He is." Sam squeezed his hand. "Honestly, I think he's trying to keep himself busy so he doesn't think about Castiel."

Castiel's face fell.

"Cassie..." Gabriel looked at him, moving to hug him. "He'll be all right, I'm sure."

"This is going to be great," Sam said earnestly. "We can tell Bobby you guys are here and he'll give Dean the week off."

"Definitely," Gabriel assured Castiel, then hugged Sammy again. "I am so excited to be here." He grinned, kissing him lingeringly before bouncing. "We should go."

Sam nodded helped Gabriel and Castiel grab their bags. Then they went outside and grabbed a cab that would drop them off at Bobby's garage.

When they arrived at the garage, they found Bobby in his office. Bobby was expecting to see Gabriel and Sam, but Castiel surprised him. "Well, hell, boy, you're just what the doctor ordered," he told Castiel with a grin.

"I am?"

"Damn right you are- that boy of mine has a head thicker than I ever knew possible. He's out there now, under a car." Bobby smirked, "In fact, you should go help him."

Grumbling under his breath, Dean reached for the tool he'd just set down, his jean-clad legs sticking out from under the car. His grey t-shirt was smudged with this and that, and a smear of grease covered his cheek where he'd rubbed it absently. He was glad for Sam, honestly, that he was going to see Gabriel, but fuck if he wasn't jealous. He grabbed the wrench, his muscles working as he tightened the part into place.

Gabriel peeked out, then smirked, looking at Sammy as he slipped his arms around him. "He's all he-man too."

"Mm-hmm." 

Castiel slipped around them and stopped beside Dean. "Can I grab something?" he called out casually.

Dean rolled out, his green eyes wide as he stared up at his gravely-voiced boyfriend. "...Cas?!" He sat up, scrambling to his feet. He went to hug Castiel, then realized that he was a mess staring as he grabbed a rag to clean himself up.

Castiel shook his head and grabbed Dean, hauling him into his arms. "I've missed you..."

Dean dropped the rag, hugging him back, stealing a deep kiss from him. "God, I missed you…"

They exchanged several more kisses before Castiel looked at him with a big smile. "Did I surprise you?"

"Did you- Hell yes, you did, Cas!" Dean laughed, lifting the other man up in a kiss as he spun him around. "I can't believe you're here!"

"He's here alright," Bobby called out gruffly. "And your ass is taking a five-day vacation. I don't want to see you until next Monday."

"Fine, fine!" Dean rolled his eyes, then kissed Castiel gently. "Let me grab some clothing and a shower, and I'm yours."

"Pack for a few days," Castiel instructed. "I booked our suite again."

Gabriel looked around the garage, fascinated by the different things that Bobby had around.

Dean nodded, heading up to his loft. "Want to see my place, Cas?" He washed his hands up, then started packing.

"Castiel, you make him shower in your shower! I need to replace the shower head in that one!" Bobby called.

"I'll do it," Castiel called back reassuringly.

Dean  
felt his cheeks heat, and he looked around his place, suddenly not so sure of his invite to Castiel. He had a bed, and the place worked, with his griddle, microwave, and mini-fridge and the sink. He shook his head, packing up his clothing.

Castiel rubbed his back. "You can shower with me," he said with a smile.

Looking at Castiel over his shoulder, he bit his lower lip, all of a sudden thinking about not showering. "I'd like that."

Castiel kissed his neck. "As would I."

Shivering at the feel of his lips on his skin, Dean grabbed his bag. "I'm ready when you are, Cas."

"I am quite ready, but we need to stop at the grocery store. I need a few things. And should we cook or order room service tonight?"

"I'll cook for you. I've come up with some recipes I want you to try." And Bobby'd been bitching about him making him fatter.

"Wonderful. Let's go."

Dean told everyone goodbye, then drove off with Castiel in his Impala, heading for the store. It didn't take long to grab what they needed before heading towards the hotel.

 

They were in good spirits as they parked at the hotel and grabbed their bags. Once inside, they checked in and headed to the penthouse suite. Castiel unlocked the door and they walked into the room, setting their groceries down on the table.

Dean kicked his boots off, then tucked his socks down in them. "Want me to start dinner, or...?"

"You can start dinner, or take a shower. Whichever you'd like." Castiel came over and gave him a sweet little kiss.

"Well, I am feeling a little grimy from being under a car all day," Dean told him, pulling his shirt off over his head. "I'll just get cleaned up."

"Want me to join you?"

"Cas, that's like asking if I like pie." Laughing softly, Dean stole a kiss. "I'd love you to join me."

His smile widening, Castiel pulled off his own shirt and stripped to his boxers. Then he grabbed the shampoo and body wash he had bought at the store.

Heading into the bathroom, Dean stripped off his clothing, tossing it into the hamper before he started the shower. He wouldn't just stare at Cas... no matter how tempting.

Castiel joined him in the bathroom a moment later, unabashedly nude. He set the supplies in the walk-in shower stall. "I have a plan. Before I leave, I want to find a property and buy it."

Dean looked at him over his shoulder, then stared a bit at his gorgeous boyfriend. "...I'm good with that."

"I've missed you the past two months. Tremendously. And with filming stopping for our mid-season break soon, I want to be able to come back to a home. Our home."

"Of course. That makes sense." Getting into the shower, Dean lathered up a washcloth, making quick work of cleaning himself off. He couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Warning, Bobby, Sam and I have decided Christmas's going to be a family day- and you and Gabriel are included. Is that all right?"

"That would be lovely." Castiel stepped into the shower as well. "Bobby is wonderful."

**Don't get hard. Don't get hard. He said shower, Winchester...** "He really is."

Castiel stepped under the shower stream, turning slightly red when his cock perked up.

Dean brushed against him, and he bit his lower lip as he scrubbed his body. Dirty thoughts weren't even happening until he was cleaned up... even if he wanted to drop to his knees and suck Castiel.

Castiel let out a deep breath. "If it is agreeable with you, at some point this week I would like to have sexual relations with you."

Looking over at him, Dean felt his eyes go wide, and he stared at the actor for a long moment. "Cas... I'm more than agreeable, any time you want. If you hadn't noticed, I'm already hard for you."

Castiel relaxed and laughed, nodding toward his own hard-on. "As am I for you."

"I was actually thinking that I wanted to get on my knees in front of you." He hugged Castiel in front of him, kissing him teasingly.

Their cocks brushed together and Castiel groaned deeply against Dean's lips. "Dean..."

"Cas...." Dean rolled his hips, pressing more firmly against the other man as the hot water pounded down on their bodies. "Is now agreeable to you?" He couldn't help but tease.

Castiel moaned loudly as his hips gave a little thrust. "Y-Yes..."

"Do you have lube? I didn't buy any... I was going to behave." Dean bit his lower lip, watching Castiel and the pleasure on his face. "I don't even have any condoms."

"I bought it," Castiel managed shakily. "Got everything."

"Plotting? Very sexy...." Dean kissed him, pressing him into the wall, his hand slipping into his hair.

"Optimistic." Castiel closed his eyes and sighed.

"I like you optimistic." Slipping a hand down Castiel's front, Dean stroked his cock, teasing the head with his thumb. "Tell me what you were thinking about, Cas."

"Y-You," Castiel stuttered. "Touching me..."

"Where, Castiel? I want details. Was I riding you, or were you inside of me?" He couldn't help it, really- Castiel stuttering because of him, that affected... He kissed him, then nipped down along his neck.

"Y-You were riding me..." Castiel tried to grab at the wall. "Oh, God..."

Pulling back, Dean shot him a smirk. "I like that thought. You need help washing up?"

"Please...anything..."

Lathering up a washcloth, Dean slid it over Castiel's shoulders, then down his arms. All right... maybe he was teasing him a bit- teasing them both, but he didn't want it over before it started. If he gave in and sucked Castiel now... it'd be over.

Castiel kept his eyes closed. "Play now," he whispered, "but I want our first time to be...in bed..."

"Cas, you're killing me, babe." Dean kissed him, carefully washing the other man. "We'll rinse off and go to bed in just a bit."

Castiel nodded and slowly began to settle down. "I can't wait to take you apart."

Dean's eyes widened a bit and he moaned softly, pressing his face into Castiel's shoulder. He took a breath, then started to wash Castiel again. Being used to quick, but thorough showers, he knew he was clean... and Castiel was probably too, but he was Castiel and Dean was touching him.

Soon Castiel was ready. He turned off the water and grabbed a fluffy towel, not bothering to hide his aching dick. "I need something to drink."

"I could use a drink too." Grabbing a towel, Dean climbed out as well, following him.

They went to the kitchen and grabbed several bottles of water. Castiel cracked one open and drank deeply. "Better.."

Dean opened one as well, chugging one before setting the empty bottle on the counter. "Castiel... now that I've got more space, I really do want to suck you. The shower didn't have a lot of room."

Castiel blushed adorably. "I wouldn't protest."

"I love that blush," Dean smirked, pulling him towards the bed before pushing him gently onto it. "You say you're going to take me apart, and then blush when I say I want to do this." He stroked Castiel's thick length, then leaned down, tonguing the head of him. Making a needy noise, he then swallowed him down.

The older man frantically grabbed at the blankets. "Oh...Dean!"

"Mmm..." Tormenting the head of his cock with his tongue, Dean looked up, watching him for a long moment. He was so fucking beautiful... Starting a rhythm, he moaned, letting the sound vibrate along his lover's length.

Castiel cried out in ecstasy, burying one hand in Dean's hair. "That's it...so good…"

Dean made a soft noise as he touched his hair, loving the sound of his lover's cries. He took him deep, then swallowed around him, letting his throat caress his cock.

Castiel suddenly and gently pulled Dean away. At Dean’s confused look, he panted, “I won’t last.”

Dean smiled, moving to steal a kiss from him. Seeing him a panting, writhing mess was just... beautiful.

Castiel stroked Dean’s hair. “Too good to me,” he breathed.

"I'm not too good to you." Dean shook his head, laughing softly. "I care about you... a lot." Biting his lip, he trailed his fingers along Castiel's stubbled jaw.

Castiel nuzzled his hand. “I want to be inside you.”

Laughing softly, Dean shot him a smirk. "And I want you there."

Pleased, Castiel laid his head back. “Supplies...”

"Gorgeous, you want me to think?" He laughed, climbing from the bed to grab them.

The older man also chuckled and watched his lover with adoring eyes. "I wasn't certain what you might enjoy."

Dean shrugged a bit as he dug in the bag, finding the lube and rubbers. "Well... I don't exactly know what I enjoy. I haven't done it with a man outside of…"

Castiel's face fell and he sat up. "Are you sure you want to do this today?" he asked worriedly. "We can wait. I'm not going to rush you."

Turning to face him, Dean bit his lower lip, his brow furrowing. "Cas, I'm sure. I'm not feeling rushed. I care about you." Though he didn't want Castiel to feel pressured either. He knew that most people found him rather disgusting for what he'd done. Castiel hadn't though... right?

He reached out and stroked Dean's face tenderly. "Then we'll do it. But if you feel uncomfortable for any reason, we're stopping."

Cupping Castiel's hand, Dean pressed a kiss to the palm. "Okay, Cas. I just want you."

"Maybe this first time...you should be inside of me," he said quietly.

Dean looked at him, pulling Castiel closer to him, "Cas... I'm not delicate, okay? And I love the sound of that, I do, but I want you inside of me."

"Are you certain, sweetheart?"

"Very. Are you okay with this?" Tilting his head, Dean watched him closely.

Castiel gripped Dean's hand and brought it against his aching cock. "Does this feel like I'm sure?"

Laughing softly, Dean stroked his length with a smirk. "Mm, well, you're cock's sure."

Castiel rested his head against Dean's arm. "I want you so badly."

"And I want you, Cas. Please?"He nipped at his jaw, loving the feel of his stubble on his lips.

His eyelashes fluttered. "Of course..." He reached for the well-stocked bar. "There's some warming gel that  
I believe would feel divine."

Dean moved, crawling onto the bed with a grin. "Warming gel, hm? That sounds like it'll feel amazing."

Castiel pulled out the purple bottle and showed it to Dean. "You don't have any allergies, do you?"

Laughing lowly, Dean shook his head. "Not that I know of. I've used that brand when I'm getting myself off."

The thought made Castiel groan. "You're making me crazy."

"I thought you were supposed to be taking me apart?" He smirked, watching him closely.

"All in good time," he promised, giving himself a lazy pump.

Dean's eyes locked on Castiel's hand, and he made a hungry sound. "Mmhm..."

"Touch yourself for me. Now."

Nodding, Dean leaned back on the pillows, sliding his hand down his chest to his cock. "Like this, Cas?" He wrapped his fingers around the thickness, giving it a stroke.

"Just like that," Castiel rasped. "Did you touch yourself and think of me?"

"Yes..." Dean's voice was low and gravelly as he spoke, not stopping the slide of his hand as he watched Castiel. "From the first night that I met you."

Castiel had begun touching himself as well. "I did the same. Especially in the shower..."

Groaning as he pictured it, Dean bit his lip. "It was so hard to be quiet... I had my fingers inside…"

"I'll buy you a house soon," Castiel promised lowly. "You'll be able to scream..."

"You going to make me scream, Cas?" Stroking the head of his cock with his thumb, Dean made a soft noise, unable to help himself.

"Yes. I'm going to make you scream until you're hoarse."

"Cas, please..." Dean let his hand pause, bucking his hips up instead.

"Alright..." Castiel scooted closer to Dean and gently rubbed the inside of his thigh.

Letting his thighs part, Dean pulled him into a passionate kiss, nipping at his mouth.

Castiel let the kiss go on for some time before he reluctantly pulled away. "Get comfortable, sweetheart," he rumbled.

"I'm comfortable, just hard," Dean teased him, running his hands over Castiel's body.

Chuckling, Castiel gave his cock a little squeeze. Then he ran his fingertip lower. "I'm going to take good care of you..."

"I'm sure..." His breath caught, and Dean licked his lips, pushing a hand into Castiel's hair

Castiel paused. "Has anyone ever bothered to open you up correctly?"

"No...?" Dean looked at him, flushing a bit. "I learned about it from porn."

For a moment Castiel looked sad. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm going to fix that."

"I trust you, Cas. I know you will." Dean kissed him, hugging him close for a moment.

Castiel gladly returned the embrace before he pressed a fingertip against the tight ring of muscle. "Just relax."

Laying back against the bed, Dean made a soft sound as he felt Castiel's finger slide inside of him. He'd only had his own fingers inside of him before, and fuck if it didn't feel amazing to have his there.

Castiel paused until he felt Dean relax more. "Good," he purred. "I'm going to make it better."

Fuck, that purr- the sound of it, and then his finger, so deep... Dean grabbed at the bedding, biting his lower lip as he moaned softly. "Cas, that feels good."

Castiel worked slowly to open his lover up, moving from a single finger to three with ease. Dean was writhing and breathless and Castiel was in awe.

"That's so good-" Dean rolled his hips, fucking himself on Castiel's thick fingers. His cock was throbbing, and he was tempted to stroke it. He'd never had anyone take the time like Castiel, touch him like Castiel did…

Finally, Castiel withdrew his fingers slowly. "Are you ready?" he asked, giving himself a little stroke.

"I'm going to beg if you don't, Cas." Dean pulled him into a deep kiss, holding him close.

Castiel sank into the kiss and suddenly flipped them over so that he was on his back and Dean was straddling his hips. Smiling, he ran his hands up Dean's sides. "You're in control, Dean."

"I'm in control, hm?" Nipping at his mouth, Dean teasingly rolled his hips, rubbing his ass over Castiel's erection.

Castiel threw his head back and gripped Dean's hips tightly. "Fuck, you're perfect."

"Am I?" Dean bit his lip as the head of Castiel's cock slid over the head of his entrance, pressing slightly inside. "Where are the condoms?" He didn't want to fucking move, other than to take Castiel deep, but he wasn't willing to do that without Castiel's permission.

"In the bag..." Castiel fumbled blindly until his fingertips grabbed the bag. Then he pulled out a box of condoms and gave it to Dean.

"Thanks, babe." Dean opened the box and pulled one free before tossing the box onto the bed next to him. He pulled out the condom, then rolled it down Castiel's length, stroking him for a moment. He added some more lube to the rubber before moving to take him in.

Castiel returned his hands to Dean's hips. "Nice and slow," he rumbled. "There's no rush...we have all the time in the world."

"No rushing..." Dean assured him, reaching down to line up Castiel's cock with his entrance before he sank back and onto him. He was thick, and he moaned headily as he stretched those muscles, then slipped inside past them. He bit his lip, bracing his hands on Castiel's chest, whimpering.

Castiel held his hips perfectly still and ran his hands over Dean's chest. "I've got you," he breathed. "I've got you."

"You're thick," Dean kissed him, letting his body get used to Castiel's length before he slowly started to move.

"That's it. Just like that." His hands moved down to grip Dean's hips tightly.

His movements slowly sped up as his body relaxed, and Dean sat up. The move made his eyes widen, pulling a gasp from him as he slid over his prostate. "Ah, fuck- that's good..."

Castiel chuckled knowingly and rolled his hips just right. "That's the best."

"Yes- Cas, that's the best." Biting his lip, Dean pushed a hand through his hair as their bodies worked together.

The older man looked up, his blue gaze locked on Dean's beautiful face. his fingertips dug into his hips, and a breathy chuckle escaped him. "So beautiful."

Maybe he was blushing, but Dean couldn't be bothered to think about it one way or another. The aroused flush to his skin made his freckles stand out as he stared into Castiel's blue eyes. He sped up, unable to stop himself as he felt the pleasure building.

Castiel’s breathing became harsher as Dean rode him. His orgasm began to build pleasurably and he bucked his hips up to meet Dean’s.

Dean gripped his cock, stroking it with his lubed hand. "Fuck, Cas- I'm there!" He ground down on Castiel, groaning as he came, thick white ropes splashing the older man's chest.

The sight was enough to put Castiel over the edge. He cried out as his thrusts became erratic and he suddenly came inside of his lover. “Dean!”

Falling forward, Dean pressed his face into Castiel's chest, kissing over his heart. He panted for a long moment, then kissed his jaw. "Wow."

Castiel chuckled breathlessly and stroked Dean’s sweaty hair. “Good?”

"Amazing." Dean kissed him, cupping his face. "Especially that best part." He teased a bit, too happy.

The older man smiled and closed his eyes. He was suddenly bone tired. “We should probably clean up,” he yawned, but he didn’t move.

"Well... probably." Sliding off of Castiel, Dean made a soft sound, laying back on the bed. "I'd help with the rubber, but..."

Castiel laughed quietly and removed the condom from his softened dick. He tied it off carefully and dropped it in the trash can by the bed.

"I should have made food." Did he care enough to get up and cook? Hmm... not really.

“That’s why we have room service,” Castiel responded sleepily as he used his shirt to wipe himself off. Then he pulled Dean close and wrapped himself around the younger man.

Dean snuggled against his chest, taking a deep breath in of his scent. "Thank you, Cas- seriously. You just made literal dreams come true." He'd apparently missed him a lot- having a wet dream while Castiel was away, which was... not all that surprising, given how attracted he was to him... how much he cared about him.

Castiel kissed the top of his head softly. “I don’t intend to ever stop.”

"Good." Dean grinned, stroking a hand over Castiel's chest. "We can find our place tomorrow."

“Maybe Sam and Gabriel will find a house close by...”

"That would be awesome." Dean sat up a bit, thrilled at having his Sasquatch of a brother close.

Castiel lovingly pulled him back down. "Let's take a nap."

"Did I mention how awesome you are?" He grinned, stealing a kiss before he used Castiel's shoulder as a pillow again.

"Once or twice." He kissed Dean's head. "We'll have something to eat when we wake up."

"That's perfect." Dean smiled, his long lashes brushing his cheeks as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly to the sensation of Castiel stroking his hair.

"Sleep well, sweetheart."


	5. Homesick

After their nap, they laid in bed lazily while Castiel ordered their dinner up to their room. After he hung up, he grimaced. "It'll be up in forty-five minutes. I need a shower first."

 

Dean laughed softly, looking at him. "Why ever would you need to have a shower? I helped to wash you before. Did I do a poor job?"

 

"You showered me with your come," Castiel laughed. "And I'm feeling a little crusty."

 

"Poor baby." Smirking, the younger man tickled his side. "I'll have to lick you clean next time."

 

"I would enjoy that." They shared another little kiss before Castiel rolled out of bed.

 

Dean stretched, watching him closely, his green eyes dark. "You mind me joining? I'm pretty sticky myself."

 

"Of course. There's always room for you."

 

Rolling out of bed, Dean stretched, showing off his body without meaning to. Freckles stood out on the tan he'd gotten while Castiel was away, and he padded over to the other man. "This seriously feels like a dream."

 

Castiel smiled fondly and looked Dean over. “It’s not a dream. It is very real and I’m not letting it end.”

 

"You keep saying that and I'm going to start believing you, Castiel." Giving him a small smile, Dean kissed him softly before heading to turn on the shower.

 

After a hot, relaxing shower, the two men dried off and dressed in sweats. Just as Castiel was drying his hair, their early dinner arrived. “Perfect.”

 

Dean stood, adjusting his sweats. "I'll get it." Figuring he didn't need a shirt for it, he opened the door. "Hello." He tipped the guy after taking the cart.

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

Dean closed the door and Castiel came over to him. The aroma of the food had his mouth watering.

 

"I'm so hungry, I could eat all of this and have room for pie." He moved, getting them both drinks.

 

“You are a bottomless pit,” Castiel teased as he began setting their food on the small dining table.

 

"Pretty sure you found my bottom earlier," Dean smirked at him, then moved to set the drinks on the table.

 

“Yes, I did, and it was utter perfection.”

 

Well hell... now he was blushing. Sitting down, Dean reached for his food, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks. He didn't even blush; the actor seemed to cause it anyway.

 

Castiel sat down beside him and took his own plate. “I’m glad Bobby made you take some time off.”

 

"What makes you say that?" Blinking, Dean tilted his head at him before taking a bite of his food.

 

“I know you’ve been working hard. And this way I’ll have you all to myself while I’m here.” Castiel gave him a sly smile. “I’m selfish that way.”

 

"I didn't exactly have anything else to do." He shrugged, then glanced at Castiel. Fuck. That sly little smile... "And I'm more than fine with you be selfish, wanting me."

 

“Good.” Castiel stroked Dean’s cheek lovingly. “Because you make me indescribably happy.”

 

Turning his head, Dean kissed his fingers. "You make me happy too, Castiel. More than you'll ever know."

 

They shared a little kiss before they finally started to eat dinner.

 

XXXX

 

Gabriel looked over at his man as they went to the hotel from Bobby's. "I think Cassie's going to pop if he doesn't pounce Dean-o. He's been so frustrated."

 

Sam snorted. “I don’t need to hear about my brother getting laid.”

 

"But Cassie's been endlessly entertaining to tease." Shooting him a grin, Gabriel patted him as he parked the car.

 

“I’m sure.” They got out of the car and Sam looped an arm around Gabriel. “I’ve missed you, Gabriel. I know I said it, but I did.”

 

Gabriel leaned against him, his arm slipping around his waist. "I've missed you too, Sammy. The entire cast- and all of the crew has heard about you so much... they're teasingly naming a character Sammy that Richard's going to hit on."

 

Sam laughed. “That would be crazy!”

 

"It's the truth. I can't wait to watch it with you after we get it filmed." The actor grinned, heading into   
their rooms.

 

“I can’t wait until I get to see you filming.”

 

Giving Richard's low laugh, Gabriel looked his lover over as his character might have. "Is that true?" And there was the soft accent.

 

A shiver went down Sam’s spine. “Oh,” he said breathlessly.

 

The honey color of Gabriel's eyes darkened to amber as he watched Sam's reaction. "See... now that I like." He stayed in character, getting them into their room before he stepped back from Sam.

 

Without thinking, Sam yanked off his shirt. “You’re so damn hot.”

 

"Fuck, I've missed you." Gabriel pulled him into a kiss, slipping his hands around his shoulders.

 

“I missed you, too.” His dick was already straining against his pants. “Did you bring supplies?”

 

"They were ordered to be in the nightstand by the bed... and for what I paid them, they'll be there."   
Gabriel ran his hand over Sam's fly, making a pleased noise. "And I'm wearing a plug."

 

Sam’s cheeks turned red. “I’ve only seen those in porn...”

 

"My sweet innocent Sammy..." Gabriel pulled his clothing off, tossing it to the floor before turning and padding towards the bedroom. Smirking, he looked at his lover over his shoulder. "Coming?"

 

“In a minute,” he replied with a smirk.

 

"Promises, promises…” Climbing on the bed, Gabriel bent forward, showing him the toy.

 

Sam inhaled sharply and went to the bed. Ever studious, he leaned down and looked at the toy. “Is it uncomfortable?”

 

"Not really, unless I'm sitting too long." He looked at him over his shoulder. "I missed you so much in Vancouver, I wore it a lot."

 

Sam blushed again. “What does it do for you?”

 

"Well, the one I'm wearing bumps my prostate, and when I walk, it teases me." He bit his lip, very hard from having this conversation with his lover. "When you pull it out, do it slowly- I'm probably tight around the small base of it again. You can fuck me with the narrow tip until I open again, though... unless you want to finger me?"

 

Sam let out a low moan. “What do you want me to do to you?”

 

"Pull it out slowly, okay? I want to see what you think after you do that." Gabriel pressed his face and shoulders to the bed, presenting himself to Sam.

 

Sam came up behind him, resting his hands gently on Gabriel's back. After a moment, he carefully grasped the plug and slowly began withdrawing it from his boyfriend.

 

Biting his lip, Gabriel made a soft noise as it slipped free, pressing his face into the bed. "Now I feel empty."

 

Sam studied him in fascination. "Whoa..."

 

Looking at him over his shoulder again, the actor decided that their bedroom would have lots of mirrors. Sam's face was gorgeous and so damn curious...

 

Slowly, almost shyly, Sam took the plugin hand and began teasing Gabriel's opening. "Is that good?"

 

Moaning, he pushed back on the toy. "It is. Grab the lube, Sammy." Topping from the bottom a bit, but he was determined to please his student as well.

 

Sam quickly retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand. "You're gorgeous," he rumbled happily.

 

"I'm glad that you're appreciating the view." Gabriel laughed huskily, watching him move. "I was just thinking the same about you."

 

Sam leaned down and brushed his lips softly against Gabriel's. "Love you."

 

"I love you too, Sammy." He smiled, kissing him back, nipping at his mouth.

 

Finally, Sam pulled away and knelt on the bed. He opened the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his hands.

 

"Going to open me up, Sammy?" He shot him a smirk, rolling his hips teasingly.

 

"Mm-hmm. I'm gonna take such good care of you."

 

"I love how you take care of me," The actor pushed his hair out of his face.

 

Thrilled, Sam rubbed his hands together, warming the lube. Then he began stroking the ring of muscle already loosened by the toy.

 

Fuck, he knew just how to touch him, the slick slide of Sam's fingers... he groaned as he felt his fingers slip inside, pushing back a bit.

 

"So eager," the younger man smirked. "You really did miss me."

 

That smirk... it made him want him even more."You know that I did, you've been driving me crazy,   
cupcake."

 

"Just returning the favor." Sam continued to tease him with one hand, but with the other, he began to stroke his own aching dick.

 

"Is that so? How'd I make you-" Sam's fingers went deeper, and he gasped, pushing back for more. "Crazy?"

 

"While you've been away... I haven't even looked at anyone." He inhaled deeply and gave himself another stroke. "I had to get myself off every day...and the wet dreams..."

 

"Sam, please... I need you. I haven't looked at anyone else, I've been dying for you." Gabriel bit his lip hard as he watched him. "I've missed you so much."

 

"I've missed you, too." Sam pulled Gabriel closer, briefly brushing his cock against Gabriel's ass. Then he took himself back in hand. "Are you ready?"

 

"I'm ready, please- I need you inside of me." Begging- he hadn't intended to, not really, but there it was. He canted his hips a bit, feeling him slide over his entrance, so close to where he wanted him.

 

Nodding, Sam slid into his boyfriend until he was fully seated inside of him. "Fuck, Gabriel..."

 

Moaning deeply, Gabriel gripped him for a moment, then relaxed. "God, you feel like home- so   
perfect..."

 

The younger man remained still for a moment before he began to thrust. His large hands held onto Gabriel's hips as he moved.

 

Crying out, Gabriel moved with him, fisting a hand in his own hair for a moment when Sam hit just where he needed him. "That's it, Sam- need this so much."

 

"Need you, too," Sam managed, his hair falling in his face. "So much."

 

Growling softly as they moved together, Gabriel reached for his cock, stroking the hard length. "Harder, Sam, please- I want to feel you tomorrow."

 

Sam grinned and moved faster. “Fuck, yes, Gabriel.”

 

"Yes- just like that!" He gasped, feeling and hearing Sam's body smacking into his. "That's so good, Sam!"

 

Encouraged, the younger man snapped his hips and began pumping Gabriel’s cock.

 

Gabriel cried out, his body gripping the other man's. "That's it, I'm there- I'm-" He fisted a hand into his hair as he came, shaking hard.

 

Sam's hips jerked and he pounded into his boyfriend several more times before he came. He managed to roll off of Gabriel and onto his back as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Panting, Gabriel moved, slipping his arms around Sam. "Wet spot."And he didn't want to stop touching him.

 

Sam pulled him close and kissed his head. "Fuck, I missed you…"

 

"I missed you too, so much." Gabriel kissed his jaw, smiling as he smoothed Sam's hair down. "I love you."

 

"Love you, too." Sam curled his arm around Gabriel, bringing the older man against his chest. "I'm going to wear you out this week."

 

Laughing softly, Gabriel shot him a wicked smirk. "I'm more than willing to help you in that endeavor."

 

"Of course you are." He threaded his fingers through Gabriel's damp hair.

 

"Are you actually surprised?" Laying his head on Sam's broad chest, Gabriel traced his fingers over the ripples of his defined muscles.

 

"Not at all." He absently rubbed Gabriel's back. "I'm even more determined to find us a house."

 

"What makes you say that?" Those little absent touches... those were what heaven was made of.

 

"So I can fuck you in every room of our house."

 

The words startled a laugh from Gabriel and he looked up at him. "Yes, Sir- I was planning on that."

 

"Good," Sam rumbled.

 

"Do you know how perfect you are, sweetness?" Sitting up, Gabriel moved and grabbed an envelope from his bag.

 

Sam watched him curiously. "What's that?"

 

"This, Samalam, is my note from my doctor, saying that I'm completely STD free, and it's perfectly safe for us to go condom-free... if you want." Gabriel handed it over to him, smiling. "I knew I was safe, but... I wanted to do it to double check because the last thing that I want to do is hurt you." He shrugged, "I mean, testing every six months was my habit, but..."

 

Sam scanned the paper, then looked back to Gabriel. It took a moment for him to find his voice, but when he did, it was deep and quiet. "I'm going to fuck you better than anyone else ever has."

 

Fuck. His eyes darkened at that, and Gabriel licked his lips as he climbed back onto the bed. "You already do, but I'm interested in seeing what else you have in mind."

 

"So much." He reached out and pulled Gabriel close to him again. "Gotta make up for lost time."

 

"This is very true. That was a lot of time to be without you." He laughed softly as he was pulled closer to him. "And I do like how you just put me where you want me."

 

"I enjoy having you close," Sam murmured. "It makes me feel better."

 

"Better? About what?" Wrapping himself tightly around Sam, Gabriel looked up at him, a protective look in his eyes.

 

"Just life in general." He pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel's forehead. "You feel like home."

 

"You are my home." Relaxing a bit as he realized what was happening, he kissed him softly. "Castiel teased the hell out of me but he was just as homesick too, for your brother."

 

Sam hummed his agreement. "Dean was lost. I've never seen him fall so hard for someone."

 

Gabriel's brow furrowed as he thought about Sam and Dean without them. Sam seemed better equipped to handle it, even if he didn't like it. "He seems the stubborn sort, but I'm sensing that runs in the family."

 

“It does. But Dean is just that way. When he falls for someone, that’s it. He’s theirs.”

 

"That's good because Cassie's his." The actor leaned up, stealing a kiss from him. "And you're mine."

 

Sam happily returned the kiss. “All yours.”

 

"And I'm yours." Gabriel grinned, hugging him close. "And I'm going to take care of you."

 

"I know you will. Just like I'll take care of you."

 

"I'm... not used to having someone try and take care of me." Castiel did, sometimes, but it wasn't the same. And Gabriel didn't often let his younger brother.

 

"I'm going to change that." He snuggled Gabriel closer and yawned.

 

"Sleep, Sammy. I'll be here when you wake up." Gabriel pressed a kiss over his heart. "Sweet dreams. Tomorrow, we'll find a house."

 

Sam's eyes closed. "House near Dean," he murmured.

 

"Of course," Had planned on it, really. The last thing that he'd do is part the brothers. Gabriel laid his head on his shoulder, letting himself drift off as Sam's breathing deepened.

 

XXXX

 

The next morning, after a quick romp in bed, Sam and Gabriel went house hunting. Sam had been certain the process would take months, but Gabriel assured him they would find a house within the week.

 

They spent the day looking at various houses in the area surrounding the school, and at dinner time they headed to a quiet little restaurant to meet with their brothers.

 

"Castiel, I'm not being obstinate- I'm just saying, we don't need a place that has a pool in the living room. It's a bit much."

 

Gabriel raised a brow at Sam, his lips quirking.

 

Sam let out a low chuckle as they spotted their brothers. "Dean, ever the practical one."

 

"Practical could be made for the pool in the living room, though." Gabriel winked at him. 

 

Dean sipped his water, trying to ignore the way the Realtor had made him feel during the day. Uriel- what the fuck kind of a name was that?- had ignored Dean like he was some sort of pet for a large portion of it. He clearly didn't think that Dean was the sort of caliber of people to be house shopping with this budget. And the jerk had been very good at involving him enough to make it look like he wasn't doing that.

 

Castiel had his arm around Dean and was nursing a glass of wine. "We don't have to choose that house if you don't like it," he assured his boyfriend. "It's going to be our house. I want us to both be happy with it."

 

"I'm sorry, Castiel. I'm just... a bit out of my league with things." He pressed a kiss to his lover's jaw.

 

Pulling out a chair for Sam, Gabriel slid into his own chair.

 

Castiel smiled. "Gabriel. Sam. How was house hunting?"

 

"House hunting was good, really. We've got a bunch on a maybe list, and a few more that we're seeing tomorrow." Looking up as the waitress stopped, Gabriel ordered himself a glass of wine. "What do you want, Sam?"

 

“Just a water.”

 

"What about you guys? Enjoying house hunting?" Gabriel slipped an arm around Sam.

 

"We are, but we have not yet found a house suitable to our liking."

 

"I just want to get to live by Sammy." Dean looked at his menu, debating what to get. 

 

"What Realtor are you using? Ours is a nice girl named Donna. She's a You betcha sort." Gabriel casually trailed his fingers along Sam's knee.

 

"Our is named is Uriel. Dean is not very fond of him." Castiel took another sip of his wine. "If you like Donna, perhaps we should speak with her as well."

 

Dean blinked, tilting his head at his lover. "I never said…"

 

Setting Donna's card on the table, Gabriel slid it over to his brother, amused at Dean. Did he honestly think that Castiel wouldn't notice?

 

Castiel took the card and slipped it into his wallet. "This is probably better anyway since we want to find two houses relatively close."

 

"You know, we could see if there are neighboring properties- or build." Gabriel mused, thanking the waitress as she delivered their drinks.

 

"That is an idea, especially since we are already going to build Dean's garage."

 

Dean poked his brother with his foot under the table... because he could. "That could work."

"And then you could design your study." Gabriel grinned at Sam.

 

Sam poked his brother back. "Maybe I could get my built-in bookshelves like I've been daydreaming about."

 

"I can make those for you, if you want, Sammy." Dean pulled his foot back, amused. "I still have the design you drew in high school."

 

The younger Winchester laughed. "I'd love that, De."

 

"I'll text Donna." Gabriel paused, then frowned, looking at Castiel. "That puts a wrench in our Christmas plans, though."

 

“What plans?” Sam asked curiously.

 

"Surprising plans that I didn't tell you about because of surprises?" Gabriel told him innocently, all while looking as guilty as possible.

 

Raising a brow at Castiel, Dean tilted his head.

 

Castiel had a similarly guilty expression on his own face.

 

"Hmm... rather adorable." Dean patted him, looking amused. "What would we need to do to make it so that you can do this surprise thing?"

 

Castiel looked at Gabriel helplessly.

 

"Look, we will worry about it," Gabriel assured their boyfriends. Even if they had to rent a house- though Gabriel really wanted it to be their first Christmas in their new home.

 

Castiel relaxed and settled closer to Dean while Sam sipped his water. "Excellent save, angel."

 

Gabriel poked his lover, shaking his head. "You, Sam, are a brat. And it was." He pulled out his phone, sending a text to Donna to let her know what was up, adding Castiel into the conversation.

 

Dean smoothed Castiel's hair, smiling. "You're adorable."

 

Castiel beamed and kissed Dean's jaw. "As are you."

 

"Now, now...." Dean laughed, nipping at his jaw. "I'm ruggedly handsome."

 

"Now, now, Dean-o...." Gabriel looked amused, running a tickling hand along Sam's side.

 

Sam laughed and batted at Gabriel's hand. "You're terrible."

 

"Terrible, am I? That's not what you said earlier." Gabriel pouted, stopping tickling, though his eyes were twinkling.

 

Sam snorted. "I know what I said earlier."

 

Dean made a face. "Things that I don't need to know. Anything about. Ever."

 

"Well, I'm sure Castiel hope that you know something about it..." Gabriel smirked.

 

Castiel just rolled his eyes at his older brother. "How about we don't discuss it?"

 

"There are things that I don't ever want to know about my little brother, past when I gave him the talk." Dean shook his head, his lips twitching up into a smirk.

 

Sam hid his face in his arms. "Shut up."

 

"Something embarrassing?" Gabriel raised a brow, stroking his fingers through his hair.

 

"He was horrified," Dean whispered to Castiel.

 

Castiel nodded solemnly. "As was I when I received 'the talk'."

 

Gabriel and Dean grinned at each other. "We'll have to talk later."

 

"Oh, God."

 

Dean patted Castiel, smiling. "You know I like learning about you."

 

"I know. I also enjoy learning about you."

 

"Is there anything that you don't know about me that you want to know?" Dean asked, then blinked as the waitress appeared again for their orders.

 

“Your favorite lullaby.”

 

"Well..." Dean blinked, tilting his head as he thought for a long moment. "Twinkle Twinkle? Maybe?" He'd been the one singing to Sammy, and it'd been rock songs, mostly. "My mom sang that one to me."

 

Sam shook his head. "Dean, didn't she used to sing you that old Beatles song? Something Jude?"

 

"Does that count?" Dean laughed, pushing his hair back. "I don't know if it's a lullaby, but Mom definitely sang that to me a lot."

 

"That's very sweet," Castiel murmured. "I also enjoy the Beatles."

 

He sipped his water, then softly sang, "Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better..." He looked over at Castiel. "She'd have loved you."

 

Castiel slipped his arm around Dean and held him close. "I'm sure I would have loved her too, Dean…"

 

Gabriel slipped his hand into Sam's, squeezing his fingers. "So... what about you, Sam? Favorite lullaby?"

 

Sam looked thoughtful. "Dean sang tons of songs to me when I was little. I'm not sure if I have a favorite."

 

"Really, Sammy?" Dean felt his cheeks heat for a moment as he looked to his brother. The food was coming, though, so he didn't have to worry about it.

 

Gabriel shook his head, smirking. "You two are adorable."

 

"Yeah, De." Sam brightened considerably. "You guys should hear about the stuff Dean tried to cook for me. I think there was even cut up hot dogs and marshmallows once."

 

"I had no idea what I was doing to start with." Dean sipped his drink, blushing darker at Sam's words. He'd had some truly horrible creations over the years. "I found a cooking show one night, and I learned what I was doing wrong." And so he'd made himself learn.

 

"But you did some awesome stuff for a kid!" Sam protested. "You had no one to help you but you kept me fed."

 

"Well, of course, I did. You're my brother." Dean told him, patting his hand.

 

"Dean, if we weren't in a restaurant, I would hug the hell out of you," Gabriel said after a moment. "I had the staff to help me with Castiel."

 

Castiel nodded. "A staff who insisted on a proper diet and education."

 

"Well, Sammy's pretty smart, so he learned pretty easy in school." Dean shrugged, digging into his food.

 

"Have you ever considered pursuing college?" Castiel asked.

 

Dean blinked, looking over at him. "Wait, you mean me? College?"

 

"Well, Sammy's pretty smart, so he learned pretty easy in school." Dean shrugged, digging into his food.

 

"You are smart as well, Dean," Castiel said softly.

 

Pausing at the soft tone, Dean looked over at him. "Well... er..." He glanced at Sam, then back at Castiel. Even Gabriel was watching him. "I didn't mean, he's just..." In law school. "Good at random facts."

 

"And you're smart and talented with cars, among other things." Castiel's eyes twinkled as he said the last part.

 

Gabriel snapped a picture of the pair, smirking. "They're adorable. Seriously. Almost more sweet than dessert."

Dean rolled his eyes at Gabriel, leaning over to steal a kiss from Castiel. "You're determined to give me an ego."

 

"You deserve it." Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "I mean that, Dean."

 

Dean bit his lip, nudging him. "I'll let you convince me more later."

 

"So.... could I have your autograph?" The waitress asked after a moment.

 

Castiel kissed Dean softly before turning to the waitress. "Of course." He accepted the paper and pen she offered to him. "What's your name?"

 

"Amara." Her eyes were on Dean, lingering.

 

Gabriel raised a brow, not liking her.

 

Castiel nodded and wrote a brief note thanking her for being a fan. Then he signed it and handed it back to the waitress. "Thank you for watching the show," he said earnestly, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend.

 

"Oh, it wouldn't be nearly as interesting without you- or you," She told Gabriel after a moment.

 

"Would you like an autograph from me?" Gabriel offered.

 

It was an awkward moment before she left, taking her signatures.

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "That was… odd."

 

"Right?" Dean shook his head, blinking.

 

"I don't like how she was staring." Gabriel shook his head, frowning. They'd had lots of different fans, but she was a different sort from normal.

 

"She's probably just awkward," Castiel responded, brushing his hand over Dean's arm. "Try not to worry about it."

 

Dean leaned over, kissing him. "Okay, I'll bow to your experience in the matter."

 

"I'll make you bow," Castiel responded quietly, his eyes gleaming.

 

Fuck. Dean bit his lower hip, his cock twitching with interest. "....I bet that you would."

 

Sam pulled a face. "Gross."

 

Gabriel patted Sam, his lips twitching. "Sorry, kiddo. They're dirty men."

 

"They are." Sam pretended to shudder.

 

Dean looked over at Sam, his lips twitching. "Welcome to my life and you and Gabriel."

 

The younger brother rolled his eyes and they all laughed.

 

Their dinner finally arrived and Sam eagerly dug into his chicken Caesar salad.

 

Dean made a happy noise as he saw his food, then took a bite. "This is so good…"

 

Gabriel smirked, taking a bite of his own food. "So Donna wants to meet us tomorrow morning."

 

"Hey, that's great," Sam enthused.

 

"Really? That'll be awesome." Dean grinned, grabbing a roll from the middle of the table.

 

"Perhaps she will be able to find two properties within close proximity of each other," Castiel mused.

 

"I hope so- and ones that work. Some construction is great, but..." Gabriel shrugged, taking a bite of his food. He wanted to look for houses now, but he knew that it wasn't going to help. He wanted his Sammy happy.

 

Sam gave Gabriel a reassuring smile. “We’ll Do it.”

 

Gabriel reached over, squeezing his fingers. "I love you, Sam. We'll work it out." He'd make sure of it.

 

“Love you too, Gabriel.” He squeezed Gabriel’s hand reassuringly before continuing to eat his salad.

 

Dinner finished up, and Gabriel paid the bill, looking over at his brother. They'd make Christmas work, somehow.

 

The foursome said goodbye and went back to their respective hotel rooms. 

 

After retreating into their room, Sam kicked off his shoes and looked to his lover. Gabriel’s eyes were stunning and not for the first time he felt his breath catch. This beautiful creature was all his.

 

Gabriel kicked off his shoes, then looked over at him. "Dinner was good, I wish dessert was a bit better. It wasn't the best, but..." He shrugged, looking back at him.

 

Sam reached out and cupped Gabriel’s face in his large hand. “How can I make it better?”

 

Gabriel smiled, kissing his hand. "I'll be fine, gorgeous. Maybe you could distract me, though."

 

“Wanna ride me?”

 

"Ride you, hm?" He smirked, pushing his hair back. "I do believe that sounds like a plan." Reaching up, the shorter man began to unbutton his shirt.

 

Sam grinned, feeling his cock take an interest. “You’re clean. I want to feel you.”

 

"Mmm... Getting to feel you completely inside of me, no rubber? Get naked, Sam." Tossing his shirt, Gabriel worked on his belt.

 

The younger man laughed and began shedding his own clothing.

 

His amber eyes darkened as he watched his lover baring his muscled body. "Look at you... you're so perfect."

 

Sam’s cheeks flushed at the praise. “I love you, Gabriel.”

 

"I love you, Sam." Naked, Gabriel moved forward, running his hands over Sam's chest.

 

Sam closed his eyes as he tried to keep his breathing steady. “Fuck...”

 

"Soon." He smirked, leaning forward to nip along his collarbone. "Mmm... one complaint about your size, gorgeous. I can't reach."

 

Smirking, Sam bent down and easily scooped Gabriel up. Gabriel’s legs wrapped around his waist and Sam found himself eye to eye with his lover. “Better?”

 

"Fuck, yes... I love it when you just pick me up like that." Gabriel kissed him, pushing a hand into Sam's hair.

 

“I love doing it.” He squeezed Gabriel’s ass. “You make me happy.”

 

"Almost as happy as you make me." Gabriel made a pleased noise, rolling his hips, his erection sliding against Sam's abs.

 

“Oh fuck...” Sam held Gabriel with one arm, and with his free hand he reached between them and stroked Gabriel’s dick.

 

"Sam... fuck" Gabriel groaned, pushing into his hand. "I need you- that's.."

 

Sam removed his hand and turned around, carrying Gabriel to the king size bed.

 

Gabriel smirked, nipping at his jaw. "Mmm... l can feel you, all hard for me."

 

“Always hard for you,” Sam rumbled, laying Gabriel down on the soft bed.

 

Looking up at him, Gabriel sprawled out on the soft bedding, smirking up at him. "Like I am for you?"

 

“Yes.” Sam gently pushed Gabriel’s legs apart and ran his hand over Gabriel’s dick.

 

Pulling legs up and apart, he moaned softly as Sam touched him. "That's so good, baby. I love how you touch me."

 

“You do? I never want to stop.”

 

He leaned up, kissing him teasingly. "Mm... you can't tell? I never want you to stop either."

 

Pleased, Sam continued to touch Gabriel. “So good...”

 

"God, you feel good..." He made a soft noise as he slid his hands over Sam's body.

 

Smirking, Sam suddenly rolled onto his back. He reached down and began lazily pumping his cock.

 

Gabriel's eyes immediately locked onto Sam's hand, and he bit his lower lip. "Aren't you just delicious..." Leaning forward, he stroked his hands over the larger man's chest, then towards his thighs.

 

Sam sighed pleasurably and nodded. “You’re gonna look so good riding my dick.”

 

"Mmm... and I can't wait." He trailed his tongue along Sam's nipple, sucking it into his mouth,  
watching his lover's reaction.

 

Sam closed his eyes and buried one hand in Gabriel’s hair. “Yes...”

 

He made a pleased noise, nipping down his chest towards his cock. "Mmm... yes."

 

Sam’s hips gave a little thrust.

 

“Come on, baby...”

 

Grabbing the lube, Gabriel slicked his fingers, sucking Sam's cock into his mouth as he reached back, stretching himself. A soft noise slipped from him, vibrating along his length.

 

A soft whine tore from Sam’s throat. “Gabriel...yes... just like that...”

 

Working his tongue over his length, Gabriel started taking him in and out of his mouth. He nearly forgot to move the two fingers he had inside of himself, scissoring them apart.

 

Sam fisted both of his hands in Gabriel’s unruly hair. “Oh fuck...”

 

"Mm..." Fuck- the tug on his follicles had zings of pleasure going through him. He slipped in a third finger, sucking Sam deeper, swallowing him down until his lips met his body.

 

Sam could only handle a few moments before he was gently urging Gabriel away. “Stop...need to be inside you...”

 

Licking his swollen lips, Gabriel twisted his fingers, moaning. "I'm almost ready…"

 

Sam watched him wolfishly, his dick aching and straining against his abdomen.

 

Moving to straddle him, Gabriel added a bit more lube to Sam's cock. "God, Sam... I can't wait." He bit his lip, lining him up so that he could sink down on him.

 

Sam reached out and grasped Gabriel’s narrow hips. “I’ve got you, angel,” he murmured.

 

Taking him deep, Gabriel groaned, biting his lower lip as he stretched him wide. "You're so damn big…"

 

“Nice and slow,” Sam urged, fighting his own desire to drive into the other man.

 

"Slow? Like this?" He rolled his hips, moaning softly. "Mmm... there-" He slid deep, all the way home, and he relaxed.

 

Sam threw his head back and ran his hands over Gabriel’s back. “Fuck just like that...”

 

"You look so fucking good. You like this, Sam?" He gripped him with his ass, starting to ride him.

“I love it,” he grunted, bucking his hips. “I love it. I love you.”

 

"Yes- love you, Sam, love your cock inside of me." He bit his lip, his body slapping into Sam's as he rode him, bouncing on his cock.

 

Sam’s hips moved faster and he reached up and gave Gabriel’s cock a squeeze. “F-faster, Gabriel!”

 

"Fuck, yes!" Sam knew just how to touch him, and Gabriel bit his lower lip as he obeyed the command.

Sam was so hot inside of him, thick. "Want you to fill me, Sam- I need it."

 

Sam suddenly sat up and kissed his boyfriend deeply. “Gabriel... so perfect...”

 

Wrapping his arms around him, Gabriel kissed him back, sucking on his tongue. "My Sam... so amazing."

 

Sam came suddenly, his entire body stiffening as he thrust his hips upward. "Gabriel!"

 

Thrusting into Sam's hand, Gabriel groaned, his body gripping Sam's erection rhythmically as he came as well, his seed splattering against his lover's muscled chest.

 

He collapsed into Sam's arms and Sam held him tight as they fell back against the pillows. "Damn, Gabriel," he breathed. "I love you."

 

Nuzzling along the taller man's neck, Gabriel made a pleased noise. "I love you too, Sam."

 

Closing his eyes, Sam kissed his sweaty head. "I never want to let you go."

 

He made a soft noise, kissing Sam's jaw. "I don't ever want to let you go either." He smiled, sitting up before trailing his finger through the mess he'd made on Sam's chest, then licked it clean.

 

Sam groaned softly as his dick gave a valiant twitch. "Damn it…"

 

"I felt that." Gabriel gave a wicked little laugh, licking along his chest. "You like that?"

 

"Mm-hmm…"

 

Gabriel gave him a grin, then grabbed a towel, wiping them both clean.

 

Drowsy and content, Sam pulled him close.

 

"Sweet dreams, Sweetness." Gabriel cuddled close to him, kissing his shoulder softly.

 

"Love you..." the younger man mumbled.

 

Unable to stop himself from smiling, Gabriel let his lashes drift shut. "I love you too."

 

XXXXXX

 

Upstairs, in their own suite, Dean was sprawled out in the enormous bed, his head resting in Castiel's lap. He was engrossed in the movie and Castiel was stroking his hair gently.

 

Smiling as Dean watched one of his favorite parts come up, he glanced up at Castiel. "This is awesome- check this out!"

 

Castiel chuckled fondly. "I find you more awesome."

"I think you're a bit silly." Dean smiled, pulling Castiel's fingers to his mouth to press his lips to the pads of each of his fingers.

 

“I just care very deeply for you.” His thumb gently ran over Dean’s lower lip.

 

Dean licked his lips, his tongue brushing over his skin. "I care very deeply about you too, Castiel."

 

Castiel resumed stroking Dean's side. "Are you comfortable?"

 

"Well... you do make a good pillow." Smiling, Dean made a pleased noise as Castiel's fingers stroked over him.

 

"I enjoy being your pillow."

 

"Do you?" Dean grinned up at him, unable to stop himself. Whenever he looked at Castiel, it was just natural. It was like he didn't know how to do anything else.

 

"I really do." Castiel stroked his hair gently. "You fit as though you were made to be here."

 

"You do too." He looked up at him, biting his lip. "You feel amazing. You fit like a puzzle piece against me."

 

Castiel nodded and kissed his forehead. "I feel the same way."

 

"Castiel..." Sitting up a little, Dean brushed his lips over his lover's, slipping a hand into his hair.

 

Castiel gladly settled into the kiss and laid back, pulling Dean between his legs. "Yes, Dean...?"

 

Dean stared into his blue eyes, biting his lower lip before he kissed him tenderly. He didn't have words, so he stole a kiss instead.

 

Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, holding the younger man tightly against himself. "I mean it, Dean," he whispered. "You were made for me."

 

Taking a shaky breath, Dean pushed a hand into Castiel's messy hair. "That's good... because I'm yours." He pressed closer to him, wanting him closer.

 

Castiel lifted his hips slightly, pressing his cock against Dean's. "Mm…"

 

Swearing softly under his breath, Dean rolled his hips, pressing closer to him. "This... you feel like heaven." Slipping a hand down his chest, Dean started to push his shirt up, wanting to feel Castiel's skin against his own.

 

The older man breathed deeply and nodded in encouragement. "Touch me, Dean. I'm yours."

 

Dean undressed them both from the waist up, tossing the shirts to the side, then started to undo Castiel's pants. "God, Castiel... " He nuzzled over his chest, letting his stubble tease his skin before he placed hot, open-mouthed kisses there.

 

Castiel let his legs spread wantonly. his hands wandering over every inch of Dean's skin he could reach.

 

"You're so damn perfect..." He pulled Castiel's pants off, then tossed him to the side, looking up at him. "I love how hard you are for me, Castiel."

 

Castiel nodded contently. "It seems to be a constant state whenever I am thinking of you."

 

"Is that so?" Dean shot him a smirk, trailing his hands up his thighs, teasing the sensitive skin. 

 

"Me too. The things that you do to me..." Unable to resist, he licked around the head of Castiel's erection, teasing the slit.

 

A soft gasp escaped Castiel's lips as his eyes closed. "Dean... you spoil me…"

 

"Spoil you? I just am treating you how you should be." He sucked him for a moment, making a pleased sound before shooting him a grin, "And I'll have you know, you taste delicious."

 

A rumbling laugh escaped Castiel. "You're beautiful."

 

Laughing, Dean shook his head before kissing along the line of his hip.

 

Reaching down, Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "A very difficult part of filming these last months was being without you. My hand doesn't hold the same appeal."

 

"Mine either. I've just been wanting you." He kissed his hip, nipping at the sensitive skin before he swallowed him down again.

 

"Oh, fuck..." Castiel moaned, letting his head rest on his pillow. "Dean…"

 

Dean made a hungry noise as Castiel spoke his name, letting his fingers tease his sac. God, he'd missed him, missed having him in his mouth.

 

“Dean...yes...”

 

Stroking his tongue over Castiel, Dean made love to him with his mouth.

 

Castiel tried to focus on his breathing, but his toes curled and he buried his fingers in Dean's hair.

 

Looking up at Castiel, Dean's green eyes were bright. "Mm... I love you, Castiel." He froze, then swallowed him down. What the hell, Winchester? You love him? You were supposed to say that you love him in your mouth!

 

"I love you as well, Dean," Castiel breathed, his eyes closing.

 

Dean pulled back, licking his lips. "You love me?"

 

Castiel nodded and raised his hand to stroke Dean's cheek. "I do."

 

Watching him closely, Dean tilted his head, then moved, kissing him deeply. The thought of Castiel loving him…

 

He eagerly returned the kiss and pressed his hips against Dean's. "Mm..love you…"

 

"I love you," It was a bit harder, the second time, being that he wasn't blurting out half of a sentence. It didn't make it any less true, though. He ground his erection against Castiel's, moaning softly.

 

"Oh... Please touch me, Dean…"

 

Dean kissed along Castiel's throat, running his hands over his chest. "Touch you? I never want to stop."

 

"P-Promise?"

 

"Always, Castiel." He kissed him, grabbing the lube. He slicked his hand, then stroked it along Castiel's cock. "Do you mind bottoming? Or I can ride you." He stroked his thumb around the head of his cock.

 

"Ride me," he breathed.

 

Dean nipped his jaw, then made a pleased noise. "Now that, I can do." He straddled Castiel's hips, then reached back, pushing two slicked fingers into himself.

 

Castiel let out a satisfied moan as he watched his boyfriend prep himself. "You're so gorgeous."

 

Laughing softly, Dean finished before kissing him. "I think you're gorgeous, so we're even."

 

They shared a little laugh and Castiel gripped Dean's hips. "Are you ready?"

 

"I think so- if I'm not, I'll stop, but I need you... and besides, you've been taking me frequently." Reaching back, Dean held Castiel's cock, slowly sinking down on it.

 

Castiel watched him, his eyes full of fascination and adoration. "So perfect."

 

Dean moaned, rolling his hips as he let his body adjust. "You're definitely that- perfect, and mine..."

 

Grabbing Dean's hands, Castiel gently lifted his hips. "Always yours," he agreed contently.

 

Biting his lower lip, Dean moaned softly, concentrating as he rode him.

 

“Good,” Castiel praised, his voice cracking slightly. “Just like that, Dean. Ride me.”

 

"You feel so damn good." And damn if that little crack in Castiel's voice didn't make him wild... along with that praise. It was probably a bit crazy that being told that he was good turned him on, but that was for later concern. He was completely consumed in the moment.

 

The older man moved his hands to Dean's hips and gave them a little squeeze. Then he stroked Dean's cock teasingly.

 

Dean thrust into his hand, grinding back on Castiel's cock. "Castiel... Just like that." He gasped as his hand slid over his length.

 

“Like that, sweetheart?” He gave Dean a teasing squeeze.

 

Arching his back, Dean cried out, thrusting into his hand as he kept taking him in and out of his body. "Yes, please- that's so good. I love how you touch me."

 

Castiel let out a little growl and quickened his caress. “Good boy... gonna take such good care of you.”

 

A whine of pleasure escaped Dean, and his movements quickened. "I'm going to come, Castiel!"

 

“Come for me, Dean,” Castiel demanded, his voice gravelly as he felt his own orgasm coming.

 

"Castiel!" Dean gripped him rhythmically as his orgasm rushed through him, his motion stuttering.

 

Castiel gave a sharp thrust as he came, his fingers digging into Dean’s hips. “Yes!”

 

He could feel the heat of Castiel's come filling him, and he leaned forward, kissing him passionately.

 

Castiel gladly surrendered to the kiss and carefully pulled out of Dean. Then he held the younger man to his chest. “You are incredible...”

 

"Mmm... almost as amazing as you." Dean blushed a bit, hugging him closer. "I forgot a condom." He realized after a moment, blinking. He'd been so focused on being with Castiel, on having told him that he'd loved him…

 

Castiel snorted indelicately before letting out a deep, belly laugh. “It’s alright, Dean. I have not engaged in intercourse in several years.”

 

"I wasn't thinking that you'd need it, I just... I mean, I trust you." He was the one with the history, though. Still, he could feel Castiel there- well... the heat he'd left there.

 

“I trust you as well.” He kissed Dean’s head. “It is enough for me to have you here.”

 

Hugging him close, Dean kissed his stubbled jaw. "I missed you so damn much... I was going crazy."

 

“Sam told Gabriel as much. I’m very pleased that I could surprise you.”

 

The little brat would... "He tattled, hm?" Dean sighed, listening to the sound of Castiel's breathing. "I'm glad you could too. I had no idea." He trailed his hand over Castiel's chest. "How did you know I didn't like Uriel? I didn't want to say anything…"

 

“Your body language. I’m becoming quite adept at reading you. I only wish you had said something.”

 

Dean's cheeks heated a bit, and he looked up at the older man. "Well... I guess I was worried about embarrassing you."

 

“You are my partner, Dean. We are equals. I want you to be comfortable in speaking up and telling me when something bothers you.”

 

"It's... weird, to think about doing that. I'll do my best if that counts for anything." His lips quirked a bit, and Dean shrugged a little.

 

“It does count. Please try.” Sated and tired, Castiel kissed his head. “I plan to keep you around for a while, and I want your honesty.”

 

"I will be honest with you, Castiel. I promise. I'm just too used to being Sam's caregiver, and dealing with my father to think about something like my comfort." His brow furrowed, and Dean sighed. "I don't like even saying it, because it feels wrong. That being said... that Uriel guy just screamed douche and was making comments that seemed bitchy."

 

“You’ll never have to deal with him again,” Castiel promised, absently stroking Dean’s back. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t paying close enough attention to notice.”

 

"Don't, Castiel. He was deliberately doing it when you were distracted." Dean cupped his face, kissing him softly. "He was the one in the wrong."

 

“You’re right. I am still sorry you went through that.” He pulled Dean closer.

 

"Well, next time I'll say something." He smiled, relaxing against him. "I'm excited about Christmas, for the first time in forever. Normally Sammy and I get each other something like... skin mags, stuff for his school... that sort of thing."

 

“This Christmas will be different. Gabriel and I already have so many ideas for the two of you.”  
Dean laughed softly, watching him. "I don't even care about the stuff, though I like the idea of spoiling Sammy- and you and Gabriel and Bobby. I just really like the idea of having a tree, decorating it- and a proper dinner, versus take out."

 

“We’ll do all of that. Ham, turkey, pies, a tree...anything you want.”

 

"Cheesy holiday music, lights on the tree and windows..." Dean couldn't stop himself from grinning at the thought of it. "Waking up with you on Christmas morning."

 

“All of it,” Castiel promised.

 

Dean stole a kiss, holding him close. "I am so damn glad that I met you."

 

“I’m glad I met you as well, Dean.” He studied Dean’s handsome features. “I mean that more than you know.”

 

Tilting his head, Dean ran his hands through Castiel's hair. "How do you mean?"

 

"Because I had given up on the idea of finding someone who would treat me well."

 

"I swear, Castiel, I will always take care of you. I can't promise that I won't hurt you, but... I'm going to do my damnedest never to." Dean bit his full lower lip, his green eyes serious as they met Castiel's.

 

Castiel's arms looped around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I just need you here," he whispered.

 

"I am right here, and I will always be as close to you as I can." He kissed him softly, holding him close to him.

 

Castiel closed his eyes and yawned. "we should rest."

 

Smiling, Dean relaxed against him. "We should. Night, Castiel."

 

"Sleep well, Dean."


	6. Chance

Donna was very good with people- most of them, at least. Her soon to be ex-husband, not so much, but she was also good at her job. She had some very special clients, brothers, looking for a home for each of them- and darn-tootin' was she determined to find it. She was driving past an older property when she a large for sale by owner sign, a slow smile curling her lips.  
Within an hour, the listing was in her hand. And within two hours, she was standing outside on the porch as she waited for her clients to arrive.

 

And arrive they did. A sleek black Chevy Impala pulled up and four men climbed out of it.

 

Sam let out a low whistle. "This could work."

 

"...Is that a garage?" Dean blinked, tilting his head at the massive building set towards the back of the property. There were two houses, connected by what looked like a greenhouse, but... also like it had a pool?

 

"This looks amazing!" Gabriel bounced out of the car, holding a candy bar. "Do you see this, Sam?"

 

"I do." Sam playfully caught Gabriel in his arms and pulled him close.

 

Gabriel laughed, hugging Sam tight. He was so damn excited about this.

 

"Is that a garage?" Dean's eyes widened a bit as he looked to a large- well, massive building on the back corner of the property pressed up against woods. There was about an acre in between two houses, with a very nice yard between- and a pool.

 

Donna smiled, watching the four of them. "The property was owned in the 1800s by a pair of brothers who wanted to live close to each other. The one man's wife owned a bakery and ran it out of the house here on the left. It is a large house, five bedrooms, three baths, two sitting rooms and a study. The other house has the same amount of rooms- in fact, they're built mirror images of each other." She glanced at Dean, her lips quirking. "In the 1980s a descendant started a business as a mechanic, which is the garage you see back there. He's now selling the property as he's the last in the family alive, and he is very old…"

 

Castiel exchange a knowing look with his older brother. "We will add a hundred thousand to his asking price," he told Donna without hesitation.

 

Gabriel nodded, slipping his hand into Sam's. "We are willing to do two hundred if we can start moving in and repair work as soon as possible."

 

Dean had meant to say something to Castiel but choked slightly as he heard the actors. His eyes were wide as he looked at Sammy.

 

Sam looked equally shocked and confused.

 

Donna nodded eagerly and pulled out her phone. "Let me call Mr. Wesson and tell him your generous offer."

 

"Seriously, Castiel?" Dean blinked, watching his boyfriend.

 

Gabriel tucked his candy bar away, smirking as he looked at the houses.

 

Castiel pulled Dean close. "You and Sam like this place, and somehow I doubt we'll find anything better without constructing it completely from the ground up." He looked at the houses, ideas already filling his mind.

 

Dean slipped his arms around Castiel, kissing his temple with a grin. "I can't believe we found this- it's amazing."

 

"I'll feel better knowing you and Sam will be close during the times Gabriel and I have to be on set filming."

 

"Me too," Dean admitted after a moment, looking at the foundation on the house on the right. Sam had gravitated to the house on the left. "The foundation seems to be in great shape..."

 

"Mr. Wesson has some cars in the garage as well that he is selling, but he had the property brought up to code and repaired in 2015," Donna explained.

 

"We'll take the cars as well," Castiel said evenly. "I can write a check right now."

 

"Careful, Cassie, you are going to give Dean-o a heart attack." Gabriel laughed softly as he saw Dean's jaw drop when Donna named the sale price.

 

Castiel pulled out a checkbook and quickly wrote a check for the amount, plus the additional funds he and Gabriel offered. Then he handed the check to Donna. "We will handle all repairs and examinations."

 

Dean glanced at Sam, his heart racing. Honestly, he'd lost track of what was being said- something about more money from Gabriel to speed up closing the sale on the house and getting keys...

 

Castiel finally looked back to Dean. "Dean? Are you alright?"

 

"What? Yeah. Sorry." Dean bit his lip, slipping an arm around Castiel's waist.

 

"I know it's a lot to take in. But you're looking at our new home."

 

"And you will be able to move in as soon as you want- Mr. Wesson is a fan of the show and thrilled that you are buying the property," Donna explained with a smile, handing over the keys.

 

"We will have to stop in and thank him for watching," Gabriel said with a grin. "You're quiet, Sam."

 

"I know, Castiel. I just didn't think we'd find it so quickly, or that we could just... move." Dean explained, leaning against him.

 

"We'll make some calls and have the place cleaned before the two of you move in." Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek.

 

Sam pumped a fist in the air. "I can leave the dorm!"

 

"There was a problem at the dorm?" Frowning, Gabriel looked up at Sam.

 

"Ah... yeah, you're going back to Vancouver before we can move." Dean kissed Castiel's cheek back, disliking the thought.

 

"Not a problem, really. I just hate sleeping in a twin bed," Sam responded.

 

Gabriel laughed softly, hugging Sam. "We will have a massive bed for my massive man."

 

"It would be nice to stretch these ridiculous legs."

 

Smirking, Gabriel trailed his eyes over Sam's body from his feet to his long hair. "Mmm... yes. We will be doing that, at least. So many rooms to explore."

 

Sam blushed and playfully nudged Gabriel. “How are we going to do this? I would love to have it done by the time you come back...”

 

"Well, you will be given the keys, and I am going to have the place cleaned from top to bottom and inspected. If you find something that you really want to be changed, go over it with who we hire to fix it up and we will agree over a video call, or you can surprise me." Gabriel smiled at him, tugging him towards their house. "Shall we walk through?"

 

Sam laughed and eagerly followed Gabriel. "Of course. I want to see our new home."

 

Opening the front door, Gabriel grinned at Sam, stepping so that he could be the first inside. "It looks very nice. Cozy." There was even some furniture, maybe for staging, they would have to ask Donna.

 

Sam looked around, his excitement increasing. “This has so much potential.”

 

"These floors are great- it looks like hardwood throughout." Tilting his head, the shorter man grinned as he saw the kitchen. "Sam! Look at this counter space!" He rushed towards it down the hall, his eyes widening.

 

“This kitchen is gorgeous.” Sam looked completely ensnared.

 

Gabriel ran his fingers along the counter, unable to stop himself from smiling. "We might need to update the range... but it's amazing...."

 

“Maybe a stainless steel fridge?”

 

"That's perfect, baby." Hugging Sam, Gabriel pulled him down for a kiss. "We have a home- and the tree can go right in front of that big window in the living room."

 

“Oh, yeah! We haven’t had a tree in ages!”

 

"Just you wait, we're going to do up the whole house- garlands on the banister, wreaths- we'll pagan the shit out of our house." Gabriel winked at him, tugging him to look around.

 

Sam grinned and gladly followed his boyfriend, his excitement contagious. “I want a stocking, too.”

 

"Of course." Hugging him, Gabriel bounced off after a second. He was going to get him the biggest stocking ever and stuff it with the best things. "Oh, look- the bathroom is nice. Might have to update the shower, but..."

 

“If we do that, I want a shower big enough for both of us, babe.”

 

"Oh, absolutely. And room to get on my knees, or for you to press me against the wall..." Gabriel smirked, watching him.

 

Sam’s smile widened. “Exactly,” he murmured. “You’re gorgeous on your knees.”

 

Fuck. That look in his eyes... the way his voice was... Gabriel bit his lower lip hard as he watched him closely. "We should go look upstairs."

 

"Of course." Sam snaked his arm around Gabriel and followed him up the large staircase.

 

"The bedrooms seems nice." They weren't really furnished... until they got to the one that was supposed to be the master bedroom. "That's a gorgeous bed." An antique four-poster that looked very, very sturdy.

 

Sam went to the bed and sat down on it. "A little more firm than I like, but we can get another mattress, right?" he asked his boyfriend sweetly.

 

"Baby, we can do anything you like- if a softer bed is what you want..." He bounced on the bed, laying back with a laugh.

 

Sam gladly grabbed him and pulled him close. “You know what I’ve always wanted?”

 

"What's that, gorgeous?" Smoothing his hand through Sam's hair, he smiled feeling the silky stands.

 

“I’d love a down comforter and some of those bamboo pillows. I’ve tried them and they are amazing. I was never able to get them for myself, and I never could ask Dean for one.”

 

Gabriel cupped his face, kissing him lingeringly. "Well, love, we can do whatever you want. The best down comforters- those pillows..." He grinned, "Egyptian cotton sheets."

 

Sam let out a delighted groan. “I’ve always wanted them.”

 

"Really?" Laughing softly, Gabriel stole a kiss. "I cannot wait until we can live here."

 

“Me too.” Sam nuzzled his head. “I’m so glad you found this place.”

 

"Really, me too. Well, that Donna found it." He smirked slowly, looking at Sam. "I wonder if she likes anyone I know. We can set them up like we did Ellen and Bobby."

 

Sam chuckled. “Maybe we can.”

 

Gabriel smirked, rubbing his hands together. "Jody's single... hm..."

 

“Be still, my little Cupid,” Sam teased.

 

"Speaking of being still... this bed is perfect for bondage." The shorter man moved, running a hand along a bedpost.

 

"You are incorrigible."

 

"Who, me?" Playing innocent, Gabriel ducked his head, batting his lashes at him.

 

Sam laughed and pulled Gabriel closer. "I fucking love you, you shit."

 

Gabriel laughed, letting Sam pull him against him. "My sweet Sammy's swearing. I fucking love you too, gorgeous."

 

They kissed and Sam fussed over Gabriel’s hair. “I want to check the water pressure too.”

 

"Mm... water pressure is important." Smiling, Gabriel trailed his fingers along his lover's neck. "We will put in a sufficient water heater as well."

 

“I need long showers,” Sam groaned happily.

 

"Mmhm. Very long showers." Gabriel kissed him quickly before he bounced up to look at the master bathroom.

 

Sam rolled over and followed his boyfriend.

 

"Ohh... this is nice, Sammy." He turned on the shower, reaching into the large stall to test the pressure.

 

Sam also stuck his hand under the stream. “That is nice,” he agreed.

 

"Do you hear something?" Gabriel paused, listening intently.

 

A soft whine sounded downstairs, and Gabriel used all of his acting talents to act like he hadn't paid Donna to smuggle in the gorgeous golden retriever with his bright bow.

 

Sam’s brow furrowed. “What was that? I hope Dean and Castiel aren’t screwing around...”

 

There was the sound of nails on the hardwood, and Gabriel furrowed his brow. "We should go check. I would have thought that they'd be checking out their place."

 

Sam nodded and they shut off the shower. Then they left the bedroom.

 

As they headed back down the stairs, the scratching became louder. Sam looked worried.

 

Gabriel managed to tug Sam downstairs, pausing as he heard whining. "Do you hear that?"

 

The little fluffy pup with his red bow sat in front of the stone fireplace, his big eyes wide as he looked around.

 

Sam let out a little gasp and his heart melted. “That’s... oh my god...”

 

"Go get him, sweet." Gabriel nudged him, smiling. Hell. Seeing his love reacting like that... it made his heart squeeze with happiness. 

 

The puppy looked up, seeing the large man and woofed in happiness, racing over towards him only to trip on his ribbon and slide.

 

Sam laughed and scooped the adorable pup into his arms. “Oh, you’re so cute,” he said happily as the puppy squirmed and tried to lick him.

 

"I wanted you to have someone to love on while I was away... and a house needs a pup to be a home, right?" Gabriel reached out, scratching the dog's ear.

 

“Right,” he agreed enthusiastically. “I’ve never had a dog of my own...”

 

"Well, now you do." Gabriel moved, getting a basket from by the door and bringing it over to him. "So this is stuff for him- bowls, a leash, a harness, treats, food- I told Donna anything he might need." He grinned a bit, "I confess now, love... he's what I said was cute last night."

 

Sam playfully nudged him. “You little sneak.”

 

"You can spank me later." He was just thrilled that Sam was as thrilled as he was. "You'll have to come up with a name for him."

 

“I will.” Sam snuggled the puppy close and stroked his floppy ear. “He’s so damn cute.”

 

Gabriel hugged him, then blinked as the puppy licked at him too. He laughed a bit, scratching his ears. "He is utterly adorable."

 

He leaned over and kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “You’re the best, angel.”

 

Feeling his cheeks heat, Gabriel kissed his jaw. "I'm just taking care of my love. That's all."

 

“And you’re doing an amazing job. I’m so happy, and I have a dog.” His eyes sparked with excitement.

 

"And a dog, huh?" Gabriel laughed, hugging him close before he stepped back, snapping a picture of his Sasquatch and his pup. He looked so damn happy, Gabriel wanted to remember it forever.

 

“I can’t wait to show him to Dean!” His face fell a little. “I had a dog once. His name was Bones.”

 

"What's made you sad about Bones?" And damn if he wasn't going to do whatever he could to make him happy again.

 

“I...I was young and dumb. I ran away from home when I was eleven.” He snuggled the puppy closer. “I spent two weeks on my own. While I was gone, I found the sweetest dog...”

 

Gabriel hugged him close, his heart clenching for Sam and what he must have gone through- and for Dean. If Castiel had done that... "I'm sorry, Sammy. You had a lot going on when you were growing up."

 

“I did. I put Dean through hell during that time, though. And when I came back, Dad beat the shit out of Dean. He went after me too, but Dean...he took the beating...”

 

Gabriel pulled him closer, rubbing his back slowly. "Your father sounds like an awful person." And someone Gabriel was damn glad wasn't around. "I can't blame you for that, for wanting to get away from him."

 

“I finally did. Now I have De, and you. Not to mention Bobby and Castiel... things are so much better.”

 

"And you have my word, it's only getting better from here." Gabriel kissed him, then made a face when the puppy licked his chin.

 

Sam laughed. “Sweet pup. I like giving him kisses, too.”

 

"I don't mind kisses, but I'm not wanting a tongue from anyone but you." Gabriel ran a tickling hand up his side, laughing softly.

 

Sam laughed. “I’ll give you all the tongue you want.”

 

"Is that so?" Gabriel smirked at him, the look dirty. "We should meet up with our brothers. I need to tip Donna as well."

 

“Sounds great. I’m taking my puppy with me.”

 

"Well, of course." Gabriel shook his head, smiling as he handed him a leash and collar from the bag.

 

Sam put the collar on the puppy and attached the leash. Then he set the pup on the floor. “Let’s go.”

 

The puppy yawned and flopped onto his side.

 

"...I think he wants to be carried, for some reason." Smirking, Gabriel pushed his hair back. "Then again, I can relate- I do enjoy being held by you."

 

Chuckling, Sam picked up his puppy again. “I enjoy holding both of you.”

 

"I'm just saying, we're getting a bed big enough for me and the dog," Gabriel smirked, bouncing out of the house.

 

Sam followed him with a huge grin.

 

Castiel and Dean were also emerging from the other house. Castiel looked enormously content.

 

Dean looked over the porch, making mental notes of little things that he could fix up here and there. Their own home, where they could actually make it their own, with his own hands. He blinked as he heard a bark, looking up. Sam had a dog.

 

Sam grinned at his big brother. “Dean, Gabriel got me a puppy!”

 

"So he did! That's a lot of fluff for such a little thing." Dean smiled, pushing back the memories of Sammy crying in his sleep for his dog. "It's really a home now."

 

“It is.” Sam looked incredibly happy as he held his puppy. “How is your house? Will it need a lot of work?”

 

"There are a few things that I want to fix up- I'm going to sand down and refinish the floors in the dining room and hallway- there was a leak somewhere, but the house was in great shape." Dean looked at the porch, motioning. "There's a loose board there, and the third step there is a bit weak." When the pup barked again, he moved, scratching its ear.

 

“Gabriel wants to install a large water heater and maybe a bigger shower.”

 

"I can take care of that." Dean volunteered, smiling. 

 

"I don't think so." Gabriel shook his head. "You shouldn't have to do everything."

 

“Too late, Gabriel. De loves to work with his hands.”

 

"Well, I think Castiel will agree with me- especially if he's going to be working with the garage- and then this garage here and the cars." Gabriel reminded them. 

 

Dean blinked, tilting his head at him.

 

Sam nudged his brother. “You’ll have your hands full for a while, De.”

 

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I can't do some of the things- like those shelves," Dean said firmly, frowning at Gabriel, who just gave him a shit-eating grin.

 

Castiel came over and wrapped an arm around Dean. “Never thought I would end up with such a handyman.”

 

Gabriel smirked, watching as Dean relaxed into Castiel, the tension in his shoulders easing. 

 

"Well, I can fix just about anything, Castiel." Dean shot him a grin, kissing Castiel's jaw.

 

“I’m quickly learning, and I feel very lucky.”

 

Dean looked at his brother and Gabriel. "So... we have houses. What's the next plan?"

 

“To fix them up. Then...who knows?”

 

Raising a brow at Castiel, Dean nudged him a bit. "I'm getting hungry."

 

“I can’t have that. What do you want? Do you want to have something delivered here? Or do you want to go back to the hotel?”

 

"Oh, I... whatever's the least inconvenient." He hadn't thought about it, really... "Where are we staying tonight? Or are we fixing things up before we stay here?" It was still a hell of a lot nicer than his place.

 

“We’ll stay at the hotel until major repairs are made. But it won’t take long at all.” Castiel squeezed him lightly. “Let’s go to the hotel for room service.”

 

"Are they going to let Sammy have his pup? They don't seem pet-friendly..." Dean frowned a bit, trying to work out that problem.

 

"For the amount of money that I'm paying them, they damn sure will," Gabriel said firmly.

 

"They will," Castiel responded placidly. "we'll ensure it."

 

Dean relaxed, smiling as he relaxed. "Thanks, guys."

 

Smirking, Gabriel patted Sam's shoulder. "We take care of family, and the pup is family. Right, bud?" He scratched his ears.

 

The puppy squirmed and licked Gabriel's fingers, his tail wagging nonstop.

 

They made it back to the hotel with little to no trouble- other than stopping to let the pup go to the bathroom.

 

Sam was clearly enamored with his adorable puppy, and he looked like a little kid who had gotten everything he wanted for Christmas.

 

"I'm going to grab a shower, enjoy playing with the pup with no name." Dean hugged him, smiling before heading towards their room. He was excited about Sam being happy, hell, he was excited about the house, their homes. He was just... stressed as hell. He couldn't explain it.

 

Castiel followed behind him, a worried expression on his handsome face. "Dean?"

 

Dean looked up, biting his lip as he entered the room. "Hey, Castiel." He sat on the bed, untying his boots.

 

Castiel made his way to the bed and sat down beside his boyfriend. "Is everything alright?"

 

"It's..." Biting back the lie- well, more of a fib than anything else... still, he'd promised. "I don't know. I'm excited- thrilled about the house- I'm just... thinking about when Sam was eleven. It's ridiculous."

 

Castiel began rubbing Dean's back. "What is it, Dean...?"

 

"Sam took off. He'd had a disagreement with Dad- with me when I agreed with Dad." Dean could feel his shoulders tensing and he forced himself to take a breath. "Dad wasn't happy, obviously. I don't even know what made Sam come home." He still had nightmares about it at times. Losing Sammy, and his father's anger.

 

He slid his arm around Dean and kissed his head. "Maybe the puppy brought back memories?"

 

"It's stupid." Dean shook his head, letting himself lean into Castiel after a long moment. "He had a dog. When he came back, he had nightmares about it, about looking for Bones. I tried to find it, bring it home, and... well, I got another beating for my efforts."

 

"You were a child, love... Your father had no right to beat you."

 

Dean shrugged, starting to unbutton his shirt. "I'll be okay, Castiel. It's just not a good memory. Honestly, I'm thrilled for Sammy. I really am. He deserves it."

 

"What about you? Are you happy?"

 

Jerking his gaze up to Castiel's blue eyes, Dean furrowed his brow. "I am. I promise, Castiel. You, our home, everything- I'm just... screwed up sometimes."

 

He nodded softly and gave Dean a little kiss. "Your happiness is all I care about…"

 

"And you just kissed me better," Smiling, Dean kissed him back before hugging Castiel close.

 

Castiel gladly returned the hug. "Love you..."

 

Pressing his face into Castiel's neck, Dean inhaled his scent. Honey and something forest like- "I love you too, Castiel." And damn if it didn't feel strange to say the words.

 

Castiel pulled Dean into his lap and held him tight. "I mean it, Dean. I love you and I would never allow anyone to mistreat you."

 

Pulling back to look at Castiel, Dean stroked his fingers along his stubble. "I know, Castiel. It's just new." He shifted a bit, getting comfortable. His actor boyfriend was in shape for sure, just moving him around.

 

"Good." He turned his head and kissed Dean's fingers.

 

"It means a lot that you're willing to try and take care of me," Dean's voice turned husky as Castiel's lips teased his callused fingers.

 

"You are my lover. I want nothing more than to make sure you're happy and safe."

 

"I'm safe and happy right now." Dean smiled, kissing him teasingly before he nipped at his lower lip.

 

Castiel's cheeks flushed and he ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "I don't deserve you..."

 

Dean raised a brow at him, tilting his head. "Why's that?" Well... he personally thought that he deserved better, but he had a feeling that Castiel wouldn't want to hear that.

 

"You're incredible, and you're willing to put up with my family and being in the public eye as my boyfriend."

 

Kissing him again, Dean trailed his fingers through Castiel's hair. "I haven't had to deal with- I mean, other than my past being dug up- your fans. And Gabriel's pretty cool. He treats Sammy good, so..."

 

"He will. You don't ever have to worry about that." He nuzzled Dean's neck. "Gabriel may come across as a player, but when he's with someone, he is entirely devoted.

 

"...Baby... no talking about Gabriel when you're teasing my neck." It sent zings of pleasure up his spine, making him moan softly.

 

That made Castiel chuckle. "Are you aroused?"

 

Dean gave him a bit of a look, teasingly tugging at Castiel's hair. "My neck's sensitive."

 

"Mm..." Castiel lightly nipped at Dean's neck.

 

"Castiel..." He moaned softly at the feeling of his teeth on his skin.'

 

“Would you like to be inside of me, Dean...?"

 

Dean's hand tightened in Castiel's hair, and he moved him so that he could look into his eyes. "Are you sure? I'd love to... but..."

 

"I am absolutely certain. I want to feel you inside of me."

 

Pushing him back against the bed, Dean kissed him deeply. He shrugged his unbuttoned shirt off, tossing it to the side before he worked at taking Castiel's shirt off.

 

Castiel helped him pull the offending shirt off. Then he settled back against the pillows and squirmed out of his pants, letting them fall to the floor.

 

"Do you know how gorgeous you are?" Dean ran his hands over Castiel's chest, his green eyes hot before he leaned down, nipping at his collarbone.

 

The older man let out a soft groan. "Touch me, Dean. Please."

 

Topping from the bottom... Dean couldn't stop himself from smirking as his fingers trailed down Castiel's abs, then back up before he cupped Castiel's cock, stroking his length. "Mm... here?"

 

He received a low whine in response. "Y-Yes..."

 

"Needy..." Dean grabbed the lube from the nightstand, smirking as he saw that it was apple pie flavored. "Really? Hmm..." Stroking his thumb around the head of the turgid length in his hand, the younger man ducked his head down, licking the path his thumb had taken.

 

Castiel threw his head back and gasped. "Oh, God."

 

Swallowing him down, Dean slicked his fingers, nudging Castiel's thighs up and apart. He was a bit nervous, but he knew what he was doing. Castiel had taught him well.

 

Finally, his hands came up and he buried his fingers in Dean's thick hair. "Just like that. So good," he babbled. "You're amazing…"

 

The tug of his hair had Dean groaning, pulling back to suck hard on the head of Castiel's cock before he licked his lips. Maybe it was the pie flavored lube, but he was pretty sure it was just that it was Castiel. He mouthed at Castiel's sac, teasing him for a long moment before putting Castiel's thighs over his shoulders and licking over his entrance.

 

Castiel tensed and looked at Dean with big eyes. "You don't have to..."

 

"I want to..." Dean growled, sucking the sensitive skin before dipping his tongue inside.

 

"Ah..." He tried not to thrust his hips. "Oh fuck."

 

Keeping it up until the muscle relaxed, Dean made a pleased noise, slipping in two fingers. "How's that, Castiel? Too much?" They seemed to slide in easily enough, but he knew it'd been a while for him.

 

"It's good," Castiel panted, nodding. "I trust you."

 

Stretching him carefully, Dean slowly worked him open. His erection was throbbing, trapped in his jeans. "You're so hot around my fingers..."

 

"I want you to fuck me hard, Dean." His voice was low and hoarse. "I want to feel you for days."

 

"Fuck." Pulling his fingers free, Dean stripped off his clothing before pulling Castiel into a deep kiss. His hips naturally slotted between the older man's thighs, and he groaned, so damn close to where they both wanted him. "You make me crazy, Castiel. I'm so damn hard for you."

 

Castiel reached between their heated bodies and stroked Dean's perfect dick. "I can feel it. You're going to feel so perfect inside of me."

 

Moaning, Dean bucked his hips into his hand. "I need you, Castiel. I need to be inside of you." Kissing him hard, Dean moved, carefully pushing inside of his lover for the first time. His lips parted in a sensual gasp, and he watched Castiel's face to make sure he was all right.

 

He was a little tense and the familiar burn was present, but it was quickly fading. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and nodded shakily. "I'm good..."

 

"You sure?" Dean brushed the hair back from Castiel's's face, double checking. He couldn't help it- it was second nature, even if he felt like he was torn between heaven and hell, with the older man's tight body gripping him.

 

He nodded shakily and guided him closer. "It's been a long time..."

 

Kissing him softly, Dean watched him closely as he rolled his hips. "Tell me if you need me to stop."

 

"I will." Castiel let out a deep breath and felt his body relax further as the burning eased, replaced with a deeper ache. "I need you to move..."

 

Thinking about what felt best when he bottomed, Dean started to move, establishing a rhythm with a hip roll that he hoped would drive Castiel as crazy as it did him.

 

Castiel tightened his legs around Dean, pulling him even closer. "Y-yes..."

 

"So damn good, Castiel..." Dean growled the words, nipping at his jaw as he started taking him a bit harder.

 

Castiel moaned wantonly as Dean pushed harder. "Keep going, Dean. Please."

 

"I will," Dean growled the words, pushing Castiel's legs up and back so he had a better angle. "Fuck, Castiel..." the sound of their bodies moving together filled the room, and the noises Castiel was making... Dean groaned, gripping at Castiel's legs.

 

Breathless and unable to stop himself, Castiel reached down and began stroking his own aching dick. "Oh...Oh god yes..."

 

The added caress had his lover tightening around him. Gasping, Dean bit his lower lip, moving Castiel's hand so that he could stroke him. "So fucking good, baby. Need you to come for me."

 

Castiel nodded frantically and stroked himself faster. "I love you, Dean."

 

"Love you, Castiel."Dean groaned, his movements becoming harder, faster as he tried to hold back.

 

"Come for me, Dean," Castiel rasped, digging his heels into Dean's back. "Come for me."

 

"Castiel-" Dean cried out, the squeeze of Castiel's body, the way he pulled him in pulling his orgasm from him hard and fast.

 

He slumped into Castiel's arms and Castiel caught him, holding him close as his heart pounded. "So good…"

 

Except... Castiel was still hard. Dean pulled back, his brow furrowing before he swallowed him down. It wasn't good, and it wasn't fair, but he'd make Castiel feel good.

 

Shaking his head, Castiel gently pulled Dean back into his arms. "I'm fine," he murmured, his expression one of bliss as his erection flagged. "You're amazing..."

 

Dean felt vaguely sick as he felt him just go soft. The first time topping, and he'd fucked it up that bad. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. "... I need to clean up." He pulled away, heading for the bathroom.

 

Groaning softly, Castiel rolled out of the bed and padded after his boyfriend. "Dean..."

 

Shutting the door after himself, Dean took a deep breath, trying to convince himself to breathe normally, and not to cry like a damn girl. That was the last thing he needed right now. He fisted his hands in his hair, pulling in slow breaths like he'd told Sammy to do when he'd broken his arm. He'd fucked up enough, and crying wasn't going to help. It never did. Self-disgust slid through him like a familiar friend, and he'd felt it enough that it was almost easy to push it into its place in his chest and breathe around it.

 

Castiel rested his forehead against the door, guilt and anxiety replacing the content and closeness that had existed only moments before. It wasn't uncommon for him to be unable to orgasm, but he never imagined it would cause such a reaction from Dean. "Dean?" His voice was small and uncertain.

 

Opening the door, his face calm, Dean held up a damp washcloth. "I was coming back, Cas. You didn't have to get up."

 

Castiel suddenly stepped forward and hugged him, burying his face in Dean's neck. "I'm sorry…"

 

Dean blinked, then hugged him back slowly. "Cas..." Shit. He'd upset him with his panic bull shit. He'd fucked up.

 

"It happens," he muttered. "I just...can't finish."

 

"Cas...." What did he say to that? And then he'd really helped with his little stupid fuck moment. "Let me get you cleaned up and we can lay back down."

 

Reluctantly Castiel let Dean clean him up with a warm, wet washcloth. Then they laid back down and Castiel rolled onto his side. "I'm sorry," he apologized again.

 

"Don't apologize, Cas. It's not your fault." He cupped his face, kissing him softly as he wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, Cas."

 

"I love you too, Dean." He nuzzled into Dean's chest. "My ex...he forced me into sexual relations." His eyes burned as he spoke quietly. "I did not want to. Now... There are times when I cannot climax."

 

"That's okay. I'm sorry, Castiel." He gently kissed his lashes, smoothing her hair. "I mean... I kind of want to murder him, but this isn't your fault."

 

Castiel closed his eyes and focused on Dean's hand in his hair. "I just need you to be patient with me."

 

"I will be, Cas. I promise." He kissed him softly, his heart aching. He'd fucked up and hurt him. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He wouldn't do it again.

 

"You didn't hurt me. I thought... I thought you were ashamed..."

 

Caught, Dean blinked, his fingers continuing to stroke through Castiel's hair. "What do you mean?" Shit... he wasn't lying. Not really... Fuck.

 

"Because..." Castiel swallowed hard. "Because I couldn't come with you."

 

"I... Cas, it wasn't you. It's not you. I just... I just..." Dean pressed his face into his chest, taking a shaky breath. Fuck. He'd screwed up. He couldn't tell him that it was his first time topping. Castiel'd just be more upset.

 

"Please talk to me, Dean," Castiel pleaded quietly. "Please."

 

"I hadn't done it before... topping someone, I mean," Dean confessed after a moment, looking into his eyes. "I thought I'd messed up."

 

Castiel blinked, then shook his head furiously. "No. No, you didn't do anything wrong. This was my fault."

 

"You weren't- Cas, it's not your fault. I shouldn’t have freaked out." Dean told him firmly, shaking his head.

 

He pressed his forehead to Dean's and sniffled. "We both overreacted, hmm?"

 

Dean kissed him softly, rubbing his hand up and down his side. "I should have just talked to you. I just... was already..." What the fuck word even fit that? "On edge."

 

"It's okay." Castiel pulled him even closer. "I just don't want to lose you."

 

"You're not going to lose me, Castiel. Ever." Dean kissed him softly, letting his lips linger against his. "I'll do whatever I can to prove that to you."

 

"Promise?"

 

"I promise, Castiel." Dean kissed him, hugging him hard against him.

 

Castiel melted into him. “I love you...”

 

"I love you too, Castiel. Always." Dean stroked his hands over Castiel soothingly.

 

The gentle touch made Castiel relax further. “I want to try again.”

 

Again? Dean bit his lower lip, looking at him.

 

He nodded and kissed Dean sweetly. “Not this minute. But in a little while. It’s important to me.” He stroked Dean’s cheek. “Please?”

 

How could he say no to that? Pressing a kiss to Castiel's fingers, Dean hugged him close. "Anything for you, Cas."

 

Relief filled his eyes. “I was afraid you’d say no...”

 

"I wouldn't when it's important to you," Even if it frankly terrified him. He'd get over it. That relieved look in his eyes said everything. "I love you." And that was easier to say every time the words came out of his mouth.

 

“I love you, too.” His eyes crinkled as he smiled. “I’ll never get tired of saying that.”

 

"I'm learning to say it, but... I'm working on expressing how I feel." Dean smiled, stealing a soft kiss. "Maybe we could get fish for the house?"

 

“I would not be opposed to fish, but I also want something furry that I can cuddle.”

 

"Should I stop shaving?" Dean teased with a grin, then paused. "I've never had a pet."

 

“Neither have I. I’ve always wanted a Guinea pig. And a kitten. Maybe a puppy too.”

 

"Well... I want to rescue any pets we get... if we can. I mean, Sam's pup is cute and all, but there are a ton in a cage wanting a home." And frankly... Dean felt like he could relate at times.

 

“Then we’ll go to a shelter.” Castiel rubbed his side and looked thoughtful. “Maybe Gabriel and I could arrange an adoption event. People who consider adopting could meet us.”

 

Looking down at him, Dean pulled him into a kiss, hugging him close. "It's damn amazing that you think like that and are willing to do that."

 

“Every animal deserves a forever home. If I can help make that possible, I want to.”

 

"Do you know how amazing you are?" Dean stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair, smiling.

 

Castiel blushed and snuggled closer to Dean. “I just want to be with you.”

 

"You're going to be with me as much as possible, Castiel. I mean, we've got the damn adult thing to do, but other than work... I'm yours." Dean's stomach roared loudly, and he ignored it.

 

Castiel gave him a worried look. “You’re hungry. What do you want to eat? A steak?”

 

"I'm cuddling at the moment." Dean pressed his face into Castiel's shoulder, pressing a kiss to the smooth skin.

 

“We can cuddle and eat.”

 

"I'll eat whatever, Cas. I'm not picky." Honestly, he wasn't really thinking about food at the moment. It'd been... eventful.

 

Castiel reaches for a phone and the room service menu. He snuggled closer to Dean as he perused the menu.

 

Laying his head on his shoulder, Dean made a soft noise. "What would you like to eat?"

 

“Some soup sounds exquisite.”

 

"Grilled cheese too?" Dean asked after a moment, thinking about the food that he used to make Sam.

 

“Of course. They can put ham in it. Would you eat that?”

 

Ham in a grilled cheese? He'd had that in a diner before. "That sounds good to me."

 

Pleased, Castiel called room service and ordered their dinner, plus chocolate mousse for dessert.

 

"I'm going to clean up in the shower real quick and get dressed so that I can get dinner, okay?" Dean kissed his jaw, standing.

 

Castiel watched him go sadly. “I want to try something tonight.”

 

Dean looked up, pausing in front of the bathroom door. "What, Castiel?"

 

“I want to ride you.”

 

"Well... if you want." Maybe they should have done that to start with... He cleared his throat, pushing a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should get a cock ring."

 

Castiel blushed deeply. “I only want you to do that if you want it.”

 

"Honestly... yes." He was utterly determined to make sure that it was good for Castiel, and that he could have as long as he wanted, as long as he needed to come.

 

“We can try it soon. Tonight I just want to try riding you.”

 

Dean bit his lower lip, nodding after a moment. "That's fine. If you're... if you want to, that's fine. I just don't want to ruin it."

 

“The only way you could ruin it is if you leave,” Castiel answered honestly.

 

"Well... I'm not leaving. I'm just getting cleaned up so that I can get the food." Dean told him, pushing back the urge to argue with him about him just being there. He'd let him down, he was sure. He'd just have to do better... somehow.

 

“Okay.” Castiel laid his head back down and covered himself with a light sheet.

 

Dean was quick with his shower, not wanting Castiel to think that it was more than a shower. He threw on a pair of lounge pants after drying off. His hair was spiked by the towel as he came back out of the bathroom.

 

Castiel was still in their bed and he relaxed when Dean came to him. “Feel better?”

 

"Mmm." Dean crawled back onto the bed, stealing a kiss from him. "I'm at least clean enough to answer the door for dinner." That one woman kept checking Castiel out, and it was bothersome in their home away from home. He knew it'd happen... but this girl just…

 

Castiel eagerly pulled Dean close and kissed him sweetly. "I enjoy holding you."

 

Dean smiled, kissing him back. "As much as I enjoy holding you?"

 

"Yes. Being this close to you...it gives me immense comfort."

 

"Well, I am yours, so..." Dean stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair, smiling as the strands rebelled, standing up all over.

 

The older man laughed and laid his head on Dean's chest.

 

Tanya smirked to herself as she knocked on the door, her outfit- for a uniform, as attractive as she was going to manage. She frowned when the other man staying with her favorite actor answered the door.

 

"Hey, thanks." Dean shot her a smile, reaching for the cart.

 

She peered around Dean. "Does Castiel need anything else?"

 

"Nope, he's good." He moved, blocking her view of the bed... mostly. Castiel looked like he'd been fucked recently, and... well, maybe it was a primitive instinct, but he wanted her to know who had done it to him. "Right, babe?"

 

Castiel stirred lazily. "Very good."

 

"He's very good." Dean laughed softly, looking back at the woman. Spotting her name tag, he shot her a smirk. "Thanks, Tanya." He handed her the tip, taking the food. Before she could get a word out, he closed the door firmly.

 

Castiel sat up in the bed, piling pillows behind his back. "She doesn't have a chance, Dean."

 

"...Am I that obvious?" Dean took the food over to the bed, hoping that the stubble on his cheeks hid the heat he felt there.

 

"Just a little," his lover teased. "but you're all I want."

 

"Okay." Dean was definitely blushing, caught in his own little green web. He couldn't think of a decent reply even. It was hard to wrap his head around it, that he was enough. He'd get there, at some point.

 

Castiel took his bowl of soup. "I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it. You make me ridiculously happy and I'm not interested in anyone else."

 

"Sorry, I know. I just..." he shrugged, grabbing them each a drink before joining him on the bed.

 

"I know." He leaned over to kiss Dean's cheek as he accepted his drink. "I'm not upset with you."

 

Leaning over, Dean kissed him back. "Force of habit. I'm learning, and... the way you are, how you treat me... it means a lot." He grabbed his food, grinning as he saw the sandwiches, perfectly browned.

 

Pleased, Castiel began eating his soup. "Mm..."

 

"This is awesome- this is how Sammy liked his sandwiches." He took a bite, moaning softly in happiness as the flavors hit his tongue.

 

"I'm glad you like it."

 

"How could I not?" Dean nudged him with a grin.

 

Castiel took another sip of his soup. "I do have something that's been on my mind for a while."

 

"What's that?" Dean tilted his head at him before trying his soup.

 

"It doesn't require an immediate response...but will you eventually want a family?"

 

Dean blinked at him, his lips parting. "Honestly? Well... yeah. I just never thought that I'd be in a situation where I could."

 

Relief filled Castiel's eyes. "I want to have a family one day. I've researched adoption and fostering at great lengths, and it is incredibly important to me that you would also want a family."

 

Setting his food out of the way so it wouldn't get dumped, Dean slipped his arms around Castiel, kissing his jaw. "Well, I'm glad. Fostering... that's something, if I can, I want to do. It's... with the shit Sammy and I went through..."

 

Castiel immediately held Dean tight. "I want to give a child a good, loving home. I'm incredibly glad you feel the same."

 

Dean stole a kiss, pulling him close. "I'm glad you feel the same too. I never... well, I didn't think about talking about it because I never thought I'd find someone like you."

 

"I feel exactly the same. I was fully prepared to become a foster father and raise a child on my own."

 

Dean kissed him, sighing happily into his neck. "Seriously, Castiel. I'm convinced this is all a dream."

 

"It's really not." Castiel kissed his temple sweetly.

 

"We should eat." Dean sighed after a long moment of holding his lover.

 

Castiel agreed but it took another minute for them to finally resume eating. Castiel insisted on staying curled into Dean's side as he nibbled at his sandwich.

 

Which was perfectly agreeable to Dean. In the past, he hadn't seen the big deal about holding and cuddling after sex... or before it really. Then again, his history... but Castiel made him want to hold him forever.

 

Castiel's phone suddenly went off and he glanced at it. "Sam and Gabriel want to come up."

 

"I suppose you should get dressed." Dean kissed his jaw before he started to pick up his food.

 

Castiel grumbled and shook his head. "I hate pants."

 

"Do you?" He blinked, tilting his head.

 

"I do. Gabriel enjoys teasing me because when I was a child, I often rebelled by running through the house naked."

 

Dean laughed shaking his head. "I want pictures."

 

"Never."

 

"Why never?" Dean pouted at him, using a face he'd learned from Sam.

 

"Because I forced Gabriel to destroy them all."

 

"How'd you do that?" Sighing, Dean finished his soup off.

 

"I had dirt on him."

 

Shaking his head, Dean smirked. "Uh huh. Your family is... fascinating."

 

Something changed in Castiel's eyes. "Luckily you will only ever know Gabriel," he said quietly.

 

"Castiel... I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."hell. He had put his foot into that one.

 

"It's nothing to apologize for. Gabriel and I do not have good relationships with our brothers or our father."

 

"Still. I have things I don't like to be reminded of either." Dean kissed his hair.

 

"You didn't know. I'm not upset with you." He snuggled closer to Dean.

 

Dean smoothed his hands over his back. "I know. I just don't like that I brought up a sore spot."

 

"It's alright." Castiel finished the last of his sandwich. "Let's talk about something else."

 

"What changes do you want to so to our house? What sort of finishes do you like for wood? We can decide on the floors and cabinets." Dean grabbed a pad of paper and a pen to take notes with.

 

"I'll let you choose that. I'd like all new appliances in the kitchen, though."

 

"Well, of course. That was obvious." Dean shot him a grin. "I will have you help me pick those out."

 

"Perfect." Castiel reached down and reluctantly tugged on a pair of shorts. "I love to cook but work often doesn't allow the time for it. So I want a state of the art kitchen."

 

"That works." Dean watched the cloth slide up before hearing a knock on the door before Gabriel barreled in.

 

Sam was hot on his heels with his puppy and Castiel sat up. "Hey, guys."

 

"Naked as always, Cassie?" Gabriel grinned, going to the bar for a drink.

 

"Shut up, Gabriel."

 

Shrugging, Gabriel snagged a thing of crackers from the tray, nibbling on them.

 

Sam sat down on the bed with his puppy. "Is that the minestrone soup, Castiel? How was it?"

 

"Absolutely delicious. You should order some."

 

Dean felt a bit guilty that he hadn't saved any for him to try before he pushed it back, reminding himself that they had plenty of money for Sam to have his own. 

 

Gabriel snagged the menu, looking it over. "Hmm... I'll take the chicken and veggie rice soup, and then a cake."

 

Castiel handed his brother the phone while Sam looked over Gabriel's shoulder at the menu.

 

"I'm going with Castiel's suggestion of the soup. And a chicken salad."

 

"Order some pie too, will you?" Dean asked, pulling the puppy into his lap, then scratched his ears.

 

Nodding at him, Gabriel made the order, adding something for the pup to the list.

 

Once he was finished, he climbed into the bed as well. Thankfully the bed was huge and Sam pulled Gabriel close.

 

"While we're all here, should we watch a movie?" Castiel suggested brightly.

 

Gabriel smiled, laying his head on Sam's shoulder. "That works. Something happy, Castiel."

 

The pup was cute- and fluffy as all hell. Dean couldn't help but grin down at it.

 

Castiel picked up the remote and found a comedy for them to watch. Then he reached over to pet Sam's puppy.

 

The puppy nibbled at his fingers, wagging his tail as hard as he could, bouncing in between Dean and Castiel.

 

Gabriel smirked, snapping a few pictures.

 

"We were talking about renovations to our home. We're going to buy new appliances for the kitchen."

 

"Us too," Sam said excitedly. "I want a subzero fridge."

 

"Well, of course." Gabriel grinned at his lover, smoothing down his hair.

 

"Well, I'm going to research and see what we can do to give Castiel exactly what he wants." Dean shot him a grin. "We'll even down a compost bin so we can do a family garden."

 

"I've always wanted a garden," Sam said dreamily.

 

"I know," Dean smirked, nudging him with his foot. "They have some cool new appliances for composting."

 

Castiel looked at Dean. "I know what I would like, Dean."

 

"What's that, Castiel?" Dean stole his pen back from the puppy, stroking his fur.

 

"Bees."

 

Gabriel blinked, then shook his head, looking at Sam. "I told you. Bees."

 

"Bees? Really?" Dean tilted his head, raising a brow at him. "So how do we do bees?"

 

"Well, we start with buying hives," Castiel answered excitedly.

 

"Hives... that sounds like an adventure." Dean mused, his lips quirking up. He was only slightly alarmed at the thought of thousands of bees- he'd work through it.

 

"I'll help you with them," Sam said eagerly. "Bees are fascinating."

 

"I'm not a huge fan of bees, but I'll learn," Dean said after a moment, making some notes.

 

“Thank you, Dean.”

 

He shrugged, giving him a small smile before he leaned over, kissing his jaw. "It's not a big deal, Castiel. It's important to you."

 

“It is...”

 

Gabriel gave them an approving nod. “Brownie points, Dean-o. Good to see you taking care of him.”

 

Dean blinked, looking at Castiel, then at Gabriel. "Of course I am." He hadn't done well earlier, but...

 

"That it doesn't occur to you to do otherwise... that means something." Gabriel shrugged, picking up the puppy and snuggling him to his chest.

 

Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean takes excellent care of me, Gabriel.”

 

Dean turned his head, kissing Castiel's hair before grabbing his drink and taking a sip.

 

"I'm glad to hear that," Gabriel told him, shrugging before a smirk tilted his lips. "So... he's treating you good in bed? Not like Asshole?"

 

Dean choked.

 

Castiel, unaffected by his brother’s antics, nodded. “Dean is an attentive and generous lover.”

 

"Mm.... good." Gabriel nodded, then patted Dean. "That's called drowning. You're supposed to swallow."

 

Sam groaned and shook his head. “You’re terrible, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel shot a smirk at Sam, patting him. "Well, I'm not wrong."

 

"I've got no issues swallowing, Gabriel, so don't you worry about it," Dean smirked at him.

 

This time both Sam and Castiel rolled their eyes at their brothers.

 

"So I was thinking maybe a knotty pine look..." Dean mused after a moment, making some notes on the supplies that he'd need. 

 

"Naughty pine?" Gabriel raised a brow.

 

Sam snorted. “Gabriel!”

 

"Oh come on, it's perfect," Gabriel smirked, shaking his head.

 

Dean shook his head, his lips quirking. "Your brother's a brat, Castiel."

 

“I am well aware,” he replied with a long-suffering sigh.

 

Dean smirked at him, leaning over to pat his thigh. "Don't worry, you've got me now."

 

Gabriel raised a brow. "Some of the things Sammy's told me, that's not an improvement."

 

Castiel looked at the puppy. “Gabriel, entertain the puppy and leave my boyfriend alone.”

 

Looking down at the puppy in his lap, Gabriel lifted him up, pressing his nose to his own. "Do you hear how mean Uncle Castiel is to me?"

 

Sam snorted and ruffled Gabriel’s hair. “You’re terrible.”

 

"And you love me." Gabriel grinned at him only to make a face as the puppy licked him.

 

"I do love you. And so does the puppy."

 

"The nameless little ball of fluff?" Gabriel kissed his fuzzy little head before lifting the pup. "Give your Daddy kisses."

 

Sam laughed as the puppy licked his face enthusiastically. "Okay, I think I want to name him...Chance."

 

"Chance?" Dean smiled, sneaking a picture of the couple. With the pup, after he did the houses, he could put it on the wall, surprising them. 

 

The puppy wiggled free of Gabriel, jumping all over Sam excitedly.

 

"He feels like a Chance to me."

 

Suddenly excited, Castiel sat up. "Gabriel, Dean and I were discussing something. Dean wants a pet as well, and he wants to adopt. What if you and I held an adoption event with a local shelter?"

 

"...That's an awesome idea!" Gabriel looked over at Castiel, grinning. "We could do a thing where they adopt, then they get a photo op with us- I want strict screenings, though."

 

"Of course. I think this would be a great way to get some pets adopted."

 

Gabriel smiled at the thought, grabbing his phone. "I'll message the manager. Start getting it set up."

 

"...You both are awesome." Dean told them after a second, leaning over to kiss Castiel's cheek.

 

Castiel beamed brightly. "And of course we'll still get you a dog. And a cat. And guinea pigs."

 

"Starting a farm?" Gabriel glanced up, smirking.

 

Dean gave Gabriel a look before he shrugged a bit. "Just a family."

 

Castiel's smile turned soft and fond. "A real family."

 

Gabriel saw the look- actual happiness on his brother's face- and felt his heart clench. Hell. He was actually happy... and damn if that didn't make him even happier.

 

Sam hugged his pup tight. "maybe we could have a horse. And sheep."

 

"Sheep would be interesting," Castiel agreed.

 

"Well, we could do horses. I'd like that, but I don't know anything about sheep at all." Dean furrowed his brow, thinking. "I know there was that asshole goat on the one place we stayed..."

 

"Oh yeah. The goat that chased me!"

 

"Yes." That little fuck. Dean'd wanted to kill it, since it wouldn't stop headbutting Sam, which wasn't acceptable.

 

"So no goats then," Gabriel declared, and both Sam and Dean agreed.

 

"I would also like a horse," Castiel said with a little nod.

 

"We should do chickens- free eggs." Dean mused, making another note on his paper. "A barn and a coop would be easy enough."

 

"That's an excellent idea, Dean." Castiel slipped his arm around Dean's shoulders.

 

Dean laughed softly, kissing his jaw. 

 

Gabriel shrugged, looking at the length of Dean's writing. "We're going to have to hire someone to come in and help with some of the stuff. That's a lot of work for you guys on your own if we're working. You're still both working. Upkeep on animals we can manage, but throw in everything else, and housework too?"

 

"I can ask some of my friends," Sam replied. "I know my classmates are always looking for work."

 

Dean furrowed his brow, glancing at Castiel. "You don't have to... I can..."

 

"I'm going to go big brother on you, Dean-o. You don't have to do every damn thing. Nothing's going to fall apart if you dare to take time for yourself." Gabriel told him firmly.

 

"He's right, Dean," Castiel said softly. "A few extra hands won't hurt anything. And this way you can travel to Vancouver occasionally."

 

"Well... that is a good point." Dean looked at him, then sighed. "Okay. I'll give in. It's just..."

 

"Something that you're going to have to get used to." Gabriel tilted his head as he looked at Dean. "You seem to be under the impression that you're just going to take care of Cassie. Accept his help too, and mine and Sammy's. We're family. It's how it works."

 

"That's exactly how it works," Castiel agreed. "We're all going to take care of each other."

 

"I know, I just..." Dean leaned against Castiel, relaxing.

 

Sam reached over, patting his brother's leg. "You'll be fine. I've been trying to get you to let me for years."

 

Castiel kissed Dean's temple. "I love your stubbornness, but we're going to take care of you."

 

"Or else?" Dean raised a brow at him, pulling him close.

 

"Or else I'll tie you down."

 

"...I'm not seeing a reason to behave yet!" Dean smirked at him.

 

"I'll punish you later, then."

 

Dean stole a kiss, fighting the anxiety at the thought of messing up again- except he hadn't. Castiel had told him so.

 

They snuggled together and finally, everyone turned to watch the movie that had been going on.

 

There was a knock at the door, and Gabriel popped up excitedly. "Dinner! Took them long enough." He opened the door with a grin.

 

Tanya gave him a sultry smile. "Hello, Mr. Novak."

 

Blinking, Gabriel tilted his head at her. "Oh, sweetie, aren't you just barking up the wrong tree." He handed her a tip, though definitely not the tip she'd been hoping for. "Sammy, cupcake, come help me carry things, please?"

 

Sam immediately climbed out of the bed and padded over to the door. His hand settled on Gabriel's hip as he reached for one of the plates. "Thank you," he said kindly to the woman before them, but his hand remained firmly on Gabriel's hip.

 

Gabriel looked back at her, feeling like maybe he'd been a bit harsh with a fan, but the narrowing of her eyes had him changing his mind. She certainly had been eyeing him like he was a piece of meat... and he didn't have to like it. "Thanks, Tanya."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Sam ducked his head and kissed Gabriel's neck. "Come on, sweetheart. I want to finish the movie."

 

Gabriel grabbed the rest of the food, grinning as he shut the door. "Did I mention that I love you?" He carried the food in, setting it down at the table.

 

"I love you too, gorgeous." Sam took his bowl of soup and sat down carefully with it.

 

"Here, Dean-O." Gabriel passed him his pie with a satisfied smirk.

 

"Thanks, Gabriel- and that was brilliant. She was trying to service Castiel earlier." Dean made a face, picking up his fork and taking a bite of the dessert.

 

"I had to remind Dean that I have no interest in the female form," he said with a laugh.

 

Gabriel made a face, shaking his head. "Her tone and her look touched me in all of the bad places."

 

Sam swallowed his soup. "Unlike me, who touches you in all the right places."

 

"Mmm... I'm looking forward to a reminder of it." Gabriel winked at him, then started to eat his dinner.

 

Dean shook his head, concentrating on his pie. It was safer.

 

Castiel let Dean feed him a bite and Sam looked stunned.

 

“He’s never shared his pie. Not even with me.”

 

Dean shrugged, glancing at his brother. "I love him."

 

"You love me, too, but you threatened to break my face."

 

"I'd already gotten you cake- which you think is an acceptable substitute for pie," Dean told him, shaking his head.

 

"And your pie looked amazing!"

 

Dean shrugged, taking another bite of his pie. "If you want pie... order pie."

 

Gabriel patted Sam, smiling. "I'll get you pie if you want it."

 

"That's why you're perfect for me." He leaned over and kissed Gabriel's nose.

 

Gabriel smiled, kissing him back. "Mmm...." He reached out, stopping the puppy from getting Sam's food.

 

Sam laughed and stroked Chance's ear. "No, boy."

 

Chance pouted at him, whining until Gabriel moved, grabbing a bowl of roast beef.

 

Sam tore off a bit of his sandwich and fed it to his puppy.

 

Gabriel raised a brow at him before he picked up the puppy and set him on the floor with the roast beef. "There, Chance. And no begging, as cute as you are."

 

Sam chuckled softly. “You do enough begging.”

 

Looking at Sam through his lashes, Gabriel ran his tongue along his lower lip. "Yes, I do."

 

"...Castiel..."

 

Castiel shook his head. “You two are incorrigible.”

 

"Well, you both shagged before we got there, didn't you?" Gabriel shrugged, watching Chance scarfed down his food.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother. "Shut up."

 

"Sure thing." Gabriel saluted his brother, then went back to eating his dinner.

 

Once everyone was done eating, Castiel sprawled out on Dean’s chest and yawned.

 

Sam stretched out as well, pulling Gabriel against him.

 

Gabriel yawned, laying his head on his chest, pulling the puppy down to lay on Sam's abs in front of him.

 

Dean gently stroked his fingers through Castiel's hair, his own eyes starting to grow heavy.

 

Castiel smiled sleepily and tugged Dean's free arm around himself. "I want a bed this big," he said in a soft voice.

 

"Of course." Dean pulled him close, feeling entirely at home with their family there. "I love you, Castiel. We'll get a massive bed so if we want to do a cuddle pile... we can."

 

“I do want that,” Castiel agreed contently.

 

"I'm really excited about that." He kissed his temple, smiling.

 

Castiel returned the smile, and the two sets of brothers settled in to finish their movie.


	7. Flying

The end of the year arrived quicker than anyone anticipated. After the purchase of their new homes was finalized, Dean and Sam set about fixing the properties up. Sam finished his two-week notice at the diner and immediately moved out of the dorm room as soon as his new bed was delivered to the house. Everything else was being worked on, but he was over the moon to be out of the dorm.

 

The hardest part was not being able to take off to see Gabriel as much as he wanted. He busted his ass in school and FaceTimed Gabriel almost every day, which helped the loneliness. And he had Chance, who was growing like a weed.

 

When the end of the semester arrived, the houses were nearly complete. Gabriel and Castiel would be flying back to Kansas a week before Christmas when their filming wrapped. Dean's routine remained largely the same. He worked at the garage by day, but it was no longer a means of survival. He had always taken pride in his job but now he was able to truly enjoy his work without worrying about how he was going to pay for Sam's classes or books. He could just work. And every day after work he came home and continued work on the houses. And because of Castiel's insistence, he was eating healthier and taking time for himself, something he had rarely done before.

 

The day of his last exams, Sam was overjoyed when he walked out of his last final. He was heading straight to the airport to spend a few days with Gabriel before they all came back for Christmas. Dean was choosing to stay in Kansas to finish a few things to surprise Castiel.

 

Sam caught a cab to the airport and when he was finished with security, he made a beeline for a seat near his gate. He had received a few stares, but he was getting used to it. Pretty much the whole world knew he was with Gabriel and he was adjusting to being the partner of a beloved actor.

 

Gabriel had insisted on putting Sam in first class, despite Sam pointing out that he would get there the same time if he was in coach. But Gabriel would not hear it. So when he was called to the plane, he let a hostess show him to his seat. 

 

A businessman approached, explaining that he wanted to sit in Sam’s seat and asking if he’d be willing to switch. Not seeing that there was much of a difference, Sam nodded before moving over to his new seat. 

 

There was a petite, pretty brunette in the seat next to him. Sam put his bag overhead and sat down, stretching his long legs.

 

The girl looked at him and smiled nervously. "Hi."

 

He nodded and returned her smile. "Hello."

 

"Guess it's a good thing you got first class, right? Being so tall and all." She bit her lip, picking at the purple nail polish on her fingers. Honestly, she was feeling sick, but tall, taller, and gorgeous might take her mind off of it. If only because of who he was- but she was determined not to be a hugely creepy fan girl. "Sorry, I'm scared of flying. It's doesn't seem like it should be possible, and yet 175,000-pound hunk of metal manages to be in the air."

 

He gave her a reassuring smile. "It can be pretty scary. But I do this at least once a month, and so far so good."

 

"I'm Phoebe Daniels." She held her hand out with a smile. "I'm a virgin- I mean, shit, that's my joke, it's... I mean, I'm not- it's a flying thing. I haven't flown before. Not a sex... thing." Way not to be awkward as fuck, Phoebe.

 

He took her hand and shook it. "Sam Winchester," he chuckled. "So you're going to Vancouver. Anything interesting out there?"

 

"My best friend lives there... and I am going to do some touring with her of the various sets and things. She got passes because I'm a nerd." She shook her head, smiling. "I have to confess, I know who you are. I was trying not to be awkward, but the fear of flying…"

 

Sam's smile turned shy. "It's okay. I'm still getting used to people knowing who I am. It's...weird."

 

"Yeaaaah, I bet. Please, I just saw your picture, and I have a thing for faces." She explained, shaking her head with a laugh. "I promise, I'm not one of those crazy fangirls. I just saw way too much TV when I was in the hospital."

 

Sensing an opportunity to distract her, he asked, "Why were you in the hospital, if you don't mind my asking?"

 

"Well... um, I had cancer." Phoebe made a face, shaking her head. "I'm all good now, but finding a lump at my age wasn't in the game plan. I had to drop out of law school, and..."

 

His face fell. "That's...that's terrible. Will you be able to go back?"

 

"Eventually. I've got medical bills." She shrugged, then shot him a truly happy smile. "I can't complain, seriously. I'm here, I'm cancer-free, and I'm about to go to Vancouver."

 

Sam's phone began to buzz and he quickly pulled it out. It was a FaceTime from Gabriel. A sneaky smile appeared on his face as he answered. "Babe, we're on the plane and I've made a new friend. Mind saying hi?"

 

Gabriel raised a brow at him, eyeing the sneaky smile on his lover's face. Dean had told him all about that little smile- had, in fact, shown him photographic evidence of it evolving through the years, and it was just as adorable now. "Not a bit, sweetness. Who am I meeting?"

 

Blinking at Sam's words- and that he'd just answered his phone with 'Babe'- which meant he was talking to Gabriel Novak - she missed a large part of the rest of what he was saying until he said, "...Saying Hi?" Wait- he wasn't-

 

"Her name is Phoebe and she's on her way to see some sets with her best friend in Vancouver." Sam leaned closer to Phoebe and held up the phone so Gabriel could see them both. "Phoebe, this is my boyfriend Gabriel."

 

Gabriel laughed softly as he saw the girl's face and her jaw-dropping. "Hello, Phoebe. It's lovely to meet you. So are you a fan, then? We can hook you up with some passes."

 

"I..." Shit, that was squeaky. "Um... yes? Nice to meet you?" She glanced at Sam, then back at Gabriel freaking _RICHARD_ from her favorite show- "Hi."

 

"I like her, Sam." Gabriel laughed, amused at the pretty girl's reaction.

 

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "She's a cancer survivor and a big fan of the show."

 

"Well hell, we'll have to do a little better than just that, then. Beating cancer's ass? That's dinner at least. So tell me about you, Phe- do you mind me calling you Phe?" Gabriel asked, raising a brow.

 

Blinking Phoebe pushed her hair back. "Er... you can call me whatever you want? That's... I'd like... this is the Xanax I took, isn't it?"

 

That prompted a belly laugh from the actor. "She's great. Pinch her, Samalam. Gentle, though."

 

Sam laughed and gently nudged Phoebe. "He thinks he's hilarious. And you're very much awake."

 

"Oh, so I said that-" Phoebe shook her head, her face turning red as she laughed. "I'd really love all of that, Sir, if you want to."

 

"Don't ruin it with the Sir, sweetie," Gabriel smirked, looking at something off the screen before he waved Castiel over. "Sammy made a friend. Her name's Phoebe and she's a cancer survivor. I figured dinner? She can stand in and stop you from moping over Dean-o?"

 

Castiel's face appeared on the screen and he smiled at Phoebe. "Hello, Phoebe. I am Castiel Novak."

 

"Hello, Mr. Novak. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him, picking at her nail polish again.

 

"She's a huge fan," Gabriel grinned, then messed up Castiel's hair.

 

Castiel batted Gabriel's hand away. "Please, just call me Castiel. And it would be lovely to have you join us for dinner."

 

"I can't wait." She told him, laughing a bit as she watched the brothers before looking at Sam. "Can I hug you? Cause this is seriously awesome, and you didn't have to do this."

 

"No tongue and we're fine," Gabriel told his boyfriend with a smirk. He was thrilled to see Sam able to relax around someone who had recognized him. It hadn't been something Sam had ever planned, and he knew at college it wasn't easy.

 

Sam gladly hugged the petite woman. "Hey, you beat cancer. You're a badass."

 

Hugging him back, she laughed softly. "I'll have to get that as a tattoo. Thanks, Sam."

 

"Sir? Ma'am? I'm sorry, but we're about to take off." The stewardess said with a smile.

 

"Oh, damn. Do we have to let you go?" Gabriel pouted at the thought.

 

"I'll see you in a few hours, sweetheart. I love you so much."

 

"I love you too, Sam. I'll see you soon, baby. Have fun with Phe." Gabriel winked at the girl, watching as she waved.

 

Sam turned his phone off and slipped it back into his pocket. "Well, I hope we didn't interrupt any important plans you had tonight."

 

"Um... I was going to get drunk, but honestly, I think this is so much better." She grinned, watching him. "Seriously, thank you. You didn't have to do that."

 

"It's okay. Being a fan is how I met Gabriel," he explained. "I was obsessed with the show and I went to a convention to meet him."

 

"Really? That's the best thing ever!" And utterly adorable. She'd read that fanfiction in a heartbeat.

 

His gaze turned dreamy. "It really was. And you know what's even funnier? His brother and my brother also met and hit it off."

 

"Really?" Phoebe couldn't help but laugh at that. "Seriously, having met- well, you know spoken to Gabriel and you, I'm ridiculously happy for you. And Castiel and your brother."

 

"Thank you. I feel very lucky to have him. He really makes me so happy."

 

Phoebe patted his shoulder, before pulling out her sketchpad. "Well, you deserve it. You're an awesome person." She shot him a smile, then started sketching him with Gabriel. Dorky, but it'd be a thank you for dinner and everything.

 

Twenty minutes later, the plane took off. Phoebe had stopped sketching and looked mildly nauseous, and Sam held her hand until the plane was finally fully ascended and the seatbelt light had turned off.

 

"My hero." She told him, feeling rather green as the plane evened out. "Thanks, Sam."

 

"You're welcome." He gave her hand a little squeeze before letting go. "I'm not crazy about flying, but if I didn't I'd only see Gabriel once every few months. And I can't do that."

 

"Seriously, I can get behind that." She relaxed, picking up her art again and going back to sketching. In the air, it wasn't nearly as bad. "That's got to be a crazy way to have a relationship- but worth it."

 

"It's definitely hard," he agreed, looking out the window. "There's a lot of texting, FaceTiming, and phone calls. And I fly out as often as my school schedule allows since it's easier for me to work around my schedule than it is for him to work around his work schedule."

 

"I honestly never thought about how crazy it must be as an actor to have a life outside of it."She made a face, shaking her head. "Seriously, that's sucky."

 

"Sometimes. But then there are days like today. I'm going to be holding him in a few hours." The look of contentment reappeared on his face. "I'm going to spend a few days with him while he wraps up this episode, then we're flying back to Kansas to spend Christmas there."

 

"That's really awesome." Phoebe grinned at him, her hands working to capture that look- the same that had been on his face when he saw Gabriel on the call- on her paper.

 

"What about you, Phoebe? Do you have anyone special in your life?"

 

"I have my cat, Gabriel- named for the archangel, not your lover boy." She winked at him. "Past that, I'm single. My ex-boyfriend left me when he heard that I was having a mastectomy. I told him that made me an Amazon warrior."

 

"What a piece of shit," Sam growled.

 

Phoebe looked at him, then patted his hand. "It's all right, I'm better off, I promise." She made a face, "I just didn't know it then."

 

He nodded intently. "You are better off. And you'll find someone who will treat you well."

 

"I just need to go to fan conventions, right?" She teased, unable to resist.

 

Sam grinned and shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe Gabriel can introduce you to someone. He did it for my uncle and Ellen Harvelle.”

 

"Seriously? She was going on and on yesterday on The Talk about how she'd fallen in love, and owed a friend for setting her up." She'd thought that the woman was glowing with happiness. "And you've seen how nervous I was with your man and his brother, it's not going to get better."

 

“They’re used to it,” he promised. “But don’t worry. They’re a couple of goofballs.”

 

"That's good at least." She relaxed back into her seat. 

 

FB messenger dinged on Sam's phone. **Is she single?**

 

Sam glanced at his phone and quickly typed, **Yes. Asshole ex dumped her after mastectomy.**

 

**Send me a pic of her and ask how old she's willing to date. On the job. Will have a date for her at dinner.**

 

**Will do. Love you.** Sam smiled to himself.

 

**I love you too, dear. You're so close now!** Gabriel texted back to him with a grin. He had several men in mind for the girl already.

 

**You’re incorrigible.** Sam set his phone down and sighed contently. In just a few hours he would be back with his boyfriend and he couldn’t wait.

 

He didn’t realize he had dozed off, but he was awakened by the attendant announcing their final descent. He yawned and looked to Phoebe. “Guess I dozed off...”

She laughed, watching the big man stretch and open his eyes. "Hey, it was a good nap, and you only drooled a little." Winking at him, she handed him the drawing of him and Gabriel. "As a thank you for the company."

 

Sam took the drawing and gawked. “This is incredible...”

 

"I was considering being an art major, but..." She shrugged, smiling. "I'm glad that you like-" There was a loud bang, nearly deafening and her grey eyes went wide as she looked at Sam.

 

A nervous chuckle went through Sam. “Last minute turbulence?”

 

"No-" She looked up, seeing the stewardess starting the emergency procedures she'd discussed at the start of the flight-and fire raced by her window as the wheels hit the runway onto to bounce them into the air again. There was no 'brace for impact'- there was just horror as she felt the plan tilt, then saw chunks of it rip away- the pilots- there was just no way they survived that. Something flew towards her and she tried to raise her hands to block herself only for it not to matter. It hit as flames caused a bright flash about ten rows ahead of them, then her world went dark.

 

XXXX

 

Gabriel and Castiel wrapped their day early and headed to the airport. Gabriel was in a great mood and Castiel was amused by his antics.

 

“I’m glad to see you so happy.”

 

"I am utterly in love and proposing over Christmas in our first Christmas at home. I am jubilant, euphoric, ecstatic!" Gabriel laughed as he bounced through the airport. "And soon I get to love on him."

 

Castiel fondly patted Gabriel’s back. “Yes, you do.” As he said that, a group of EMTs rushed past them. It was then that Castiel noticed many people around them were frowning.

 

Some were crying. 

 

“Gabriel?”

 

Gabriel slowed, hearing words about a crash-people were sobbing, and he pushed by people towards the window overlooking the runway. "No-" A horrified look covered his pale face as he saw the wreckage, surrounded by first responders who looked like ants trying to contain the flames.

 

Castiel pulled out his phone and tried to call Sam’s cell, but it rang twice and disconnected.

 

Someone working for the airport stepped out, trying to calm some of the people- explaining the flight number- Sam's- had crashed and that they were doing their best but people needed to remain calm. 

 

Fisting his hands in his hair, Gabriel struggled to get air into his lungs.

 

Castiel panicked as well but he channeled his energy into calling their bodyguard and trusted friend, Jacob, and explaining the situation. Then he forced himself to dial his boyfriend’s number and brought the phone to his ear.

 

"Hey, babe- I was about to call Sam but I figured he'd be snogging Gabriel right now." Dean grinned, looking at the fireplace that he'd built to surprise Castiel.

 

“Dean...Dean, I need you to sit down.”

 

He'd never heard that tone out of Castiel before, and Dean felt his chest tighten as he obeyed. "What happened?"

 

“Baby, there was a crash... Sam’s plane...”

 

Dean was silent as he felt sickness well in the back of his throat. "What do you know? Anything?"

 

“Nothing yet. There are survivors, though. And rescue teams are out there

 

"I'm getting on a plane. I'm flying over to the nearest city and getting a car. Bobby'll have to watch Chance." Dean told him, standing to grab his things. He needed to go. He had to get there. "Take care of Gabriel, baby." He was determined to be okay, that Sammy had to be... Gabriel would be in hysterics.

 

“I am. But Dean, I want you to go to Bobby’s. There’s no way you’ll get a flight out tonight.”

 

"I'll just drive up, then. It's just thirty hours, I can make it in twenty, I'm sure." He'd just speed like crazy. The idea of just waiting- he couldn't do that. It was too much.

 

Bobby ran into the house-thankful he'd been near it when the news of the plane crash came over the radio. "Dean! Is that Castiel?"

 

Barking with excitement, Chance bounced around Bobby.

 

“Baby, baby... go talk to Bobby, Okay?”

 

"Yeah... I'll talk to Bobby. Castiel... I love you." Dean pressed the heel of his hand to his eyes, making himself to breathe.

 

“I love you too, Dean. So much.”

 

Gabriel was shaking as Castiel hung up the phone, pointing to a woman who was in charge of a list of friends and family looking for reports from those involved in the crash. "I have to go talk to her."

 

Castiel nodded tightly and walked over to the woman. “Excuse me, I’m Castiel Novak. This is my brother, Gabriel. His life partner was on that flight.”

 

The woman looked up, waving a man over. "Sir- do you know his seat number?"

 

The man took out a walkie-talkie, radioing out to the people out there.

 

“He was in 3A,” Castiel supplied when Gabriel’s voice broke.

 

Gabriel forced himself to pull it together, pushing his hair back from his face.

 

Castiel gently rubbed his back. “Breathe, Gabriel. Breathe.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel nodded. He had to pull himself together for Sam.

 

To their chagrin, they were asked to step aside and wait. People milled around the window, watching in horror as firefighters and EMTs fought against the flames and dove into the wreckage for survivors.

 

“Sam...”

 

XXXX

 

Unfortunately, more than two-thirds of the passengers died on the flight, leaving many of the survivors in critical condition.

 

The bodies that were identifiable were quietly and respectfully laid aside while volunteers worked to identify them. Those who would need dental identification were placed in body bags and taken away from the crash site while the final fire was being put out.

 

It was a nightmare come to life, and Gabriel felt like the only still spot in a world of chaos as he watched person after person, based on seating, receive news that their loved one was dead. He gripped Castiel's hand, hearing the row- Sam's row, finally called to attention. His window seat.…

 

Castiel's heart sank as the person quietly called out, "Family of Sam Winchester?"

 

Castiel and Gabriel both stood up and were ushered to a quiet corner. The person holding the clipboard looked sorrowful as his hands trembled. "Sam was in seat 3A, correct?"

 

Swallowing hard, Castiel nodded. "Yes."

 

"I'm so sorry..."

 

Gabriel's knees buckled and he went down before his brother could catch him. They heard something about counselors coming and contacting family, but the rest was lost on them. Castiel dropped to his knees beside his brother and gathered Gabriel into his arms.


	8. Waking Up

Drip.

 

Sam twitched as a drop of wetness hit his forehead. For a moment he was blissfully unaware of anything.

 

Then the pain hit.

 

He inhaled raggedly and whimpered as smoke burned his eyes. “Help,” he choked out. “Please...help me...”

 

Phoebe whimpered, opening her eyes slowly as she heard a voice before she registered it was Sam. Her shoulder ached, and a large cut sliced through her forehead by her hairline. The row of seats ahead of them was pushed back, pressing on her legs- and Sam. They were tilted at an angle with her above him. "Sam?" It was so smokey, she could barely see. She reached for him only to pass out again, blood slipping down her arm towards him at a steady drip.

 

"Sir! Can you move?" A man called from across the plane as the fire closest to them was put out.

 

He heard the voice but he was too weak to call out. His eyes started to close again. “Gabriel...”

 

The firefighters finally made their way to Sam. "Sir, can you hear me?"

 

Sam weakly moved his head.

 

The two firefighters exchanged glances. Over half of the people in the cabin were DOA, and the ones who survived had been evacuated. These two were some of the last ones to be reached.

 

The girl was easier to get to. They worked together to unbuckle her and ease her from the crumpled seat. But once she was clear, they got a better look at the mangled mess pinning the young man down.

 

The seats pressing on his legs took what seemed like forever to be removed- they were losing minutes when they had seconds to treat some of these patients.

 

They got the giant of a man extracted from the plane, down one shoe which was entangled in the seats they'd pulled away. Honestly, it was a damn miracle he was in the shape that he was in.

 

The two firefighters safely carried the unconscious man off of the plane and delivered him to the closest waiting ambulance for transport to the hospital. Then they went back to the plane to search for any more survivors.

XXXXX

 

In the end, Dean drove up to Vancouver with Bobby and Chance. He felt like he was in a fog, barely thinking to eat except for when Bobby shoved food at him. He made the thirty-hour drive from Lawrence in twenty-eight, not rushing, just... driving. 

 

He had been busting his ass before the crash, having a giant Fraiser fir tree planted since the Novak brothers had mentioned loving them. Hell, he'd had it done after Sammy left as a surprise and decorated. Now it was an ugly memento of what should have been.

 

By the time they reached Vancouver, news of the crash was everywhere. Eventually, Dean shut off his radio in anger, filling the car with silence as he drove to Castiel’s apartment after going through the border checkpoint.

 

The apartment was less than a mile from the set. Dean finally reached it and parked, and Bobby had to coax him out of the car. 

 

“Come on, boy.” His voice was hoarse from disuse.

 

Silently Dean got out of the Impala and grabbed his duffle bag from the trunk. Bobby grabbed his own bag and fastened Chance's leash to his collar. Then the two of them walked into the apartment building.

 

After checking in with security, Dean and Bobby made their way upstairs.

 

Dean took a shaky breath, staring at the door. His keys were in his hand, and he felt his eyes burn. If he opened the door, it'd be real. He'd have to see Gabriel's normally obnoxiously happy face streaked with pain- the sibling to the agonizing hole in Dean's chest normally occupied by a six foot, four-inch giant. He'd have to see Castiel... trying to hold it together for his brother, then him...

 

He felt Chance bump his leg, wanting pets, and he reached down, scratching his ears before working the key into the lock. He knew that the dog knew, somehow, that something was wrong. He'd been cuddling the hell out of Dean and Bobby- and as sweet as it was, fuck if that didn't make it worse somehow when Chance's favorite person of all wasn't going to come home to him.

 

He pushed the door open and saw his boyfriend approaching him. Castiel's face was red and his hair was disarrayed. His clothing was rumpled and he looked ready to begin crying again. "Dean…"

 

"Castiel..." Taking a deep breath, Dean moved, setting his bag down by the door before he swept his lover into his arms. This he could do- take care of Castiel, take care of Gabriel- Bobby.... he was fucking stubborn and hadn't let Dean so far, but if he focused on the others, he could ignore the reality of it.

 

Castiel held him tight and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. "I'm so sorry, Dean," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

 

Dean's eyes burned, and he pressed his face into the shorter man's shoulder, breathing in his scent. Damn it. He'd wanted to hold it in, had for the most part, but that touch and Castiel's soft words...

 

Watching as his oldest boy started to cry finally, Bobby moved, letting Chance off of his leash. This couldn't be real, and yet...

 

Chance immediately took off, whining softly.

 

Gabriel stood from the kitchen table, picking up the dog, even if he was twice the size he was when they started. "I'm sorry, Chance..."

 

Bobby moved over to Gabriel. “Come here, son...”

 

Setting the dog down slowly, Gabriel moved, hugging Bobby close. "We'd just talked on the phone- he was sitting next to some girl named Phoebe..." Hell, he hadn't even asked about the girl, if she'd made it... she couldn't have, though. He frowned, something niggling in the back of his brain, but he couldn't make it click. He was too upset about Sam.

 

Bobby held the younger man tight. “I’m sorry, son. Sam loved you so damn much.”

 

Gabriel nodded, hugging him close. He could feel Bobby's beard scratching his cheek, and sniffled a bit. "They haven't released... him... yet. I don't know..."

 

“Right now, I want you to finish your tea and go rest. I’m going to cook something for the three of you.”

 

Gabriel nodded, sighing as he went to sit back down at the table. He was intercepted, though, by Dean, who pulled him into his arms. Neither of them spoke for a long moment, and they didn't have to.

 

When they finally broke apart, Gabriel finished his tea and laid down. Castiel urged Dean to lie down in the guest room, and Castiel and Bobby quietly tidied up before they began cooking dinner.

 

"Phoebe!" Gabriel sat bolt upright, racing out to Castiel. "Castiel, Phoebe! She's... she wasn't mentioned in his row!"

 

Castiel looked confused. “What?”

 

Grabbing his shoulders, Gabriel's eyes were wild as he looked at his brother. "When they read off the names, Phoebe wasn't in his row! She wasn't mentioned, and that whole row died!"

 

Castiel gently gripped his brother’s arms. “Gabriel...We were in shock after Sam...we didn’t hear the other names...”

 

"I'm telling you, she wasn't mentioned." Gabriel moved, grabbing his phone and dialing the number they were given.

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean blinked, coming out from the guest room.

 

Castiel went to his lover. “Gabriel doesn’t think he heard Sam’s seatmate’s name called.”

 

"Seatmate?" Dean blinked, leaning on Castiel a bit as he watched Gabriel pacing the room as he worked through to talking to someone who might have a clue.

 

Castiel gripped Dean tight. “I don’t want you to get your hopes up...”

 

Dean's eyes widened as he realized what they were saying. "So this girl wasn't…"

 

"She was in 4F, Castiel!" Gabriel announced with a shout.

XXXXX

 

Phoebe swam to consciousness, her head throbbing as she managed to open her eyes. The light was blindingly bright, and she winced, trying to figure out where she was. She'd been flying in to see her friend- talking to... Sam? Sam... This wasn't the plane? She looked around, moaning as she heard something.

 

A nurse quickly came to her side. “Phoebe? Welcome back, sweetheart...”

 

"What's..?" Phoebe tried to reach up, wanting to push her hair back, but it was stopped when she realized she was attached to something. An IV, and an O2 sensor on her finger. She'd made it to the hospital. "Is Sam okay?"

 

“Sam? Is that your husband?”

 

"No, he was sitting next to me." Her lips felt dry, and she was almost afraid they'd crack. "I need to drink, can I?" Her legs hurt, one throbbing more than the other, and her shoulder- she was alive, though.

 

“Hold on, sweetheart.” She grabbed a cup of water and a straw, then pressed the straw to Phoebe’s lips.

 

Phoebe drank slowly, having learned from experience when recovering from her surgery about the dangers of gulping the water down. "So is he okay?"

 

“I don’t know,” she responded softly. “You are a lucky young lady.”

 

Shaking her head, Phoebe swallowed, sighing. "I hurt…"

 

"Well, I can give you medication for that- you broke your right leg- and had debris embed in your shoulder as well as a concussion- you've got a lot of stitches there..." The woman explained, watching the girl. "You're healing nicely from the surgeries."

 

“Okay...”

 

She patted Phoebe’s hand very gently. “Try to rest, okay?”

 

"Please find out about 3 F? That was where Sam was," Phoebe told her, relaxing back into the bed as another nurse came in and injected something into her IV for pain.

 

“I’ll try, sweetheart,” she murmured as Phoebe faded off.

“It’s going to be okay...”

 

XXXXXX

 

Gabriel found Phoebe first, confirming to them which place they'd been sitting and that Sam'd been alive when she'd seen him. He'd found him, amazingly, and now... he was sitting at his bedside. Castiel and Bobby had dragged Dean out of there for four hours of sleep, and a shower. Gabriel... he wasn't moving. Not yet.

 

The doctors were in and out of Sam’s room. By their accounts, Sam should have woken up, but he was still unconscious. He had suffered a broken leg, a severe concussion, broken ribs from the safety belt, and a multitude of contusions and bruises. To prevent more strain on his body, he was currently on a ventilator to help him breathe. But his doctors were optimistic.

 

Taking Sam's hand in his own, Gabriel stroked his fingers along his. "I can't believe that you're here, Sammy. You're just... I was so fucking broken up, Sam. They told me that you were dead." He looked at Sam's fingers, his eyes burning again. "Dean drove up with Bobby and Chance, and...." He swallowed hard, trying to make himself calm down. He was holding onto Sam now. "I don't want to wait for anything, Sam. I want to marry you and live in our house, and I want to just... live our lives. I don't know, but you've got to wake up first."

 

Two hours later, Dean and Castiel returned. Dean still looked exhausted but he had a mischievous look in his eyes as he shushed Chance.

 

Seeing his favorite person, Chance barked, launching himself up onto the bed before Dean could stop him. "Chance, no!"

 

Chance immediately curled into Sam’s side and laid his head on Sam’s chest, his tail wagging furiously.

 

"...You know, I don't blame you, bud." Gabriel smiled at the dog, reaching over to scratch is ears. "Feel that, Samalam? You've got one spoiled pup here, waiting to see his Daddy."

 

"No change?" Dean asked, shutting the door.

 

“Not yet. Docs say he’s just not ready to wake up.”

 

Castiel made Dean sit down. “But they said that was normal, right?”

 

"Yeah, the doctor said that he's healing well... he just needs to take his time to wake up," Gabriel explained, sighing. "I just wish he'd hurry."

 

"He can rest... he's going to be all right," Dean told him, patted Gabriel on the back.

 

Castiel nodded and watched as chance cuddled closer to Sam.

 

Dean moved, hugging Castiel and laying his head on his shoulder. He felt like he could finally breathe, watching as Sam's chest rose and fell.

 

Castiel slid his arm around Dean. “Gabriel, you should go home and try to get some rest.”

 

"I'll rest here." He told him, leaning over and laying his head on the side of the bed.

 

“Sam would want you to take care of yourself.”

 

"Well..." he shrugged, stroking Sam's hair. "He can tell at me when he wakes up."

 

"Gabriel, we can watch him, I promise until you get back," Dean assured him, understanding all too well how he felt.

 

“Please, Gabriel? Dean and I will be right here. We won’t leave him for a second.”

 

Gabriel sighed, reluctantly standing. "I don't know if I'll be able to stay awake for the ride." Leaning over, he kissed Sam softly on the forehead. 

 

"Damn lucky that I'm here, then, ain'tcha, idjit?"

 

Bobby asked from the doorway, smiling. Damn. His boy was there, cords and things... all over... but he was breathing.

 

Castiel nodded and patted Gabriel’s back. “He needs a few hours of sleep. We’ll call if Sam shows any changes.”

 

Bobby nodded, watching as Gabriel slowly pulled himself away from Sam. It looked physically painful, and damn if he didn't understand it. "I'll take care of him, Castiel."

 

Gabriel sighed, hugging his brother tight before doing the same to Dean. Call him crazy, but it was way too fucking easy to lose someone these days. "Chance, you're in charge."

 

The dog just looked up at him with big brown eyes, heaved a sigh, and nuzzled closer to Sam.

 

Dean watched as Bobby pulled Gabriel out of the room, making a note to buy Bobby something nice as a gift- or fix up that old Ford of his... as a thank you.

 

Castiel sipped his coffee and tried to get comfortable in his chair. "Are you feeling any better, Dean? Did some sleep help?"

 

"I feel... hungover as hell, but..." Dean shrugged, looking at his Sasquatch of a brother. "He's alive, so I'm fanfuckingtastic, honestly."

 

He smiled softly and rubbed Dean's leg. "I feel the same. Sixteen hours ago we were talking about having to bury him. This is...beyond words."

 

Dean caught Castiel's hand, bringing it to his mouth to press a soft kiss to his palm. "It is. This whole situation has been a nightmare- literally one of the worst things that I could think of happening, and then... it's just... he's here."

 

"He's here," Castiel agreed, squeezing Dean's hand. "I think I need to speak with Kripke. We're supposed to film today but there's no way either of us can work. Not with Sam here."

 

"Shit- I'm sorry, Castiel. I didn't even think about you guys filming or any of it." Dean furrowed his brow, squeezing his hand again. "That's just...."

 

"No, baby, don't even worry about it." Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean's head. "I'm not leaving you."

 

Dean sighed, kissing Castiel softly. "Did I mention how much I love you, Castiel? Seriously..." The actor had held him together, despite Dean's best intentions, since he'd arrived.

 

"I love you as well, Dean." He pulled Dean closer and rubbed his back. "Don't ever doubt that."

 

"How could I?" Not now, and he couldn't see himself ever doubting it in the future. Dean cupped Castiel's face, kissing him lingeringly- no real heat behind it, but needing the contact that he'd denied himself in front of Gabriel. It'd seemed extra cruel somehow, and he'd hesitated every time he reached for Castiel.

 

Castiel sank into the kiss willingly, running his fingers through Dean's hair. Finally, some of the stress was leaving his body, replaced with relief and exhaustion.

 

Turning in his chair, Dean pressed closer to him, tilting his head for a better angle. This... this was just what he needed- to get lost in Castiel, if only for a few moments.

 

They kissed and embraced for a little while longer, just drawing comfort from one another. Then they settled into their chairs, still holding hands.

 

Six hours later, Gabriel came back to Sam's room. He looked better and he and Bobby had food for the four of them.

At the sudden return of Gabriel, Chance lifted his head and wagged his tail.

 

"Don't worry, Chance- I got you food too." Gabriel smiled, stroking his hand along his back. "And pie for Dean." Leaning over Sam, he carefully kissed his forehead. "I am back, cupcake, groomed and looking much more suitable for your affections, should you decide to wake."

 

Dean shook his head, standing so that he could stretch. "Pie sounds amazing right now.”

 

Castiel and Dean began sorting out the food, and Bobby fed Chance and took him for another walk while everyone got settled.

 

"I would have bought you a salad, Samalam, but I don't think lettuce is going to help." Gabriel sat down, opening his sandwich. "What about yours, Castiel? Is that good?" Dean was already eating his food.

 

"Yes, Gabriel." Castiel took a little bite of his salad. "I've been reading about people in conditions similar to Sam's. You're doing exactly the right thing, Gabriel. Dean, you and I should be talking to Sam as well. And we should all speak normally. Sam needs to hear our voices."

 

"You know, Sam, you've had enough sleep, and it's not going to make you any prettier. You got the height, I got the looks." Dean told his brother, shrugging as he took another bite of his burger.

 

"Nah, My cupcake's perfect as he is, I assure you," Gabriel smirked, looking at his lover. "Other than the unconscious bit."

 

Castiel chuckled softly. "Sam, they're feeding me all of your salad. And Chance misses you."

 

"He's going to jump on him again the moment he gets back in here." Gabriel shrugged, looking at his lover. "Seriously, Samalam, this just cruel. Leaving me to deal with them on my own."

 

Castiel took another bite of his salad. "He'll wake up for you, Gabriel. Probably when you're trying to read."

 

"Speaking of which, the fans have set up a fundraiser for the plane crash victims. I know we said we were going to do our damnedest to pay for the funerals." Gabriel shook his head, sighing. "Well, now we can have that money donated to the survivors, help them piece things back together. Thankfully, this happened here, where people don't have to sell their first born to get medical treatment."

 

Castiel nodded solemnly. He had been forced to turn his phone off the day before due to all of his Twitter activity. He appreciated the support he received from their fans but right now it was all he could do to focus on Sam, Dean, and his own brother.

 

"Phoebe, by the way, is alive, Sam. She's doing well- mildly freaked out when I stopped to visit her. Thankfully, she was able and glad to tell me that you'd been alive when she'd woken up briefly after the accident." Gabriel smirked, remembering the girl.

 

"To be fair, I think I'd have freaked out a bit too." Dean shook his head with a laugh. "Can you imagine that, Sam? Never having met them, there they are, just after you'd been in a plane crash."

 

"We're still going to take her to dinner once she's feeling better," Castiel added as he popped a tomato into his mouth. "But we're not doing anything until you wake up."

 

"Exactly, Sam. So get your lazy ass up. You're blocking this girl from dinner with our men." Dean said with a smirk.

 

Gabriel gave him a look, taking a bite of his food. "So Castiel, who should I set Phoebe up with? Crowley's single... but doesn't seem the sort…"

 

Castiel shook his head. "I'm sorry, Gabriel. My mind is elsewhere."

 

"I know, Castiel," Gabriel said softly, watching him. "I'm trying to distract you." His poor little brother, holding them both together when he felt things so intensely himself. "When did you last sleep?"

 

Castiel looked down at his salad. "I'm not sure."

 

Dean looked at him, seeing the rings under his lover's eyes. He frowned hard, shaking his head. "Eat your dinner and we're going back to the apartment. You're sleeping." His voice was firm, a deeper growl even than normal.

 

"I've got night shift. They even told me that they'll bring me in a bed." Gabriel told them.

 

"I can stay," Castiel protested weakly.

 

"Castiel, eat, damn it. We're not staying- you're going home, you're getting sleep, and then... we're going to take care of you. I'm not taking no for an answer so don't ask." Dean told him firmly, picking up his own food.

 

The older man nodded quietly and ate another bite of his salad. He knew Dean was right. He would be of no use to anyone if he collapsed from hunger or exhaustion.

 

Dean slid his arm around Castiel, rubbing his back as he tucked away the pie for later.

 

"I love it when you get bossy, Dean-o." Gabriel reached out and took his boyfriend's hand.

A few minutes later, Bobby returned with Chance. The sweet dog immediately broke free and climbed back onto the bed, snuggling into Sam's side.

 

Dean looked at his brother, "Now, you need to wake your ass up, but Castiel and I are heading back so he can sleep. He doesn't think he's human or something."

 

Bobby looked at Castiel, narrowing his eyes. "Now you let Dean take care of you."

 

"I will," Castiel said meekly.

 

Dean kissed Castiel's hair. "You done eating? You'll feel better after you get some rest."

 

"I think I've eaten all my stomach can take."

 

Nodding, Dean made quick work of taking care of the remnants of their food. "We'll see you guys in the morning."

 

"I'll call if anything happens," Gabriel told him, watching as Bobby insisted on hugging his son.

 

Castiel got a hug as well, then he hugged his brother. "I'll see you in the morning. Text me if you need anything."

 

"I'll text Dean," Gabriel told him, hugging him close. "You're sleeping."

 

Castiel nuzzled into his shoulder for a moment. "Okay. But if Sam wakes up tonight, I'm coming back."

 

"If that happens, then of course." Gabriel smiled, patting his back. "I love you, kiddo. Get some rest. Thank you... for everything."

"Love you too, Gabriel." Castiel finally let his brother go and left with Dean. Bobby trailed after them, leaving Gabriel alone with his unconscious boyfriend.

 

XXXX

 

The following three days were some of the longest the little family had ever experienced. Everyone took shifts to ensure Sam was never alone, even for a minute. The nurses turned a blind eye to Chance. It was just a waiting game now.

 

Gabriel usually stayed the night with Sam. The nurses provided a second bed and encouraged Gabriel to talk, read, even sing to Sam. Sam always seemed a little more stable when Gabriel was present, so he was allowed to stay well after visitor hours ended.

 

"Oh, we're getting to the juicy part, Sammy-" Gabriel turned the page in the romance he was reading. "Slowly he loosened the larger knight's armor, the metal and material falling free as Gabriel bared Sam's muscled chest." He paused, smirking as he looked up from the book. "I thought we would be better main characters, honestly."

 

Chance had his head on Sam's chest and he whined softly at Gabriel.

 

"Hey, if I was the author, I'd write in a dog, but I'm not. I'm just the reader. Tell you what, we'll make that cat a dog- just as long as he doesn't have to do cat stuff." Gabriel looked back at the book, "I need you, Sam. I've been missing for you so long, these battles keeping us apart... I love you." He blinked at the book, then sighed, realizing that they'd written the book for women who liked to see the swords cross too. Well... he supposed he couldn't blame them. "Shut up,' Sam ordered, pinning Gabriel back against the wall as he stripped off his clothing-" Hearing something, he paused, looking up. "Sam?"

 

Sam was still unconscious, and for a moment Gabriel thought he was losing his mind… then Sam's hand moved very slightly.

"Sam!" Gabriel dropped the book, moving over to grab his hand. "Sammy, you've got to wake up. Can you hear me?"

 

Slowly Sam's fingers curled around Gabriel's, then the younger man let out a horrible choking sound as he began to fight the ventilator.

 

Slamming the call bell, Gabriel tightened his hand on Sam's. "Baby, you've got to calm down, hold still- you're okay, you're in the hospital. It's going to be okay."

 

Nurses rushed into the room and Gabriel stubbornly refused to let go of Sam, but he stayed out of their way. 

 

The nurses quickly removed the tube from Sam's throat and Gabriel had to look away. But when he looked back, it was gone and Sam was dazedly looking at the ceiling.

 

"Baby? Sam, are you okay?" Gabriel couldn't stop himself from asking as the doctors and nurses bustled around him. He couldn't talk to him, not really as the doctors spoke to him and checked him over. Stubbornly, he clung to his hand, at least, wanting Sam to feel him at least.

 

Sam was exhausted, confused, and in more pain than he had ever been. Questions were being thrown at him and finally, he choked out, "Stop...Gabriel…"

 

Gabriel pushed by a nurse, stepping up so he could see him. "I'm right here, baby. I'm right here. You're okay, but it's so good to see you awake..." He trailed his hand up his arm, needing to touch him.

 

Sam grabbed onto him and turned his head away from the doctors. "Please...so tired..."

 

"Shhh... I know, baby. I know. It's okay." He pressed a kiss softly to his cheek. "I love you, Sammy. You've got to let the doctor's look you over, though, okay? Just a bit, then you can get some more rest."

 

He sniffled miserably but held onto Gabriel and let the doctors finish their examination.

 

“He has a long way to go, but now that he is conscious I feel comfortable he’s going to make a full recovery,” Dr. masters told Gabriel. “We’re going to let him rest, but we’ll be waking him once every couple of hours for a day or so.”

 

"Of course." Gabriel nodded, holding Sam as close as he could. He grabbed his phone, video calling Castiel. "Can you stay awake, just a little bit more, Sammy? Dean-o and everyone need to see you. Just a second."

 

Sam burrowed into Gabriel’s shoulder, struggling to keep his eyes open.

 

Castiel answered almost immediately. “Gabriel? What’s wrong?” He was clearly in bed but he reached for his lamp and turned it on.

 

Dean sat up, "What's going on? Is he okay?" He leaned over to see the phone, his eyes wide and his hair on end.

 

"Look who woke up. He's exhausted so look quick." Gabriel told them, tears of happiness in his eyes.

 

Castiel gasped softly. “Sam...”

 

"Sammy!" Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulder, staring. "We'll be right there- God-" Words fled him as he stared at his poor brother, thanking God for him being alive.

 

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Sam sank deeper into Gabriel’s arms and let sleep overtake him.

 

"He's awake, Castiel." Dean stared at his brother, sleeping in Gabriel's arms. "He's really..."

 

"He's going to be all right, Dean-O." Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair, relaxing fully for the first time in forever. "Let Bobby know?"

 

“Of course.” Castiel looked at the time and winced. “Dean, it’s two in the morning. The staff has been very lenient but I don’t think they’ll let us in...”

 

Dean bit his lip hard, then nodded, shoving a hand through his hair. "Fine. Yeah, I get it." He wasn't happy, but... fuck. Castiel was right.

 

"Dean, I swear, I'll watch over him." Gabriel promised him, looking at Sam. "Come down in the morning, when he can actually wake up and talk, okay?"

 

“We will,” Castiel promised. “Ask if he’s allowed to have anything to eat or drink, and we’ll get it.” He turned and kissed Dean’s cheek. “He’ll probably sleep all night.”

 

"I'll message you. Anything that I'm told, I'll let you know." Gabriel promised him, sighing.

 

Dean nodded, watching them. "All right- I'll talk to you tomorrow, Gabriel."

 

Castiel gave a little wave. “Try to rest, Gabriel. Sam will sleep better if he’s with you.”

 

"I know. Trust me, I'm exhausted... and honestly, I don't think Samalam's letting go." Gabriel moved the camera, letting them see how Sam and pulled him close as he could.

 

Castiel smiled fondly and nodded. “He looks content.”

 

"Yeah. We'll let you play a pillow, Gabriel. Get some rest." Dean smiled, unable to resist as he saw Sam holding him.

 

“Good night, Gabriel.” Castiel ended the call and laid back down with Dean after turning the lamp back off.

 

 

The next morning, Dean pulled Castiel close, kissing his neck. "Good morning, Castiel."

 

Castiel grumbled But suddenly sat up as Gabriel’s call came flooding back. “Sam’s awake!”

 

"Yeah, Sammy's awake." Dean laughed, sitting up before he bounced out of bed.

 

Castiel also rolled out of bed and grabbed clean clothes. “We need to grab breakfast for them and get to the hospital. I’m sure Gabriel hasn’t left him and they’re probably hungry.”

 

"Nope, shower first, Castiel. You need to take care of you too." Dean told him, pushing him towards the bathroom. "They can wait another fifteen minutes while we get clean."

 

Castiel looked ready to argue until he realized Dean was going to shower with him. He huffed but obediently removed his clothes and got into the shower with his boyfriend.

 

Once they were cleaned and dressed, they woke Bobby up and told him what was happening. Bobby was ecstatic and told them to go to the hospital and he would get cleaned up and bring breakfast for everyone. 

 

Castiel and Dean agreed and took off for the hospital.

 

Dean entered the room at a slight jog, not that he'd admit it. He was too damn excited to see his baby brother.

 

Blinking his eyes open slowly, Gabriel smiled as he saw his brothers. "Mmm... Good morning."

 

"Good morning, Gabriel. How is Sam?"

 

At the voices, Sam stirred, rubbing his cheek against Gabriel's soft shirt.

 

"He's good. Doctors said he's responding amazingly to the tests." He explained softly.

 

Castiel sat down beside the bed and Dean did the same. "Bobby is on his way. He's picking up breakfast for all of us. Can Sam eat anything yet? Or are they only allowing liquids?"

 

"Liquids until the doctor checks him again later." Gabriel kissed Sam's hair, smoothing it. "You awake, Sammich?"

 

"Gabriel... you have a gay porn book?" Dean blinked, lifting it from the table.

 

"Yes! I was reading it to Sammy when he woke up."

 

Castiel looked bemused. "Of course you were."

 

"That's... disturbing. Poor Sam." Dean blinked, skimming through the book. "Dude... your red-penned in your names."

 

"Well, yeah." Gabriel shrugged, kissing Sam's hair. "Samalam, I've got to get up. I have to use the bathroom and eat..." Though he hated the idea of moving.

 

Sam let out a low whine and Castiel had an idea. “Dean, when Gabriel moves, take his place.”

 

Dean nodded, biting his lip at the pained noise from his brother. He couldn't fight this pain away for him, and he hated it. "Okay, Gabriel. Ready when you are."

 

Gabriel nodded, moving to stand, his joints protesting.

 

Before Sam could protest, Dean slid into Gabriel’s spot and held his little brother. Sam immediately burrowed into him and relaxed.

 

Dean relaxed, holding him gently. "Hey, Sammy... I've got you." He sighed, inhaling his scent. It was tinged with the medical scent from the hospital, but it was still his little brother.

 

Gabriel flashed a smile, then headed to the bathroom.

 

Castiel looked relieved but a little sad. “He must be heavily medicated right now.”

 

"He is." The nurse stepped into the room after knocking on the door. "I'm Meg, his nurse. He's got a lot of pain that he's dealing with at the moment, and it's great that he's awake, but the crash did some damage as you know." She looked around for Gabriel, who came out of the bathroom after a moment. 

 

"We're going to try and back them down some this afternoon, depending on how he tolerates it."

 

“We don’t want him to be in any unnecessary pain,” Castiel said firmly.

 

"Of course, and we definitely understand that." She assured the three men, moving to check Sam over. "He's really doing very well, considering."

 

Sam made an annoyed sound at her prying hands and buried his face in Dean’s chest.

 

Meg smiled at her patient, shaking her head. "All right, all right, if you insist, sweetness. I'll come back later after you sleep some more."

 

“Thank you,” Castiel told her earnestly.

 

Meg nodded at him. "Of course, Mr. Novak." She winked, heading out of the room.

 

Castiel looked at his brother as he sat beside him. “I know you’re hungry. Bobby is bringing breakfast.”

 

Gabriel nodded, sighing as he watched Sam and Dean. "Thanks. I could eat a moose. Now that I am not as worried..."

 

“Of course. Sam is going to be just fine.”

 

"Exactly." Gabriel looked over at the bed, laughing quietly as he saw Dean was asleep. "I still need to find someone for Phoebe. Cheer her up."

 

Castiel nodded and just a few minutes later Bobby arrived with breakfast for everyone. "Hope you boys are hungry."

 

Gabriel grinned, standing to hug Bobby and help him with the food. "Starving to death, of course. You are our savior."

 

“Course.” Bobby handed Castiel a coffee, which Castiel took gratefully.

 

"I want coffee." Gabriel pouted, then grinned as he was handed one. "Bobby, you're amazing."

 

"Course I am." Bobby sat down with his own coffee and two bagels.

 

Sipping his coffee, Gabriel made a pleased sound."Damn straight." He glanced at the bed, smiling. "Now my Sammy just needs to wake up." He paused, looking at Castiel. "I just mean, wake up more." He explained, shrugging as he reached for his breakfast.

 

"I know what you mean. One step at a time."

 

Nodding, Gabriel sipped his coffee, relaxing back into the chair. "One day at a time."

 

Castiel watched Dean and Sam sleep, a content look on his face. "Dean is finally relaxing."

 

"Yeah... I know how he's feeling." And he did. Finding out Sam was alive- it was all well and great- but he hadn't been awake. The doctors had been wary, unsure, and he hadn't seen all that much hope on their faces until he'd awaken.

 

Castiel turned to look at his brother. "It's going to be days before they release him. We may not...he may be spending Christmas with us in Vancouver."

 

Biting his lower lip, Gabriel sighed. "Honestly... as long as I have him awake, healing, and in my arms, I'm good." No matter how much he wanted to have him home, right now, everything was about seeing Sam healing.

 

That made both Castiel and Bobby relax. "You're right."

 

"Course he's right," Bobby said gruffly. "We can have a Christmas right here. Long as it's the five of us...Ellen will be there too." She hated that she couldn't be at the hospital, but the staff refused to let anyone outside of immediate family visit Sam. Bobby and Castiel were a stretch, and they made it clear that no one else would be permitted. Not until Sam was moved out of the ICU.

 

"Exactly. We're good." Gabriel smiled, looking at the bed. "I can propose to Sammy just as easily here as there."

 

"Have you bought the ring yet?"

 

Nodding, Gabriel pulled it from his pocket, then slid it over to him. It was a near perfect replica of the one that Dean wore.

 

Castiel let out a soft hum. "Gabriel, he's going to love this."

 

"Well... it's what he said he wanted." He smiled, tilting the ring. "Look inside, Cassie." He'd had his fingerprint placed there, along with their initials and the date they met.

 

Castiel turned the ring so he could see the inscription. "That is so sweet... Sam's going to be over the moon."

 

"Well, I hope so." Gabriel pushed his hair back, laughing a little.

 

"Even if he's still here for Christmas, we'll give him, and Dean, the best Christmas possible," Castiel stated with absolute certainty.

 

Gabriel let Bobby looked at the ring before slipping it back into his pocket. "I can't wait. We'll have to get a little tree- hospital friendly."

 

"We can do that. How did he do last night after you called me?"

 

"He slept for most of it. He was good, really." He smiled, sipping his coffee before looking at Sam.

 

"Fantastic. I anticipate he'll sleep a lot in the coming days. It would be best if he could sleep through the worst of the pain."

 

"That's what I told him." And considering the little whimpers of pain that Sam'd made while sleeping, damn if it didn't just break his heart.

 

Castiel nursed his coffee quietly. “I am relieved to see them both so comfortable.”

 

Bobby looked over at the bed. "It's like when they were kids. Brats didn't want to sit still."

 

Smiling softly, Castiel looked to Bobby. “Do you think you could tell us a story?”

Considering his coffee for a long moment, Bobby nodded. "I suppose I could do that." He smiled, starting a story about the first time he'd done Christmas with the boys.

When Bobby finished the story, both Castiel and Gabriel were smiling. Bobby clearly loved both Dean and Sam as his own children.

 

XXXXXX

 

Long days passed as Sammy healed, with the men spending their time taking shifts with Sam, spending as much time with him as possible. After about a week, the doctors finally told them that they were confident that they could lower Sam's medication without torturing him.

 

Gabriel was uncertain about it, but the doctors went ahead and decreased the sedation. An hour after they did, Sam began stirring in his bed.

 

Holding Sam's hand, Gabriel looked over at Dean, where he was sitting at the table, his leg bouncing as he impatiently watched his little brother.

 

"Dean... it's going to be okay." He told him, a bit amused. 

 

"I know." Shaking his head, Dean shook his head. "It's not that. I'm just impatient."

 

Castiel was at the apartment, making calls and arrangements for their impromptu Christmas celebration in Vancouver. He would be bringing dinner to the hospital later, but Dean missed him.

 

Sam’s fingers twitched, then slowly closed around Gabriel’s.

 

"Hey, Sammy... you waking up?" Gabriel's eyes jerked to face, and he squeezed his hand. "I'm right here."

 

Sam's lips parted just a little. "G...Gabriel..."

 

"I'm right here, baby." He leaned down, kissing his jaw before he sat back to watch him.

 

The younger man tried to lick his lips. "De…"

 

"Right here, Sammy." Dean moved, stepping up to take his other hand. "I'm here. I'm right here, Sammy."

 

"You couldn't get rid of him if you tried- we sent Bobby out for rest and then some dinner," Gabriel explained, watching him.

 

Struggling to find the strength, Sam finally opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and the light was too bright.

 

Moving, Dean turned off the light over Sam. "Is that better, Sammy?" He could see the pained look on this face at the brightness.

 

Sam's features relaxed and he managed a tiny nod.

 

"Take your time waking up, sweetness. You've had a lot going on." God, it was good seeing him awake, though he wished that he could make him feel better.

 

Sam's hand gripped Gabriel's fingers tighter. "Don' go…"

 

"Shhh... I'm not going. I said you've had a lot happening. Going on. Not that I'm leaving. You're stuck with me, forever."Gabriel promised him, gripping his hand. "I've got you."

 

Finally, Sam's eyes cracked open again. He still couldn't see clearly but he knew Gabriel was beside him. Dean was, too.

 

"Hi, sweetness." Gabriel kissed his hand, smiling as he watched him. "About time I get to see those gorgeous eyes of yours."

 

Hell... Dean wasn't crying. Not a bit…

 

A weak smile touched Sam's lips. "Wha...what happened...?"

 

That weak smile pulled at Gabriel's heartstrings, and he rubbed his hand over Sam's. "You were flying up to see me and had a bit of a rough landing. Remember talking to Phoebe? Badass cancer survivor? If you can't, that's fine."

 

His brow furrowed. "Remember...remember class…"

 

"Well, that's the part you paid for, so that's good." Gabriel kissed his fingers, watching him. "It's all right, baby. Don't you worry about it. It might come back still."

 

He nodded and turned his head a little. “De?”

 

Swallowing hard, Dean squeezed Sam's other hand gently. "Hey, Sammy. I'm right here."

 

“Good...”

 

Dean grinned, "You've had the nurses swooning over Chance. They broke the rules and let him in. He's been picking up chicks like crazy."

 

Panic gripped Sam. “Chance...” he struggled to speak. “Chance hurt?”

 

"Shh no! He's fine!" Gabriel assured him, looking at Dean with a glare. "We've just been bringing him in to see Daddy." 

 

"Sorry, Sammy. I Just... meant that." Dean explained.

 

Sensing Sam’s anxiety, Chance snuggled closer to his human and laid his head on Sam’s chest.

 

Feeling Chance’s soft fur, Sam relaxed.

 

"See? He's here." Dean let go of his hand, putting it on Chance's side. The pup licked his fingers, his tail thwapping on the bed as he wagged his tail.

 

"It's all good, sweetness," Gabriel promised.

 

More tension left Sam. “Sorry...got scared...”

 

"Shh... nothing at all to be scared of you, at all. I've got you, and so does Dean-o." He kissed his hair, watching him relax.

 

Sam rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Can I have water...?”

 

"Small sips, Sammy. The nurse said no large amounts." Dean moved, holding up a cup with a straw so he could sip. "Here you go." He'd been refreshing it all day, wanting to make sure that it was ready and waiting if his brother needed it.

 

"Just wet our mouth for now, okay, sweetness?" Gabriel encouraged, smoothing his hair.

 

Sam obediently took tiny sips, sighing contently. “Mm...”

 

"Good stuff, hm?" Smiling, Gabriel smoothed his hair only for Chance to nudge Sam's hand, wanting scratchings.

 

Sam weakly scratched Chance’s ear as he sipped at the water.

 

"Yeah, yeah, Chance- we get it. You've missed him too." Snickering, Dean sat back down, watching him.

 

"He loves his Daddy." Gabriel kissed Sam's hand again. "I'm grabbing my coffee, baby. It's there on the table, okay?" He pointed.

 

Sam nodded shakily.

 

Gabriel let go of his hand, the skin feeling cold as he moved to get himself a drink.

 

"Are you in pain, Sam?" Dean asked after a long moment.

 

“Y-Yeah... sore...”

 

"Okay. I'll go and get someone to check you over." Dean told him as Gabriel came back to sit down. "I'll be right back."

 

Sam grabbed onto his hand. “No... don’t go...”

 

Dean stilled his motions to stand, relaxing back down. "I'll call, then, okay?" He reached over, pushing a button.

 

"Relax, Samalam. We're here for you and we're not leaving." Gabriel assured him, rubbing his hand.

 

Sam nodded shakily, afraid to let either of them out of his sight.

 

"Sam, it's good to see you awake." Meg smiled as she entered the room. "I'm your nurse, Meg. How are you feeling?"

 

“Sore...”

 

"Sore's not too bad." She told him, checking him over. "I can give you a little something to help. It's not going to be the good stuff, though. We've been weaning you down."

 

Sam looked at Gabriel. “Distract me...”

 

Raising a brow, Gabriel tilted his head. "Bobby has been telling me all sorts of stories about you. My favorite was you stealing his books to read."

 

Hell, how was he supposed to distract him?

 

Meg nodded approvingly and patted Gabriel’s shoulder. “Keep talking to him. Keep his mind off the discomfort.”

 

Gabriel bit his lower lip for a moment, searching for words. He wanted to blurt out how he'd been scared, wanted to reassure him about the plane, but Sam didn't need that right now. He needed something else. "But then, of course, he told me how he caught you with a cute little girl named Sarah when you were supposed to be tutoring her- and said you'd been giving her your first kiss instead. Well... you claimed that she kissed you, but he insists that you weren't protesting at all." His lip quirked a bit at the thought, and he kept talking as Meg did her job.

 

Gabriel's talking distracted Sam well and he didn't protest when Meg looked him over.

 

"All done, Sam. Honestly, you're doing amazingly." She told him, smiling as she added a little pain medication to his IV.

 

"Thanks..." Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand.

 

Gabriel squeezed his hand back, thanking her before looking at Sam. "I'm so damn glad that you're awake."

 

Sam nodded tiredly. "Can you...come hold me..."

 

"We can make it work. I've been dying to hold you." Eyeing the bed, he moved, easing into the bed on the side opposite his broken leg.

 

The moment Gabriel's arms came around Sam, Sam relaxed and sank against Gabriel's chest. "Gabriel...

 

"What, Sweetness?" He kissed Sam's hair, holding him carefully against his chest. "I've got you, I promise." He glanced at Dean, who nodded at him, sitting down across the room a bit.

 

Sam closed his eyes and nuzzled into Gabriel. "Promise...promise you won't leave..."

 

"I won't. I promise, Sammy. I'm here, I'm yours, and I'm not going anywhere." He kissed his hair, gently smoothing his fingers over his shoulder. "All right?"

 

"Okay..." Sam's eyelids grew heavy. "Rub my back?" he requested sleepily.

 

"Of course. Anything you want, Samalam." Gabriel carefully did as he asked, carefully soothing the sore muscles. "Go ahead and sleep. You'll be better soon."

 

Sam nuzzled his chest. “Love you, De...”

 

"Love you, Sammy. I'm right here." Dean promised him, snapping a picture of the pair of them for later. Sam could beat him later.

 

Two more days passed with Sam slipping in and out of awareness. Even when he was awake he wasn’t fully coherent and he always looked for Gabriel and Dean. Gabriel and Dean were used to it and they both tried to be there every time Sam came to.

 

One afternoon, Sam seemed to be sleeping deeply, so Dean stepped out to call Castiel. Gabriel was downstairs grabbing snacks for them.

 

Sam came to again, slightly agitated. He felt more awake and restless, and he called out for Gabriel as his eyes opened. “Gabriel?”

 

The TV was on and Sam looked at the screen.

 

“Flight 219, traveling to Vancouver, experienced several malfunctions as it came in for landing. Of the two hundred passengers, eight crew members, and two pilots, only forty-five survived.”

 

Sam felt his stomach drop and his heart started to race.

 

“About half of the survivors were taken to local hospitals. One died after arrival. Three are still hospitalized and the rest have since been released.”

 

Gabriel whistled as he walked up to the room. Sammy was still on liquids, really, or jello and applesauce, but it was working. Honestly, he was thinner, but Gabriel figured he'd work with him during all of his PT and everything after. Slowly but surely, though, he was getting his Sammy back. 

 

Swinging the bag of snacks that he'd bought for Dean-o, Bobby, Castiel, and himself, he turned to go into the room. The breakfast burrito hadn't held him over until noon, and honestly, they'd raided their snacks last night while watching TV. There'd been nothing left. 

 

One thing had been made clear about this whole experience, though- they were family. Novaks, Winchesters, and Singers, and it wasn't going to be something that they walked away from, ever. Over the long hours of waiting, the men had shared stories of their histories, ones that had to be dug for, and hadn't seen the light of day since they'd happened. The pain of it all just welded them all together.

 

Opening door, Gabriel headed into the room only to see the news. He froze, looking to the bed and praying that Sam was still asleep.

 

To his chagrin, Sam was very much awake. He was trembling slightly and there were tear tracks on his cheeks.

 

"Ah, Damn, Sammy..." Gabriel turned off the TV, moving to pull him into his arms. Every day, the number of tubes and wires lessened, so it was much easier these days than it had been. 

 

Dean, Castiel, Bobby and Gabriel had all agreed without having to say anything that they weren't going to tell him anything but bare details until they thought he could handle it... and he'd blown it by leaving the TV on the Golden Girls. 

 

"Baby, it's okay..."

 

Sam buried his face in Gabriel's neck. "Why...why I did I...live?"

 

"I don't know, baby... I... you switched seats, and it saved you." Gabriel hugged him close, pressing his face into Sam's hair. He was sure he'd have nightmares for years about the hours he'd spent thinking that Sam was dead.

 

Sam sniffled and gripped the front of Gabriel's shirt. He couldn't stop more tears from escaping. "Where's Dean?"

 

"He's calling Castiel. He's going to be right back." Gabriel kissed his hair, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry, baby. This wasn't how I wanted you to find out."

 

"I don't remember anything..."

 

"I know, baby. You had a major concussion, and then... you were in a coma for a while. It's..." Fuck, this was the most awake his Sam had been, and of course, it was to this.

 

Sam closed his eyes tightly and tried to wipe the tears away. "My leg...what else did I break...?"

 

"Well... you have the leg, a severe concussion that's healing nicely, according to the doctors, you had some broken ribs, which are also healing well.... and you've got a lot of contusions and abrasions." He moved, getting him a tissue to wipe his tears away.

 

Sam gladly took the tissue and wiped at his eyes. "What day is it? How long have I been here?"

 

"It's Thursday, Sam," Dean said from the door, catching on to what happened. "You've been here three weeks." 

 

Gabriel nodded, sighing as he looked at Sam. "He's right. They just released what happened to the plane- they hadn't said anything."

 

Sam tried to work it out in his head. “Are we still in Vancouver?”

 

"We are." Gabriel smoothed his fingers through his hair. "Breathe, love. It's going to be all right."

 

Sam tried to focus on breathing evenly, but his ribs protested. He held onto Gabriel tighter.

 

"Take a slow breath, baby. Not too deep, okay?" Gabriel sighed, hugging him close. He didn't know what to say to him really.

 

"Sam, we're going to get through this. I called your college, so that's nothing that you need to worry about, all right?" Dean assured him, moving to rub his shoulder.

 

Sam freed a hand and gripped Dean's hand tightly. His breath came out in soft pants. "Where...where's Chance?"

 

"Chance is at home with Bobby- er, I mean the apartment." Dean squeezed his hand back. 

 

"We've had him here for a lot of this, laying on the bed and what not," Gabriel told him, rubbing his shoulder gently. "He was missing his Daddy. I'll have Bobby bring him in when he brings dinner."

 

"Okay..." Frustration bubbled up in Sam. He could remember taking his exams, then leaving for the airport. But everything else was a blur.

 

Seeing the frustration in the way Sam's brow furrowed, Gabriel squeezed him closer gently. "They told us that more could come back to you as you heal up."

 

He nodded a little and focused on Gabriel stroking his hair. As he did, his breathing evened out more.

 

"That's my sweetness, right there." Gabriel kissed his forehead. "We've got you, and we're not letting go, okay?"

 

Dean nodded, swallowing hard as he watched his little brother. He'd give anything to be able to take this pain from him.

 

Sam finally felt his breathing become easier. "I'm thirsty...can I have water?"

 

"Sure thing, Sam." Dean moved, grabbing the water for him. "Here you go. Small sips, though, okay? Wet your mouth, swallow, repeat."

 

Sam nodded and obediently took tiny sips of water until his mouth was no longer uncomfortably dry. "Better..."

 

"Good," Gabriel told him, watching as Dean put the water back. "How are you feeling, pain wise?"

 

"Sore. Really sore." He reached up to touch his hair and flinched. "And gross."

 

"Well, baby, we can get you cleaned up and some medicine to help with the pain." Taking his hand in his own, Gabriel smiled. "Don't worry, I've been doing your sponge baths."

 

That earned a little smile from Sam. "It's a little cold, too. Can you get another blanket? One that's not scratchy?"

 

"Done." Dean moved, grabbing a blanket from the pile the nurses left. "This one is very soft, so no worries." He carefully covered him up, smoothing the fabric over his legs. "How's that?"

 

Gabriel blinked, tilting his head. "...Really, Dean? That was Speedy Gonzales fast."

 

Sam relaxed and nodded. “Better. You’re the best, De.”

 

"No worries, Sammy." Dean shot him a grin, pulling out his phone to text Castiel and let him know what was up.

 

Sam nuzzled Gabriel's neck and relaxed into him. "How bad do I smell?"

 

"Like roses, of course." Laughing softly, Gabriel held him close. "I love you, Sammy. So damn much."

 

"Honestly, Sammy... for a while, we thought you were... so.... you stinking, doesn't matter a bit," Dean explained, shaking his head. The memory had him clenching his jaw.

 

His brow furrowed. "You thought I was what?"

 

Gabriel shot him a glare, "Dean-"

 

"It's better to tell him now, Gabriel. He'll just get upset if we hold it back." Dean sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. "We were told that you were dead at first, Sam. You switched seats on the plane with a guy so that he could be next to his girlfriend."

 

"You sat next to a girl named Phoebe, and made friends. She was a cancer survivor and a fan, so you wanted her to meet us- did a video chat when I called, and I remembered her name. She wasn't in the row that they told us that you were, so... that's how I figured out that you made it. She's actually a few rooms away." Gabriel stroked his fingers through Sam's hair, biting his lip.

 

It took a minute for Sam to process the information. "You...you thought I was dead?"

 

Dean nodded, moving to hug him softly. "Bobby and I drove up with Chance. I hadn't been here that long, and we were getting ready to go to bed when Gabriel ran out, screaming "Phoebe" at the top of his lungs. We were thanking God for it- he made the airport tell him who was supposed to sit next to Phoebe, and we worked out the switch."

 

Gabriel pressed his face into his shoulder, squeezing him a bit tighter.

 

Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel and stroked his hair. "That's... I'm sorry, Gabriel. But I'm here. I'm sore and miserable, but I'm here..."

 

Gabriel stole a small kiss, looking at him. "I love you, Sammy. Always. You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

 

"Yep, I was all set to get a demon crossroads deal or something." Clearing his throat, Dean wiped at his eyes.

 

Sam looked over at his big brother. "I'm okay, De. Don't cry."

 

"I'm not crying," Dean told him, shaking his head. "Castiel is going to be here soon."

 

"Good..." Suddenly Sam's heart sank. "Oh no." His bag he had packed with gifts for Gabriel, and some of his favorite books, had to have been destroyed. It seemed small and insignificant but his chest tightened and he burrowed closer to Gabriel.

 

Gabriel hugged him close, smoothing his hands over him. "Oh no? What's wrong, Sweetness?"

 

"It's stupid..."

 

"Nothing's stupid, baby." Looking at him, Gabriel pressed a kiss to his hair. That look of pain on his face- emotional...

 

"I had gifts for you in my bag... and my books..." He started to tear up again. "It's stupid," he repeated.

 

"It isn't stupid, Sam. Not a damn bit." Dean told him firmly, grabbing him a tissue. "You've had a fuck load of stuff thrown at you- and..." He shook his head, sighing as he sat down. 

 

"We can replace them, Sammy. I promise, as close as possible to what you had, okay?" Gabriel squeezed him close.

 

His lower lip trembled. "I had my first edition of The Hobbit in there. The one you bought me..." He shook his head again. "I can't believe I'm upset about it. So many people died..."

 

"Sam, it's normal, okay? We're going to make it work." He kissed his hair, squeezing him gently. "And it's all right, I'll replace it and it'll be even more special because it's this one."

 

"I'm sorry," he whispered into Gabriel's neck.

 

"Don't be- don't ever be. I'm just glad that you're here, and you're alive." Gabriel assured him, rocking him a little to soothe him.

 

Chance barked as he ran into the room, spotting his Master up and awake, vaulting onto the bed.

 

Following, Bobby shook his head. "Stubborn mutt." He grinned as he saw Sam. "Sammy! How are you feeling?"

 

Sam gladly wrapped an arm around Chance. "Hi, Bobby. I'm okay. A little sore, but if I don't think about it, it's not too bad."

 

"Good." Bobby leaned around Bobby, hugging him. "Damn good to see you awake, Kid."

 

Dean moved out of the way, letting him get in there to hug him.

 

Sam eagerly returned the hug. "Sorry for the scare..."

 

"Oh, you hush. You can apologize when you're out of the hospital." Patting him carefully on the back, Bobby shot him a grin. "Don't need to act like an idjit."

 

Sam smiled back and let Gabriel hold him close again. “I still can’t remember anything,” he told Bobby. “It’s a big blank.”

 

"He found out, by the way." Grabbing a pie from the bag on the table, Dean sat down to eat. "The news was on. So we spilled it." Pulling out his phone, he let Castiel know that as well.

 

"Well, a big ol' blank might be best for now." Bobby sat down as well, watching him. 

 

Gabriel held him close, scratching Chance's ears.

 

The smell of food made Sam's stomach grumble loudly. "I'm hungry..."

 

"Well... how about I go and check and see what we can do about that?" Bobby told him, standing. "We'll work on getting actual food in you."

 

That made Sam perk up a little and he turned his big eyes on his boyfriend. "Maybe at least a smoothie?"

 

"Ah, Sammy, that's not fair..." Gabriel watched him, then kissed his hair. "I'll go try and bribe the nurse." He moved to stand, slowly unwrapping himself.

 

Dean was quick to move from his chair to the bed and Sam gladly leaned against his big brother, shifting uncomfortably. "Gabriel, can you ask them for a heating pad, too?"

 

"Of course. I'll be back in two shakes of a Playboy Bunny's tail." Gabriel told him, heading over to the door.

 

Sam smiled and closed his eyes. "He looks tired..."

 

"He's been... worried," Dean told him, holding his brother close. His words were calm, though, bland as if he himself hadn't been just as anxious.

"Maybe you should all go home tonight…"

 

"You're hysterical, Sam." Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You're not getting rid of us."

 

Gabriel was just returning to the room when Castiel showed up with a duffle bag. "Hey," he greeted his older brother brightly. "I received Dean's texts. Sam's really okay?"

 

"Sam's really okay, and he's awake." Gabriel grinned, hugging him tightly. "It's amazing, seriously." Hell, his face was hurting from smiling so much. "They're even letting him have a smoothie."

 

"That's huge! Maybe he'll start eating solid foods soon if he can handle a smoothie."

 

"That's what he said." He grinned, hugging him close. "I can't wait. Really, they all said that he might be able to go home for Christmas." He paused, "Just now, I mean, I haven't told anyone."

 

Castiel gave his brother a pointed look. "That could be possible, but we're not putting any pressure on him at all. He's going to stay as long as his doctors say he needs to. Even if we have to have Christmas here."

 

Gabriel gave him a look, raising a brow at him. "A which point was I going to pressure him? I'd have beaten anyone who did that."

 

"I know. I know Sam, too. I don't want him to feel rushed." He squeezed his brother again. "Come on, let's go see him. I was doing some reading and I brought him a few things."

 

Gabriel relaxed, hugging him again. "All right, let's go in." He didn't like being away from Sam. Opening the door, he couldn't stop the relief from zinging through his chest. He'd known Sam wouldn't just be laying back down, but... he was relieved just the same.

 

"I found a lost boy, Sam."

 

Sam's eyes brightened as Castiel came over to hug him. "Hi, Castiel..."

 

"Hello, Sam." Castiel gently hugged the younger man. "I brought a couple of things for you. Your leg, the one that's not broken, is your foot cold?"

 

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

 

Castiel opened the bag and pulled out a thick sock. "I did some research and spoke with your nurses," he explained as he carefully rolled the sock onto Sam's barefoot. "And I brought a heating pad for your ribs."

 

Sam grinned when he saw that his boyfriend also had a heating pad. "Now I'll have two."

 

"You spoiled thing." Gabriel laughed, putting one of the pads gently on his ribs. "Better?"

 

"Hey, he deserves to be warm and comfortable," Dean told him, taking a bite of his pie.

 

Sam turned the heating pad on and groaned softly as warmth spread over his broken ribs. "Wow…"

 

Gabriel laughed softly at the little sound of pleasure. "Mm. You'll feel better soon, love."

 

He nodded and burrowed deeper under his blanket. "Did the nurse say I could have something?"

 

"They're whipping you up a smoothie right now," Gabriel assured him, smoothing his hair. 

 

"Should be delicious." Bobby laughed softly, shaking his head. "Hospital smoothie."

 

"It probably won't taste the best, but I'm hungry." He held onto Gabriel's free hand.

 

Gabriel kissed his head, then grinned. "Hey, I'm just glad that you get to have something that's not broth or water."

 

"Me too."

 

Castiel pulled two books out of his bag. "I also brought you some reading material."

 

"Thanks, Castiel. I appreciate it."

 

"I have reading material, but..." Gabriel offered the book to Sam, knowing his reaction. "I was reading it to you when you first came out of the coma."

 

"Because it's that bad," Dean snorted.

 

Sam looked curious. “Was it porn?”

 

Handing the book to him, Gabriel smirked. "There was plot." Mostly porn, but some...

 

The younger man laughed fondly. “You are a man of simple pleasures.”

 

"Dude, he wrote your names over all of the characters in the book." Dean made a face, cringing.

 

Gabriel made a face at him, smirking.

 

"It would not be the first time he's done it."

 

"He thinks it's adorable," Gabriel told him, kissing the corner of Sam's mouth with a smile. He actually had hired a romance writer to write their love story in a book. Well... to be fair, he'd been writing the sex scenes and just sending them to her.

 

Sam's smile widened and he leaned in for a real kiss from his adorable boyfriend. "I love you..."

 

"I love you too, Samalam." He made a pleased noise, kissing him back. "So damn much..."

 

A few minutes later, Meg came into the room with a smoothie in her hand. She looked very pleased to see Sam awake and talking. "Well, look at this."

 

Gabriel grinned at her. "I told you he was sexy and that he has the most beautiful eyes."

 

Amused, Dean leaned against Castiel, enjoying his embrace as he watched them.

 

"His eyes are very lovely." Meg gave Sam the smoothie. "Sam, I'm Meg."

 

"It's nice to meet you," he murmured, but he was more interested in trying his smoothie.

Watching as Meg handed him the smoothie, the elder Novak pulled out his phone, snapping a picture of Sam. He could grouch later, but he wanted every chance for making memories and keeping them.

 

Sam eagerly took his smoothie and put the straw in his mouth.

 

"Now you still need to take small sips," Meg said sternly, giving Gabriel a pointed look. "If he gulps it down, it's going to come right back up."

 

"Make sure that you listen to her." Dean watched his brother drink. He drank nasty 'healthy' stuff anyway, so, hopefully, the taste wasn't too bad.

 

Unfortunately, Sam took too big of a drink, and almost immediately it came back up. His ribs screamed in protest as he leaned over the side of the bed and gagged.

 

"Sam!" Tossing his phone, Gabriel hurried over to him only to be blocked by Meg, who seemed to have anticipated it, ready with a bucket. 

 

"Relax, Sam... slow breaths." She told him, rubbing his back.

 

Sam gagged again and emptied the meager contents of his stomach into the bucket.

 

"That works too." She worked him through it, helping Sam to sit up when he was done. "Better?"

 

He nodded shakily and couldn't contain a whimper as his ribs ached mercilessly.

 

"All right- your ribs have to be killing you-I'm going to get you something to make that feel better." She took the bucket to take care of it and its contents.

 

Dean moved over to him, laying a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

 

Sam sniffled and nodded. "Gabriel?"

 

"Right here, sweetness. You okay?" He kissed his hair, hugging him gently. Damn, but that must hurt.

 

Sam leaned into him. "Need something...to wash my mouth..."

 

Castiel immediately pulled out a piece of gum and gave it to the injured man.

 

Grateful, Sam took the piece of gum and chewed it, quickly ridding his mouth of the foul aftertaste.

 

Meg quickly returned, holding a syringe. "This'll make you feel better, sweet stuff."

 

Dean watched her put it in his IV, biting his lower lip. Sometimes these days, he thought that Sam's body had more medication in it than blood.

 

"There you go, Sammy." Gabriel kissed his hair soothingly.

 

Sam closed his eyes and let the medication work through his body. Soon he was able to breathe without wincing, and he realized the dosage was a little more than he was used to. He smiled dopily as the rest of the pain faded away. "Better..."

 

"There you go, gorgeous." Meg patted his arm. "Let me know if you need anything else. Small sips of water."

 

Gabriel relaxed a bit as he saw him smile. "Better? Good."

 

"'m sorry..." He leaned into Gabriel and played with his fingers.

 

"Don't, brat. As long as you're all right, we're good." He couldn't help but smile as Sam played with his hand.

 

"It was just...so good..."

 

"Mmhm. Lots of things are good, but you still can't rush." He kissed his jaw, rubbing his back. "How are you feeling?"

 

"I feel...I feel..."

 

Meg looked amused. "Sounds like he's feeling pretty good right about now." She patted Sam's shoulder and excused herself from the room.

 

Sam looked up at Gabriel. "You're pretty."

 

Gabriel looked down at his lover, a smirk twitching his lips. "Oh really?"

"So pretty," Sam sighed.

 

"Well, I'm all yours, gorgeous." Gabriel kissed his cheek with a grin. "And when you're feeling well enough, I'll kick everyone out and give you an amazing blow job."

 

Castiel laughed when Dean doubled over and gagged. He rubbed his boyfriend's back soothingly. "Oh, Dean…"

 

"That's the last thing you need to be doing while he's healing!" Dean pointed to Gabriel, making a face.

 

Gabriel shrugged, "That's up to Sammy."

 

Sam snorted and burrowed deeper into Gabriel's arms. "Pretty, pretty Gabriel…"

 

"Pretty Gabriel's got you, cupcake. Don't you worry, I've got you." He smiled, holding him close.

 

Soon Sam was snoring softly, his earlier tension completely gone as he rested in his boyfriend's arms.

 

Castiel watched them approvingly. "Any chance you'll come home tonight?"

 

Dean looked at Castiel frowning a little. "I want to, but... I want to be here..."

 

"Just go home for a bit." Bobby shook his head, scratching Chance's ears. "He's going to be fine, and he'll be fine with Gabriel, who can and will call us if he needs to."

 

"Absolutely," Castiel hummed, stroking Dean's back. "Sam is awake and coherent. He's doing so well."

 

Looking at Castiel, Dean sighed, relaxing against him before pointing at Gabriel. "You call-"

 

"Duh, Dean-o." Gabriel made a shooing motion. "You two go get some rest. You too, Bobby."

 

Bobby grunted and gently ruffled Sam’s hair. “Fine.”

 

Dean allowed himself to be taken out of the hospital after telling Sam goodbye. He slid a hand into Castiel's as they walked through the hospital.


	9. Christmas

Castiel walked with his shoulder pressed against Dean's. "As much as he has improved, I am still uncertain that they will release Sam for Christmas. I want to begin looking for a small tree and gifts for him."

 

"I know. I've been shopping while I was watching him and... waiting. We're going to get a lot of packages at the apartment." Dean's lips twitched, and he looked at Castiel. "I might have overdone it." Well, he had gotten everyone some gifts as well, given that the ones he had were in Lawrence.

 

"I think that's perfectly reasonable." Castiel glanced at Dean. "Sam seemed so upset about losing his books."

 

"He was- I'm going to replace them." Dean paused, "Honestly, I helped pack this time during a quick visit, so I know what he packed. I can fix it for him."

 

"Just find another first edition of the Hobbit. I'll pay for it."

 

"The Hobbit and the rest of Tolkien's works," Dean told him, unlocking the Impala as they reached it.

 

“Just use my card. I don’t care what they cost.”

 

Dean watched him for a moment, pulling him closer and looking him in the eye. "You know, Castiel... you helping me spoil my brother..." He pushed him against the car, pressing closer. "Do you know what you do to me?"

 

Castiel looped his arms around Dean’s neck. “I can certainly feel it,” He rumbled as he felt Dean’s half hard cock pressing against him.

 

Dean's lashes slipped down, and he growled as he kissed him, nipping at his mouth. "I want you to take me back to your apartment and pound me into the mattress, Castiel."

 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. “Get in the car,” he growled. “Now.”

 

Nodding, Dean climbed into the car, shutting the door a bit harder than he'd intended as he started the car. Buckling in, he looked over at Castiel, he waited for him to get in safely before backing up and heading home.

 

Once they arrived at the apartment, they were barely in the door before Castiel slammed Dean into the wall.

 

Groaning, Dean pushed a hand into Castiel's hair, his green eyes hot as he watched him. "Excited, Castiel?" He trailed his eyes over him before he pulled him into a kiss.

 

Castiel kissed him deeply, wet and filthy. Then he pulled away. “Get on your knees. Now.”

 

Fuck. The things he did to him- Dean knelt in front of him, his heart pounding eagerly. It'd been forever since they'd touched like this, since they'd even thought about it with Sam, and it looked like Castiel was just as excited as he was.

 

Castiel reached down and cradled Dean’s cheek for a moment. His voice softened slightly. “What do you need tonight, Dean?”

 

Sliding his hands up Castiel's thighs, Dean nuzzled his hand. "This... you. I don't want gentle, Castiel. I want to feel you tomorrow, and know exactly what caused it." His fingers caught his belt, working to undo it. "I need you to show me I'm yours."

 

A wicked smile curved Castiel’s lips. He moved his hand into Dean’s hair and tugged him closer. “I want to fuck that beautiful mouth.”

 

Licking his lips, Dean stared up at the older man before he undid the fly of his pants, nuzzling his cock. He'd never really thought about wanting a man to fuck his mouth until he'd been with him, but this? Castiel having him on his knees, that wicked smirk? He made a needy sound, shoving the older man's clothing out of the way so that he could take him into his mouth.

 

Castiel sighed in contentment and let his eyes close. “Good boy...”

 

Moaning at the praise, Dean licked along Castiel's length, wetting him to ease the slide of his mouth before he started a rhythm. He was working him in and out of his mouth while his tongue teased him. Fuck, he'd missed this…

 

Castiel gave a lazy thrust of his hips, thoroughly enjoying the attention being lavished on him.

 

Looking up at him, Dean swallowed his cock down, his hands on Castiel's hips. "Mmm..."His own cock was throbbing, trapped in his pants, but fuck if he cared. Right now, his entire focus was on Castiel's pleasure- the cock in his mouth.

 

“Good, good,” Castiel praised, giving Dean’s hair a little tug. “I love your talented mouth. So exquisite.”

 

That tug sent a zing around him, and Dean groaned, taking Castiel in until his lips met his body before swallowing around his cock, letting his throat caress him. He held it for a moment, then pulled back to breathe, focusing on the head of him.

 

Castiel let the attention continue for a few moments before he gently pulled Dean away. Dean looked up at him with heavy eyelids and freshly fucked lips and Castiel nearly lost it again. “Bedroom,” he ordered. “I want you to start opening yourself up while I get us some wine.”

 

"Yes, Sir." Standing, Dean felt his legs tingle from being in that position before he realized he hadn't put quite enough sarcasm behind that he'd meant to. He decided to ignore it, heading into the bedroom.

 

Castiel took his time undressing and pouring two glasses of wine. When he reached their bedroom, he found Dean on his back, slowly working himself open. “Aren’t you a beautiful sight?”

 

Laughing softly, Dean pushed a third finger into himself, changing the sound to a moan. "Castiel..."

 

Slowly Castiel came over to the bed, nursing his wine. "Good..."

 

Dean's head fell back as he twisted his fingers inside of him. His cock was hard, and his other hand twitched, beyond tempted to stroke it while Castiel watched. Still, it'd been far too long, and he wanted to drag it out, making it last as long as possible.

 

Castiel dragged his gaze over Dean's cock. "Such a perfect dick."

 

"Castiel..." He moaned his name as his fingers found his prostate. Unable to resist, Dean wrapped his fingers around his cock, giving it a slow stroke as his green eyes met his lover's.

 

Smiling slightly, Castiel set the glasses of wine aside. then he trailed his hand very lightly over Dean's abdomen.

 

The muscles flexed under his fingers, and Dean bit his lower lip. Castiel had such an intense stare, and those full lips of his... that slight smile... The younger man's hand paused in stroking his erection as he watched him.

 

Castiel's hand finally teased Dean's sac. "I'm going to fuck you senseless."

 

Pulling his fingers free of himself, Dean swallowed hard. "Castiel, please... I need you."

 

"It is, please..." Dean's breath caught as he watched him, pulling his legs up and apart for him.

 

Castiel settled between Dean's legs and teased his sac with his fingertips. "You want me to fuck you."

The touch had Dean rolling his hips, wanting more than just that teasing touch. "Yes…”

 

He chuckled softly and stroked Dean's inner thighs. "You'll be sore in the morning."

 

Fuck- Dean's cock jerked a bit, and he grabbed it as he watched him. "Seems like you're all talk right now..."

 

"I'll show you talk," Castiel growled as he gripped his own dick and lined it up against Dean's opening.

 

Unable to stop himself, Dean moaned as he felt the head of Castiel's thick cock push inside of him. "Oh fuck, Castiel..."

 

Castiel held still for a moment, teasing him. Then he sank into his boyfriend. "Dean..."

 

Dean's body spasmed around him, and he groaned, grabbing at him. "Castiel- Fuck!" It'd been so damn long since he'd had him inside of him. It felt like forever.

 

Castiel continued to move until he was fully seated in his boyfriend. Then he pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. "Love you."

 

Kissing him back, Dean slid his hands over his shoulders. "Love you too, Castiel- so good, baby."

 

Nodding, Castiel began to move slowly, teasingly. He ached to thrust into Dean until they both screamed, but he wanted to take his time taking Dean apart.

 

Rolling his hips with him, Dean grabbed at the bedding, his eyes on Castiel. He felt fucking amazing, really, but he knew that Castiel was deliberately taking his time, driving him crazy.

 

Castiel finally gave a thrust. "Fuck, Dean..."

 

The head of his cock hit his prostate and Dean cried out, arching up. "Yes, Castiel- I need you, need this!"

 

Encouraged by his enthusiasm, Castiel thrust faster, sweat beading on his brow.

 

"Fuck, Castiel..." He wrapped his legs around his waist, moving eagerly with him. "That's so good, love your cock inside of me."

 

"Yeah?" Castiel grunted, nipping at Dean's chest. "You love that?"

 

The sting of his teeth had Dean pushing a hand into his hair. "Yes- That's..." He whimpered, his hands tugging a bit at the strands.

 

Castiel suddenly pulled back a little and grabbed one of Dean's legs, pulling it over his shoulder. Then he began to thrust harder into his lover.

 

The new position drew a keening noise from his lips and Dean rolled his hips, shaking. "Castiel, that's so good!"

 

Castiel grunted as he sped up, his orgasm slowly building deep within. “Fucking perfect, Dean!”

 

"Fuck... Castiel, I'm- I'm going to come." Dean bit his lower lip, crying out as he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it quickly.

 

Castiel nodded frantically as the sound of skin slapping against skin intensified. “Come for me, Dean. Come for me.”

 

Cum splashed hot between them as the pleasure arched his spine. "Castiel!" He groaned, pulling him into a kiss.

 

Castiel groaned deeply as he came as well, and he collapsed into Dean’s arms. “Oh...fuck...”

 

Holding him close, Dean kissed him softly. "Mmm wow." He laughed softly, stroking his hands over him.

 

“Missed you...”

 

"I missed you too, Castiel." He kissed him, gently stroking his fingers through his hair. "I love you."

 

"Love you, too." Castiel settled his head in the crook of Dean's neck. "Maybe you'll sleep tonight."

 

Dean laughed softly, pulling him close. "You knew, huh?" He had tried to sleep, it just didn't work.

 

“You’ve been worried about Sam. It’s understandable.”

 

He kissed him softly, sighing as he hugged him. "I've been worried about Sam, everyone..."

 

“I won’t tell you to stop. But I do want to take care of you. You’ve been so strong for everyone...”

 

"I haven't been strong, Castiel. I've just been..." Dean shrugged, pressing his face into his lover's shoulder. "Same as always."

 

Castiel hummed softly and stroked Dean’s hair. “Still...I’m going to take care of you.”

 

"You're stubborn." Dean laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his chest. "I'll let you, though." His voice deepened, and he bit back a yawn.

 

Castiel stroked his chest tenderly. “Rest. We can fool around again in the morning.”

 

"If you insist." Dean stole a kiss from him before relaxing in his arms. "G'night, Castiel."

 

“Good night, Dean.”

 

XXXX

 

Back at the hospital, Gabriel was watching tv with the volume turned down. It was late and Sam was stirring restlessly.

 

Frowning at the unease his lover was showing, Gabriel reached over, gently stroking his hair. "What's wrong, Sammich? I'm right here..." He kept his voice soft, soothing as he spoke.

 

Sam leaned into his hand, whimpering softly. “Gabriel...?”

 

"Right here, Sam. I wouldn't leave you, not ever." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against his forehead. "You are stuck with me."

 

"N-nightmare..."

 

"Do you want to tell me what it's about, sweetness?" He smoothed Sam's hair, taking his hand in his own.

 

"I was on the plane..."

 

Hell... that was something that they'd expected, but damn if he didn't hate it. "The doctors said that was probably going to happen."

 

Sam held onto him tightly, small shudders going through the younger man. "I can't remember... I just... I smell smoke..."

 

Pulling his lover into his arms, Gabriel kissed his hair. "Shh, that's okay, sweetness. I've got you, and we're okay." He rocked him gently, hating that Sammy was having to deal with this.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he whimpered.

 

"You don't have to be sorry, baby. Not ever. It's okay." He kissed his hair, holding him tight against him.

 

Some of the tension left him as he began to cry earnestly. The shock was hitting him and while he couldn't remember the flight, he smelled smoke and fuel.

 

"I've got you, Sammy. I'm right here, you can cry, love." He pressed a kiss to his hair, holding him close.

 

The door quietly opened and Gabriel looked up to see Meg standing close by. "is he okay?" she whispered, looking concerned.

 

"Nightmare," He mouthed, not wanting to disturb Sam. "About the crash."

 

"Oh..." Meg refilled the pitcher of water and placed it within Gabriel's reach. "Try to get him to drink some water. If he can't calm down, I'll give him something to help him rest."

 

Nodding at Meg, Gabriel kissed Sam's hair. "Sammy, sweetness... can you drink a little for me? Take a breath."

 

Sam reluctantly raised his tear-streaked face and took a sip of the offered water.

 

"That's a good boy," Gabriel gently wiped at his face, rubbing the streaks away.

 

Sam sniffled and drank more of the water. For the first time since regaining consciousness, he actually felt thirsty.

 

"Slow sips, Sam," Gabriel told him after a moment, pulling the water back. "We'll have a little more in a minute. Let's get your nose blown, okay?"

 

“Kay...” Sam took a tissue and blew his nose.

 

Meg came back with a warm, wet cloth. “Gabriel, use this. It should help.”

 

Gabriel nodded, thanking her before he tossed the tissue. "Let's wipe your face- I don't know about you, but some tears burn..." He bit his lip, gently stroking the terrycloth across his face.

 

Sam sniffled again as he looked at Gabriel’s face. “I’m sorry,” he whispered again.

 

"Hush... you don't have to be sorry about this, ever." Gabriel cupped his face, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I've got you, and I'll help you through this. You're going to be upset, and that's fine."

 

Suddenly drained, Sam laid his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. “I love you...”

 

"I love you too, Sammy." Gabriel held him close, sighing softly.

 

Meg quietly checked Sam’s vitals. “Much better,” she praised softly.

 

Looking up at her, the actor flashed her a grin. "Anything for my Sammy."

 

“Well, you’re doing an excellent job. Let’s work on keeping him hydrated.”

 

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll do that." He tipped an imaginary hat at her before looking back at Sam.

 

Sam offered a weak smile. “What time is it?”

 

"It's late. I couldn't sleep." Gabriel told him softly. "It's around 1."

 

Sam nuzzled his shoulder. “Sorry for keeping you awake...”

 

"Oh, sh. You're my love. Losing a little sleep is nothing." He kissed his hair, smiling. "Besides, I was awake anyway."

 

Sam smiled tiredly. “You’re the best boyfriend.”

 

Gabriel's lips tipped up in a soft smile. "I would argue that. I think my boyfriend is the best."

 

He slid an arm carefully around Gabriel. “I wanna go home.”

 

"As soon as the doctors say you're well enough, baby. I know that you want to go home, and I don't blame you, but your health comes first." No matter how much he wanted to be home for Christmas, or how much he wanted to be able to just have his Sammy better.

 

“Okay...” his eyes closed again. “I know you’ll be here...”

 

"Damn right, Sammy. I will be with you for all of it." Gabriel smiled as he saw his eyes close. "Rest, and I'll kiss you in the morning."

 

The younger man pouted. “Kiss me now.”

 

"Must you be so cute?" He laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his lips.

 

Content, Sam let the kiss go on before laying his head on Gabriel’s shoulder.

 

"Sleep, sweetness. I'll see you tomorrow." Gabriel felt that Sam was relaxed, and felt the tension leave his own body.

 

Sam yawned sleepily. "No more nightmares…"

 

"I'm here either way, love." He hugged him tighter for a moment. "I'm right here."

 

Sam mumbled incoherently as he finally dozed off again, safe and content in Gabriel's arms.

 

His even breathing lulled Gabriel himself off to sleep, his fingers slowly stilling in their strokes along Sam's skin.

 

XXXXXX

 

The next morning was a little bit better than the day before, and Sam was able to try again with his Smoothie. Under some very firm coaching from Gabriel, he was able to keep down a good bit of it.

 

Dean, of course, was cringing at the way Gabriel was coaching him on how to swallow. The pervert was making it sound as dirty as possible.

 

Castiel was trying to hide his amusement at his lover’s disgust. He was sitting beside Dean, reading a book on beekeeping.

 

Finally getting discharged, Phoebe was over the moon. Since she had to prove that she was competent on her crutches before she could escape, she decided to stop in and wish Sam well before she headed back to... whatever. She wasn't sure yet, given everything that had happened. She didn't have a job now, that was for sure. Still, she'd worry about that when she got there. She couldn't loaf around Canada forever, despite her love of the healthcare. Her friend, Tina had stopped in, visiting a few times, but she worked, which was understandable- and Phoebe was stalling knocking with an internal monologue. Raising her hand, she knocked on the door. 

 

Gabriel opened the door, then grinned as he saw Phoebe standing there. "Phe! How are you doing?"

"I'm good, just getting ready to head out. I wanted to say hi to Sam."

 

Gabriel eagerly ushered her into the room. Sam was sitting up in his bed, alert and teasing Dean.

 

Dean cringed at Sam. "Seriously? That's something I so didn't need to know." He blinked as he saw the girl guided in by Gabriel.

 

"Samalam, this is Phoebe. She's the badass cancer survivor you were sitting next to." Gabriel pulled out a chair for her, helping her by taking the crutches and leaning them on the wall.

 

Phoebe bit her lip, glancing around the room before waving at Sam. "Hi... how are you feeling?"

 

"Oh, and that's my brother, Cassie, and Dean-o, Sammy's brother," Gabriel added, sitting next to Sam.

 

Castiel nodded and gave her a little wave.

 

Sam smiled shyly. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember you. I don’t remember anything after leaving class, really.”

 

"Oh, it's... it's fine. You were just really nice, and I wanted to make sure you were all right. I mean..." She motioned to her leg, then his, on opposite sides where they'd been pinned and broken by the seat ahead of them. "You were trying to calm me down, but we kind of have matching scars, ish, so…"

 

He relaxed and nodded. “Are you going to be okay?”

 

"Oh, yeah." She waved a hand, laughing a little.

 

Gabriel, who'd been acting forever, saw right through it. "You said you'd been in law school prior to cancer- what are your plans when you get home?"

 

She blinked at him, tilting her head. "Er... well, I haven't figured that out yet."

 

Castiel looked at her curiously. “Do you think you’ll go back to law school? Or just spend some time figuring it out?”

 

"I can't really afford school right now. I don't have..." She trailed off, shrugging as if unconcerned. "I don't have a job at the moment, and-"

 

"You know... that's actually convenient." Gabriel mused, tapping his chin with his fingers. "There are days coming up here that Cassie and I have to go back to shooting, and Dean-o can't be about every single second..."

 

Dean's eyes narrowed behind the girl's back at Gabriel.

 

Castiel quickly caught on. “And Sam is still going to be hospitalized for a while longer.”

 

"Honestly, if you could watch him when no one can be here- that'd be really helpful," Gabriel explained, toying with Sam's hand gently.

 

“And we would compensate you for your time, obviously,” Castiel added.

 

Phoebe blinked, looking at Sam. "I... well, I'm supposed to do PT and stuff, but..."

 

"And obviously, you're not just going to stay here- we'll put you up in a hotel for the duration," Gabriel assured her with a charming smile.

 

“We would completely understand if you can’t. But if you accept, we can certainly help you.”

 

Her eyes went to Sam's, "But you don't remember me?"

 

“No, but Gabriel does. And that’s enough for me,” he assured her.

 

"...You're all nutty, but I'll do it." Phoebe shot him a grin.

 

"And, you and Samsquatch can compete with PT," Gabriel said with a grin.

 

“She’ll beat me, hands down, Gabriel.”

 

"She is a badass..." Gabriel smirked, looking between them. "So you're hired. Castiel, I'm counting on you to look up how much I'm paying."

 

"Minimum wage is fine-" Phoebe started, then jumped as she was cut off.

 

“Absolutely not.” Castiel pulled out a checkbook he always kept handy. Finding a pen, he quickly wrote a very generous check for the young woman. Then he handed it to her.

 

Her eyes widened at the amount. "...Whoa."

 

"I feel you." Dean laughed softly as he watched her reaction to probably a larger amount than she'd seen before.

Sam squeezed Gabriel’s hand. “Babe, I need some water...”

 

"Of course, love." Gabriel stood, kissing his hair. "I'll get you some new iced water." He waved, then slipped from the room.

 

Sam sank back into his pillows and smiled at Phoebe. “I’m so lucky to have him.”

 

"He really is awesome. He came in to see me while you were in a coma." She bit her lip, twisting her fingers. "I'm really glad that you're all right. I was worried for you."

 

“I’m okay.” Sam reached out and patted her shoulder gently. “I’m very glad you’re okay, though.”

 

Phoebe laid her hand over his, giving him a smile. "We're just a pair. I lucked out, my head injury wasn't as bad." She lifted up her bangs, showing him the stitches.

 

“Ouch.” He nodded and squeezed her shoulder. “Gabriel said my head was pretty banged up. It’s why I can’t remember anything.”

 

"That's a good thing, really." She looked down, biting her lower lip. "You don't need the nightmares."

 

His face fell. “Actually...I’ve been having awful nightmares. I smell smoke...and fuel...”

 

"Oh, sweetie..." Phoebe moved, hugging him close. "I'm sorry. You can always talk to me, if you have to. I know what it's... I went through it too."

 

“I know. Thank you.”

 

Dean bit his lower lip, watching as the girl comforted his brother. Damn it, he hated the thought of Sammy dealing with it- and that girl was a little bit of nothing.

 

"Here you go, Samalam!" Gabriel came in with some iced water for him.

 

Sam looked relieved and he waited eagerly for Gabriel to sit with him. “So thirsty.”

 

Gabriel sat with him, then held the cup over for him so that he could get a drink.

 

Sam sipped at the water and groaned blissfully. “So good,” He managed between sips.

 

"Ah ah... greedy boys don't get water," Gabriel told him, pulling it away. "Let that settle, hm?"

 

Sam pouted but rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. To Phoebe, he said, “I gave him a scare the other day. Drank too much and threw up.”

 

"Well... I see you didn't learn that lesson if he has to stop you." Phoebe raised a brow at him, smirking a little.

 

Gabriel pointed at her, grinning. "See? She's perfect."

 

Sam nuzzled into his shoulder and huffed. “Bossy.”

 

"You can punish me for it when you can stand on your own two feet." Gabriel shrugged, smirking at him.

 

"...Dude, Gabriel..." Dean made a face, shaking his head.

 

“Oh, I’ll punish you, Gabriel.”

 

"Uh huh. I'll believe it when I see it." Patting him, Gabriel picked up his phone, taking pictures of them snuggled up.

 

Sam tried to hide his face but was unsuccessful. “He enjoys taking pictures of us.”

 

"Well, I don't blame him. He almost lost you." Phoebe laughed, snagging the phone, "Ready? Say cheese!"

 

"She's my favorite," Gabriel smirked, kissing Sam as he pulled him close.

 

Sam melted into the kiss, gripping the front of Gabriel’s shirt. He still tired very easily and was facing a long recovery, but having Gabriel at his side gave him the strength to face the day.

 

Phoebe blinked, snapping a picture before looking at Castiel, a bit confused. Was she invading their privacy?

 

Making a pleased noise, Gabriel nipped at his lower lip. "Mmm... that's my perfect love…"

 

Castiel came over and looked at the picture Phoebe had taken. “‘That is a picture you’ll want to keep, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel grinned, reaching for the phone. "We'll pay her extra to snap pictures." He grinned as he saw it, sending it to Sam before holding out the phone for him to look at.

 

Phoebe laughed, shaking her head. "You're funny."

 

Sam looked at the picture and smiled. “You’re really talented, Phoebe. I hate when people take pictures of me...but this one is nice.”

 

"Oh, it's not... it's just..." Phoebe fumbled, shrugging as he spoke. 

 

"She draws, too. She gave you a drawing on the plane, but it was lost. She said she was going to do another." Gabriel looked at her. "Are you?"

 

"Oh, it's... er... done."

 

Sam looked curious. “Can I see it?”

 

"Um... sure." She grabbed her bag, pulling out her sketchbook, which she held out to Gabriel, who handed it to Sam.

 

Sam studied the picture intently. It was stunning, well-defined and breathtaking. Suddenly he grabbed his head. The drawing slipped from his fingers. “Fuck!”

 

Gabriel's eyes widened, and he caught Sam to him. "Sammy- are you okay? What's wrong?"

 

Her eyes widened, and she picked up the drawing, seeing his brother racing for the door, shouting for a doctor or nurse.

 

Sam clutched his head, his chest heaving and his ears ringing.

 

There was smoke everywhere.

People were screaming.

He couldn’t breathe.

 

"Sam, Sammy, it's okay- breathe!" Gabriel was panicked, carefully pushing Phoebe away from the bed before he saw Meg running in.

 

Meg immediately ordered everyone but Gabriel out of the room. She dimmed the lights and closed the blinds before coming back to the bed.

 

Sam was still breathing erratically and she gave him a mild muscle relaxant after checking him out.

 

“He’s having a panic attack,” she finally told Gabriel. “What was he doing?”

 

"He was looking at a picture." Gabriel swallowed hard, holding Sam as close as he could. "The girl was on the plane too, and she drew him a picture, gave it to him just before the crash. Then... she redrew it and just gave it to him." Tears slipped down his face as he smoothed Sam's hair. "I think she just triggered his memory."

 

Meg gently squeezed Gabriel’s shoulder. “It’s very possible. I think it would be a good idea to send your brothers home for today. I gave Sam something to help him relax.”

 

"I..." Gabriel nodded, kissing Sam's hair as he rubbed his back. "Okay. Can you? I don't want to leave Sam." And Dean must be freaking the fuck out. He couldn't blame him at all.

 

“Of course. You just focus on Sam.”

 

Dean was pacing the hall, shoving his hands through his hair. God, what was going on?

 

Meg came into the hall and everyone quickly turned to her. “He’s okay,” she told them immediately. “He’s had a panic attack.”

 

"Oh no- this is all my fault!" Phoebe shook her head, and Dean sighed. 

 

"No, it isn't. He's been nearly remembering for a day or so now." He explained.

 

Meg looked to Phoebe. “None of this is your fault.”

 

Dean looked at the young woman, hugging her. "Breathe."

 

Taking a shaky breath, she nodded, noting absently how he calmed while caring for someone else. "He just... seemed fine until then."

 

“He’s fine. Really. I gave him something to help him rest, and I think you guys should head home for today.”

 

This brought a scowl to Dean's face, and he nearly protested.

 

“I know, Dean. But Sam’s resting. You won’t be missing anything.”

 

Huffing, Dean nodded. "Fine, that's fine, but we have to set Phoebe up with a place to stay."

 

Castiel nodded. “There’s an excellent hotel a few blocks from our apartment. I’ll call them right now and get her a suite.”

 

"I really... I can stay with my friend tonight-"

 

Dean gave her a look. "You'll stay at the hotel." He slipped his arms around Castiel, pressing his face into his shoulder

 

Castiel was already making arrangements and he kissed Dean’s head. “Phoebe, I’m having groceries delivered. Do you have any allergies?”

 

She shook her head, watching the pair of them. They were obviously in love, with Dean blatantly worried for Sam. Castiel held it in more,

 

He made a quick call to the hotel and booked her suite. Then he had groceries delivered to her room. “Is there anything else you might need today?”

 

"Er... no." Phoebe blinked at him, tilting her head. "Coffee? I mean, that's probably in the hotel." She blushed a bit, fidgeting.

 

"We'll arrange for a car to get you around, too," Dean told her, looking at the door to Sammy's room.

 

“Tell the hotel staff if you need anything and they’ll get it,” Castiel told her.

 

"Thank you, Castiel, Dean.. this means a lot." She offered them a smile only for a nurse to spot her trying to escape and swoop in with a wheelchair.

 

Castiel helped her sit down in the wheelchair. "Did they release you today? Or is escape still a couple days away?"

 

"They told me it depends on how good I am with the crutches." she looked at the nurse, pouting a bit.

 

“You’ve been excellent on them.” Castiel gently squeezed her shoulder. “I’m sure they’ll release you shortly.”

 

"Well, Phoebe, if you go back to your room so we can talk-"

 

"I don't mind." She told the nurse, excitedly waiting for the news that she was going to be able to get out of the hospital.

 

Castiel nodded. “Come find us when you’re done. We won’t leave until we talk to you.”

 

The nurse wheeled her into the room, and Dean looked at Castiel, pressing a kiss to his stubbled jaw.

 

Castiel slipped his arm around Dean and stroked his side. “Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. After we check with Phoebe, we should finish wrapping Sam’s presents.”

 

"We have to buy her some too," Dean told him, sighing a little. He'd have to have someone- one of the crew members who was working on the house take down the tree he'd- well, the tree could stay, the decorations, not so much. Either way, he didn't want the girl not having a Christmas. 

 

He'd finished wrapping Gabriel and Castiel's already, and Bobby's too.

 

“Good idea. We can get her some gift cards. Maybe autographed seasons of the show, too. She really loves it.”

 

Dean nodded, refusing to allow himself to be upset by the fact that they were spending Christmas in the happen. He had Sammy, safe, and getting stronger every day. That was enough, and his family was here.

 

Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

 

Dean shot him a smile, turning his head to steal a kiss. "I love you too, Castiel."

 

Back in Sam’s room, Sam was finally calming down. Tiny shivers went through him and his face was red and swollen.

 

Gabriel bit his lower lip, smoothing Sam's hair as he gently rocked him. "I've got you, Sweetness. It's going to be all right."

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam whimpered. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please don’t go....”

 

"I'm not going anywhere, ever, Sammy. I'm right here, and I've got you. I'm yours." He kissed Sam's forehead, cupping his face. "Look at me, baby. I'm right here."

 

Sam looked up at him tearfully. “I don’t deserve you.”

 

"Hey, that's enough of that," Gabriel told him firmly. "You deserve everything in the world and I'm going to show it to you."

 

“But...I’m ruining Christmas for you,” the younger man hiccuped.

 

"Hey!" Gabriel's tone was low and fierce as he looked the taller man in the eye. "That is not true, and I won't hear you say that. If you were well enough, I'd spank that pretty ass of yours. I have you alive and safe, and that's all the Christmas that I need. I know for a fact that the rest of the family feels the same."

 

Sam burst into fresh tears and buried his face in Gabriel’s chest.

 

Aw, hell... "Sam, come on love... I'm sorry..." He kissed his hair, pulling him tighter against him.

 

After a while, Sam finally stopped crying. But he didn’t go to sleep, as Gabriel had hoped. He laid in Gabriel’s arms and breathed softly.

 

Gabriel kissed his hair, gently stroking his fingers over him. "I love you, Sammy."

 

“I love you too, Gabriel,” he whispered. “More than I’ve... it scares me...”

 

"Why does it scare you?" Keeping his voice low, soothing, Gabriel traced his fingers along Sam's jaw.

 

“What if I lose you like I lost Jess...”

 

Gabriel paused, taking a deep breath which he slowly let out. "Sammy, I thought you were dead. I thought that I'd lost you, and it damn near killed me, but I was still so damn glad to have had you in my life, I didn't care how much it hurt because I got to have you.…"

 

Sam took a shuddering breath. “Even if...if I have nightmares...and panic attacks...?”

 

"Even if, Sam." He shook his head, kissing his hair. "I love you, Sammy. Always. Nightmares, panic attacks, long hospital stays, persistent healthy eating... it doesn't matter. I don't want to lose you."

 

“I’ll make it up to you...”

 

"You don't have to make anything up to me- other than maybe some sweets to make up for the salad." He smiled, running a hand down his side.

 

“I can do that...”

 

"See? You're perfect." Gabriel kissed his jaw. "Nothing to worry about.""

 

Sam let Gabriel give him a little more water. “I must have...upset Phoebe...”

 

Indubitably. He couldn't imagine her not being upset, the look on her face... "She's going to be fine, Sweetness."

 

“I didn’t mean to...”

 

"She knows that, Samalam. It's not your fault, at all." He nipped at his jaw. "No beating yourself up for that."

 

“The drawing was so pretty. I just...”

 

"Shhh. It's okay. It triggered your memories, sweetness." Gabriel hugged him close, then blinked. "She left her book here."

 

“Can we get it back to her?”

 

"Of course, love." Standing, he grabbed the sketchbook, flipping through.

 

Sam tensed up until Gabriel came back to him.

 

"Shh..." He climbed onto the bed, flipping through the pages. "She's good."

 

Thankfully, there was nothing else triggering.

 

“She is.” Sam wanted to climb into Gabriel’s lap but his leg prevented it.

 

Gabriel watched him for a moment. "Are you wanting closer, sweetness?" He set the book to the side, lifting him up carefully and pulling him into his lap, careful of his leg. "How's this?"

 

Sam immediately relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. “You always know what I need.”

 

"That's why I'm yours, baby." Gabriel smiled, smoothing his hair. "I love you, Sammy."

 

“Love you too, baby...”

 

"You should get some rest, Sammy. I'll hold you, okay?" He rubbed his back gently, stealing a soft kiss.

 

Sam’s eyelids fluttered. “You’re so good for me,” he slurred.

 

Gabriel laughed softly, kissing his hair. "Always, Sammy. Always. I love you, sweet stuff."

 

“Love you, too.”

 

XXXXXX

 

Phoebe was released from the hospital that day. As promised, a car took her to the hotel Castiel had arranged for her. The suite was massive and suitably stocked with groceries, and when she realized she needed something, she simply had to call downstairs and it was brought to her within an hour.

 

She had never felt so spoiled or lucky.

 

Christmas Eve, everyone came to the hospital for Sam. Castiel and Gabriel arranged a special catered meal for all the staff working Christmas Eve and day, as well as meet and greets with anyone who was a fan of the show. This gained them a lot of leeway and Sam was moved from the ICU, into a more comfortable private room. Before Sam was moved, Dean and Castiel brought in a tree and all the gifts, as well as Ellen and Jo, who had not been allowed to see Sam yet.

 

Everyone hurried to get the room ready and comfortable, and when Sam finally was brought to the room, he was overcome with emotion.

 

Gabriel took a deep breath as he watched the love of his life roll into the room, he fingered the ring in his pocket. 

 

"How are you feeling, Sammy?" Dean asked with a grin, watching as Gabriel came into the room behind him.

 

Sam tried to speak but he choked up and quickly tried to hide his eyes.

 

"Now, now, Sammy... don't cry." Gabriel took a deep breath and pulling his hands away from his face before he knelt in front of him, looking up at his Sammy. "I was going to do this tomorrow, love, but it feels right now. I love you, Sam Winchester, with all that I am. One thing that this has shown me is that I never want to live without you. Will you Marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?"

 

Dean's mouth dropped faintly in shock as he looked at him, slipping his hand into Castiel's.

 

Bobby smirked, looking at Ellen.

 

Castiel had pulled out his phone and was silently recording every second, but he squeezed Dean’s hand tightly.

 

This time Sam started to cry in earnest.

 

"Sam?" Gabriel's brow furrowed a bit, and he moved to wipe his tears away. "Don't cry, Sammy. It's all right... I love you."

 

“L-love you, too...” Sam grabbed Gabriel and pulled him close. “I’ll marry you...”

 

Unable to stop the grin that covered his face, Gabriel pulled him into a kiss. "I love you, Sammy, so much…"

 

They kissed again and Sam held onto him tightly. “Can I see it?”

 

"This?" Gabriel smiled, handing him the ring.

 

Sam’s eyes watered again. “That’s the one I asked for...”

 

"Well, I did add a little something. Look on the inside." He couldn't keep the grin from his face as he watched him. He just hoped that he liked the fingerprint and initials... and the date that they'd met.

 

Sam obediently looked on the inside of the ring. “Oh, Gabriel...”

 

"That's the day that I knew that I wanted you to be mine." Damn, he was blushing.

 

He slipped his arm around Gabriel again. “Put it on my finger?”

 

Gabriel plucked the ring from Sam's fingers, smiling like an idiot. "Of course." He slid the ring onto his finger before pressing a kiss to it.

 

Sam stroked Gabriel’s cheek. “Well, You were right.”

 

"Not that I don't adore being right, what was I right about?" He turned his head, kissing his hand.

 

“The weekend we met, you said you’d marry me.”

 

Gabriel grinned at him, leaning forward and stealing a kiss from him. "And now you're stuck with me."

 

With some subdued cheering- they were in a hospital after all- Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Dean, and Castiel congratulated the couple.

 

Sam let everyone hug him before the nurse and Gabriel transferred him into his bed. Meg insisted on checking him over once more after he was settled.

 

"Are you working tomorrow, Meg?" Gabriel asked with a grin.

 

"Gabriel, you're the sort who can never wait to give presents, aren't you?" Dean raised a brow at him.

 

Meg chuckled. “I am working tomorrow.”

 

"Brilliant." Gabriel hugged the nurse, then moved to sit next to his fiance. "Make sure you stop in here." He and Castiel had put together a nice gift for each of the nurses.

 

“Sure.” Meg patted Sam’s shoulder and left the room. 

 

Finally, Castiel eased his grip on chance, and the adorable dog immediately got into the bed and laid his head on Sam’s chest.

 

Dean moved, hugging Gabriel then his brother. "Congratulations, guys. I'm happy for you."

 

"Don't you think that if you idjits are hugging, I'm not getting one," Bobby said gruffly, clearing his throat.

 

Gabriel grinned as he hugged him back.

 

Sam gladly hugged Bobby when the older man came to him. “I’m sorry you guys are spending Christmas here.”

 

Narrowing his gaze at Sam, Bobby pointed at him. "Don't you make me whack you, boy. You're in no shape for it. You just need to deal with the fact that you're everyone's Christmas wish." He said the tone slightly derisively, but he meant it in all intent.

 

Castiel and Dean both nodded. “We are very happy to spend Christmas here with you.”

 

"After.. we don't care if we spend Christmas in a portajohn- we're just glad that you're here to spend it with us," Dean grumbled, clearing his throat.

 

Sam gently grasped Dean’s arm. “I love you, De.”

 

Dean laid his hand over Sam's, squeezing it gently. "I love you too, Sammy."

 

Looking at Castiel, Bobby smirked. "You're good for him." He could remember a time that he'd never say those words. Just things like 'Take care of yourself'.

 

Castiel nodded, looking as serious as ever. His hand rested lightly on Dean’s back.

 

Dean looked up at him, smoothing a hand down his side. He was just soothed with Castiel there with him.

 

Sam settled into Gabriel again, looking comfortable.

 

Gabriel smoothed his hair with a grin. "Did I mention how much I love your hair?" Maybe he had, once, but he was pretty sure that Sam had swallowed his cock.

 

“A couple of times.” Sam leaned into Gabriel’s hand.

 

"Ah, my fiance..." He winked at him, leaning down to steal a kiss.

 

"So we're going presents tonight or tomorrow?" Bobby asked.

 

Sam shrugged. “You guys are my present.”

 

Dean blinked, then shook his head. "Sammy, when have I ever let you go without a present?" Even at their poorest, stealing chick presents from rich looking houses, He had made sure that he had them.

 

“I know, De. But I have everyone I love here.”

 

Gabriel grinned at his words, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I told ya, Dean-o!"

 

“I mean it,” Sam insisted. “This is my Christmas.”

 

"...Not sure he's human, Castiel." Dean moved under the tree, grabbing a red velvet bag.

 

Castiel chuckled fondly. “I think he is.”

 

Running tickling fingers up Sam's side, Gabriel nipped at his ear. "It seems Santa was early this year."

 

“You mean you’re not Santa?”

 

"Not in front of your family, I'm not." He smirked, nibbling his jaw. "In fact, I've got a special red pouch, just for you."

 

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Sam whispered in his ear.

 

Growling softly, Gabriel stole a kiss from him. Hell, audience be damned.

 

"Castiel..." Dean shook his head, looking faintly nauseated. Not that he blamed them, but... Some things he didn't need to know.

 

Sam ended the kiss and snuggled into his fiancé.

 

The rest of the evening passed as naturally as it would have around a bigger tree. Some of the presents had been gag gifts, others a bit more sentimental.

 

Sam remained curled in Gabriel’s side, content as he opened his gifts.

 

Dean's gift to Sammy was a book of pictures of him and Gabriel, and Sammy with other members of the family. It was a bit lame, but he was getting a home, a family...

 

Sam thumbed through the pictures readily. “Dean... I love this...”

 

"I'm glad, I honestly couldn't think of anything you didn't have now." He explained with a smile.

 

“Because you and Gabriel have made sure I have everything I could possibly need.”

 

Gabriel nodded, smirking. "That's because we are going to spoil you."

 

“I don’t deserve it but I love you both.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes with a laugh. "No chick flick moments, Sammy."

 

“Kiss my ass, jerk.”

 

"You've got a fiancee for that." Dean reminded him, shaking his head. "Also, we're brothers, bitch."

 

Sam made a face at him and they both laughed.

 

As the evening went on, everyone began settling into their cots the nurses had graciously provided. Sam curled into Gabriel sleepily, but his expression exuded joy.

 

“Thank you, Gabriel.”

 

"Of course, Samalam. Anything for my fiance." He smiled back at him, yawning.

 

“Can we have a beach wedding?” Sam whispered as his eyes closed.

 

"Of course, Sammich." Gabriel kissed his eyes, closing his eyes as well.

 

“And...and De...my best man...”

 

"And Castiel as mine." He smiled, hugging him close.

 

“Flowers,” Sam mumbled as he drifted off.

 

"And flowers..." Gabriel smiled, drifting off as well.


	10. Healing

Filming, and leaving Sam at the hospital had become a necessity at this point. Thankfully, with Phoebe, it'd been a very smooth transition, even if it did drive Gabriel nuts. Still, he had Dean-o as well. Bobby had gone back to the states, needing to get back to the garage. Dean had finally tagged him in to make sure that the 'Christmas that wasn't' had been taken down from the houses- there was no need for it to look like something out of a Hallmark movie, after all.

 

It was after New Year’s Day before Sam was finally cleared for release. The plan became to have him at their apartment until he could travel back home comfortably.

 

Gabriel looked at Castiel as he paced. "What if he's not ready? What if something happens? I want him home, but..."

 

Castiel rested his hand on his brother's back. "If he wasn't ready, they wouldn't let him come home. And it's not too late to hire a nurse to help him during the day."

 

"I think he'd hit me." Gabriel laughed a little at the thought. "I might be able to get away with Phoebe, though. Poor thing is tired of being poked, prodded, and a million other things."

 

"I don't blame him. We can keep her in the suite and let the car drive her to the apartment every day."

"I don't blame him. we can keep her in the suite and let the driver bring her to the apartment every day."

 

Gabriel blinked, thinking for a moment. "You know, I don't think she should go to college for being a lawyer," He mused after a moment. "I think being an artist suits her better."

 

“Perhaps. What are you thinking?”

 

"Well, I want to hire her to do family portraits. We can put them in our houses over the fireplaces." Gabriel tapped his lips as he thought.

 

“I think she’d love that.”

 

"Good." Gabriel grinned, patting his brother's back. "I'm going to get my Samalam. I know he's probably frustrated. He hasn't had any sexy times. Meg's a cock blocking demon."

 

“I know he’s missed you a great deal.”

 

"How's Dean doing? I know he's torn between wanting to go home and staying." Pausing in picking up his things to go, Gabriel looked at him.

 

“He’s okay. Bobby is pushing him to stay because he’s hired an extra person at the garage.”

 

"I bet Dean's not happy about that." He'd already been guilting himself about not doing as much. The kid didn't know how to just relax or work a normal amount of time.

 

“He’s not, but he has to start taking care of himself if he expects to help with Sam.”

 

"Spanking might help with discipline." Gabriel winked at his brother. "I'll see you later, Cassie."

 

Castiel patted his brother’s back and watched him go.

When Gabriel arrived at the hospital, Sam was already dressed and sitting in a wheelchair. Chance lay beside the chair, quietly wagging his tail.

 

"Oh really? That eager to leave Meg? She is your girlfriend, after all." He winked at the nurse, moving to scratch Chance's ears.

 

“Uh huh.” Sam made a happy sound when Gabriel kissed him. 

 

Meg looked amused at them. “Did you get the extra pillows we talked about? And you have somewhere he can comfortably prop up his leg?”

 

"Of course. I have all of the things, and an adjustable bed at the apartment, so that I'm making sure that he's good." Gabriel moved, hugging Meg and kissing her hair. "We may call you, my dear. I trust you."

 

Chance jumped down from the bed, licking at her.

 

Meg playfully pushed him. “Well, you have my phone number. If you need help, and I’m not here, I’ll be there.”

 

"You're amazing." He grinned, handing her a box with some ruby earrings in them with diamond accents.

 

Meg stared at the earrings. “I can’t accept this...” her voice was uncharacteristically soft.

 

Gabriel blinked at her, tilting his head. "Of course you can, Meg. You've done so much for our family, for Sammy…"

 

"Because I wanted to help."

 

"Well, that's why I got you earrings- plus, you mentioned to the secretary that you wanted new earrings the other day," Gabriel smirked at her, patting her arm.

 

She started to protest but he put the box in her bag. "Damn it…"

 

"Deal with it, chicky. Or I'll hire someone to slip it to you." He shrugged with a smirk, patting her. He turned to his fiance. “Ready, Sammich? I can't wait to have you home."

 

"Yeah, sweetheart. I'm so ready. And I'm hungry."

 

"Let's go, sweetness. I'm taking you home and I'm going to give you a lovely bath- and some good food." Gabriel grinned, heading outside with Chance. Unfortunately, someone else had to push Sam out.

 

Sam chatted happily about finally being able to take a real shower and getting to see his brother. "And I can't wait to sleep in our bed, Gabriel. With my pillow. And my pajamas!"

 

"I can't imagine being excited about that." They finally reached the car, and Gabriel opened the door for him. "Hows this, love? Into the back, Chance."

 

Chance immediately jumped into the back and settled in.

Sam held his arms out to Gabriel. "Help me in?"

 

"Of course." Gabriel easily helped up, helping him into the car. "How's that, baby?"

 

Sam winced but relaxed as he settled into the plush, heated seat. He wrapped an arm around his healing ribs. "Better…"

 

"They're not doing better?" Gabriel frowned a bit at the pained look on his face.

 

“Meg said it was normal. You got my prescriptions filled, right?”

 

"Of course," He explained with a grin, making sure that everything was set up. "We're ready?"

 

“I’m very ready.” Sam wadded up Gabriel’s jacket and placed it between his head and the window.

 

Patting Sam's leg gently, Gabriel started the car and started the drive to the hotel. "Promise you'll let me know if you need anything at all."

 

"I will. Meg says I can't be straining myself."

 

"Well, you'd better listen to her," Gabriel told him firmly, carefully checking traffic before he started driving.

 

"Promise. I just want to lie in our bed and watch TV and read."

 

"I'll allow it." He smirked, driving towards their home.

 

"A heating pad will help." His stomach growled loudly. "And snacks."

 

"Well, lucky for you, I stocked up." With anything and everything, his Sammy could use.

 

"Can you ask Castiel to make that chicken parm I love? He's so good at it."

 

In fact, that was already waiting for them, but it was a little bit of a surprise. "Of course. You know that he would for you. Just dot he puppy eyes."

 

"I can do that." Sam nuzzled into Gabriel's jacket. "Meg says I have to drink a lot of water, too."

 

"Of course, we're also stocking up on ice." He assured him, squeezing Sam's good leg gently.

 

Sam grinned and closed his eyes, and ten minutes later they arrived at the apartment building. Gabriel helped Sam inside and up to the apartment.

 

Dean and Castiel were waiting for them and Dean immediately opened the door as Gabriel guided Sam down the hall. Sam raised his head. "Hi, De!"

 

"Hey, Sasquatch! How are you feeling, being out of the hospital?" He moved, helping Gabriel with the dog, who raced inside to his water dish.

 

“I feel way better.” Sam let Gabriel help him to the couch.

Chance bounced over, laying at his feet. 

 

"Why don't you tell Cassie what you wanted for dinner?" Gabriel smirked at him.

 

Sam looked at Castiel. “Castiel, can you please make chicken parm for me?”

 

Castiel looked confused. “I already...”

 

"That's dinner, Sammy." Dean shook his head with a soft laugh, recognizing that Gabriel had pranked his brother- just a little.

 

Sam playfully swatted at Gabriel. "You're a shit."

 

"Really, Sam, you should have known better," Gabriel smirked, watching him. "Of course he made your favorite dinner."

 

“I’m really lucky.”

 

"Well, of course. We are planning on spoiling you as much as possible." he grinned, kissing Sam's hair.

 

Castiel grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to Sam. “Are you comfortable out here?”

 

Sam nodded and took the water gratefully.

 

"Good. Gabriel can get you settled with a movie. Dinner is almost done and I'll bring your plate first."

 

The younger man grinned. "Thanks, Castiel."

 

Dean moved, refilling Chance's water and giving him some food. "Now, Bobby said that he's going to come over tomorrow to hang out."

 

Turning on the TV, Gabriel put the Netflix on.

 

Sam let Gabriel drape a blanket over his lap. “Can you find something funny?”

 

"Something funny? God, the Devil, and Bob?" Gabriel suggested, moving to sit next to him. "That's a good show. Only one season, though. It was ahead of its time."

 

Sam nodded in approval and sipped his water. “That sounds good.”

 

Gabriel moved, sitting next to him. "I'll join you." He flipped the show on, cuddling against his Sammy.

 

Sam eagerly curled into Gabriel, nuzzling his neck. “I’m finally home,” he whispered in awe.

 

"You really are." Gabriel smiled, kissing his shoulder. "At least a little bit, gorgeous. It won't be all that long and we'll be home."

 

That gave Sam pause. “I...I don’t want to get back on a plane, Gabriel. Please.”

 

"Of course not, Sam." Cupping his face, Gabriel stroked his cheek. "I've got you, and that's not happening. I won't do that to you." He kissed him softly. "We're taking a car down this summer."

 

“Wh-what about school? I can’t miss a whole semester!”

 

"When do you want to go down?" He'd assumed, taken charge as he'd done for much of Sam's time in the hospital. It wasn't fair to just do it now... and technically, Dean could take care of them until the finished filming.

 

“Before school starts.” But Sam looked torn. “I’ve already paid for the semester...”

 

"So January." Gabriel nodded, sighing softly. "We'll get you one of those knee scooter things...." He'd be done filming at the end of March, at least, then back at the start of July... His lips quirked as he watched him. "Money, however, is a bit laughable as a reason to..." He shrugged.

 

Castiel shook his head. “Sam, if this is about money, stay. You know Gabriel will pay whatever is necessary.”

 

Sam’s cheeks flushed. “It’s just so expensive...”

 

“But it would give you time to recuperate properly.”

 

"Exactly. And we'll just... see about transferring the money to a needy person." He explained, smoothing his hair.

 

“And you can keep studying online. You won’t fall far behind.”

 

"We'll work it out, okay?"Gabriel stroked his fingers gently.

 

Sam sank deeper into Gabriel, sniffling quietly. “I want to be here...”

 

"Then that's where my baby's going to be." Pulling him close, Gabriel glanced at Castiel. "My Sammy gets whatever he wants."

 

Castiel nodded his approval. “Dean and I will handle everything with the school. And I know Gabriel will be ecstatic to come home to you every night.”

 

"I'll annoy everyone. It'll be perfect." Stealing a kiss, Gabriel relaxed back into the chair.

 

Sam smiled and nuzzled Gabriel’s neck. “Love you...”

 

"Almost as much as I love you, sweetness." He shivered a bit at the tease of him nuzzling his neck.

 

He sighed and closed his eyes. “You’re good for me...”

 

"Well, I'd hope so." Otherwise, he'd have to kick his own ass. "I love you, Sammy."

 

“I love you too, Gabriel.” Sam slid his arm around his fiancé.

 

"Dinner's done, Castiel," Dean said from the stove, looking at the food.

 

Castiel immediately went to the kitchen and turned off the oven. Then he and Dean began putting food on plates. Castiel gave Sam a large amount of chicken parm. Then he called out, “Sam? What would you like to drink?”

 

“Water, please.”

 

Castiel took a glass and filled it with ice water. Then he grabbed the plate and took it to Sam.

 

Making up a plate for Gabriel, Dean smirked. Chocolate milk would, of course, be the perfect accompaniment to dinner.

 

They handed the plates to their brothers. Sam groaned softly as he smelled the aroma. “That smells delicious.”

 

"Cassie is a great cook." Gabriel looked up at Dean, then grinned at the chocolate milk he was given. "This is delicious! Dean-O, you''re the best!"

"Of course, never mind that it's Castiel's work." Dean laughed, watching the shorter actor gulp the milk.

 

Sam gave his fiancé an amused look before he took a little bite. “Oh God, this is good...”

 

Gabriel smirked, glancing over at him. "Delicious, hm?" He winked at Castiel, then started to eat his dinner.

 

Making up two more plates, one the way that Castiel liked, "What do you want to drink, Castiel?"

 

“I think a glass of wine would be wonderful.”

 

Dean nodded, pausing a moment to select the wine that would best go with the meal. Castiel already had a pinot noir open... that'd work. He poured them both a glass.

 

Pleased, Castiel picked up their plates and silverware. Then they sat down on the love seat close to the couch.

 

Dean pulled his tray table over in front of him, then sipped his wine. Not bad. Then again, Castiel had great taste.

 

Sam took another bite of his food. It was the first time he had eaten a full meal that wasn’t from the hospital and he was thrilled.

 

"Real food?" Gabriel grinned, patting him before digging into his own. 

"To be fair, he was given better than average fair at the hospital." Dean mused. "Meg liked him."

 

Sam nodded as he took another big bite. “She tried to get me food I liked.”

 

Looking over at him, Gabriel nudged him. "Eat slowly, got it? You learned that lesson in the hospital."

 

Sam nodded dutifully and waited a minute before taking a more restrained bite.

 

"Good boy, Samalam." Giving him a small smile, Gabriel took a bite of his own food.

 

Sam only hate half of his dinner before he was completely full. “That’s all I can eat.”

 

Dean looked at the food before reaching for his plate. "I'll eat it- you did better than I thought that you would." He told him with a grin, sitting back down.

 

Sam beamed and snuggled into Gabriel again. “It was so delicious.”

 

"It's a good time, isn't it?" Gabriel kissed his jaw, rubbing his back. "I'm about done too."

 

Sam nodded and closed his eyes.

 

"Castiel? Can you set this into the kitchen, please?" Gabriel held up his plate and empty glass. He'd been so stressed about all of this, having Sam home... he was starting to doze off.

 

“Of course.” Castiel got up and took their empty dishes. “You’re both exhausted. Go finish your show in your room where Sam can lie down.”

 

Dean set his tray to the side, standing. "Come here, Sammy. I'll help Gabriel with you." He leaned over his giant of a brother to pick him up. 

 

Standing, Gabriel wobbled a bit before steadying himself.

 

Sam let Dean help him up. “Thanks, De.”

 

Dean took most of his weight, letting Gabriel balance the other side. "There you go, Sammy." He carefully guided him through the apartment and into his bed before he turned to help Gabriel to bed as well. They were both exhausted. "Sit still, guys- I'll get your show on for you."

 

Sam immediately curled into his fiancé and laid his head on his chest. “Can you get a pillow for my leg too, De?”

 

"Already on it, Sam," Dean assured him, moving to slide it under his leg. "How's this, good?"

 

Gabriel slipped his arms around Sam as Dean finished with the pillow, then turn turned on the show. 

"Thanks, Dean-o."

 

Sam relaxed as his leg was supported. “That’s much better.”

 

"You guys get some rest. I'll check in later, and I've got my cell if you need to text." He explained.

 

“Thanks, De.” Sam let out a deep yawn.

 

"Always, Sammy." Dean watched them for a moment before slipping from the room to go help Castiel clean up dinner

 

Sam cuddled more comfortably against Gabriel. “Can I have a shower tomorrow?”

 

"Of course. I'll help you- I bought a shower chair, we'll make it work." Pulling him close, Gabriel fixed the blankets a bit.

 

Sam smiled. “You won’t be able to bend me over for a while...”

 

Blinking, Gabriel tilted his head. "Actually... I hadn't thought of that."

 

“Liar,” he teased adorably.

 

"Well, uh..." he cleared his throat. "Slightly…"

 

The younger man was amused. “Me too. I’ve missed you.”

 

Gabriel laughed softly. "Mostly, I thought of sucking you."

 

“I wouldn’t object to riding you if I can keep my balance.”

 

"It might be just... better, sweetness, for me to ride you for now- I'm not jinxing your leg." And he could picture so many things going wrong... hurting his lover.

 

Sam traced his fingers over Gabriel’s chest. “I trust you, Gabriel,” he murmured.

 

"I'm just not willing to have you hurt, Samsquatch." Gabriel ran a hand down his chest, kissing Sam softly. "I could make you come?"

 

“I know you could.” He yawned deeply and rubbed Gabriel’s abdomen. “Tomorrow, after my shower.”

 

Laughing softly, he kissed his hair. "I'm good with that, love. Sleep sweet, Sammy. I love you."

 

"Love you too, Gabriel." his eyes closed.

 

Gabriel inhaled Sam's scent from his hair, holding his lover close. He'd missed this for so long, he was finally able to relax.

 

Sam sighed happily and sank deeper against Gabriel. Everyone had worked hard to make him comfortable in the hospital, but now that he was finally home, he almost wanted to cry in relief.

 

Humming softly to him, Gabriel stroked his hair. He was exhausted and painfully close to sleep.

 

He yawned again and murmured Gabriel's name before finally drifting off.

 

Exhausted, Gabriel followed him off to sleep, his breathing matching Sam's.

 

XXXX

 

The next morning, Sam awoke to the aroma of French toast. He groaned happily and rubbed his eyes.

 

Gabriel entered the room, humming to himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist, water dripping from his skin. He'd slept amazingly well, and now... he'd had a good, thorough scrub and felt amazing.

 

Sam spotted him and smiled sleepily. "Hi…"

 

"Good morning, sweetness. How are you feeling?" Gabriel's hair was standing in all directions, obviously towel dried.

 

"My ribs are bothering me. Can I have a dose of my meds?"

 

"Of course." Gabriel nodded, hurrying from a room to find the medication that he requested.

 

Dean and Castiel were making breakfast and talking softly. when Castiel spotted his brother, he smiled. 

"Good morning, Gabriel."

 

"Morning... do you know where his pain meds are?" Gabriel asked, moving to look through a bag.

 

"I've got it set right here," Dean explained, pointing next to Sam's plate.

 

"Is Sam awake? How is he feeling?"

 

"He's good, his ribs are sore," Gabriel explained, grabbing the meds. "We'll be out shortly."

 

"Wonderful. We'll wait for you two."

 

Nodding, Gabriel headed towards his fiance, wanting to make sure that he was all right.

 

When he reached Sam, he gave the younger man his meds. Sam swallowed them down with a sip of water.

 

"How's that going?" He explained as he started getting dressed. A towel wasn't quite enough around their siblings.

 

"Good." Sam finished the glass of water. "I smell French toast."

 

"Our amazing siblings are taking care of breakfast. Let's get you cleaned up and head on out." Gabriel kissed his hair, getting some clothing out for him.

 

Sam sat up carefully and scooted to the edge of the bed. “I’m starving. And I really want a huge glass of orange juice.”

 

"I suppose that we might manage that." Smirking, Gabriel helped him up. "OJ sounds amazing."

 

“Mm-hmm.” With Gabriel’s help, Sam pulled off his clothes and changed into a clean t-shirt and shorts.   
“Alright, food!”

 

"Of course, gorgeous. Anything you want." Gabriel helped him up before handing him his crutches.

 

Sam took the crutches and grimaced. Though his ribs were healing, Walking on crutches was still very uncomfortable.

 

Gabriel frowned, touching his back. "We're going to get that scooter, okay? We'll make it work." He'd call as soon as they got to the table.

 

“It’s okay, baby.” He began to move forward slowly and awkwardly.

 

"Dean-o!" Gabriel called, stopping Sam in his painful movements.

 

Slamming into the door, Dean stared. "Are you okay? What's going on? Do you need help?"

 

“I’m fine,” Sam insisted breathlessly. “Just...getting used to crutches...”

 

"...Damn it, Sammy." Dean grumbled, slipping a gentle arm around his waist, gently helping him into the kitchen.

Gabriel took the crutches, helping him.

 

Castiel saw them and looked very concerned. “Is he okay?”

 

"The crutches are hurting his ribs." Huffing, Gabriel shook his head. "I'm getting him a scooter."

 

"We'll have to help until then," Dean said, helping Sam into a chair.

 

Castiel grasped his brother’s arm. “I’ll make some calls. Right now Sam should eat something.”

 

Gabriel nodded, getting a plate of food for Castiel. "You said a glass of OJ, right?"

 

Sam nodded wearily as he struggled to get comfortable.

 

Dean came back with a stool and a pillow, helping to get him relaxed. "Good?”

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry, guys.”

 

"For what?" Gabriel and Dean asked in unison, giving each other a look.

 

“You’ve been working so hard to take care of me, and I’ve just been trouble...”

 

"I don't want to hear that, Sam. Not now, not ever." Dean glowered at him, his green eyes hot. "You're my damn brother, it's your job and you just agreed to a life of that with Gabriel- unless, of course, you wouldn't do the same thing for us." 

 

Gabriel blinked, feeling like his words had been stolen by the elder Winchester.

 

Sam’s face fell. “Of course I would.”

 

"Then what, exactly, is so wrong about us doing it for you?" Gabriel asked, rubbing his shoulder.

 

Sam grasped his arm. “I just feel bad.”

 

Castiel placed a stack of French toast in front of Sam. “Try not to, Sam. Frankly, we are just happy you’re alive.”

 

"Ecsfuckingstatic." Dean shrugged, moving to help Castiel with breakfast. 

 

Gabriel poured a cup of OJ for Sam, handing it to him. "You need syrup, love?"

 

“Yes.” Sam took the juice and took a big gulp. “That’s so good.”

 

Humming to himself, Gabriel moved over to the fridge, gathering the various sorts before he set them on the table.

 

Sam eagerly took powdered sugar and syrup. “Mm.”

 

"You know, you probably don't need the amount of sugar that you used to use- I mean, I know it covered a lot of my mistakes..." And he'd made a lot of them.

 

Sam chuckled softly and Castiel gave his brother an affectionate look.

 

"I don't know, I heard something about marshmallow fluff toasted... that sounded delicious to me," Gabriel told him.

 

“It was,” Sam insisted. “Dean worked real magic to take care of me.”

 

"I've got work later," Gabriel sulked a bit, glancing at his fiance. "It'll be about eight hours on set, too."

 

Sam rubbed his arm. “I’m going to be right here. I’ll probably nap.”

 

Laying his hand over Sam's, Gabriel sighed. "I suppose I should bring home the bacon to feed my baby."

 

That made Sam laugh softly. “But you can help me take a shower before work, right?”

 

"Of course." Gabriel shot a smirk at him. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't?"

 

“No. I know you.” Sam took another big bite of his french toast. “I just feel so greasy.”

 

Grabbing a plate of food, Dean set it in front of Castiel. "Eat up, gorgeous. It won't be long and it'll be time for you to leave."

 

Castiel nodded reluctantly and ate a bite of his french toast. “I think Gabriel and I are getting a taste of what you two have been going through with us leaving so much.”

 

Gabriel nodded, sighing as he watched them. He definitely didn't want to leave them here.

 

Patting his lover, Dean kissed his jaw. "You'll be all right. That's what I tell myself." He moved to get himself a plate before he joined him at the table.

 

Castiel nodded and after a large breakfast, Gabriel helped Sam back to their room. Sam was looking forward to a hot shower and washing his hair.

 

"All right, I've got the water running to heat up, and I've got things set out- all of your favorite products, so now we can get your cast covered with your leg condom and we're good," Gabriel told him, moving to help him get undressed.

 

Sam grinned. “Leg condom?” He repeated as he grasped Gabriel’s shoulders so the older man could shimmy his shorts and boxers off his hips.

 

"Well, what are you wanting to call it?" Gabriel asked, tossing the boxers to the side. "How's this?"

 

“Better. But I’m already getting hard.”

 

Gabriel licked his lips, looking him over. "...Indeed you are." He took a deep breath, then worked on getting his cast wrapped up.

 

Sam held onto Gabriel as Gabriel worked to wrap his leg. “I’ve missed being with you,” he said honestly. “I couldn’t even touch myself at the hospital.”

 

"I know, Sam." Gabriel finished with the wrap, stealing a kiss before he stood to undress. "I haven't either. It didn't feel right when you couldn't." He moved over to him. "Ready?"

 

“I’m so ready.” Sam let Gabriel help him into the shower. “Oh god...”

 

Gabriel shot him a grin before helping him into the shower chair. "Sit, my lord, and I shall bathe you."  
“You spoil me, Gabriel,” he rumbled happily.

 

"Well, of course, I do." Wetting down his hair, Gabriel made a pleased noise, then lathered up the locks. "We'll wash this twice, then we'll rinse, add conditioner while I slowly wash your body clean…"

 

The younger man groaned and closed his eyes as his dick took an interest in Gabriel’s touch.

 

Gabriel took his time, scrubbing and massaging at his scalp before he started to rinse it clean. He grabbed the shampoo, starting to wash it again. "Mm... are you trying to distract me, Samalam?"

 

“Maybe.” Sam let out a long breath as his hand came up and began stroking his cock.

 

"Fuck, Sam..." Gabriel's breath caught, and his own cock reminded him exactly how long it'd been since he'd last come. He watched him carefully as he finished up washing his hair. "You make me feel crazy."

 

“Mm...” Sam teased himself, slowly stroking his balls. “I missed you, Gabriel. Missed your touch.”

 

Adding the conditioner, Gabriel massaged it through the thick strands before he lathered the washcloth, starting to wash his lover. "Look at you..."

 

Sam let his head fall back as he gave himself a squeeze. “I’m almost ready to come...”

 

"That's it, Sam. I want to see you come unless you want me to swallow you." Gabriel licked his lips, his eyes locked on him as he carefully washed him.

 

Sam’s breathing sped up. “I just...I want to come...”

 

"Then come, Sam. I want to see it." Gabriel purred the words, massaging down his back.

 

That was all the younger man needed. His hand moved faster until he suddenly froze. His come shot up and covered his chest.

 

Swearing softly, Gabriel pressed his face into Sam's shoulder for a long moment. "Fuck, Sugar... I'd lick that all up if I hadn't gotten soap there."

 

Sam kissed Gabriel’s hair, still panting softly. “Wanna...wanna watch you now.”

 

"Do you?" Gabriel moved around in front of him, his hand sliding through the seed on Sam's chest before he wrapped it around his cock. "I think that this will work nicely, don't you?" His brown eyes were hot with arousal as he stroked himself.

 

Sam narrowed his eyes and rested a hand on Gabriel’s hip. “You’re perfect.”

 

"Fuck, Sam- I'm not going to be long." Gabriel panted, then bit his lower lip."I'm so hard…"

 

“Come for me, sweetheart. Wanna see you come.”

 

"Sam... yes- that's so fucking- I'm right there!" Crying out, Gabriel arched his back, leaning against the shower wall as his orgasm rushed through him.

 

Sam grinned dazedly and stroked Gabriel’s hip. “Wow...”

 

"Mmmfuck." Gabriel laughed softly, moving to kiss him. "That was fucking amazing."

 

“Yes...” He sleepily nuzzled Gabriel’s neck.

 

"Now, now... awake for a few more. I'll get you rinsed off and in bed." He told him, washing himself off, then rinsing Sam off as well. Thankfully, they had great water pressure, and it didn't take long at all.

 

Before Sam knew it, Gabriel had him cleaned up and dried off. Then Gabriel removed the cover on his cast. Sam smiled sleepily as Gabriel dressed him in baggy clothes.

 

"Sleep sweet, Sammy." Gabriel cupped his face, kissing him softly before he started to carefully brush his hair. "I love you and I'll see you after work."

 

“Love you, too.” With Gabriel’s help, he crawled into bed once his hair was fully brushed and dried. He rolled onto his side and smiled when chance shuffled over to him. “Can you text me at work?”

 

"I will as much as possible. It's a big scene today, so I'll let you know." He kissed him, then scratched Chance's ears.

 

“Alright.” Sam stroked his hair. “It’s okay if you can’t. I know you’ll make it up to me tonight.”

 

"I wish I could just sneak you in." Heaving a sigh, Gabriel went to kiss him only for Chance to try and slip him some tongue."Chance!"

 

Sam snorted and hugged his excited retriever. “Chance...”

 

"It isn't like I don't pet you, brat dog." Gabriel shook his head, kissing the top of his head.

 

Laughing sleepily, Sam closed his eyes. “Even if you could sneak me in, I’m not up for it.”

 

"I know. Another time, when you are feeling better." Sighing, Gabriel finally pulled himself back. "Love you, Samsquatch."

 

“Love you too, Gabriel...”

 

Gabriel grabbed all the remotes and a glass of water, placing everything in Sam’s reach. Sam was already dozing off.

 

That done, he reluctantly dressed for the day, knowing that Castiel would be ready. And he was right. When he finally left his fiancé, he found his brother fully dressed in the living room.

 

“Is he okay, Gabriel?”

 

"Sleeping, probably by now," Gabriel smirked at his brother a bit, mostly to hide the pout from having to leave him. He wanted to go snuggle into bed with him.

 

Castiel patted his shoulder. "We'll be back in a few hours. And Dean has assured me he will be with Sam."

 

Dean moved, coming over and pressing a brown paper bag and a thermos of coffee into their hands. "It's... er... a snack. I know you told me that you guys get hungry between shots sometimes- I know, I know, you've got minions and things to take care of that, but... er…"

 

"...He's too cute, Cassie." Gabriel sipped the coffee, and his eyes lit up. It was perfect, with his favorite creamer.

 

"I told you, Gabriel. He's incredible." Castiel kissed Dean's cheek. "I'll text you when I have a moment."

 

Dean kissed his cheek back. "Have a good day. I'll probably... bake or something." It wasn't like he could work on cars or the house or anything beyond watching his brother, who he doubted would wake up any time soon. He would just get his Paula Dean on, call Bobby, check on the houses…

 

"Sounds wonderful. You have my card if you want to order anything to the house."

 

"I might do that; stock up the cupboards." Dean kissed him again before he pulled back. You two have fun now."

 

Gabriel would have drunk down his whole coffee, but it was liquid lava, and he was fond of his taste buds. "I'll make him behave, Dean-o."

 

Castiel kissed Dean again and hugged him before following Gabriel out of the apartment.

 

"This is the best coffee, ever," Gabriel told him as they finally climbed out of the car- and it had cooled to just below molten so that he could take a sip. "Mmm...."

 

"Dean will be thrilled to know that."

 

"Mmhm. I'll just have him magically poof me some when it runs out." Gabriel sighed. It was time to work.

 

Dean, honestly, hadn't meant to bake nearly as much as he had, but it kept him busy- and Sam had asked for a cake.... and he'd stocked the house with groceries… As he was pulling a cherry pie from the oven, he heard his brother call out for him from the bedroom."One sec, Sammy!" Dean set the pie on the counter on the trivet, then headed into the bedroom.

 

Sam was rubbing his eyes sleepily when Dean reached him. "Need the bathroom," he said tiredly.

 

"Well, that makes sense. It's been a while since breakfast." Dean moved, carefully helping his brother up. "So one or two, man?"

 

"Pretty sure both. My stomach is hurting a little."

 

"All right, we'll work it out- and that is probably going to be not so fun, so I made some of those cookies that you loved as a kid- the molasses ones?" It'd given Sammy the runs as a kid at least, after he'd snuck them, leaving one for Dean. The little lady that had owned the motel had laughed, giving Dean the recipe. Either way, since Sammy was probably a bit bound up with the switch to real food…

 

Sam made a face. "Let me try to go on my own first."

 

"Hey... they're just cookies unless you eat the whole dozen," Dean told him, helping the lunk into the bathroom.

 

"Sure." With Dean's help, Sam was able to shimmy his shorts and boxers down before he sat down on the toilet. "Thanks."

 

"Good luck, man. Bellow when you need me." Dean paused, setting the TP, wipes, and other things he might need by him.

 

Sam nodded and when Dean closed the door, he relaxed.

 

Ten minutes later, he called out to his brother again. "Dean!"

 

"Ready, man," Dean told him, entering the room. He'd gotten another cake into the oven at least.

 

They worked together quickly to get Sam back on his feet and his pants pulled up. Then Dean helped him to the sink so he could wash his hands.

 

Dean, at this point, didn't worry about it all much. With Sam in the hospital for as long as he'd been, he'd seen more of his brother than he'd ever imagined. It didn't matter- what mattered was that Sam was here.

 

Drying his hands, Sam turned back to Dean and let him help him out of the bathroom. "What's in the oven? It smells amazing."

 

"This one is a chocolate cake- supposedly the best ever, but we'll see," Dean told him with a grin. "You might be smelling the pie, or the cookies- I also made that cake that you like, with the fruit."

 

"Wait, how long was I asleep?" Sam demanded.

 

Consulting his watch, Dean shrugged. "It's about two."

 

"Jesus. You stayed busy, huh?"

 

Dean cleared his throat, shrugging. "I was a bit... bored." And it kept him occupied. "I definitely want a better oven. I mean, this one is nice, but there are state of the art ones out there."

 

"Castiel will get you one." Sam gripped his arm. "I want to sit on the couch for a while."

 

"Done." Dean helped him up. "What do you want for lunch? We can order in or…"

 

"Is there any chicken parm left over from last night?"

 

"Of course there is. Come on. We'll get you to the couch and I'll get it heated up." Dean patted him as he took him out to the couch.

 

Sam gladly went with him and eased down onto the couch, propping his leg up carefully. "Water, too."

 

"With ice or no hard water?" Dean asked as he headed into the kitchen. Even if he did say so himself, the house smelled fantastic. He owed a lot to Paula Dean.

 

"Ice please." Sam turned the TV on and found Netflix.

 

It didn't take Dean long to get Sammy a tray set up, then himself one. The chicken parmigiana smelled amazing, and his stomach growled. "Here, Sam."

 

Thrilled, Sam took his plate. "Oh, yum."

 

"Right? Castiel is the bomb." He grinned, then took a bite of the food, watching them.

 

Sam took a bite as well and groaned happily. This time he was able to eat almost all of the food Dean had put on his plate.

 

Patting his brother, Dean looked at the screen. "And there's a ton of dessert if you don't mind the sugar high."

 

"Maybe in a bit. I'm stuffed."

 

"Well, yeah." Dean leaned back on the couch, patting his stomach.

 

Sam leaned back as well, looking comfortable as he sipped his water. "I hope Castiel and Gabriel aren't working too hard."

 

Sam's phone dinged, and Dean stood. "I'll go and grab it. That's probably your lover boy."

 

"Don't look at the screen," Sam cautioned. "He's fond of dick pics."

 

"...Son of a bitch." Dean made a face, tossing the phone onto the couch next to him. "There are so many nightmares inspired just by knowing that." And yet he wasn't surprised at all.

 

Sam laughed as he picked up his phone. “Come on, Dean. Don’t tell me you and Castiel don’t exchange pictures.”

 

"Not all that often." Dean shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Mm-hmm.” Sam looked at the screen and grinned. “You’re safe. He just wanted to make sure I’m okay.”

 

"How's he doing?" Dean asked, then paused, heading into the kitchen to check on his cake. Ah, perfect. He pulled it out, setting it on the counter.

 

"He's good. Castiel has a huge scene today and he says he's killing it."

 

"Hey, my man's good at his job." Dean grinned, eyeing the oven before he decided to turn it off for now. Sammy was up, he could entertain him.

 

"He really is. Gabriel took a great shot of him. I'll send it to you."

 

"That's awesome!" Dean pulled out his phone, then decided not to bother Castiel. He was busy.

 

"I can't wait until they get home."

 

"You're telling me." Sitting back down on the couch, Dean put his feet up before setting his phone to the side. The last thing that he wanted to do was to bother Castiel at work.

 

Sam looked at the TV and scratched Chance's head.

 

Castiel wants to know how Dean-o's doing. **I wanted to send a picture but people are making me crazy and won't let me. I am apparently important. Gabriel sent him a pouty face... with one of the lead actors photobombing him.**

 

Sam snorted. **Dean is pouting as well. He misses Castiel.**

 

**I'm surprised he hasn't blown up his phone. I'm in charge of it atm** Gabriel checked Castiel's phone again, but there was nothing.

 

**He doesn't want to distract Castiel from work.**

 

**He's too damn cute. What's he been doing?**

 

**He just fed me and now we're watching Netflix. And he baked. Like...a lot.**

 

**...Dean bakes?? I hope you're taking it easy.**

 

**I am, promise. I'm lying on the couch with my leg propped up and we're having a Game of Thrones marathon. and yes, Dean bakes. Just from the smell, he must have made pies and cakes.**

 

**He'll get to take bake in my shop, then. I will sample mightly when I get home and cuddle you.**

 

Sam grinned. **Can you feed me pie?**

 

**You bet I can. From my fingers or a fork?**

 

**Definitely both. And whipped cream.**

 

**We'll do it in the bedroom, then. I might have to use you to eat off of. 😉**

 

**Sounds like heaven. I love you so much, Gabriel.**

 

**I love you too, Sam. I'm up, ttys.**

 

Smiling, Sam set the phone down. "Castiel is fine, De. He's busting his ass on a scene."

 

Dean looked over at him. "Am I that obvious? I was sure that he was okay, I just…"

 

"I know. Gabriel was worried when he realized you hadn't texted Castiel. I told him you didn't want to bother him."

 

"Well, yeah... and what if his phone went off and bothered everyone?" Dean shook his head, fidgeting.

 

"It's okay, De. He'll be home in a few hours."

 

"I know." Dean cleared his throat. "I should go and clean the kitchen." He climbed to his feet, grabbing up the remnants from their lunch.

 

Sam watched him sadly. "Love you, De."

 

Dean nodded, clearing his throat. "Love you too, Sammy." He headed into the kitchen, then started to do up the dishes. Yes, there was a dishwasher- but honestly, it was quicker to do them by hand, and he couldn't find the soap for the machine anyway. After he finished cleaning up and putting his pies and cakes away to avoid drying out, he rejoined his brother. 

 

Sam gladly leaned against Dean when Dean sat down. "Hey."

 

Slipping his arm around his brother, Dean rubbed his shoulder. "You hurting? Need more water?"

 

"Water would be good." Sam gladly accepted a bottle of water from Dean and sipped it. "Pain is manageable right now."

 

"Well, we can handle that." Dean rubbed his arm soothingly. "Just let me know."

 

"I will." Sam snuggled into him just as he had done as a child. "I'm sorry you're having to stay here. I won't be upset if you want to go back to Kansas."

 

"Sam!" Dean turned to look at him, a scowl on his face. "That's... I don't want to go back to Kansas, my family is here, except for Bobby, who would probably kill me if given half of a chance because you know I make him nuts when I'm left to my own devices." He poked his arm. "I don't want to hear about that again, got it, Sammy!"

 

Sam had the sense to look chastened. "Okay. I'm sorry."

 

Dead pulled him into a forcible snuggle against him, huffing. Stubborn brothers anyway.

 

Sam gladly snuggled into him and burrowed his face into Dean's neck. "I'm sorry. I'd miss you if you left."

 

"You scared me, Sam. More than that. I felt like my entire world was breaking when they told me that you were dead." Dean took a shaky breath, holding him close.

 

"I'm sorry, De," he repeated softly. "I'm sorry you thought I was dead. I can't imagine...how terrifying it must have been."

 

Taking a deep breath, Dean slowly exhaled it. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I just... I'm not wanting you at a place that I can't easily get to you."

"It's okay... I just didn't want you to feel homesick or anything."

 

"You know what's home to me, Sam. It's not those houses.... not yet." Dean blew Sam's hair out of the way, then looked at the TV. "Come on, let's figure out who dies next."

 

"That sounds good." Sam snuggled closer and looked to the TV.

 

A few hours later, Gabriel handed Castiel his phone. "Let's go on home."

 

Castiel gladly took his phone and nodded. They stopped outside to sign a few autographs and pose for a few selfies, but then they were on their way home.

 

"The boys are watching Game of Thrones." He explained to him as they buckled into the car.

 

"How has Sam done today?"

 

"He's good. He kept saying that the pain was 'manageable' so I'm going to see if I can get him to take a lighter pain pill tonight so he doesn't get worse." He explained, pulling out his phone. **We're heading home soon.**

 

Sam's reply was almost immediate. **Good. Dean is still sulking.**

 

**Still? Seriously?** "...Your boyfriend is sulking, apparently. He also baked most of the day. I didn't know that he could bake." Gabriel told his brother, showing him his phone, careful to avoid any dirty pictures.

 

Castiel chuckled fondly. "I love him."

 

"You do realize we could do a double wedding..." Gabriel nudged his brother with a smirk. "I'm sure Sam'd love it."

 

"I've thought about it. I have to propose to Dean first, though."

 

Gabriel raised a brow at him. "It's less scary than you'd think, honestly."

 

"I'm certain. I just want it to be perfect for Dean."

 

"I'm sure you'll take care of it." Gabriel patted his brother. "I might steal him, though. I mean, he bakes. It'll be perfect for my shop."

 

"We are very lucky to have them."

 

"No protest, at all?' Gabriel rolled his eyes with a laugh. "You're hard to get a rise out of."

 

"Not for Dean."

 

"...I should have expected that." Gabriel smirked, shaking his head.

 

Castiel smiled as well, and ten minutes later they arrived at home.

 

Sam was still on the couch, dozing slightly when Castiel and Gabriel came in. Castiel saw Sam and shushed Gabriel.

 

Dean shot them a grin, half buried under a sleeping moose. 

 

"He is so adorable... I could just nibble along that hip bone showing-"

 

Castiel swatted playfully at his brother. “How is he, Dean?”

 

"Good. I talked him into the ibuprofen, and I think it kicked in." Dean explained, laughing quietly Gabriel swatted at Castiel.

 

“Has he been eating? And using the bathroom?”

 

"He ate a full lunch earlier after taking a BM- Sam!" Dean yelped as he was whacked.

 

Sam glared at his brother. “Does everyone need to know I took a shit?” He grumped.

 

"...Dude, take it up with them." Dean stood, carefully so he wouldn't hurt his brother before heading into the kitchen, rubbing his arm.

"Well... we were worried about the food..." Gabriel explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam rolled his eyes and held his arms out to Gabriel. “Get over here.”

Gabriel moved, sitting next to him. "How have you been, other than shitty?"

 

“Okay.” He laid down in Gabriel’s lap. “Dean took great care of me.”

 

"And you whacked him?" Gabriel raised a brow at him, smoothing his hair. "Have we spoiled you?"

 

“You know you have.”

 

"Mm. That explains a lot." Gabriel's lips twitched up into a smile.

 

Sam cuddled closer to him. "Love you."

 

"I love you too." Stroking his fingers through Sam's soft, clean hair Gabriel made a happy noise. "Do I smell cake?"

 

"You do. I want some too."

 

"...Dean, I want cake!" Gabriel called into the kitchen. "So does Sammy!"

 

"After dinner!" Dean rolled his eyes fondly as he started to figure out what to make.

 

"Come on, De! Just a little piece?"

 

"...You going to eat your dinner?" Dean asked, looking between the two cakes before he glanced at Castiel. "I went slightly overboard."

 

Castiel chuckled while Sam said, "Just a small piece. Promise I'll eat dinner."

 

"Chocolate or Chantilly?" Dean asked after a moment. looking at Castiel. "I watch a lot of Food network- this kid baker made it, and it looked good."

 

"You're amazing."

 

"Chocolate, De."

 

Dean blinked at Castiel as if baffled by his words, then moved to cut each of them a small slice. "Ready, brats?"

 

"That's so awesome- he made food porn, Sammy!" Gabriel sat up, eagerly reaching for the cake.

 

Sam shuffled into a sitting position, grinning as he accepted his small slice of cake. "He's amazing at this."

 

"It's just cake." Dean shook his head, moving to hand Castiel a slice as well. Damn, his ears felt hot…

 

Castiel inhaled the aroma of the cake and moaned. "that smells incredible."

 

"Well, if you keep making noises like that, I'm going to make you an offer about Cake." Dean winked at him. "Try it and let me know what you think?"

 

“Mm-hmm.” Castiel sat down with his cake.

 

Amused at the silence that he'd caused with his cake, Dean moved to take a bite.

 

Sam hummed happily as he took a bite and licked his fork.

 

Dean took a bite of his cake, making a pleased sound. "This is delicious."

 

"Told you," Sam managed around another big bite.

 

"Seriously, I never thought that your brother would make me moan like this," Gabriel told him, making a pleased noise. "Smaller bites, though, Sammy."

 

Sam chewed slowly and swallowed, then took another more restrained bite.

 

"Seriously, that's awkward, Gabriel." Dean shook his head with a laugh, then looked at Castiel.

 

Castiel also looked amused. “He’s quite protective.”

 

Dean shrugged, "Well, I don't blame him. The moan thing was the awkward bit."  
the older man laid his head on Dean's shoulder. "Let me try yours."

 

"You want my cake?" He smiled, offering him a bite of it.

 

Castiel took the offered bite and sighed pleasurably.

 

Dean bit his lower lip, looking over at his lover. "Tease..."

 

"Mm-hmm."

 

"Mmhmm..." Dean shook his head, amused at his boyfriend. "So how was work?"

 

"Busy," he said honestly. "I had a very intensive fight scene."

 

"Sounds kick ass, I can't wait to watch it." Dean shot him a grin, deciding on chicken for dinner. It was a favorite of Sam's, and beer can chicken was pretty damn tasty.

 

Castiel kissed his cheek and finished his cake. "That was mouth-watering, Dean."

 

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." Dean shot him a grin as he started working on dinner, preheating the oven again.

 

Castiel took everyone's plates and Sam snuggled closer to Gabriel.

 

Gabriel looked at his lover. "You're going to fall asleep again, aren't you?"

 

"Maybe," Sam yawned. "If I do, wake me up for dinner."

 

"Of course, Cupcake." Stroking his fingers through his hair, Gabriel smiled.

 

The younger man sighed contently and let his eyes close. “I love when you hold me like this...”

 

"And you know that I never want to stop." Gabriel smiled softly as he looked down at him.

 

Castiel watched them with deep affection. He could hear Dean moving around in the kitchen and his heart swelled. He wanted to marry Dean.

 

Dean got the chicken into the oven, humming to himself as he thought about something to put out as a side- he could do a salad, but it felt like it needed something else. "Castiel, what do you want for a side?"

 

“How about garlic potatoes?” Castiel called back.

 

"I can do that." Dean nodded, starting to work on that as he hummed Metallica.

 

Castiel looked deeply content. “He makes me so happy,” he told Gabriel.

 

"Of course he does; I mean, he cooks, he cleans, he's reasonably good looking- I got the hotter brother, but..." Gabriel winked at him, unable to help himself.

 

Castiel snorted and teased, “Dean is stunning and perfectly proportionate to me.”

 

"Mm. Just a little bit taller than you. Damn near the same height." Gabriel smirked at him, "Though I'm pretty sure you made a dick joke there."

 

His brother’s lips twitched. “He’s exactly what I need.”

 

"We'll leave the TV on when we go to bed," Gabriel smirked at him.

 

“Sure.”

 

In no time Dean whipped up a delicious meal. 

 

Sam awoke to Gabriel gently patting his back. He snuffled adorably. “Food?”

 

"Mm... I think so. It smells it, at least." Gabriel smoothed his hand along Sam's back. "Hungry, lover?"

 

“Mm-hmm...”

 

"Come on, then, gorgeous. Sit up and I'll get you a-" Gabriel blinked as Dean appeared, setting trays in front of them both. "...He's an amazing housewife. Seriously."

 

Dean glowered at him, though not seriously. "Behave."

 

Sam sat up carefully, bracing his ribs. His eyes lit up as he saw the beer can chicken. “Dean, you didn’t have to...”

 

Dean cleared his throat, handing him his silverware. "It's good food. That's all..." He turned, heading for the kitchen.

 

Sam looked at Gabriel. “It’s one of my favorite dinners.”

 

"Somehow, I can see Dean being great at beer can chicken. We'll have to get us an elaborate outdoor kitchen." Gabriel kissed his jaw.

 

“I wouldn’t object.” Sam pulled his dinner tray close.

 

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." He grinned, watching as Dean carefully made up a plate and handed it to Castiel.

"Here- I hope that you like it." Dean gave him a bright smile

 

Castiel took the plate and inhaled deeply. “It smells delicious.”

 

Dean laughed, smirking with pride as he turned to make himself up a plate.

 

When he had his plate and drink ready, he sat down with Castiel and their brothers. Sam was eagerly eating but Gabriel watched him carefully.

 

"Is that good, Sam? I wasn't sure what you'd think about the potatoes." Dean asked, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“It’s just as good as I remember. So mouthwatering.” Sam took another bite and followed it with a drink of water.

 

Gabriel made a pleased noise as he started to eat. "God, that's so fucking good..."

 

Unable to help himself, Dean preened a bit before he started to eat.

 

Castiel nudged his boyfriend. “Told you.”

 

Laughing a little, Dean nudged his side back. "Hush and eat... It's food."

 

“Sumptuous food.”

 

Dean pointed his fork at him. "That sounds sexy."

 

Castiel just raised one eyebrow suggestively before he began eating his dinner.

 

Fuck. Swallowing hard, Dean reminded his dick that dinner wasn't about that- at least not with his brother in viewing distance.

 

After dinner, Castiel and Dean cleaned up the kitchen while Gabriel helped Sam go to the bathroom. 

 

Then the foursome regrouped in the living room for a movie before bed.

 

Gabriel trailed his fingers through the tiny hair at the base of Sam's neck, making a pleased noise. 

 

"Mmm..."

 

Sam snuggled closer to Gabriel. His painkillers were taking effect and he was able to move around comfortably. “I already miss you tomorrow.”

 

"Me too, babe. When you're stable on your crutches, you can come and visit me." Gabriel stole a kiss from him, pulling him closer

 

Sam didn’t look thrilled but he let Gabriel pull him closer. “Kay.”

 

"We'll make it work." Gabriel sighed, kissing his hair.

 

When the movie ended, Dean helped Gabriel get Sam into bed. As Gabriel laid down with him, Sam turned over and laid his head on Gabriel’s chest. “Love you.”

 

"I love you too, Samalam. Always." Gabriel smoothed his hair, smiling softly as he looked down at him.

 

“Even when we’re old and we have to use viagra?”

 

"You realize that I'm going to be using it first, right? You're probably going to leave me for some hot younger blond who can keep up with you. I'll stand, hidden, watching and jerking off as you... well, it'll be sad, since I have to wait for the blue pill to kick in." Gabriel shook his head, pouting.

 

Sam snorted and tugged Gabriel closer. “I fucking love you.”

 

Gabriel laughed softly, unable to stop it as he held him. "I fucking love you too."


	11. Home Coming

A week after going home, Sam was going stir crazy. Everyone treated him like glass and he just wanted to be normal again.

 

So when he woke up Friday morning, he called Dean into the room. “De? I want to go to the set and surprise Gabriel.”

 

Dean frowned, coming back in with a cleaning rag in his hand. "Are you sure? I don't want you to overdo it."

 

“I’m sure. And if I get tired, I swear I’ll tell you.”

 

"...If I get my ass in trouble because of you..." Dean grumbled, then sighed. "All right, let's go and get you cleaned up and ready- and I definitely need to clean up quick too."

 

Sam grinned at his big brother. “You’re the best.”

 

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean shook his head with a grin, unable to resist the happiness that filled him at Sam's smile. Taking a deep breath, he moved to get the Sasquatch and himself cleaned up and ready to go. Thankfully, it didn't take all that long, and he was driving Baby towards their men.

 

Luckily all of the staff and security knew exactly who Dean and Sam were. After they got out of the car, they were ushered into the building, past several gushing groups of fans.

 

Gabriel hummed to himself as he walked to get himself a cup of coffee. Caffeine was needed to get him through the day until he could finally see his Sammy. Seeing his fans, he sent a wave towards them only to freeze as he saw his Samsquatch, towering above the rest with Dean looking short next to him. "Sam!" He grinned, utterly forgetting the coffee.

 

Sam grinned as he began to shuffle faster. “Gabriel!”

 

"Be careful," Dean told him firmly, only for a fan to shove between then, his eyes locked on Gabriel. Dean swore as he went down, partially in an effort so that his brother wasn't shoved as much. 

 

Sam hit the ground hard and let out a pained gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. His face scraped the cement and he tried to force air into his lungs.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, separated by concerned fans as they scrambled between them, trying to help.

Gabriel's heart dropped as he saw Sam go down, racing over to his side. Fuck- he didn't know how he'd gotten there, but he was shoving people out of the way, pulling Sam carefully into his arms as he knelt next to him. "Sammy!" Seeing the blood smudging his face had fury rolling through him.

 

Finally, Sam managed to gasp and fill his lungs with air.

 

Security swarmed them, forming a barrier.

 

"Get the medic," Gabriel growled the words at someone, gently pushing Sam's hair back as he stroked his hands over him, looking for injuries before his hot gaze found Dean. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

 

Dean froze in the process of moving to check on Sammy, his face pale. "He wanted to see you…"

 

"You should have said no!" Gabriel growled, holding Sam protectively.

 

Sam shuddered and buried his face in Gabriel’s shoulder.

 

"Talk to me, Sam- are you all right?"Gabriel smoothed his hair gently, trying to find any injuries.

 

Dean reached for him and drew up short as Gabriel smacked his hand away. 

 

"I think you've done enough, Dean- so damn hung up on seeing my brother you can't even take care of yours-"

 

Dean hauled himself to his feet, moving out of the way as the medics came in, his jaw ticking as he watched his brother. He could see Gabriel's lips moving but fuck if he cared.

 

"Clearly, I'll have to take off work." Gabriel finished with a growl.

 

Sam was dazed as the medics helped him onto a stretcher. “M-my ribs,” he choked out.

 

"It's going to be okay, Sam. I'm going to take care of you." Gabriel assured him, holding his hands. "I'm coming with you to the hospital. Just a second, okay? I've got to talk to someone about it. I'm getting into the rig with you in just a second. I love you, Sam."

 

Gabriel let him go, spotting Dean stepping towards the ambulance as they loaded Sam and shoved the elder Winchester before he punched him. "Don't. You go the fuck home- if this is what you call taking care of him, it's the last fucking thing he needs. I will take care of him since you clearly can't." The star whirled, climbing in with Sam, the doors shutting loudly behind him.

 

Castiel had rushed out in time to see the punch and he ran to his boyfriend. “Dean!”

 

Dean stepped back feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He had scrapes on his hands from the fall, but damn if that mattered. Gabriel was right. He's gotten Sammy hurt. He'd put him in harm's way. He'd gotten him hurt. His lip throbbed, and he raised a shaking hand to touch it, finding it bleeding.

 

“You’re bleeding, Dean. Come on.” Castiel ushered him over to his private trailer and inside. The door closed and Castiel locked it. “I’ll get you some ice.”

 

"Castiel, I'm fine. I need to-" Dean cut himself off as he realized that he couldn't go to the hospital. His brother had Gabriel now, and he wasn't going to want to see him after he'd got him hurt. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a deep breath before slowly exhaling it. It didn't help a damn thing, and he felt sick. Maybe Gabriel was right... maybe he should forget the fairy tale and go back to Kansas. He was a mechanic and Sammy... Sammy fit into this world.

 

“Sit down,” Castiel ordered firmly, gently pushing Dean down onto the plush leather couch.

 

Sitting down, Dean's eyes snapped to the blue of Castiel's. He licked his lips, feeling like they were dry only to make a face as he tasted the blood. "Castiel... You've got work-"

 

“Shut up.” Castiel grabbed him a bottle of water and handed it to Dean. Then he grabbed some paper towels and made an ice pack before he sat down with his boyfriend. He gently cleaned Dean’s face before pressing the ice to his lip.

 

Dean watched him, raising his hand to touch Castiel's. He wanted to protest, to tell him about how he'd gotten Sammy hurt, but he had a feeling that wasn't something Castiel wanted to hear.

 

Castiel pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “Are you Okay?”

 

The brush of his lips against brought tears springing to Dean's eyes, and he shook his head faintly, not trusting his voice for a moment. "I should have said no to Sam, but he wanted to just... see him. I didn't think it'd hurt, and... Gabriel was right, I wanted to see you."

 

“Oh, sweetheart...” Castiel pulled his boyfriend into his lap with little effort. “Dean, it wasn’t your fault.”

 

Dean thought about protesting, really, but sighed and gave in as he forced himself to calm down, inhaling Castiel's scent. "He got hurt, and I should have done something."

 

Castiel soothingly rubbed his back. “Take some time to calm down. I’m sure Sam is fine.”

 

"Sorry, Castiel." Focusing on the stroking of his boyfriend's hand on his back, Dean relaxed. "Gabriel just... he sounded a lot like my Dad." He snorted softly, rolling his eyes at himself.

 

“I’ll take care of my asshole brother.” He sifted his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I’m taking you home.”

 

Dean shook his head at Castiel, kissing kiss jaw carefully. "You don't need to do anything. I can drive back to the apartment."

 

“No. I’m going with you.”

 

Sensing that he was going to lose this argument, Dean gave in, nodding. "Home sounds good."

 

Castiel held him for a bit before he helped Dean to his feet. He had security escort them from his trailer to Dean’s car, and once they were home, Castiel made Dean a new ice pack for his lip. “Do you want a beer?”

 

"A beer sounds great." Fucking terrific, honestly. "Are you okay, Castiel? You seem tense."

 

“I’m sorry.” He grabbed a beer for Dean. “I’m just frustrated with my brother. He had no right to punch you.”

 

Dean pulled Castiel into his arms, rubbing his back. "He was upset, and Sammy was hurt again."

 

“I know. He still had no right. And I’ll be talking to him.”

 

Dean watched him for a moment, then nodded as he ran a massaging hand over Castiel's shoulders. "You're stubborn."

 

“I am. Especially when it comes to the man I love.”

 

"Mm... I love you too." Pulling him close, Dean nuzzled along his neck.

 

Castiel’s eyes closed and he breathed, “Marry me...”

 

Pulling back a little, Dean stared at him. Marry Castiel? He nuzzled along his stubbled jaw before he nodded. "I'm yours, Castiel. You've known that. I'll marry you anytime, any place you want."

 

“Wait. Wait...” Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out a platinum band. “Let me do this correctly...”

 

A ring? "Castiel... that's..." Taking a breath, Dean felt his ring- his mother's ring, that he'd had sized over the years, and slipped it from his finger, waiting for Castiel to finish. He didn't want to cut him off.

 

Castiel moved down onto one knee. “Dean Winchester, I never want to wake up without you by my side. Will you marry me?”

 

Holding the ring in his own hand, Dean nodded. "Of course I will... if you marry me." He held up the simple silver band, his green eyes intent on Castiel's. "I love you, more than I ever thought possible. I don't want to wake up without you either."

 

Castiel took the ring with great reverence. “But...this is your mother’s ring.”

 

"It is. I know that you know how much it means to me, and... you mean more to me. I want you to have it." Dean offered him a smile, then took the ring, sliding it onto Castiel's finger.

 

Castiel’s eyes watered as he slid the other ring onto Dean’s left hand and kissed his fingers. “I’ll never take it off.”

 

"And I'll never take mine off." Dean pulled him into a kiss, more careful than he wanted because of his lip. "I want you, Castiel."

 

His hands trailed over his new fiancé. “Now?”

 

"Right now, Castiel. I need you." The younger man nipped at Castiel's jaw, working on unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Moaning quietly, Castiel pulled Dean to his feet. Then he kissed the younger man deeply before pushing him toward their bedroom.

 

Dean made a pleased noise as he reached the bedroom. He loved the way Castiel moved him where he wanted him. Smirking at his lover, he pulled off his shirt. He had a few bumps from the fall, but it wasn't bad.

They finally reached the bed and Castiel gently pushed Dean down to the mattress. Then Castiel straddled him, looking pleased with himself. “I want you to unzip your pants and touch your dick.”

 

"Fuck, Castiel..." Dean's breath caught, and he reached down, undoing his fly and slipping his hand down to pull his cock free. Meeting Castiel's eyes, he gave it a slow stroke.

 

“There you are...” Castiel’s eyes narrowed with lust. “Have I ever told you how perfect your dick is?”

 

The younger man's skin flushed, and Dean shook his head. "No, they haven't." His hand paused for a moment, and he ran his thumb around the head of his cock.

 

Smiling, Castiel reached down and cupped Dean’s heavy balls. “Well, it is. I’ve never seen a more beautiful dick.”

 

Dean moaned softly, rolling his hips. "Castiel... that's…" A compliment on his dick shouldn't have aroused him, but Castiel complimenting him... damn if it didn't just get him.

 

“Do you like that, darling? Your dick is so big. I love it when it stretches me open.”

 

Dean stilled his hand, his green eyes darkened. "Are you trying to make me crazy?"

 

“Possibly,” he teased. “I love your dick. Love sucking you.”

 

"Castiel..." Moaning, Dean stroked himself again before he let go, pulling his fiance into a deep kiss.

 

Castiel gladly returned the kiss, his fingers still fondling Dean. It was no lie. He loved everything about his fiancé

 

Impatient to have Castiel's skin against his own, Dean's fingers quickly finished unbuttoning his shirt. "You're overdressed, fiancé."

 

“I am? I thought I might fuck you fully clothed,” he growled.

 

That growl sent a zing of pleasure through Dean, and he made a needy growl of his own as he pulled Castiel's belt open, then his fly. "You drive me fucking crazy..." Teasing the older man's jaw with his teeth, Dean smirked, "I love it almost as much as I love you."

 

A little rush went through Castiel as he squirmed between Dean’s legs. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

 

Dean felt his breath catch and decided he was done with clothing. He managed to strip himself in a surprisingly flexible move before looking at his fiance. "I want you to show me."

 

Nodding, Castiel ran his fingertips lightly over Dean's asshole. "I'll show you."

 

What that a whimper? He did not- it was a whine of pleasure, that's all. "Are you wanting me to beg, Castiel?" He was painfully close to it- the older man just knew how to play his body.

 

"No. You'll be too busy screaming." He eased a fingertip inside of his fiancé.

 

Moaning softly, Dean rolled his hips, taking the finger deeper. "Fuck, Castiel..." He wasn't even slightly surprised at the idea that he'd be screaming- Castiel was too good for anything else.

 

Mesmerized by the sounds Dean was making, Castiel continued to tease him. “I’ll grab the lube...”

 

Dean's hands slipped up towards the headboard, bracing himself as he fucked himself on Castiel's fingers. His fingers gripped the bars, and he shot his fiance a smirk. "Under the pillow."

 

Castiel started to reach for it, but Dean realized his problem and he grabbed the lube himself. He handed the bottle to his fiancé and Castiel eagerly opened it and began preparing Dean with well-lubed fingers.

 

His body opened readily for his fingers, and he rocked his hips greedily. "Fuck, I love when you're opening me up for you, Castiel."

 

"I love opening you. You're always so ready and eager for my hands," Castiel purred, watching Dean in fascination.

 

Reaching down, Dean wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it in time with Castiel's fingers. "That's so good, Castiel- I'm so hard for you..."

 

“I know you are. Your dick is huge. I love when you fuck me and I can’t walk.”

 

Dean bit his lower lip, making a hungry sound. "Castiel... you're making me crazy. I want you, please."

 

“Patience,” he purred. “I’m going to take you apart first.”

 

Raising his hands to the bars on the headboard again, Dean gripped them as he watched his lover. His cock was leaking, and he whimpered a bit as Castiel's fingers twisted just right. Honestly, Dean was many things, and even had some virtues- but patience was not one of them.

 

Castiel suddenly crooked his finger, brushing lightly against Dean’s prostate.

 

"Castiel!" He gripped at the bars, his abs tightening as his hips bucked up. "That's..." he knew exactly what it was, the wicked son of a bitch- he knew exactly how to pull him apart and put him together again.

 

His smile turned wicked. “You like that, baby?”

 

"You know I do, Castiel- that's..." Dean cried out as Castiel did it again, this time in a more insistent stroke.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Dean. So beautiful.” Castiel kissed his chest.

 

Dean felt his skin flush as Castiel's lips brushed over him, his body-skimming against his erection. "Fuck, baby..."

 

Pleased, Castiel began to stroke his own neglected cock. “I’m going to fill you up.”

 

"Yes..." Sitting up, Dean slipped a hand into Castiel's hair, kissing him deeply. "That's what I need."

 

Nodding, Castiel pushed Dean back down and settled between his legs. Then he grasped his dick and positioned himself against Dean’s lubricated opening.

 

Dean wrapped his legs high around Castiel's hips, moaning deeply as he pressed- finally- inside. Fuck- the stretch, the burn... he was thick, and Dean wanted all of him.

 

Castiel pushed further until he was finally completely buried inside of his lover. “Oh, fuck, that’s perfect...”

 

"You are perfect- fuck- I love your big dick inside of me, Castiel." Gripping his shoulders, Dean nipped at his fiance's full lower lip.

 

Castiel gave a teasing thrust, his cheeks flushed and his eyes full of desire. “Love being inside of you.”

 

"Tease..." And he fucking loved it as his body adjusted to Castiel's penetration. Grabbing the headboard again, Dean used the leverage to tease him back.

 

The older man let out a soft gasp. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

"Hmm... good question, Castiel. What are you going to do with me?" He smirked, gripping him with his ass as he moved. "You feel so good."

 

“I’m going to bend you over my knee.” He thrust again, grunting softly. “Then I’ll slap your ass until it’s red.”

 

Dean's eyes widened a bit and he gasped as Castiel filled him again. "Are you?" Fuck- that shouldn't make his cock throb, should it?

 

"Yes. And you'll love it." He grabbed Dean's leg and pulled it over his shoulder, then began thrusting faster.

 

"Castiel!" His green eyes went wide at the different angle. "Ah, fuck, you're so deep- That's so damn good."

 

The older man nodded eagerly and took one of Dean's nipples into his mouth.

 

Dean was more pinned than not with his leg over Castiel's shoulder, but fuck if he didn't love it. He pushed a hand into his dark hair, rocking his hips as best as he could.

 

Soon Castiel's breathing was erratic and he thrust into his fiancé with urgency. "Oh fuck, Dean, you're amazing!" he babbled. "So fucking perfect."

 

"Castiel, I'm... I'm so close." Dean's hips bucked up, and he cried out as he was filled again and again with Castiel's thick cock. "I'm going to come, Castiel!"

 

"Come for me, baby. Come for me."

 

His lips parted in a wordless cry, and Dean's body bowed as he came. His come coated them both, and he clung to his lover.

 

Castiel came moments later and slumped beside Dean, draping his arm over the younger man. "Dean…"

 

Stretching his legs out, Dean made a soft noise, snuggling against him. "Mm?" He gave him a grin, blissfully happy.

 

Castiel nuzzled into him and closed his eyes. "Perfect dick," he mumbled.

 

Laughing softly, Dean pulled him close, giving him a tired kiss. His lip twinged, but damn if he cared. He had his Castiel... and... Sammy would be okay, even if he was furious with him.

 

"Love you, Dean." He nuzzled into Dean's shoulder and yawned.

 

Dean smiled, moving to wipe them off before he cuddled back against him. "Let's sleep..." he wanted to forget the day.

 

Castiel mumbled his agreement, already dozing off with his lover wrapped securely in his arms.

 

 

Late that night, shuffling from the front room woke Castiel from a sound sleep. He carefully pulled away from Dean and pulled on some pajamas, then padded out of the room.

 

The lights were on and Gabriel was helping Sam into the apartment. Castiel looked relieved. "How are you feeling, Sam?"

 

"I'm okay. Ribs are okay. Just a nasty scrape and a bump on the head."

 

Gabriel cleared his throat, looking around. He hadn't exactly told Sam about his... disagreement with his brother. Still, it figured he wasn't around. "Let's get you sat down and something to eat."

 

Castiel nodded and headed to the kitchen. "I'll fix him something, Gabriel. You just get him comfortable."

 

Gabriel nodded at him, gently getting Sam situated. His knuckles still stung from where he'd punched Dean, and he turned them away from Sam.

 

In no time at all Castiel whipped up several grilled cheese sandwiches and a bowl of tomato soup, something he knew Sam enjoyed. He placed them on a dinner tray and carried it to Sam.

 

Smelling food, Dean stirred, climbing out of bed, slipping on a pair of jeans. His stomach growled, reminding him of the fact that he hadn't eaten in the chaos of everything happening. Spotting Sam, Dean wanted to hurry to his side, but Gabriel sitting next to him slowed him. "How are you feeling, Sam?"

 

"I'm okay." Sam patted the empty space beside him, opposite Gabriel. "Didn't re-break anything. Just got a nasty bump on the head."

 

"That's good." Dean licked his lip, tonguing the injury before he glanced at Castiel. "I'll get drinks." 

 

Gabriel glanced at him, slipping his arm around Sam.

 

Sam took a little bite of his sandwich, and when Dean came back he grasped his brother's arm. "Sit down."

 

Dean handed a beer to Castiel, cracking his open as he sat. He had placed two bottles of water in front of Sam. "If you insist."

 

Taking a water, Gabriel toyed with the label. He could tell that Castiel wasn't happy, and well... talking about it in front of his fiance wasn't a good option.

 

Sam was tired and on a good amount of painkillers as he leaned into his big brother. But he didn't miss the ring on Dean's hand. "Dean?"

 

"Mm?" Dean took a long pull from his beer, then looked at his brother. 

 

Gabriel tried to catch Castiel's eye, wanting to gauge his mood.

 

"That's not Mom's ring."

 

"Oh. Uh... That's because Castiel asked me to marry him." Dean told him, motioning to Castiel's hand.

 

Castiel immediately came over and held out his own hand for Sam to look.

 

Sam's eyes watered. "Dean...that's...I never thought you'd give Mom's ring to anyone..."

 

Fuck, was Sam mad he had given it to Castiel? "I... yeah. I love Castiel, and I just... it seemed right." He squeezed his fiance's hand. After earlier, anxiety teased along his spine.

 

Sam wrapped an arm around his big brother and hugged him tightly. "Mom would be so happy."

 

Relaxing in Sam's arms, Dean hugged him back. "I think so too, Sammy. I think she would love 'em."

 

Well shit. Gabriel cleared his throat. He was going to have to apologize.

 

"Can I see the ring Castiel gave you?" Sam asked once he was a little more composed.

 

Dean held out his hand, smiling. "It's great, isn't it?"

 

Sam studied the band intently. "It's beautiful," he agreed with a smile.

 

Leaning over, Dean stole a kiss from his fiance only to tense as Gabriel touched him.

 

Sam frowned when he tensed. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

 

"How do you mean?" Dean shot him a smile, sipping his beer.

 

Gabriel sipped his water, glancing between the boys. He had been so furious earlier- still was, a bit, because Sam was hurt, but…

 

“I know you, jerkface. What is wrong?”

 

Dean's eyes went to Castiel's, and he silently begged for help. What the hell did he say? He didn't want to mess up things with Gabriel and Sammy, but…

 

Castiel met Sam’s eyes. “Dean and Gabriel got into a small scuffle. But they’re over it now.” He gave Gabriel and Dean meaningful looks. “Aren’t you?”

 

"That, and I got bumped pretty hard when I fell," Dean added, shrugging a little. "I am sore."

 

Gabriel nodded, clearing his throat. "I was about to apologize."

 

"We were both worried about Sam." Dean shrugged.

 

Sam huffed. “You’re both idiots. I’m okay.”

 

Gabriel nodded, smoothing Sam's hair. "It was scary, Sam."

 

"Very." Dean shrugged, leaning into Castiel.

 

Sam finished his sandwich. “But you’re both fine?”

 

"Er... I might have punched Dean." Gabriel nodded to Dean's lip.

 

“You...you punched him?”

 

"He was freaked out, Sam." Dean shrugged finishing off his beer and moving to get another. "It isn't a big deal."

 

Except, going back over it, Gabriel thought that it was. He didn't have an excuse for what he had said. "I am sorry, Dean. I was wrong."

 

Sam nestled against Gabriel. “I can’t believe you did that,” he scolded lightly.

 

"Yeah... me either." Gabriel's brow furrowed, and he jumped as Dean punched him lightly on the arm. 

 

"Chill out, man."

 

“You’re both idiots.” Sam set his plate down. “I can kick both your asses.”

 

Gabriel slipped his arms around him, kissing his jaw. "Well, this is true."

 

Dean grabbed a new beer before sitting back down. "It's over, Sammy."

 

"Good. Now kiss and make up."

 

"What?!" Dean's eyes went to his brother's face, then he looked at Castiel. "He's crazy."

 

Amused at Dean's outburst, Gabriel shrugged. "It's just a kiss, Dean."

 

Sam snorted and snuggled into Gabriel’s side. “I love messing with him.”

 

"Well, pucker up, buttercup." Fuck it. Dean turned to Gabriel with a smirk. 

 

His brown eyes widened slightly, and Gabriel tilted his head.

 

“Oh my god.” Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled Dean into his lap. “You aren’t kissing anyone but me.”

 

"Of course not, but now we're even. He looked horrified." Dean smirked, kissing Castiel.

 

"...Samalam, do you see what your brother's doing to me?" Gabriel sulked, but there was amusement in his eyes.

 

“I do. He’s terrible,” Sam joked, yawning. “I’m sorry, De. I wasn’t ready to go to set.”

 

Dean shrugged, watching him yawn. "I should have told you no."

 

"Well, we have rules about it now." Gabriel ran a hand through Sam's hair. "Finish eating. We've been talking, and you need sleep."

 

Sam nodded and finished his soup. Then he snuggled into Gabriel again and closed his eyes.

 

"That's my Sammy." Gabriel smiled, kissing his hair. "I love you." And he wasn't allowed to scare him like that again.

 

Dean watched his brother before his stomach growled again, reminding him to eat.

 

Castiel patted Dean’s knee. “I’ll fix you something, Dean. What would you like?”

 

"I can make something, Castiel," Dean told him, taking a swig of his beer before he stood. "PB&J will work."

 

“You need something more substantial. At least make ham and cheese.”

 

"If you insist, Castiel." He shot him a smirk, heading off to make himself some sandwiches.

 

“I do insist!” Castiel argued, chasing his lover.

Sam grinned against Gabriel’s chest. “They’re adorable.”

 

Dean gave Castiel a mischievous grin, grabbing the 15-grain bread. "You're bossy, did you know that?" Not that he didn't love it.

 

"They are. It's almost enough to cause diabetes." Gabriel shook his head, combing his fingers through Sam's hair gently. "We need to get you a trim."

 

“No,” Sam grumbled. “Like my hair.”

 

"Sammy, I said trim, not cut. You have split ends." Gabriel pulled a lock gently so that Sam could see.

 

The younger man grumbled again and gently swatted at Gabriel’s hand.

 

"Mmhm. Sleep sweet, Sammy." Letting go of Sam's hair, Gabriel hugged him gently to him.

 

“Kay. Love you.” He burrowed deeper in Gabriel’s arms and closed his eyes, sighing contently.

 

XXXXXX

 

Dean was damn excited for them to be back in the states, heading home to Lawrence. Now they were only half an hour or so from home, and he could nearly swear that Baby drove easier- she knew she was home, and it was just... natural. 

 

"So... er... Castiel..."

 

Castiel looked at him from the passenger seat. Sam and Gabriel were asleep with Chance in the backseat.

 

"I sort of had a surprise planted before... er... the crash. If you don't like it, we can have it taken down, but..." Dean fidgeted, biting his lower lip.

 

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean’s cheek. “Whatever it is, I’m sure I’ll love it.”

 

Shooting him a grin, Dean patted his thigh. "Good... I thought we could start a tradition with it."

 

“That is a wonderful idea, Dean. We need our own traditions.”

 

Dean pulled up, glancing towards the giant Frasier Fir tree, smiling at the dark blue-green color. It was almost like a promise of the future. 

 

As he killed the engine, Castiel got out and stretched his legs. The trip had taken nearly four days because he and Gabriel insisted on stopping for at least eight hours each night to give Dean time to rest. Dean argued but fell asleep every night after checking into a hotel.

 

Gabriel woke up as the car slowed, gently squeezing his mostly healed fiance. "Sammy? Wake up, we're here."

 

Sam groaned and hid his face in Gabriel’s chest. “No.”

 

"Sammy, come on, love. We're really home in Lawrence, at our house." The older man kissed his hair, then ran a tickling hand down his side.

 

Finally, he raised his head. His expression was grumpy and his hair was wild.

 

"Poor, Grumpy Sam." Unable to help himself, Gabriel laughed a little at his poor rumpled lover.

 

Sam yawned deeply and nuzzled Gabriel before he reluctantly climbed out of the car. He found Castiel and Dean leaning over the trunk and grabbing bags. “Hey, guys.”

 

Dean watched Sam carefully, still feeling hugely overprotective. "Sam, I can get your bags."

 

"Nah, he's a big strong he-man," Gabriel assured Dean. He was all for PT for Sam.

 

“I got it.” Sam grabbed his bag and carefully settled it over his shoulder. “I’m so hungry.”

 

"We can order in food. I'm damn hungry." Dean told them, slipping a hand into Castiel's.

 

As they grabbed the rest of their bags, Chance jumped out of the car and began running around, barking happily.

 

Dean glanced over at the dog. "How does she not get dizzy? Seriously." The retriever was now running around the car before she zipped off.

 

Sam laughed at her antics. “She’s the best dog in the world.”

 

Gabriel smirked, tucking his free hand into Sam's back pocket. "She's a good girl."

 

As they began taking everything inside, Chance continued to bark and run. Luckily there were no neighbors for her to bother so they let her burn off the pent-up energy she had from riding in the car.

 

After they put their bags inside and Dean placed their dinner order, Sam went outside. “Chance! Come on, sweetie!”

 

Chance came trotting up to the porch a minute later, something dangling from her mouth. Sam frowned.

 

“Chance? What is that?”

 

The retriever came up to the porch, her tail wagging.

 

Sam carefully knelt down and reached his hand out. “Chance, give it.”

 

She obediently came to him, and he gasped softly as he took the tiny furry thing from his pup. “Gabriel!”

 

Gabriel stuck his head out, then blinked as he saw Sam holding something. He moved to his side to see what. "Is that a...?"

 

Sam held the poor bedraggled kitten to his chest. “Chance found a kitten!”

 

How the hell? Gabriel glanced at the dog. "Good girl, Chance. Any more kitties?" Hell, she wouldn't know what he was saying, but it was tiny.

 

Chance barked and shot off the porch.

 

"Uh... Castiel!' Gabriel shouted, then took off after the dog.

 

Castiel came out of the house. Seeing his brother take off, he chased after him.

 

Chance led them toward the tree line, her tail wagging. Suddenly she came to a stop and laid down at the base of a small tree.

 

"What's here?" Fuck, he was out of breath, and he had no idea what Chance was even after.

 

She whined loudly and laid her head down.

 

Castiel came closer and knelt down beside Sam’s precious dog. “Gabriel, there are kittens here!”

 

"How many? She brought one to Sam." Gabriel frowned, leaning closer. "Is there a mother?"

 

“I don’t know. But we can’t leave them here...can we? It’s going to rain this afternoon.”

 

"We can't, I just... what if she comes looking for them? She'll be heartbroken, and..." Gabriel frowned, picking up one of the kittens.

 

The kitten couldn’t have been more than a couple of weeks old, but it squirmed and hissed at him.

 

"Yes, very fierce. I'm scared." Hugging the tiny thing to his chest, he stroked its head. "Oh, there, Castiel! She looks so tired." Pointing, Gabriel handed his brother the kitten before picking her up- she didn't even really protest, limply curling against him.

 

Castiel looked devastated. “Gabriel, she’s half-starved. We can’t leave them out here.”

 

Stroking the cat, Gabriel held her close to his body. "Of course not. Can you get the kittens? I might be able to help, but…"

 

“I can get them.” Castiel carefully scooped up the three kittens and held them to his chest. Then he followed Gabriel and Chance back to the house.

 

"So that's four total. I hope they do all right, they're cute as hell." Spotting the house, Gabriel smiled at his fiance on the porch with the kitten. "We've got a momma and three more."

 

Sam led them inside. “They’re so tiny. Chance, you’re the best dog!”

 

"He's a very good boy," Dean moved setting a bed from when Chance had been smaller up for the cat and her babies.

 

“Gabriel, We should run to the store and get cat food. She has to be starving,” Sam said as Gabriel laid the mama cat on the bed. The poor thing just laid there and let out a sad meow.

 

Castiel immediately knelt down and laid the kittens with her.

 

"I've got some canned chicken and tuna," Dean told Sam. "We'll let her have some for now." 

 

"She'll be okay while we go." Grabbing his keys, Gabriel took Sam's hand in his own.

 

Sam went with Gabriel and when they left, Castiel sat down beside the little bed. The kittens were all nursing and he scratched the mother’s head while Dean opened a can of tuna.

 

"Here, sweetie- there's still water in the can, so you get a drink too." Dean crooned softly to the cat, stroking her fur.

 

Once the car smelled the tuna, she raised her head just enough to eat without disturbing her kittens.

 

"That's a girl... that's good, isn't it?" Dean looked at his fiance. Damn, he wanted to keep them, but...

 

Castiel gently stroked the mama cat’s matted fur. “She looks like she hasn’t eaten in days,” he said sadly. “There’s no way she’s someone’s pet...”

 

"...Do you think we could keep her?" Dean found himself asking before he could stop himself. Hell, he'd take the allergy pills, but... fuck if he couldn't help but cringe at the words. His father had made it clear what he thought of pets, and Dean'd never thought of it again.

 

Castiel looked shocked. “Dean, I wasn’t going to ask. I know you’re allergic.”

 

"Well... I'll take allergy pills." He could feel his sinuses itching already, and Dean sneezed

 

“Are you sure, baby?”

 

"Well, she deserves a home." Dean stood, careful not to hurt the cats only to sneeze again as he went to dig for Benedryl.

 

Castiel continued to pet the cat gently. “She’s so hungry.”

 

The cat finished the can, then nuzzled along Castiel's hand, feeling a little better... and wanting more food.

 

"Should we give her more? I don't want to make her sick." Dean swallowed the pills dry before returning.

 

“I think we should wait a few minutes. I’ll get her some water in the meantime.” Castiel got up.

 

Dean sat back down, carefully petting the cat. "It's okay, sweetie... you'll get more, just in a bit."

 

Castiel came back with a little bowl of water. “Okay, sweetness. Try some water.” He placed the dish beside her head.

 

She moved, carefully lapping at it, and the younger man smiled. "She's perking up."

 

Ten minutes later, Castiel offered her more tuna. As she nibbled at it, Castiel rubbed Dean’s arm. “There’s a storm coming tonight. Chance probably saved all of them.”

 

"He really did. I'm going to buy him a big ol' steak to eat." Dean glanced up at Castiel. "We'll have to think of a name."

 

“And we need to take them to the vet to make sure they’re all healthy.”

 

"Of course- we'll do that tomorrow." He wanted to get them seen as soon as possible. They were so tiny...

 

Sam and Gabriel returned with bags of cat food, litter, a cat box, and tons of toys and other accessories. “We bought everything!”

 

Gabriel nodded, setting bags on the table. "We got kits for feeding the kittens if we have to, toys, kitten food, mommy cat food..."

 

“You guys are fantastic.”

 

Sam set his bags down as well. Then he sat down with Castiel. “Is she okay?”

 

“I think so. She’s eating so much.”

 

"This is her second can," Dean explained, watching her eating. She was finally starting to slow down.

 

“I also found some cat shampoo that we can use on her without harming the kittens.”

 

“Excellent idea, Sam.”

 

"And we bought dawn, so we can wash the kittens if they have fleas," Motioning to the blue bottle, Gabriel moved to look at the kittens

 

“I think they’re done eating. We should go ahead and get them cleaned up.”

 

"We really should." Dean smiled, picking up one of the kittens.

 

Castiel picked up a kitten as well. The little thing let out a pitiful squeak.

 

"They're so little." Gabriel smiled, holding one, then laughed as the mother nudged at Dean, wanting her ears scratched.

 

Dean obligingly scratched her ears while Sam picked up the two remaining kittens. He kept the mama cat calm while his brothers and fiancé worked to clean the dirty kittens. As they’d feared, the kittens were covered in fleas and muck and it took several washes to get them clean. Then they were bundled in washcloths.

 

Sam handed his kitten to Dean and scooped up the mama cat. “I’ll clean her up.”

 

"I think I might name her Impala," Dean said after a moment, carefully drying off one of the kittens. "Castiel and I want her... er... if it's okay."

 

“Of course, De. But what about your allergies?”

 

"I'll deal with them. She's worth it, and so are these guys." And they were. Dean was itchy, sneezy, and thrilled. They were too damn cute.

 

"They're too damn cute." Gabriel agreed, watching as Chance laid down, cuddling the kitten who had been dried and released.

 

The kitten hissed at Chance, but when the sweet dog just licked it, the kitten gave up and laid down, letting Chance continue to clean her.

 

Gabriel pulled out his phone, snapping some pictures of the kittens and the dog. They were adorable. "How are you doing, Samalam?"

 

“I’m fine. She’s so weak, she’s not fighting me at all,” he said sadly as he gently washed the mother cat.

 

Dean looked over at the cat, worry filling his green eyes. "Poor thing... Castiel, is there anything we can do?"

 

“I’ll call vets in town and find out who can see her tomorrow.” Castiel pulled out his phone and went onto the porch to make calls.

 

"She'll be all right, Dean. Castiel'll make sure she gets the best vet, and her babies." Holding a kitten up, Gabriel tried to figure out its sex.

 

The kitten growled and tried to swipe at Gabriel as it dangled.

 

"Look, I'm sorry, Dude, but it's... hell if I know." He lowered the kitten. "Your bits are small enough I can't tell."

 

Castiel smiled as the kitten yowled again. “That one is quite vocal.”

 

"Definitely." Dean laughed, watching as Gabriel played with it, letting it pounce his fingers.

 

Finally, Sam had the mother cat cleaned and wrapped in a towel. She looked unhappy but didn’t fight as he gently dried her silky fur.

 

"Here, Sam." Gabriel handed him a brush for her. "How's that."

 

Sam took the brush and began working it through her fur. “She doesn’t seem to hate it.”

 

"That's a relief." Dean shook his head, watching. Her fur was longish, so if she hated being brushed, it could be a problem.

 

Castiel came back in, looking relieved. “I may have pulled some strings, but I have a vet coming here in an hour to examine them.”

 

Looking up, Gabriel grinned, "That's awesome, Castiel." He nuzzled the kitten that he held.

 

Dean smirked, pulling Castiel into a deep kiss and nipping at his mouth. "I will let you know how awesome you are later."

 

Pleased, Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean. “All I needed to do was offer a donation to the local shelter and they were more than pleased to help.”

 

"How's Mama doing, Sammy? And Castiel, we still need to do the picture thing for the shelter." Gabriel reminded his brother.

 

“I haven’t forgotten.”

 

“She’s okay. I think we should wash that bed and use the new one we bought, babe.”

 

"Of course." Gabriel handed Castiel the kitten he held before going to get the new bed set p for the cats.

 

"Their nails are like razors," Dean said, pouting a bit

 

“Yes, but they are wonderfully fluffy.”

 

Dean yelped as a kitten nipped at his finger. "Youch, little guy!"

 

Sam snorted as he finally got the mama cat clean and dry. Then he settled her in the new bed.

 

She immediately began looking around, meowing softly.

 

"Are you looking for more food or your babies?" He gently set down the little monster that was so damn cute next to her. 

 

"What do you call an army of cats? I think we've got an army of them." Gabriel quipped, gently putting the kitten he held back.

 

“A group of cats is called a glaring,” Sam answered brightly as he set the two remaining kittens with the mother.

 

"Seriously? That's freaking cool- and you would know that." With Sam's random bits of knowledge, it definitely figured that he knew what a group of cats was called. Dean's lips quirked in fond amusement, and he nudged him as Sam moved to sit.

 

"We got a cat tree, too, but it's getting delivered." Gabriel’d insisted on the best in the store, one that was taller than Sam, and with places to hide for the kittens.

 

“That’s very wise,” Castiel said brightly.

 

They continued to talk about the new little family until the vet showed up.

 

Gabriel let the young man in, relaxing at his easy grin. 

 

"Where are my patients? I understand it's a Mama cat and kittens?" Benny asked, his drawl low and slow as he followed the actor.

 

“Correct,” Castiel said with a nod. “Four kittens. They’re chubby and active, but Mama is very emaciated.”

 

"Has she eaten?" Gentle hands carefully picked up the mother, and he crooned as her to soothe her when she gave a half-hearted hiss. "Shh... that's a sweet girl. You've had a time of it, haven't you?"

 

"She ate, we gave her tuna in water because they weren't back yet," Dean explained. The vet seemed capable enough- and familiar. He tried to place him as he looked over the cat.

 

Sam stroked chance’s head. “My dog found them. He brought one of the kittens to me.”

 

"Well, that's a good dog," Benny told him, pulling out his black bag to pull out his stethoscope and thermometer.

 

Dean watched as Chance eyed the vet, looking protective of the cat.

 

The guy seemed to know what he was doing as he looked at the cat from nose to tail, at least. Gabriel had no idea, but he'd taken a blood sample, then vaccinated her with their permission.

 

Finally, Sam couldn’t stop himself. “Will she be okay? She’s so skinny...”

 

"She'll be fine, honestly." Benny offered him a smile, gently setting the cat back down. "She's got some ear mites, but those can be taken care of." he pointed to where he'd cleaned the black from her ears. "I'll leave you some medicine for that, it's an easy enough fix. She's now caught up on vaccinations- she's pretty healthy for how skinny she is." Benny assured them, pulling out a tube. "This is a high-calorie nutrition booster for her."

 

Sam took the booster and studied it.

 

“How soon should we get her spayed?”

 

"I'd suggest about eight weeks from birth after the kittens are weaned," Benny explained, then picked up a kitten to check it over. "And these little guys are around a week old- their ears have unfolded and their eyes are open, but they haven't started really wandering."

 

Dean laughed a little as the kitten gave an indignant squeak at the examination.

 

“When Chance led us to them, we couldn’t find the mother right away. And there’s supposed to be a big storm tonight. We were worried she had wandered too far away.”

 

"Well, I think they're going to be just fine." The vet assured him, picking up another kitten. "Look at you- you're the biggest of the lot, aren't you?"

 

“We gave them baths with dawn dish soap. They were covered in fleas and mud.”

 

Dean nodded, watching as Gabriel picked up the already examined kitten. 

 

"That's a boy- and this is also a boy..." Benny said after a moment of looking at the little guy.

 

He looked at Sam, "And that's the exact thing to do in that scenario. Dawn's gentle.”

 

“We’ll take excellent care of them. We were most worried about Impala.” Castiel scratched the mama cat’s head. “That’s what Dean wants to name her.”

 

"You would," Gabriel smirked, shaking his head.

 

"It's a good name, and she's so pretty and black," Dean explained, then grinned as she nudged at him so he'd scratch her ears.

 

"Oh, I don't doubt that." Benny smiled, looking over the other kittens. "And this is the only girl." He said, holding up a tortoiseshell kitten.

 

Sam’s heart melted. “I want her, Gabriel.”

 

"...Sammy, do you really think we're not keeping them? She's staying here." Gabriel grinned, hugging Sam before watching Benny hand it to her.

 

Sam gladly took the kitten and snuggled her. "She's so cute."

 

"Isn't she?" The kitten yawned, nuzzling against Sam's chest, and Gabriel grinned. "She's too damn adorable."

 

"We're going to have to name them," Dean said after a moment, watching the kittens stumble about a bit.

 

“De, you should name one Zeppelin.”

 

Laughing, Dean picked up one of the boys. "What do you think, Castiel? Which one? You and Gabriel need to name one too."

 

"We'll work it out." Gabriel laughed, watching a kitten try and climb Castiel's lap.

 

Castiel scooped up the kitten. It was the runt and a fraction of the size of his siblings. “I want him,” he said softly.

 

Watching him, Dean slipped an arm around his fiance, cuddling the tiny kitten. That was so like his love. It just seemed so natural.

 

"What are you naming him?" Gabriel smiled, setting his kitten back down next to his mother. He blinked as the vet handed him a list of written instructions and his card. "Thank you, seriously, for coming out."

 

"Yeah, Impala was... I was worried about her." Dean added quietly.

 

“I have a check for you, and one for the shelter, on the table. Take it with our gratitude.”

 

"Appreciated, Sir." Benny inclined his head towards him. "I look forward to seeing these kittens in a bit for their shots- and I do hope that you'll spay and neuter."

 

"Of course." The thought of having mutant kitten siblings about was more than enough for Gabriel to decide that.

 

“Definitely! We want them to be healthy. And I read pets who are neutered live longer.”

 

Benny nodded, smiling at them. "As a side note- they do live longer as indoor cats on an average of ten years."

 

"They're not going outside again." Poor things had already almost died once, and they were still so tiny... Dean had been outside involuntarily before, and the memory wasn't a good one.

 

“They’ll be indoor cats,” Castiel said firmly. “Impala too.”

 

Gabriel nodded in agreement. "Well, they can go from house to house, but we're not messing around with them being out, loose." 

 

"Yeah, Impala, too." Dean gently scratched her ears, smiling as she nudged into his fingers.

 

“She’s darling.” Castiel reached out and stroked her silky fur. After her bath, she was considerably softer and he was sure she felt better too.

 

Dean smiled, looking over to his brother. "I think that kitten likes your hair." He nuzzled his face against Castiel's shoulder.

 

"Well, for right now, it seems you guys are on nighttime kitten watch since that's where Momma Impala is," Gabriel said, looking at the cats. "Of course, we'll be over in the morning to spoil them more." Not that they were leaving yet.

 

“That sounds fine, Gabriel.” Castiel snuggled the kitten. “Dinner should be here any minute. We can watch a movie and entertain the kittens.”

 

"Well, we could try laying them in with their mother and seeing if they're happy or not," Dean suggested. They'd set up the bed in their living room

 

“Good idea.” The four men stood up and moved the kittens and Impala to the little bed that was made up for them in front of the couch. Dean gently placed Impala in the bed and soon the four kittens were snuggled up to her and purring.

 

"That's too damn cute." Dean slipped his arms around Castiel's waist, kissing his shoulder.

 

Gabriel poked Sam, then smirked a bit. "I'm not sure they'll let us sleep on the couch."

 

“No, but you know you two can sleep in the guest room tonight,” Castiel said, rolling his eyes playfully.

 

"Is it bad that it's our first night back and I sort of want to take him up on that offer?" It was Sam's choice, of course. He's had such a hard time of it, Gabriel would do anything for him.

 

Sam leaned into him. “I don’t mind staying. I want to play with the kittens.”

 

Dean cleared his throat. "Um, so I didn't get to ask. What do you think of the house, Castiel?" The actor hadn't seen it finished yet, and Dean was anxious to see if he liked the end product of what had been a large part of Dean's work.

 

Castiel looked guilty. “I’m sorry, Dean. With all the excitement I haven’t even looked around.”

 

"Castiel, it's all right." He moved to kiss his jaw. "Don't feel bad- it's been chaos, and the kittens are important."

 

“Sam and Gabriel can watch them if you want to show me now?”  
"Yeah, it's no problem," Gabriel assured them, nudging Sam.

 

"Well... all right. This is the living room." Dean motioned around, smiling a bit.

 

“I love the couches. And I see you got the TV you wanted. I told you I’d kick your ass if you didn’t.”

 

Laughing softly, Dean couldn't help the happiness filling him. "I was considering not doing it because I wanted my ass kicked a bit."

 

“I can oblige you.”

 

"No kinky discussions while we're here." Gabriel reminded them.

 

"You do worse, Gabriel." Dean rolled his eyes, moving to tug Castiel into the kitchen.

 

Castiel looked around the kitchen, impressed. “Oh, you found the refrigerator I wanted!”

 

"I also found that stove Gabriel wanted- I bought one for here, too." Dean motioned to the range. A large island that they could sit at was in the kitchen as well- it even had a sink, despite one being on the counter under the window as well. "I really wanted it to be user-friendly, you know?"

 

“Very smart.” Castiel opened the refrigerator and was pleased to find it fully stocked. The cabinets were as well. “You’ve done an exceptional job with our home.”

 

Dean blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, it's... I just wanted it to be perfect."

 

“It is.” Castiel kissed him softly. “I can’t wait to see our bedroom.”

 

Pulling him close, Dean smiled against his lips before kissing him back. "I can't wait to show you, Castiel."

 

While Dean continued to show Castiel around, Sam and Gabriel played with impala and her babies.

 

Gabriel had turned on an old comedy and Sam had the tiny girl kitten cuddled into his neck where she was nice and cozy.

 

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Gabriel glanced over at him from where he was seated on the floor.

 

“I feel wonderful. I’m home with you and our brothers. I’m so happy I feel like I could cry.”

 

"Don't cry- you'll break my heart." Kissing one of the kittens, Gabriel smiled, tickling its little belly.

 

“Happy tears.” He kissed Gabriel’s cheek. “I’ve missed being home.”

 

"I've missed being home too, Samalam." Pressing his face into the kitten, Gabriel sighed.

 

“Are you okay, Angel?”

 

"I'm fine." Gabriel looked at him, sighing a bit. "I've just been missing home." He leaned over, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "I've just missed home."

 

Sam snuggled into him. “Me too. And since you have a few weeks off, I’d like to spend them in bed.”

 

"In bed, you say?" Gabriel's lips quirked as he looked at the kitten. "I thought that you were trading me in for a little pussy."

 

Sam snorted and ruffled Gabriel’s hair. “Insecure dork.”

 

"Now, now, gorgeous..." He blew a lock of hair out of his face, then looked at him. "You don't have to mess with the hair."

 

“I’ll mess with it if I want to.” He nuzzled the kitten and yawned. 

 

“Dinner is here!” Castiel suddenly called out and Sam smiled at Gabriel. 

 

“Bring me some?”

 

"I suppose that I could do that." Gabriel stole a kiss, then set the kittens down with their mother, headed to get them some food.

 

Castiel and Dean were already dishing out plates of dinner. They had ordered from Sam’s favorite Chinese restaurant.

 

Gabriel smiled, watching the pair dish up food.

 

"I've got you guys plate made." Dean motioned, smiling as he started on his own plate.

 

“Thanks, Deano.”

 

Castiel glanced at his brother. “Is Sam okay?”

 

"He's kitten covered," Gabriel explained, his lips quirking. "Nothing too nasty." He picked up the plates, "See you in there."

 

“Yep.”

 

Sam lit up when Gabriel returned to him. “Is that sweet and sour chicken?” he asked hopefully.

 

"It is indeed." He offered him the plate, silverware tucked on the side. "Want me to put the kitty down?"

 

Sam sighed and reluctantly put his kitten down with her mother. “Okay. Plate me.”

 

"Plate you? Hm... I can't turn that into a dirty pun." It wasn't an easy one at least, and Gabriel shrugged, handing it to Sam.

 

“Dirty old man.” Sam took his plate and settled more comfortably on the couch.

 

"Hey, you liked my candy that I offered you." He smirked, sitting next to him and nudging his arm. "Hello, I promise, I'll treat you very nicely tonight."

 

“You do?” Sam nibbled at a piece of his chicken. “Can we take a shower and snuggle?”

 

Pretending to consider it, Gabriel laughed after a moment. "I'd like that, gorgeous. I want to be the little spoon this time, though." Since Sam'd been sick, he'd taken to holding him, insisting on it.

 

“I can do that.” He nuzzled Gabriel’s neck for a moment. “Then we can go home in the morning and christen every room.”

 

"Oh really? You think you're up for it? I can always get the little blue pills." He said with a smirk.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “You just have to look at me and I get hard.”

 

"Lies..." Gabriel paused in eating, then leaned over, breathing along the sensitive curve of Sam's neck. "I think it's a little more than that."

 

Sam squirmed and shivered. “Gabriel...”

 

Gabriel let out a low, dirty laugh. "I'll behave... but I'm thinking about it."

 

“You’re filthy. Eat your dinner.”

 

"What, or you'll punish me?" He laughed, then started to eat.

 

“I could tie you up.”

 

Gabriel paused in chewing, glancing at Sam before he crossed his legs. "I suppose that's an idea…"

 

“You know it is. I’ll use that tie you love, the one that matches my eyes.”

 

Fuck. Sam's words made him fully hard, and he licked his lips. "Sammy…"

 

“Behave,” Sam warned teasingly. “Castiel and Dean are coming in.”

 

"Uh huh... it's all your fault." Gabriel shook his head, starting to eat.

 

“You’re terrible.” Sam ate another piece of chicken. “Gabriel? At our wedding...this is kind of ridiculous, but...”

 

"You name it, baby. You know that I'd do anything for you, Sammy." Gabriel assured him, taking a bite of his food.

 

“I want to train Chance to bring the rings to us during the ceremony.”

 

Gabriel grinned, looking at him. "Seriously? I love that!" And it'd be fucking adorable. He couldn't wait to see the dog do it.

 

Sam smiled widely and leaned against his fiancé. “I was worried you’d think it was lame.”

 

"I seriously love it." Gabriel leaned over, kissing him. "Can we get Chance a suit?"

 

“If he’ll wear it. If he won’t, we can get him a big red bow.”

 

"A big red bow could work- when do you want to get married?" Gabriel paused, tilting his head. "Do you know where?"

 

“Well... I always wanted to get married at the church where our parents got married. As for a day...you pick.”

 

"Well, I'm definitely thrilled with that." Gabriel kissed him, then sighed, "Any day, though, is perfect. Do you know when they got married?"

 

“June sixteenth.”

 

"That works, then," Gabriel assured him. "That gives us plenty of time. We'll call their church if it's a booked date, I'll pay for the other people to have a dream wedding not there."

 

Sam laughed and leaned against his fiancé. “You’re the best.”

 

"I do try." He pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead.

 

He grinned and took another bite of his dinner. “I want a lot of dancing.”

 

"DJ or a band? Or a band and a DJ?" Gabriel pouted as he finished all of his sesame chicken.

 

"Both." Sam polished off his dinner and climbed into Gabriel's lap.

 

Setting his empty plate to the side, Gabriel smirked as he pulled his giant of a fiance closer."I like both. That'll be great."

 

He nodded and laid his head on Gabriel's shoulder. "You spoil me so much."

 

"You've always smelled that way." Trailing his fingers down Sam's back, Gabriel held him close

 

He laughed and wrapped an arm around Gabriel. “I’m thinking... I want one of the boy kittens and the tortie. Castiel and Dean want impala and one of the boys.”

 

Gabriel laughed softly, toying with Sam's hair. "I'd like that. Depending on what they want, I might steal the last little boy." He glanced over at the couch where Castiel and Dean were only to find Dean straddling Castiel's lap, kissing him deeply.

 

Sam also looked and cracked up. “Let’s go to the guest room and watch a movie.”

 

Dean broke the kiss at the laughter, his cheeks heating a bit. They hadn't meant to get carried away. He looked at Castiel shrugging as he rolled his hips.

 

"...Yeah, we're leaving." Spanking the man in his lap Gabriel smirked. "Ready?"

 

“Ready.” Sam eased to his feet and offered Gabriel his hands.

 

Gabriel took his hands, letting him help him up before he turned to clean up their plates and silverware.

 

Once the dishes were dried and put away, they headed for the guest room. Dean had gone overboard, just as he had with every other room. There was a king size bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and on the dresser was a large TV and DVD player. Sam kicked off his shoes, grabbed the remote, then bounced onto the bed.

 

Acting on a hunch, Gabriel checked the nightstand, then laughed. "He put lube in the guestroom. Your brother is great." Shutting the door, he started to undress, putting his shoes in the corner. He folded his clothing, not sure exactly where their luggage had ended up before he climbed into the bed, wearing his boxers.

 

Sam eagerly held his arms open. “Come snuggle with me.”

 

"Snuggles are important." The older man moved, nuzzling his shoulder as he moved into Sam's arms.

 

Sam grinned and stroked Gabriel’s hair. “When we have a family, you’ll be such a good dad. You’d cuddle a baby all day.”

 

"Well... of course. That's what you do with babies, isn't it?" Gabriel laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Sam's throat.

 

“It’s exactly what you do.” His fingers trailed down Gabriel’s back. “Our baby will love you.”

 

"They'll love you too." His fingers sent a shiver down Gabriel's spine, and he smiled as he traced his fingers in intricate little patterns over Sam's chest.

 

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. “You know exactly how to touch me...”

 

Perhaps that was because of how often he thought about it. Sam was constantly on his mind. "I could say the same of you, Sammy."

 

His lips curved up in a sweet smile. “I love you so much, Gabriel. So much.”

 

"Almost as much as I love you." Gabriel cupped his face, kissing him sweetly.

 

Sam relaxed into the kiss, instinctively draping his leg over Gabriel’s to pull him closer.

 

Making a soft noise, Gabriel pressed his hands into the mattress above his head, then shifted so that he was laying against him, their bodies lining up.

 

Sam’s dick took an interest in having Gabriel so close. “God, you make me so hard...”

 

"Do I? I didn't do anything." He nuzzled along the taller man's jaw, inhaling his scent with a soft growl of appreciation.

 

“You just have to be close to me.” Sam rolled his hips lazily, grinding his half hard dick into Gabriel.

 

Gabriel moaned, his own body eagerly responding as he felt Sam's arousal against him. He let his thighs spread so that he was straddling Sam's hips, then made a pleased sound as it lined up their bodies all the better. "Is this close enough?"

 

“Not nearly close enough.” Sam slipped his hand into Gabriel’s boxers to touch his dick.

 

Pressing his face into Sam's neck, the older man nipped at the tender skin there, then sucked a mark to the surface. "Mmm... I love how you touch me, but you're wearing too many clothes."

 

“Then take them off,” he ordered with a wicked smirk.

 

Sitting up, Gabriel fisted a hand in Sam's shirt, pulling him up into a sitting position. "I want this off."

 

Sam eagerly raised his arms and let Gabriel yank his shirt off. His pants and boxers quickly followed. “I love when you strip me.”

 

Laughing, Gabriel looked over his lover who was slowly building himself back up to where he had been. "Mmm... is that so?" He shucked his own boxers, impatient to have them off. "If I had my way, you'd be naked all of the time... except I am a bit jealous."

 

“We can do it this summer,” Sam promised. “When you have your break, I’ll be naked as much as you want.”

 

"Now you're giving me ideas." Gabriel nuzzled along Sam's chest before moving into the position he'd been in earlier. This time, he let his ass tease Sam's cock, rocking his hips as he stole a kiss.

 

A growl rumbled through his chest. “Fuck, your ass is perfect.”

 

"Is it?" Rolling his hips, Gabriel let Sam's hard cock slide between his cheeks. "Fuck, Sammy... you're very hard."

 

“Only for you, Gabriel.” His large hands grasped Gabriel’s hips. “You make me hard.”

 

"Almost as hard as you make me." Sitting up a bit, Gabriel grabbed the lube from the drawer, opening it. "I want your big cock inside of me, Sam Winchester."

 

Sam’s eyes darkened with lust. “Want me to fuck you so hard you can’t walk?”

 

"Please, Sam... I need you inside of me." Gabriel nipped at his chest, running his hands over him.

 

"I need to feel you inside of me every time I move tomorrow, baby."

 

“I can do that.” Sam squeezed his hips roughly. “Gonna fuck you so good.”

 

Slicking up his fingers, Gabriel reached behind himself, pushing two deep. His head fell back, and he moaned. "Sam…"

 

“I’m here, baby.” He settled back into the pillows and watched Gabriel with lust filled eyes. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

 

"Am I?" Scissoring his fingers apart as he stretched himself, Gabriel made a pleased noise. It was so fucking hot to have his lover watching him as he got himself ready. The actor added a third finger, a lock of hair falling across his forehead.

 

Sam brushed his hair back tenderly. “So sexy.” He eased his hand down and added a finger to Gabriel’s.

 

"Oh, fuck, Sam- yes..." He groaned, pushing back no their fingers. "That feels so good."

 

The younger man grinned and wiggled his finger playfully. “Gonna take you apart.”

 

"Prove it." Gabriel pulled his fingers free, rocking his hips on Sam's finger.

 

Sam obliged by crooking his finger and brushing the tip against Gabriel’s prostate.

 

"Fuck- Sam..." He ground back on the finger, his hands gripping Sam's abs.

 

Sam inhaled deeply as he switched to two fingers. “You’re so loose and ready. God, Gabriel.”

 

"You think I'm ready for your cock? Your cock is so thick and big...." He reached down, stroking his length, his eyes hot.

 

“You’re ready.” Sam pulled his fingers away and Gabriel felt empty for a moment. Then, with a thrust, Sam thrust upward and filled his fiancé.

 

"Oh, fuck!" Gabriel arched his back, bearing down on Sam as he slid all the way inside of him. "That's- oh fuck, Sam, you're so deep…"

 

Sam stared up at him in adoration and lust. His favorite actor, his fiancé and love of his life, was sweaty and writhing on his cock. His hands gripped Gabriel’s hips tighter. “That’s it, Gabriel. Just like that.”

 

Rocking his hips, Gabriel looked down at the younger man. "Do you know how wild you drive me, Sam? I'm going to have bruises on my hips from your hands, and fuck, it's so damn hot, knowing exactly how I got them- what exactly caused that twinge every time I move..." Bracing his hands on Sam's chest, he started to ride him.

 

“You’re mine,” Sam growled, holding him tighter. “You’re mine and I want everyone in the fucking world to know!”

 

"Fuck, Sam... that's so good." Gabriel gasped, his cock sliding against Sam's hard abs. "I'm all yours, Sam, always."

 

“And I’m yours.” Sam suddenly lifted his hips again, meeting Gabriel’s erratic thrusts. “Yours. Just yours.”

 

"Fuck, baby-" He cried out, starting to ride him harder as he found a rhythm. "All mine, Sam. Always…"

 

Sam grunted and moved harder, his breathing coming in gasps. “Oh god, Gabriel...yes...”

 

Gabriel locked eyes with his lover, gripping Sam's side. He was so fucking perfect, hitting just where he needed him, filling him just right. "Fuck- right there, Sam!"

 

“F-faster, Gabriel!” Sam choked out. “Faster.”

 

"Like this?" His voice broke as he started riding him faster, his cock bouncing in front of them on Sam's abs. "Fuck- God, that's so damn good."

 

“J-just like that, Gabriel.” Sam threw his head back as his toes curled. “Keep going.”

 

"That's it, Sam- going to ride you until you fill me with your cum," Gabriel growled the words, his focus intense as he rode him, their bodies slapping together.

 

“That’s so fucking hot. Fill you up,” Sam babbled. “So good.”

 

"Fuck yes, Sam. That's it- you're going to come, aren't you?" Gabriel clenched his ass around him, watching him closely.

 

He nodded rapidly. “So close. Are you close?” He grabbed Gabriel’s hands and linked their fingers.

 

Gabriel squeezed his lover's large hands, growling with pleasure. "So close, Sammy…"

 

Without warning, Sam suddenly cried out as he stiffened, filling Gabriel with his cum. “Gabriel!”

 

Fuck- pulling his hand free of Sam's, he grabbed his own cock, stroking himself hard and fast as he ground down on Sam's cock. He could feel the extra slick of Sam's cum, but it wasn't quite enough. "Sam..." His name was nearly a whine, his orgasm just out of reach.

 

Pleasure rippled through Sam as he reached down and grasped Gabriel’s dick. “Come for me,” he growled. “Now.”

 

Crying out, Gabriel felt his back arch as he came, finally, thick ropes of his come splashing on Sam's muscled chest. He panted, grinding down on Sam's cock as he did so. "Sam…"

 

“You’re beautiful...” Sam gently eased out of his fiancé and rolled over, grabbing wipes from the nightstand. He tried not to think about how they’d gotten there.

 

Turning back to Gabriel, he began gently wiping them clean.

 

Gabriel made a soft noise, his body feeling incredibly tender as he laid down. "Mmm... that was amazing."

 

“You’re amazing.” Sam carefully cleaned Gabriel, his touch familiar and mindful. Once they were both clean, he laid down and placed his head on Gabriel’s chest.

 

Laughing lowly, Gabriel trailed his fingers through Sam's hair. "That last little move of yours is going to go in my wank bank for years."

 

“I’m glad.” Sam gently stroked Gabriel’s abdomen, making a content little sound.

 

Laughing softly, Gabriel kissed his hair. "God, I'm tired... that's awful, isn't it?"

 

“No...I’m tired too.” Sam nuzzled into his chest.

 

"Mm... We should rest, then have more sex." He was silent for a moment, then pouted. "We're on the covers."

 

Chuckling sleepily, Sam managed to roll them under the cozy comforter. “Wanna sleep...”

 

"Mmm... night, Sammy." Gabriel pulled him close, snuggling into his chest.

 

“Love you, Gabriel. More than anything.”

 

"Love you too, Sammy."

 

Gabriel yawned, snuggling into him.

 

Content, Sam closed his eyes and held his fiancé tighter.


	12. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! <3

Laughing as Gabriel and his brother headed for the bedroom, Dean nipped at Castiel's jaw. "This is all your fault. We scared them off."

 

“No,” Castiel sighed dramatically. “I know my brother, and we should go upstairs.”

 

"...Ugh." Dean moved off of Castiel's lap, grabbing the plates from their meal. "They're lucky I stocked that room with lube."

 

The older man chuckled. “I’m certain Gabriel will send you a lovely fruit basket for that.”

 

Taking the plates out to the kitchen, Dean washed them up. "Always a great thing to hear about." He laughed a little, shaking his head at the thought of a fruit basket. He wasn't even slightly surprised.

 

When he came back, Castiel was checking on the kittens. Noises could be heard from the guest room and Castiel hurried Dean upstairs.

 

Shaking his head, Dean put on a little music, not really wanting to hear that... at all. "So did you like the bed that I picked?"

 

“I love it, Dean.” Castiel slipped his shoes off and sat down on the bed. “It’s quite comfortable.”

 

"I remembered what you said about the mattress in the apartment," Dean explained, putting his boots in the corner. He couldn't believe that they were actually home, about to sleep together in their own bed.

 

“You’re incredible,” Castiel said softly, his eyes full of warmth and adoration.

 

Pulling his shirt over his head, Dean tossed it into the hamper before looking at Castiel."Maybe not incredible, but I try."

 

“Incredible.” Castiel stretched out on the bed and yawned.

 

Dean watched him stretch before he finished undressing. Castiel was the incredible one. He was too damn perfect. "You're stubborn." He flopped next to him with a grin.

 

Castiel eagerly tugged him close. “And you are gorgeous.”

 

"Am I?" Laughing, Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair

 

“You know you are.” Castiel pressed his lips lightly to Dean’s.

 

Unable to resist, Dean nipped at his lower lip, then soothed the sting with a swipe of his tongue. "I'm so damn glad to be home with you."

 

Castiel moaned softly. “So am I, Dean.”

 

"That is good to hear." Dean nipped along his jaw, loving the stubble against his lips.

 

“Mm...” Castiel sank deeper into the bed, letting his entire body relax. “Now That we’re home, you’re really going to let loose, aren’t you?”

 

"Hm?" Dean paused in sliding a hand up Castiel's shirt. "You mean because I stripped off?" He had been telling himself since he bought the sheets that he would sleep naked on them with his fiancé.

 

The older man chuckled. “Actually I meant that you’ve been holding back a little at the apartment. Now that we’re home I want you to fuck me raw.”

 

Dean smirked, letting his teeth tease the actor's full lower lip. "Is that so? Take off your shirt, Castiel." He'd already worked it free from his slacks.

 

Castiel eagerly yanked his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor.

 

Undoing his belt, Dean laid it on the bed next to Castiel, pressing his hands up and into the pillow by the headboard. "Now, Castiel... what do you think of me tying your hands up here with my belt? I will undo it the second you ask, of course, but I like the idea of tying you up and making you writhe."

 

Castiel smile faded a bit. “I don’t know about being tied up...”

 

"’No’ is an answer, honey." Dean stroked his face gently. "I love you, and I won't hurt you, I swear. If you don't want to, we won't, and I will just suck you and drive you wild."

 

Castiel sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “I’m so lucky to have you, Dean,” he breathed. “You make me feel safe.”

 

Hugging him close, Dean kissed him tenderly. "I will always keep you safe, Castiel."

 

They kissed for a little longer, then Castiel reached between them and began stroking Dean’s dick. “I love your dick.”

 

Dean laughed softly, rolling onto his back and pulling Castiel over him. "Is that so?"

 

“Mm-hmm.” He watched in fascination as Dean became aroused by Castiel’s touch. “Gorgeous.”

 

Gasping a little as Castiel stroked him, Dean bit his lower lip. "Castiel…"

 

"Yes?"

 

"You know how good that feels." Dean licked his lips, watching him.

 

He nodded sagely. "I do. And I adore the reaction I get from you."

 

"Castiel..." Dean leaned up, stealing a kiss from him.

 

Castiel smiled against his lips and continued to stroke his dick lightly. "I still want you inside of me…"

 

Letting out a low, wicked laugh, Dean pressed Castiel back into the bed. "Is that so? Well... I want you to keep your hands right here, Castiel... and then I am going to fuck you open with my tongue."

 

Nodding determinedly, Castiel grasped the sheets in his fists and let Dean pull his legs apart.

 

"Good boy..." Dean shot him a wicked smirk, pushing Castiel's legs up and apart. "Gorgeous... you look delicious, Castiel." He traced his tongue around his entrance, then licked over his sac and along his cock. "Mmm…"

 

Castiel gasped and threw his head back, shaking. “Dean, Dean...”

 

Sucking Castiel's cock down for a long moment, Dean rolled his tongue over him, his cheeks hollowing out. "Mmm…"

 

“Oh god, you’re so good. So good.”

 

Dean looked up at him, his green eyes hot before he pulled off of him with a pop. "Mmm... you're so hard, Castiel. Look at you..." He traced his fingers along him, then leaned down to push his tongue inside of his tightness.

 

Castiel bucked against him, gasping as his knuckles turned white. "Dean!"

 

Giving another wicked laugh, Dean tortured him for a long moment, his hand wrapping around Castiel's cock and giving it a long stroke.

 

Castiel’s hands ached to reach up and return the torture, but he remained obedient and bit into his lower lip.

 

Pulling back after several minutes of teasing him, Dean shot him a smirk. "That's a good boy." He moved, pressing his lips to the corner of Castiel's mouth before he moved to grab the lube.

 

Castiel squirmed in anticipation. “Did you get the warming one?” He asked huskily.

 

"I got a few different options, actually. There's the warming one, a tingling one, a normal one..." He held up the warming one. "You want this one, love?"

 

The older man nodded eagerly. “Yes. Open me up with it.”

 

"Topping from the bottom, I see." Dean laughed, moving into a better position to stretch him. "You can let go, honey." He slicked his fingers, then pressed two inside of the other man, stretching them apart. He was a little bit apprehensive topping Castiel since the first time when he hadn't come, but he was determined to make it good for him.

 

Castiel squirmed and moaned, tossing his head from side to side. “Just like that, Dean,” he managed. “I love when you do that.”

 

Carefully stretching his lover out, Dean bit his lower lip, watching as Castiel writhed. "You're so damn gorgeous..."

 

His chest heaved as he grasped at the sheets. “Dean... you’re the greatest...greatest lover I’ve ever had...”

 

That didn't seem possible, but he wasn't arguing with him. "You think you're ready, Castiel? You're taking three fingers." He leaned down, sucking on the head of his cock before slipping in his pinky as well, wanting to make sure.

 

There was a little burning but it was immediately replaced with pleasure. “Fuck, that’s so good...” He rocked his hips up slightly.

 

Dean slicked his cock before finally pulling his fingers free. "I need you, Castiel. I'm so damn hard for you." Watching his lover's face, he carefully pushed inside his heat.

 

Castiel let out a hoarse yell as his body adjusted to the intrusion. His hands finally let go of the sheets and he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.

 

"Too much?" Dean's green eyes were concerned as he watched him, smoothing the hair back from Castiel's face. "I don't want to hurt you, Cas."

 

“Don’t you dare stop,” Castiel growled, his legs wrapping around Dean’s waist. “You’re filling me up so good.”

 

"Fuck..." That growl...Dean kissed him, giving a slow, teasing roll of his hips that teased Castiel's prostate. He was so damn hot and tight around him, he wasn't sure how long he could take it slow.

 

Castiel canted his hips against Dean’s, holding onto him for dear life. “Fuck me, Dean,” he begged.

 

"Fuck you, hm?" Dean nipped at Castiel's jaw, starting to do as he was ordered, his body smacking into the other man's. He could feel the older man's erection between them, slipping in between their abs, and damn if it didn't drive him wild.

 

“Oh, Dean!” Castiel suddenly let him go and reached back to grab the headboard. “Just like that! Just like that!”

 

Fuck- he was too gorgeous, his muscled arms flexing towards the headboard and the pleasure on his face. "God, you feel so good, Castiel- so damn good!" And he wasn't going to change his movements, not at all- not when it was making Castiel arch like that.

 

“Dean! Fuck, that’s incredible.” He reached between their bodies and grabbed at his own dick. “Keep going.”

 

Staring into Castiel's sapphire gaze, Dean moaned softly. Fuck, he was so damn tight around him- and Castiel swearing did things to Dean that it really shouldn't. He felt so damn tight- like he was close, but Dean was determined not to come too soon.

 

Castiel’s hand moved faster and his face tightened in pleasure. “Gonna feel you for days...”

 

"That's it baby- I'm going to make you feel me for days, every time you move." He nipped his jaw growling.

 

Castiel grinned and sucked on Dean’s lower lip. He couldn’t take much more, not at Dean’s pace. He would have to work on lasting longer, but it wasn’t going to help now.

 

Dean moaned, kissing him back. Sweat broke out across his muscled torso, but he was determined to please Castiel.

 

The kiss ended and Castiel felt his orgasm rapidly building. He gripped Dean tighter, his breathing coming in gasps.

 

"Fuck, Castiel... that's it, honey- you're so gorgeous..." He was so fucking perfect... Dean couldn't believe how tight he was, how perfect he felt.

 

“Dean,” he breathed. “I’m getting so close.”

 

"You feel so good, baby." Dean kissed him, his own orgasm teasingly close. He took a deep breath, pushing it back as he made himself think of something distracting, anything, so he didn't come again too soon.

 

Castiel tried to hold out as long as he could, but Dean felt so good and one great thrust hit his prostate just right. He cried out Dean’s name as he came.

 

"Castiel-" Dean gasped his name as he came a few thrusts later, the heat of the other man's come on his chest sending him higher. He felt far too good to resist- and Dean was far too relieved that he'd been able to get him there. Cupping Castiel's face, he kissed him lingeringly.

 

Castiel lazily returned the kiss. He looked completely blissed out and debauched. “Amazing....”

 

"Mmm..." Dean laughed softly, moving to snuggle against his side. "Yes, you are, honey. That was great." He took a deep breath before moving to get the wipes to clean them up.

 

Castiel let out a soft whine of protest, but Dean quickly cleaned them up and returned to his arms. “Love you,” He slurred.

 

"I love you too, Castiel." Dean stole a kiss, working to get the comforter over them.

 

Once they were both snuggled under the covers, Castiel nuzzled into Dean’s neck. “Best sex of my life,” he murmured sleepily.

 

Dean shivered as his stubble teased his skin. "You're funny, gorgeous. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I thought it was pretty damn amazing too." He'd never forget the look on Castiel's face as he came.

 

“I mean it, Dean.” His voice took a more serious tone. “I’ve only had three lovers in my life.” His fingers absently stroked Dean’s chest. “You are everything.”

 

Dean felt his cheeks heat, and he pressed a kiss to Castiel's brow. "I love you, Castiel. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm still scared sometimes I'll wake up and it's a dream about meeting my favorite actor, not... this."

 

“This is real, Dean.” Castiel relaxed again and snuggled into him. “And I’m marrying your ass.”

 

"And I can't wait." Dean made a pleased noise as they laid there for a moment. "We should get some sleep."

 

“Mm-hmm. But set your clock so we can check on the kittens,” he murmured drowsily.

 

"All ready done, Castiel." Laughing softly, he kissed his hair. "Sweet dreams."

 

“Sleep well, Dean...”

 

XXXXXXX

 

That summer, on a hot June day, Sam and Dean stood in a small room at the back of the church where their parents had married thirty years ago. Sam had styled his hair carefully and was fussing over his tie while Dean sipped at a bottle of water. Gabriel had insisted on no alcohol until after the ceremony.

 

Dean took a deep breath, sighing as the water hit his mouth before swallowing it. He'd be fine. He would be. He was nervous about fucking up the vows or something, but it was their wedding, and he was marrying Castiel. He checked himself in the mirror and decided he was ready. 

 

"Sam, you look great. You don't have to freak out." He stilled Sam's hands, taking the tie and easily doing it up for him.

 

Sam nodded shakily, watching his big brother. "I know. I'm just marrying my best friend." He laughed softly, "I'm really marrying him."

 

"Yeah, you really are. And I'm marrying mine." Dean shot him a grin as he finished adjusting the tie. "There, look at you. All reputable and everything." Not that it was a surprise with Sam. Dean wasn't used to wearing suits like this, but he'd been assured that he looked 'edible' by the man helping him in the store.

 

"You look great too, De." Sam hugged his big brother tight. "We're two lucky guys."

 

"Very lucky guys. I'm damn glad that con was where we could get to it." Dean hugged his giant of a little brother back."Let's go get hitched."

 

Nodding, Sam let Dean lead him out of the small room. The wedding itself was very small and most of the guests were Gabriel and Castiel’s friends and coworkers, but they were okay with it. Sam wasn’t thrilled about the paparazzi outside but they had security and no one would be getting pictures or interrupting the ceremony.

 

Gabriel glanced over at Castiel, taking a deep breath and stiffening his shoulders. For some reason, he felt incredibly nervous about the whole thing- something going wrong. He and Castiel had put a lot of attention to detail in, wanting it to be perfect for their loves.

 

Castiel noticed his brother and he gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything is going to be fine, Gabriel," he rumbled softly.

 

"I know." It would be. They'd made sure of it. He opened his mouth to say something more when the music started.

 

All of the guests turned their heads in time to see Sam and Dean walk around the corner. Sam met Gabriel’s eyes and for a moment he couldn’t catch his breath.

 

Gabriel felt his breath catch and he stared. Tears sprang to his eyes, as he watched Sam walk towards him. He had been terrified that this day would never happen after Sam's crash, he had been in such terrible shape. Now, here he was, looking somehow even better than before, coming to marry him. 

Dean's eyes caught on Castiel's as he walked towards him. It was hard to hold himself back from just racing to his side. Castiel looked utterly delicious in a black suit, and Dean found it hard to breathe. This was happening.

 

When they finally reached their fiancés, both Dean and Sam were overwhelmed. Sam couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around Gabriel and embracing him tightly.

 

Gabriel laughed softly, holding him tight for a long moment. "I think that comes after, Sammy."

 

Taking a deep breath, Dean took Castiel's hand in his own for a moment before stepping to his position as best man for Sam.

 

Castiel watched Dean fondly. "I love you, Dean," he said very softly.

 

"I love you, Castiel." Dean mouthed the words. 

 

Gabriel was entirely caught up in Sam as they said their vows, his hand shaking a little as he slid his ring onto the taller man's finger.

 

Sam was emotional as well as he reached up and brushed Gabriel's hair back from his forehead. Was this truly happening?

 

"I now pronounce you husband and husband- you may now kiss-" Gabriel missed the rest of it- their friends and family were cheering for them as he pulled Sam towards him for a kiss.

 

Smiling wickedly, Sam took Gabriel by surprise and pulled him close, then dipped him toward the floor before kissing him sweetly.

 

Gabriel kissed him back, holding his husband tight. That wicked grin should have been a warning before the dip- but Sam's strong arms held him in place.

 

Glancing over at Castiel, Dean shot him a grin. He was thrilled for his brother- and for Gabriel. They were well on their way to happy ever after.

 

After another kiss, Sam and Gabriel broke apart and returned to their respective positions to watch their brothers be married.

 

The ceremony was simple and to the point, which was what Dean had wanted. Less chance of him fumbling that way. Still, he was caught up in staring at Castiel as the preacher spoke.

 

Castiel held Dean's hand as they listened, determined to keep Dean relaxed. He barely heard anything until they both said, "I do." Then they shared their first kiss as a married couple and once again their guests erupted into thunderous applause.

 

Dean cupped Castiel's face, kissing him as if he was trying to memorize this moment forever

 

Finally, they broke apart and Castiel looped his arms around Dean's neck. "We did it," he breathed.

 

"We really did." Laughing, Dean kissed him again, though this time it was brief. "I love you, Castiel."

 

“I love you too, Dean. More than anything.”

 

The noise of their friends clapping slowly faded to a deliberate clapping that nearly seemed... mocking. Dean blinked, looking up to see a blondish man standing there, watching them as if he had a chip on his shoulder. Next to him was a tall brunet who seemed to be trying to get to him.

Castiel frowned and looked to Gabriel.

What the fuck? Gabriel took Sam's hand in his own as he saw Micheal take Lucifer's shoulder in his hand only for him to shrug it off. Fuck. What were they doing here? "Lucifer, Michael…"

 

"I suppose our invitations were lost in the mail," Lucifer purred.

 

Dean glanced at his husband, his brow furrowing a little. Deciding that this wasn't going to get any better- and that the men weren't going to disappear- he moved forward, holding out a hand to the blond. "I'm Dean Winchester, that's my brother Sam."

 

"Yes, the mechanic." Michael looked him over, looking down his nose at Dean before looking at Sam. "And the law student."

 

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Stanford."

 

"Is that so?" Michael reached up, adjusting his tie, and Dean had a feeling that it was meant to be used as an intimidation factor. It didn't work.

 

"Oh, I see who this is." Dean glanced at Sam. "He's the guy who went digging into ancient history in an effort to make my husband decide that I wasn't good enough."

 

"He's not worth the time." Gabriel stepped forward, looking at Castiel who was seething.

 

Castiel looked at his brothers, his jaw tense. “Get out. You’re not welcome here.”

 

"We just got here, Castiel." Michael pointed out, straightening his cuffs. "You're being rude."

 

"You're crashing a wedding after not being invited." Dean laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

 

Sam looked at Bobby, who was rising to his feet. “Bobby, get James.” James was Castiel and Gabriel’s bodyguard, a hulking man who stood just over six foot three and was intimidatingly muscular.

 

Bobby nodded, moving to get him from by the entrance. 

 

"Are we making more friends?" Lucifer rubbed his hands together, smirking. "You know that I've missed you both."

 

"Mm. About like a haemorrhoid." Gabriel shook his head.

 

Sam silently gripped Gabriel’s arm. Anxiety was shooting through him but he remained silent.

 

James immediately came over, his face dark. “Gabriel, Castiel, do we have an issue here?”

 

"I don't know how they got in here, but they're on the list of no entry, James." Gabriel looked Michael and Lucifer over. "We'll have to look into a restraining order."

 

"You're Novaks!" Michael sneered. "You think it's that easy to run?"

 

"They're Winchesters, actually." Dean shrugged, stepping forward slightly. He wasn't letting these men hurt his family.

 

James stepped between the two strangers and the men he protected. "Are you two going to leave on your own?" he asked, his hand brushing against his gun. "Or do I need to show you the exit?"

 

Lucifer smirked at him, then at their brothers. "Honestly... we can be civilized. We'll go. This is a church, after all." He winked at Sam and his obviously anxious reaction. "We'll see you soon, gorgeous."

 

Gabriel's jaw tightened, "James, get them out of here. Now."

 

James grabbed both men by the arm and roughly showed them to the exit.

 

Gabriel turned, slipping his arms around his husband. "I'm so sorry, I have no idea how they got in here."

 

Glancing at his husband after he made sure that James didn't have a problem removing the men, Dean sighed. "Well, that was memorable."

 

Sam looked devastated and the guests looked concerned and uncomfortable.

 

Gabriel felt his heart breaking for his husband. He'd wanted this day to be perfect... and of course, his family fucked it up. "Sam, I'm so sorry."

 

"Are you all right, Castiel?" Dean touched his shoulder a lightly.

 

Castiel cleared his throat. "Everyone, please proceed to the reception hall. We will join you momentarily."

 

Watching the group file out, Dean gently rubbed his husband's back. He wasn't sure what to say.

 

Once the room was empty, Castiel's shoulders slumped. He sat down heavily in the closest seat.

 

"Castiel?" Dean moved, sitting next to him. He hated seeing him so upset.

 

He grasped Dean's hand tightly. "You don't regret marrying me...do you?"

 

"Honey, you know that I won't ever regret you, love." He cupped his face with his free hand, then covered Castiel's mouth with his own. "You're my husband, and I'm so damn happy about it."

 

"Good, because I'm so in love with you," he whispered.

 

Dean smiled, kissing the last bit of whisper away as he held him. "I love you too, Castiel. So much."

 

Gabriel smoothed Sam's hair away from his face, biting his lower lip. There was no way he'd ever be able to make this up to him.

 

Sam let out a weary breath and lowered his head so that he could bury his face in Gabriel's neck.

 

"I'm sorry, Sam... so sorry." Gabriel gently smoothed his hair.

 

"It's not your fault," he mumbled. "But they're assholes."

 

"They're definitely assholes. I've said that my whole life." Gabriel swallowed, hugging him closely. "I'm still sorry."

 

Once he was a little calmer, Sam straightened up. "I'm not going to let them ruin my wedding day."

 

Dean nodded, looking at his brother. "We've still got cake. And wedding pie to eat. And dancing."

 

"...I still don't get the wedding pie." Gabriel shook his head, pulling Sam down into a kiss.

 

Sam chuckled against Gabriel's lips. "That's my brother. Don't worry, we'll eat the cake."

 

Dean tugged Castiel's hand with a smirk. "Come on, gorgeous. We're on our way to the rest of our lives."

 

Castiel nodded and wiped at his eyes before he let Dean help him stand up. Then the four made their way to join their guests.

 

"No crying, Castiel. Our day is just getting started, and they're assholes. They're not worth it." He kissed him again as they headed out to the reception.

 

Gabriel looked Sam over, "I'm going to find excuses to get you back in this suit."

 

Sam laughed and wrapped his arm around his husband. "I suppose I can arrange that."

 

"I want to buy a bunch more of those ties, though... so you can tie me up with them." Gabriel shot a smirk up at him, letting his hand slide a little low on Sam's back.

 

A little shiver went up Sam's spine. "Behave," he cautioned, his voice a low rumble.

 

"Or what?" Giving him an innocent look, Gabriel moved to open the door so that they could join the reception.

 

"Or I'll punish you," he whispered into Gabriel's ear before turning to greet their guests.

 

A shiver ran down Gabriel's spine, and he swallowed hard. It took him a moment before he could follow his husband. Those words went straight to his cock, and he knew he'd be teasing his husband- as he'd be referring to Sam as for about forever given how happy it made him- as much as he could get away with to make him follow through.

 

After mingling with their guests for a while, the newlyweds cut the cake and pie. Everyone laughed when Sam smushed a piece of cake into Gabriel's face.

 

Gabriel did the same to Sam, then helpfully licked it from his lips, pressing closer to him than he should have. It drew some wolf whistles.

Dean shook his head with amusement, lifting a bite of pie to Castiel's lips. "I'll feed you cake next if you want."

 

"I'd love that." Castiel delicately bit into the chocolate mousse pie and moaned softly.

 

Dean's eyes darkened as he watched Castiel, licking his own lips. "Good?"

 

"Delicious. You have excellent taste in pie, Mr. Winchester."

 

"Mm... you think that, you should meet my husband. He's the best thing I've ever tasted." He winked at him, then offered him a bite of cake from his fingers.

 

Castiel laughed and eagerly took the bite of cake, taking care to lightly run his tongue over Dean's fingertip.

 

"Castiel..." Dean bit his lower lip as he watched him.

 

Castiel swallowed his bite of cake. "Breathe, Dean. We fly out in the morning."

 

"It's your fault." The tease. Dean ran his tongue along his lower lip, soothing where he'd bitten it. "Where are we flying to, anyway?"

 

"I told you, I'm not ruining the surprise." He and Gabriel had worked very hard to plan honeymoons for their husbands. Sam was still terrified of flying so he and Gabriel were driving out to California. Little did Sam know, they would be meeting Dean and Castiel in California to enjoy two weeks of honeymoon bliss.

 

"Brat," Dean smirked at him, stealing a kiss before he allowed his husband to feed him a bite of the pie.

 

After the cake and a light meal, the band started and the DJ called Castiel and Dean onto the floor for their first dance. Castiel had chosen the song, and to Dean’s surprise, he had picked Billy Joel’s And so it Goes. As the song began, Castiel pulled Dean close and kissed him softly.

_In every heart there is a room_  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along  
I spoke to you in cautious tones  
You answered me with no pretense   
And still I feel I said too much   
My silence is my self defense... 

Dean kissed him back, holding Castiel close as they danced. He smiled, unable to help himself as he looked into his deep blue eyes. "Billy Joel... good choice." And it fit them so well…

_But if my silence made you leave_  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break  
And this is why my eyes are closed  
It's just as well for all I've seen  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows  
So I would choose to be with you  
That's if the choice were mine to make  
But you can make decisions too  
And you can have this heart to break 

“It was the first song that made sense.” He smiled softly. “But wait. Sam made a big mistake letting Gabriel choose.”

 

"Do you know what he picked?" Dean laughed softly at the thought.

 

“I think he said it was called Candy Shop.”

 

"...50 Cent Candy Shop?" Mildly horrified, and yet entirely amused, Dean shook his head. Sam was the one who had married him. He knew exactly what he was getting when he had married Gabriel.

 

“I think my brother is very lucky Sam loves him so much.”

 

"I agree." He glanced over at Gabriel who looked a bit like he was about to get caught with his hand in the candy jar. 

Gabriel watched as Dean and Castiel left the floor before taking Sam's hand. A pop song came on- Love At First Sight by Kylie Minogue. He offered his husband a grin, starting to dance to him as the music came across the speakers. _"Thought that I was going crazy_  
Just havin' one those days, yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you  
And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out to fill up the sky  
The music you were playin' really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight  
'Cause baby, when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one…"

 

Sam was surprised and touched by Gabriel’s song choice. He held his husband close and swayed to the music until there was a sudden click, and the sound of what Sam was certain was a record scratching.

Then it started.

_I’ll take you to the candy shop  
I’ll let you lick the lollipop_

Sam looked down at his new husband.

Gabriel shot him a grin, "I'm working on that punishment." He whispered in his ear, turning around so that he could grind back on Sam. _"Go ahead, girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot, whoaa  
I'll take you to the candy shop…"_

 

Dean was shaking with laughter, pressing his face into Castiel's shoulder. It was too freaking great.

 

Sam turned bright red as the guests started to laugh as well. “Gabriel, you’re going to pay,” he hissed.

 

A little worried that Sam would be genuinely upset, Gabriel turned back around to face him.

 

Sam grabbed Gabriel. “Don’t fucking move,” he hissed. “The last thing I need is everyone seeing my hard on.”

 

Giving a roll of his hips- dancing, of course, not to better feel Sam's erection- Gabriel shot him a lascivious grin. "Of course not. That's mine."

 

"You're a little shit."

 

"Am I really so little, Sam?" The smirk that crossed Gabriel's lips was pure sex. His own cock was erect, though handily restrained by a cock sock.

 

Sam growled and willed his erection to go down while Gabriel was still conveniently in front of him.

 

Gabriel was careful to only intentionally torment him once or twice more as the song came to an end.

 

To Sam's surprise, when the song ended, another began almost immediately. Gabriel turned around and pulled Sam close as _All of Me_ filtered through the speakers. Sam looked down at his new husband. "You are a sap," he said affectionately.

_'Cause all of me_  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you 

"I prefer to be called sweet." He tucked his head against his husband's chest, glad that Sam was pleased.

 

"Hmm." Sam kissed the top of his head as he gracefully spun Gabriel around the floor. Not to his surprise, Dean and Castiel joined them on the floor a few moments later. "I love this song."

 

"I know. I've caught you humming it a few times." He smiled, easily dancing with Sam.

 

“You are incredible, Gabriel.”

 

"Almost as incredible as my husband." He leaned up, stealing a brief kiss.

 

Sam made a happy sound and settled his hand on his husband's hip.

 

The song finally came to an end, and Gabriel kissed him softly. "Good first dance?"

 

"Wonderful first dance," Sam assured him, returning the tender kiss.

 

"Let me know when you're ready to head out for our honeymoon." He grinned at him as the kiss ended, cupping Sam's ass briefly.

 

"Soon," Sam whispered, arching into his new husband. "Right now I want to dance some more with my new husband."

 

"I can manage that." Gabriel smiled, focusing on the music around him and Sam as they swayed together.

 

Castiel and Dean eventually danced closer to them. "That was very you, Gabriel."

 

"I thought it was us," Gabriel smirked, spinning Sam, or trying to. 

 

Dean snorted a bit as it mussed Sam's hair.

 

Sam batted at his brother's hand. "He's a handful, but I suppose I'm stuck with him for life."

 

"Damn right you are." Gabriel preened, pulling him closer. "Mine... always."

 

Sam kissed him to shut him up and Castiel laughed, drawing Dean closer.

 

The music changed again, and Gabriel grinned at his husband, starting to sing along with Freddie Mercury as “Crazy Little Thing Called Love” blasted through the speakers. Their guests slowly their guests began to join them on the floor, but Sam and Dean only had eyes for their new husbands, despite their laughter filled dancing. Everyone thought they were adorable and undeniably in love.

_This thing called love, I just can't handle it_  
This thing called love, I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love 

After an hour of dancing, everyone stopped to eat another light snack and enjoy champagne. Toasts were given and Sam could barely take his eyes off of Gabriel.

 

Dean was so caught up in his husband, he didn't know most of what had happened- well, he did, but it all seemed to speed by.

 

After more dancing, the evening was wrapping up. The newlyweds stopped to thank everyone for coming before quietly disappearing to a black SUV. There were still some paparazzi trying to get pictures but the windows were dark and prevented any pictures.

 

Sam got in with Gabriel and leaned against him, dizzy with joy.

 

Gabriel laughed, pulling him into a kiss. "I don't care that those idiots showed up. This was the best wedding ever!"

 

"I agree." Dean grinned, pulling Castiel's hand to his mouth to kiss it.

 

"It really was." Castiel laid his head on Dean's shoulder, utterly blissed out.

 

Gabriel looked out over the crowd of fans as he finished his story, waving his hand theatrically. "I mean, I wasn't any better- we'd had a hell of a time of it, but that's how I met and married my true love- and so Castiel did too."

 

The girl who had asked the question looked absolutely enthralled. "That's so romantic," she murmured into the microphone. 

 

"So I suppose the moral of the story is you just never know where you'll meet the love of your life," Castiel added, eliciting another wave of awe from the crowd.

 

Gabriel and Castiel exchanged grins and Gabriel said, "So Sam couldn't be here this weekend. He's actually finishing his last week of law school, and next weekend he will be graduating."

 

The audience cheered thunderously and Castiel spoke once they settled down.

 

"However, we do have a special visitor." Castiel handed Gabriel his microphone and disappeared behind the thick curtains.

 

When he reemerged, he wasn't alone. Dean stood by him with their one-year-old son in his arms.

 

"Jude is making his first convention appearance this weekend," Castiel announced, his voice full of pride.

 

Taking his son's little hand in his, Dean encouraged him to wave before he moved to let his other Daddy hold him. "He's having fun so far, and he loves the food."

 

"Just like his daddy." Castiel kissed his son's chubby cheek.

 

"I resemble that remark." Dean winked at the crowd, watching Castiel as he held Jude. 

 

"Sammy says hello, though. He wishes he could be here." Gabriel added, waving at his nephew.

 

"We love Sam!" someone screeched from the audience and both Dean and Castiel laughed.

 

Dean slipped his arm around Castiel, looking at his husband. He'd never dreamed of finding a family like this, a home... he'd never thought that he'd be happy and yet... here he was, on stage with the heat of the lights pounding down on him with his husband and his son.

 

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek, making the crowd go wild again. Never did he think he would meet the love of his life at a convention.


End file.
